Love Live! Super Shine! ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: As Watanabe You was walking down the street market in Uchiura, she came across a short young boy with beautiful silver hair and bright emerald eyes as the young man was looking at the jewellery that was on display on one of the stalls. You's eyes widened once she came to realise who the young boy was. This is the second season of Love Live! Great Shine!
1. Chapter 1:- The one who speaks in Song

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- Little do you Know - Alex & Sierra

Ending:- Dear Bride - Nishino Kana

Chapter 1:- The one who speaks in Song

-The sound of a little boy breathing heavily could be heard as he was running up the stairs to a familiar school up above the large number of stairs. Once the boy had reached up to the top of the stairs, he put his hands on his knees as he was trying to catch his breath, the child would then look up ahead to see the sakura blossoms falling down from the trees as his eyes widened at the sight of a girl with long gray hair and a small bun on the side of her hair-

"Ne...-Nee-san!" -The young boy shouted out to the girl as she turned to look at him from speaking to her friends. The child would then walk up to the girl as he gave her a bouquet of Lilies. The girl gladly accepted the Lilies as she would then tear up and smile at the boy as she patted the child's head-

"Thank you so much.." -The sentence and the scene would then fade away as the sight of the persona opening his eyes could be seen as he was standing in front of a small stall and was looking at a green pendant-

Boy: Why did I remember that memory now..? -He spoke to himself softly as he would put one hand on his forehead-

Lady: -She stall owner got up from her seat as she looked over to the boy as she began to worry for him- Ah, are you al-all right? Do you need some water?

Boy: N-No... I'm fine..

-As Watanabe You was walking down the street market in Uchiura, she came across a short young boy with beautiful silver hair and bright emerald eyes as the young man was looking at the jewellery that was on display on one of the stalls. You's eyes widened once she came to realise who the young boy was.-

You: Wait...Aren't you.. -She said as she pointed. The boy would then turn his attention to You-

Boy: Huh? Do I know you?

You: Iz-Izanagi Hotaru..!

Hotaru:..Huh?

You: Y-You're the one and only legendary Izanagi Hotaru! -She excitedly walked up to the boy as she held both of his hands and stared into his eyes as her eyes sparkled in excitement-

Lady: Y-You-chan, you know this boy?

You: Not personally but he's a professional card player!

Lady: Card player?

You: He's a competitive card game player and he's well known for being calm and decisive in his matches! Hnngg! It's so nice to personally meet you!

Lady: I-I see..

Hotaru: I-I'm sorry but would you please let go of my hands? -He said to You as he was feeling uncomfortable of the situation he was in as everyone around the street was staring at the two-

You: Hmm? A-Ahh! I-I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! -She panicked as she let go of his hands and apologised as she blushed madly from being embarrassed and for embarrassing Hotaru in public- A-Allow me to introduce myself! I'm Watanabe You! It's nice to meet you! -She said as she smiled to the young boy sweetly as she saluted to him-

Hotaru: Right..I see. I'm...Well you already know who I am anyway.

You: Hehe~ But what brings you all the way out here to Uchiura? Don't you live in Tokyo?

Hotaru: -He sweated a little as he nervously crossed his arms and looked away and spoke softly- I..Got lost..

You: Hmm? What? I didn't hear what you just said. Could you repeat that?

Hotaru: Tsk! -He got irritated as he turned and looked up at You- I got lost!

You: L-Lost..? You got lost?

Hotaru: S-Shut up... I missed my train stop and I ended up here anyway so I thought I'd waste some time here..

You: I see. Were you suppose to meet someone?

Hotaru: Tha-...That's none of your business..

You: Ah, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to pry too much.

Hotaru: Hmph! Anyway, I'll be heading back to Tokyo now, see ya.

You: Ah ri-right, bye bye. -She waved at him as she watched him walk away and as she watched him, her eyes then widened as she saw Matsuura Kanan, her senior running up to Hotaru as she hugged him- K-Kanan-chan..? "What is she doing? Why is she hugging him like it's so normal? Do they know each other..?" -She thought to herself as she curiously watched the two from a distance and noticed that Kanan was walking together with Hotaru as the two were heading to the station together-

-Moments later, after Kanan had dropped Hotaru off at the station, Kanan would put on her earphones as she began to start running as she started to jog and You followed her, within the passing minutes, Kanan stopped running as she leaned on the side of the road wall that was facing out to the beach, she took out her phone and opened up the bottle she was holding and drank some water, it was then You approached Kanan-

You: Kanan-chan!

Kanan: Hmm? Oh! You-chan, hi~

You: H-Hi. W-Wait! No! I'm not here for that!

Kanan: Eh?

You: What's your relationship with you and Izanagi Hotaru-kun?!

Kanan: -She blushed as her eyes widened and she dropped her bottle onto the ground- M-My relationship with H-Hotaru..?

You: Yeah! I saw you hugging him in public! You hugged a small boy in public!

Kanan: S-Shh! Stop making a scene, You-chan!

You: Buu! -She pouted as she looked at Kanan-

Kanan: Hotaru is a friend of mine.

You: A friend? How did you two meet?

Kanan: I-It's a long story but it's very personal so I can't really talk about it. Hehe, sorry~

You: Jeez, that's not fair..

Kanan: Why? Do you like him?

You: He's a super popular Vanguard player! He's a Clan leader!

Kanan: I know but is that it?

You: There's more than that?

Kanan: Hmm~ Why don't you come with me? We'll head over to Mari's place for a moment.

You: Mari-chan's hotel? Why?

Kanan: Just come~ -She said with a smile on her face as she held You's hand as the two would then head towards the Ohara hotel-

-Once the two had arrived to the hotel, Mari was talking to a familiar girl with red hair at the lobby-

Kanan: Isn't that..?

You: Maki-san!

Mari: Oh?

Maki: Hmm? Ah, You-san, Kanan-san. It's good to see you both. -Said the redhead-

You: What brings you here?

Maki: Ah, I was here to check on someone who was sick here. Doctor's job after all.

Mari: I'm sure Saburo-kun would feel really happy and shiny after hearing what you had accomplished today~

Maki: Maybe? I don't know..

Mari: Hmm? What's wrong?

Maki: Ah, It's nothing. -She said as she had spoken in a depressed tone in her voice-

Mari: I see, but anyway. Kanan, You-chan, why are you two here?

Kanan: Mari, you still have the recording of last year's "Gaia Concert"?

Mari: Yeah, it's still in my room, why?

Kanan: Let's show You-chan the video then.

Mari: Eh? But you said that no one should watch it!

Kanan: I know what I said but she saw me with him today so I can't really make any excuses at this point.

Mari: Right..

Maki: All right you three, I have to go right now, bye~

Mari, Kanan & You: Bye!

-The three would then take the elevator up to Mari's room as Kanan would use the laptop and play an old recorded concert video as You, Mari and Kanan sat on a couch and watched the recording from the Television as the laptop was connected to the large screen-

You: Why are we watching this again?

Mari: So you want to know more about Kanan's little boy, hmm~? -She said with a smug on her face as she looked at You-

You: K-Kanan-chan's "little boy"?!

Kanan: -She blushed with her arms crossed- H-He's not my "little boy", now let's just watch the video.

Mari: Hehe~

-In a large concert hall filled with over hundreds to thousand of people, the sound of a Japanese flute could be heard as the lights were pointing at a young short boy with beautiful silver hair and bright emerald eyes as he was playing the flute. Once he had stopped playing, behind the boy was a large number of people who were playing other traditional Japanese instruments as they were playing the song "主題〜つぐもも〜2". Once the guitarist started to play his guitar, the drummers and violinists would join up together as they played together. Hotaru walked up closer to the audience in front of him as he played the flute with his eyes closed. As the three were watching the recording, Maria and Kanan had smiles on their faces as it felt nostalgic to them but You was astonished at the sight of Izanagi Hotaru playing the flute so smoothly in front of the large crowd with such talent with the flute-

You: That's so cool! I didn't know that he was a musician! He has talent!

Kanan: Ah, it isn't talent, You-chan.

You: Eh? It isn't?

Mari: I'm sure that if he was here right now and if he heard you say that it was talent, he would have snapped and walked right out of the room or either yelled..

You: Eh?! So it isn't talent?

Kanan: It's years of practice. He made it that far because of his friend, I don't know who that friend is but all I know was that he had said that his most trusted friend had helped him ever since he was a child until now.

Mari: Also! There was this one time in an interview that he said that his songs are his emotions!

You: His songs are his emotions? What do you mean?

Kanan: The song we're hearing now is a song about his anger. He writes and plays songs based on his feelings and hearts, he doesn't sing and dance like we do and he doesn't have a band like Soul-2-Cry or the Dark Rose. He likes to play his instruments on his own but without help, it wouldn't be that great with others helping him.

You: I see..

Mari: In the music world, he's not exactly popular like the rest of us but he's on a different level than we are.

You: What do you mean?

Mari: Ours is based on performance, lyrics and synchronisation as a group but Hotaru-chan likes to do his work on his own and he hates people getting in his way of his work.

Kanan: Ah! Here it is! My favourite song!

Mari: Hmm? Ah, this song.. -She sighed as she then laughed-

You: Kanan-chan's favourite song..?

-The song "DRAGON FORCE" came up as the sight of Hotaru holding a violin could be seen as he started to play the theme song of "Fairy Tail" as he was using the violin. From watching, You was fascinated by the sight and Kanan was blushing and her eyes was sparkling in excitement as the two girls focused on the recording while Mari smiled as she looked at the two girls beside her as she smirked-

You: Izanagi Hotaru.. You're so cool!

-In the streets of Akihabara. Hotaru was walking down the streets as he passed by a Cat Cafe, he heard the door opening from the cafe as he saw the sight of a tall young man with dark hair and blue outlines and blue eyes walking out of the cafe, as Hotaru saw the man, the sight of a girl with orange hair walked out with the man could be seen as she held the man's hand and pulled him close to her as she'd press her lips onto the man's cheek-

Rin: Stay safe nya.

Arata: I will. Don't worry about me.

Hotaru: Hmph.. -He scoffed softly as he walked away and ignored the couple- I don't need anyone else, just having her by my side is enough. As long as she's with me... -He said to himself softly-

-The sight of Kotori walking out of the Cat Cafe could be seen as she took out her phone and messaged someone under the name of "Izanagi Hotaru" as she smiled once she sent the message-

Kotori: Hehe~ I wonder what I should cook for dinner for tonight~

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the character: "Izanagi Hotaru" is actually a recreation and updated version of his former character known as "Senki Hotaru" from "Love Live! Ultimax!"?

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	2. Chapter 2:- I Promise

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- Little do you Know - Alex & Sierra

Ending:- Dear Bride - Nishino Kana

Chapter 2:- I Promise

-Previously-

"Mari: In the music world, he's not exactly popular like the rest of us but he's on a different level than we are.

You: What do you mean?

Mari: Ours is based on performance, lyrics and synchronisation as a group but Hotaru-chan likes to do his work on his own and he hates people getting in his way of his work.

Kanan: Ah! Here it is! My favourite song!

Mari: Hmm? Ah, this song.. -She sighed as she then laughed-

You: Kanan-chan's favourite song..?

-The song "DRAGON FORCE" came up as the sight of Hotaru holding a violin could be seen as he started to play the theme song of "Fairy Tail" as he was using the violin. From watching, You was fascinated by the sight and Kanan was blushing and her eyes was sparkling in excitement as the two girls focused on the recording while Mari smiled as she looked at the two girls beside her as she smirked-

You: Izanagi Hotaru.. You're so cool!"

-In the school of Uranohoshi Gakuen. Watanabe You was sitting down on her seat as she was looking outside the window that was next to her seat as she was spacing out. From outside the classroom, Chika, Riko, Ruby, Hanamaru and Yoshiko were together as the five were talking-

Chika: This is weird..

Riko: Hmm? What is?

Chika: You-chan is spacing out and she normally doesn't space out!

Riko: Ah, now that you mentioned it, she has been spacing out for the past few days and even in class, she spaced out a lot of lessons too.

Hanamaru: Could she be depressed, zura?

Ruby: Or maybe there's something going on within her family!

Yoshiko: Hmph! She must've been swallowed by the Dark Overlords of the Chaos Region! -She said as she did a sinister pose-

Hanamaru: That ain't a problem for her, zura. -She said as she hit Yoshiko's head lightly-

Yoshiko: Ow!

Chika: Should we go and talk to her?

Riko: I think we should leave her alone for awhile.

Chika: But- -Before she could speak out her mind, Riko would place her finger on Chika's lip softly as Riko had also placed a finger onto her own lip as she shushed Chika quietly-

Riko: Shh~ I know that what I'm saying may sound harsh but it's You-chan, she's a very strong and independent girl, I'm sure that whatever problem she's facing right now,, she can deal with it on her own and if she ever needs help, she knows that she can come to us.

Chika: Y-Yeah! That's right!

Hanamaru: Zura!

Ruby: Riko-chan is so mature!

Yoshiko: Can't we just directly ask her and not waste any time?

Hanamaru: Don't be ridiculous, zura! -She said as she hit Yoshiko's head once more-

Yoshiko: Ow!

-Kanan would then walk past the five girls as Kanan accelerated into the classroom while holding onto a phone-

Chika: K-Kanan-chan?

Riko: What's up with her?

Kanan: You-chan!

You: Hmm? -She turned slowly to look at Kanan as she seemed tired- Wah! -She panicked as she quickly moved back from Kanan walking up to her quickly with an excited look on Kanan's face- W-What?

Kanan: Hotaru-kun is live right now!

You: Huh? What do you mean?

Kanan: He's in a national tournament match! A Vanguard match against Nishino Yukio!

You: N-Nishino..?! -She got excited as Kanan grabbed a seat and sat next to You as the watched the live tournament match while the others outside were curious-

Yoshiko: A Vanguard match?

Chika: Ah that card game?

Riko: Never heard of that guy, Nishino Yukio. Maybe Shinji-kun knows.

Hanamaru: I'll have to ask Jun-kun, zura!

-In the large tournament stadium, both Izanagi Hotaru and Nishino Yukio were battling against each other. Nishino Yukio had long brown hair with gray-coloured outlines on his hair along with a unique pair of silver coloured eyes-

Announcer: And here it is! It's Nishino Yukio's turn and it's his turn to stride! After being at his fourth damage! Will he be able to push contestant Izanagi to five damage or win the game here?! -The announcer shouted excitedly-

Yukio: Tyrant of destruction! Break the walls of the Heavens with your powerful roar! Stride the Generation! Destruction Tyrant, Hellrex Maxima! Call! Assault Rex, Squall Rex! Retire! Hellrex Maxima's skill, I retire Minirex from the field and bind Destruction Dragon, Dark Rex and my front row units get +4000 power until the end of turn! Minirex's skill! Superior call two Raptrex! and they both get +2000 power until the end of turn!

Announcer: There it is! In a single flashing moment, Contestant Nishino has filled up his empty columns like no tomorrow! Could he be thinking that he could finish contestant Izanagi here?!

Yukio: Assault Rex! Attack! Skill! If there's a bound card in my bind zone, he gets +2000 power during this turn.

Hotaru: No guard. -He calmly said as his Vanguard took the damage from the large blue armoured tyrannosaurus Rex as Hotaru revealed the top card of his deck, draw trigger, all effects to Blue Wave Marshal, Valeos and I draw a card-

Yukio: Skill activated, I retire Assault Rex from the field and superior call Squall Rex from the bind zone! Assault's secondary effect! When he's retired by an effect of my unit, I get to draw a card. Squall Rex! Attack Galeass! -Hotaru no guarded the attack as he lost his rear-guard- Now! Cataclysmic Bullet Dragon, Raptrex's boost, Hellrex Maxima attacks!

Hotaru: Perfect guard. -He placed a sentinel onto the Guardian circle as he protected himself from the attack after discarding a card from his hand-

Yukio: Triple drive! Draw trigger! All effects to Barrage Rex! Critical trigger, Barrage Rex! No trigger..! Hmph! Whatever, I'll still win it here! LIMIT BREAK!

Hotaru: Tsk. -The young boy got slightly irritated from hearing what Yukio had said about winning as he glared at the 20 year old who was standing in front of him-

Yukio: Send forth our wrath onto the front lines with the sacrifice of our troops! Destruction Dragon, Dark Rex! Superior ride! -He yelled out as he placed a grade 3 unit onto the guardian circle after retiring three of his own rear-guards- Now! Dark Rex! Attack!

Hotaru: Pathetic. -He said as he placed a 5000 shield guardian onto the guardian circle-

Yukio: Twin drive! -He revealed the top two cards as they were no triggers at all- Agh! Fine! Sonic Noa's boost! Barrage Rex attacks!

Hotaru: Generation Guard! Blue Storm Deterrence Dragon, Ice Barrier Dragon. During this turn, if the unit attacking is the 1st attack or 4th attack or more, Ice Barrier gets +10000 shield power.

Yukio: Tu-Turn end..

Hotaru: Stand and draw, eternal Marshal Dragon of the eternal sea! Rise up and be my greatest shield! Stride my Generation, Blue Wave Marshal Dragon, Tetra-boil Dragon! -Once the large Tear Dragon appeared behind Hotaru through virtual reality animations, the mighty sea dragon roared powerfully and loudly, dwarfing the Dinosaur and the song "獣闘士" began to play in the background as it gave Hotaru a rather sinister outlook- Call, two Brutal Troopers, both of them go back to the deck and I shuffle my deck, then my Vanguard gets two skills totalled. Call, Galeass, Scope Sailor, Foivos. First attack, Galeass attack with Beragios' boost! -After the unit's first attack, he stood the grade 2 as his Vanguard attacked next and drew two cards from his deck and Tetra Boil lost one drive check from it's effect but gained an extra ability. Yukio had placed a sentinel onto the guardian circle as he perfect guarded the attack, Hotaru flipped over the two cards at the top of his deck as he revealed two critical triggers and power up Galeass and Foivos and gave the two rear-guards the extra critical- Scope Sailor's boost, Foivos attack! His third attack during this turn, he gets +2000 power during this turn and after he attacks, he stands. Galeass attacks your Vanguard-

Yukio: Barrage Rex! Intercept!

Hotaru: Tetra-Boil's skill activates, I discard a card from my hand after the fourth battle that my rear-guard attacked and my Vanguard stands again. -He stood his center after the rear-guard had attack- Beragios' skill, when my Vanguard stands, he stands too. Scope Sailor's skill, soul blast 1, she returns to my hand and Galeass gets +4000 power during this turn. Foivos attacks!

Yukio: Guard! -He placed a guardian onto the guardian circle-

Hotaru: Tetra-Boil Dragon attacks, skill activated, I draw two, another skill is activated by Galeass. When my Vanguard attacks, he stands again and gets +2000 power, Yiotis' skill, when my Vanguard with Blue Wave attacks, he goes to the soul and then I stand another rear-guard, Foivos, stand again and he gets +2000 power until the end of this turn.

-Back in the school as Kanan and You watched the match, the two were amazed at the sight-

Kanan: Ah! That's so cool!

You: As expected of the Blue Wave King! He earned that title for a reason! You don't have his phone number, now do you, Kanan-chan?

Kanan: His phone number? I do.

You: Eh?! You do?!

"And the winner is Izanagi Hotaru!" -The two girls would then turn their attention to the video on the phone to see Hotaru had won the match as the song "Born Ready" could be heard in the background in the video-

You: This song..

Kanan: Ah, I heard from Mari that Hotaru-kun wrote this song and this is his first song.

You: First song? I thought he doesn't write lyrics.

Kanan: He composed the song but the lyrics was made by someone else, I don't know who but I was told that the person who wrote the lyrics, wrote it in representation of Hotaru-kun.

You: That person must be very close with him then..

Kanan: Haha! I know, what are the odds if the person close to him was a girl? Hehe~

You: Don't jinx it! Jeez!

Kanan: Hahaha! Okay~ But I'm just saying, besides, no one on the internet has even mentioned about his close friend nor do they know if his friend is male or female.

"I don't believe in no devil

'Cause I done raised this hell

I've been the last one standing

When all the giants fell

I won't shiver

I won't shake

I'm made of stone

I don't break

Start me up

Open my eyes

Turn me loose and you'll see why

I was born, born ready

I was born, born ready

Staring at the pressure now

I won't quit, not backing down

I was born, born ready

I was born, born ready

I am the unknown fighter

A dark horse coming for you

I'm gonna push up higher

I'm gonna do what I do

I won't shiver

I won't shake

I'm made of stone

I don't break

Start me up

Open my eyes

Turn me loose and you'll see why

I was born, born ready

I was born, born ready

Staring at the pressure now

I won't quit, not backing down

I was born, born ready

I was born, born ready

Keep pushing up higher

Keep pushing up

Keep pushing up higher, higher

Keep pushing up

Keep pushing up higher, higher

Keep pushing up

Start me up

Open my eyes

Turn me loose and you'll see why

I was born, born ready

I was born, born ready

Staring at the pressure now

I won't quit, not backing down

I was born, born ready

I was born, born ready

Keep pushing up higher, higher

Keep pushing up

Keep pushing up higher, higher

Keep pushing up

Start me up

Open my eyes

Turn me loose and you'll see why

I was born, born ready

I was born, born ready"

You: Someone close to him, huh?

Kanan: Why are you so interested in him anyway? You know that he's a lot younger than you, right?

You: H-Huh?! Eh?! -She blushed madly as she got embarrassed and nervous- I-I'm just...He's younger than me?!

Kanan: Eh? I thought you knew? He's a second year in middle school. He's like 3 years younger than you.

You: 3 years isn't that far!

Kanan: Oh~? So you are interested in him~

You: I...Hnggg! Kanan-chan! -She shouted as she got extremely embarrassed-

Kanan: Hehe~ Gotcha~ -She said as she smiled happily and teased You-

-Outside the city of Tokyo, the sight of Izanagi Hotaru walking out onto an area filled with rocky ground and water ahead could be seen as he was walking under the bridge, as Hotaru was walking down the path with his hands in his pocket, he missed a step as he tripped onto the ground and hurt his rear a little-

"Ah! Ru-chan! Are you all right?" -Shouted the voice of an innocent girl could be heard as Hotaru turned his attention to the sight of Minami Kotori running towards her as she was barefooted and was holding onto her slippers, once she reached him, she leaned down towards him as she placed her left hand on her hair while the wind blew strongly-

Hotaru: I-I'm fine, thanks..

Kotori: Jeez~ To think that you'd ask me to bring my bathing suit to a place like this, I thought you wanted me to do some role-play with you or something, cause if you did, I'd have to charge ya~ Hehe~ -She said with an innocent smile on her face as Hotaru blushed and turned away from Kotori after seeing her smile. Kotori would then get down to him as she'd sit down beside him and lightly move Hotaru and placed his head on her lap as the young boy would blush madly as his eyes widened from having his head laid on her lap-

Hotaru: W-What are you doing?!

Kotori: Hehe~ I know you like this sort of thing, so let me spoil you at least~

Hotaru: I-I don't need to be spoiled..

Kotori: Sure you do, besides, I heard that boys your age love this sort of thing after all.

Hotaru: I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have any friends in school and it's not like I understand the current trend of everything now either..

Kotori: There you go, speaking nonsense again. -She sighed as she rubbed his head lightly and poked his cheek softly-

Hotaru: Hmph.

Kotori: But you did good in today's match and I'm proud of you! To think you are this popular at this age! Your hard work paid off after so long too! You found a deck and a clan that you really love, you found a passion in writing music too and maybe some day, you can go up against Soul-2-Cry or even Team Symphogear, Aqours and maybe Dark Rose.

Hotaru: I guess.

-After a moment of silence as the two stared at the ocean that was in front of the two, Hotaru would then speak out to Kotori-

Hotaru: Kotori-Nee...I...

Kotori: Hmm? -She looked down to look at his face as Hotaru turned and looked up as his eyes widened to see Kotori's sweet warm smile as the boy blushed and recalled the memory of her being in school during her graduation day-

Hotaru: P-Promise me...That you won't ever leave me..Ever..

Kotori: -She was surprised to hear what he said but she'd smile at him passionately as she'd place her hand on his cheek and nodded- I promise.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Hotaru has two Avatar units in his Blue Wave deck of the clan: Aqua Force? His main persona is Blue Wave Marshal, Valeos and his spirit is Blue Wave Marshal Dragon, Tetra-Boil Dragon. The reason why he chose to play Blue Wave because of the lore of the fleet, disregard technology for the strongest tier of aggression to annihilate all of his enemies in his path.

Izanagi Hotaru's past is darker than you think.

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	3. Chapter 3:- My First Friend

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- Little do you Know - Alex & Sierra

Ending:- Dear Bride - Nishino Kana

Chapter 3:- My First Friend

-Previously-

"Kotori: Hehe~ I know you like this sort of thing, so let me spoil you at least~

Hotaru: I-I don't need to be spoiled..

Kotori: Sure you do, besides, I heard that boys your age love this sort of thing after all.

Hotaru: I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have any friends in school and it's not like I understand the current trend of everything now either..

Kotori: There you go, speaking nonsense again. -She sighed as she rubbed his head lightly and poked his cheek softly-

Hotaru: Hmph.

Kotori: But you did good in today's match and I'm proud of you! To think you are this popular at this age! Your hard work paid off after so long too! You found a deck and a clan that you really love, you found a passion in writing music too and maybe some day, you can go up against Soul-2-Cry or even Team Symphogear, Aqours and maybe Dark Rose.

Hotaru: I guess.

-After a moment of silence as the two stared at the ocean that was in front of the two, Hotaru would then speak out to Kotori-

Hotaru: Kotori-Nee...I...

Kotori: Hmm? -She looked down to look at his face as Hotaru turned and looked up as his eyes widened to see Kotori's sweet warm smile as the boy blushed and recalled the memory of her being in school during her graduation day-

Hotaru: P-Promise me...That you won't ever leave me..Ever..

Kotori: -She was surprised to hear what he said but she'd smile at him passionately as she'd place her hand on his cheek and nodded- I promise."

-In a large apartment, the sight of a redhead male and female were together in the apartment together as the two were watching the movie "Shin Godzilla"-

Maki: So how are things going with you and Riko-chan? -She asked as she sat down beside her brother as she passed him the large bowl of popcorn to him-

Shinji: Riko and I? Nothing much as changed since we started dating, why?

Maki: Have you done it?

Shinji: Done what?

Maki: "It". As in, "It".

Shinji: I'm sorry?

Maki: The procedure of life.

Shinji: -He blushed slightly as he frowned and looked at his sister- Of course not, does it look like I'm the sort who would push down a girl?

Maki: You pushed me down quite a few times already so who knows?

Shinji: Wha-?! Th-That was when we were still kids! We're older now! -He blushed madly as he got embarrassed-

Maki: We're siblings, does it even matter? Besides, it's just having fun.

Shinji: Nee-chan..Is something wrong?

Maki: Hmm? What do you mean?

Shinji: You would never talk about embarrassing things like this unless there's something on your mind, so what is it?

Maki: I-It's nothing!

Shinji: You can't hide your emotions with me, Nee-chan, I know you well enough to understand how you feel based on the way you talk and how you act.

Maki: Huh? What does that even mean? I don't get it!

Shinji: You're feeling depressed and you're doubting, now aren't you?

Maki: -Her eyes widened as she was taken aback by hearing what Shinji said, she'd then look away and turn to the side as she blushed slightly- I'm...I don't know, even I don't know what's going on right now..

Shinji: What makes you say that?

Maki: I kinda have my doubts with Saburo.

Shinji: Him, huh? Why is it that you doubt him?

Maki: I-I don't know but I just have this feeling in me that believes that he doesn't actually love me..

Shinji: Then why don't you talk to him?

Maki: He's always busy with his work so I can't bother him.

Shinji: Did he tell you that?

Maki: -She nodded slowly as she looked at Shinji with her watery eyes- Mm..

-Shinji gasped once he saw his sister teared up as he'd then quickly hug Maki tightly in his arm and rubbed her back as Maki would wrap her arms around Shinji and hugged him back-

Shinji: It's okay! It's okay...I'm here for you, whatever you need, Nee-chan..

Maki: Shinji..

Shinji: We'll find time and talk to him, together. Just the three of us, you, me and Saburo.

Maki: You won't bring Riko-chan..?

Shinji: She has nothing to do with your relationship with Saburo? I am your brother so I have the right to protect my dear sister from a guy who may be cheating on his girlfriend behind her back or does not even care if he has a girlfriend.

Maki: J-Jeez...You sure have your way with words, huh?

Shinji: Aren't I the guy who helped you write songs and the lyrics too?

Maki: Hmph~ Dummy~ -She said with a smile on her face as she wiped the tear off of her eyes and cheeks as she smiled at Shinji and lightly got up to him as the two were sitting on the couch and kissed Shinji on the forehead as her young little brother would blush and smile from the innocent kiss- Thank you.

-Out in the city of Tokyo, the sight of a dark red haired male was seen in a music studio with his group as he was recording a few songs, he then felt a little shiver down his spine as he would then sneeze-

Worker: Cold?

Yumeko: Maybe? Spring Cold maybe. Izanagi-kun, thanks for your help~ I really appreciate it.

Hotaru: Right, of course.

Yumeko: By the way, how's Minami-san?

Hotaru: -He would then slowly turn his attention to Yumeko as he glared at the tall redhead- And why do you care?

Yumeko: I'm just asking~ No need to be so overprotective~

Hotaru: My deepest apologies, Yumeko Saburo-san but I would really appreciate it if you don't mention her name as we work together and do not consider in getting close with her.

Yumeko: Aww~ Why not?

Hotaru: It's personal. -He said as he would then walk out of the studio and went out. Once he walked out of the door of the building, he bumped into someone as he would then see who he bumped into and saw Watanabe You looking at him with a surprised look on her face- W-Watanabe..

You: Hotaru-kun!

Hotaru: "Hotaru-kun"? Please, this is only the second time we have met.

You: Ah! Sorry! I-I mean, Izanagi-kun..But hey, you were working?

Hotaru: Just helping out someone, you?

You: I was bored so I'm taking a walk around the city, care to join me?

Hotaru: Ah...I think I'll pass, thank you..

You: "He's feeling uncomfortable! I know for sure that he won't like hanging out with me because it'd be awkward! Then I'll have to buy his time then!" -She thought to herself quickly- Then how about I treat you to some ice cream? "Crap! Why did I think of Ice Cream?! That is so childish! He's gonna look down on me! I know for sure that he will!"

Hotaru: I-ice cream? Well, it would be rude of me to reject an offer... -He said as he blushed a little and looked away with an embarrassed look on his face but he also seemed quite happy at the same time-

You: -She was surprised to see his reaction as she blushed a little and smiled happily and thought to herself- "He's not honest with his feelings, huh? Hnngg! That makes him so cute!" -She thought to herself with a big smile on her face as she would then hold Hotaru's hand and lead the way- Come'on! Let's go~

Hotaru: R-Right, sure!

-Moments later as the two were together in a park, the two had ice cream cones together as Hotaru had a Vanilla cone while You had a strawberry cone, You was taking pictures of Hotaru eating his ice cream cutely as she took a small bite from her own-

You: "Ah~ He's so cute and innocent! He's like a smaller version of Chika-chan, only more meaner and smaller~ But that's fine too~" -She thought to herself-

Hotaru: Yours is Strawberry, yes?

You: Yeah~ You wanna try?

Hotaru: Ca-Can I...?

You: Go ahead~ -She passed him her cone as Hotaru licked a small part of the strawberry ice cream and after he did, his eyes widened as he smiled in excitement from having the ice cream-

Hotaru: It's so sweet~! Mm!

You: Hehe~ Glad you liked it~ "AHHHH! God! Why is he so adorable?! Wait, Oh my, God... I just did something really dumb. We just had an indirect kiss too! And what's worse is that we both licked the same thing! Hold the phone, could this be considered an...Indirect French Kiss?!" -She was in a dilemma as she was in deep thought, it was then Hotaru pulled her sleeve lightly as You looked down to see him- Y-Yeah?

Hotaru: Would you like to try mine?

You: Eh? R-Really? Can I?

Hotaru: Go ahead. -You would blush madly as she got down to take a bite off of his ice cream as she used her free hand and moved the side of her hair behind her ear and opened her mouth to take a bite and as she did so, she heard women talking about her-

Woman 1: Oh my, to think kids in this time and age are that active.

Woman 2: Hormones must be kicking in~ -The two women laughed as You took a small bite and blushed madly as she looked away and continued eating her ice cream as she was completely embarassed after hearing what the two ladies were talking about as she had realised that she unintentionally did something erotic without realising it earlier while Hotaru tilted his head as he looked at You with a confused look on his face-

Hotaru: You seem down, is something wrong?

You: Eh? N-No! I'm fine!

Hotaru: You must not lie when there are people who are trying to help you, Watanabe.

You: Huh?

Hotaru: I believe that whenever you need help, you should always ask for it instead of facing the problem on your own. Perhaps this will cheer you up. -He ate the cone of his ice cream and finished his ice cream as he would then pull out a small long bag that was hanging at the side of his belt as he pulled out a steel flute from the bag and stood in front of You-

You: W-What are you going to do?

Hotaru: I'll be playing a song.

You: Eh?! Y-You don't have to!

Hotaru: This is to pay back for treating me for ice cream. -He said as he would then blew onto the flute as he played the song "The Legend of Kai" from his flute and as he was playing the song for You in the middle of the park, he was attracting attention to himself as everyone in the park would gather around him as they watched and listened to him play the flute elegantly and smoothly and as You was watching him, she was amazed by the sight of how he played the flute as she was blushing and was smiling at him-

"Just, who is he? How is it possible that he can do so many things? Is he a prodigy? A God? Or is he a natural learner? But to be hanging out with someone like him really makes me happy." -You thought to herself as she listened. Later then, both Hotaru and You would then head to Uchiura together as the two would hang out by the beach as the Sun was setting-

You: So you're staying over at your relative's house for the night here? What about school?

Hotaru: I'm not going to school tomorrow..

You: Why not?

Hotaru: I'm skipping..

You: Eh?! You shouldn't be skipping school! It's not good for you! And you won't be able to learn much if you always skip class!

Hotaru: I'm still not gonna go.

You: Buu! But hey, since that you'll be here tomorrow, why don't we hang out tomorrow after I'm done with school?

Hotaru: I don't mind but do you really want to hang out with someone like me..?

You: Why not? You're a fun person to be with! You're sweet, funny and you're very relaxing to be around with too!

Hotaru: R-Really? I-I am..?

You: Yeah! You are!

Hotaru: S-Should we exchange phone numbers then? Just in case anything comes up if we can't hang out?

You: YES! We should! -The two would then take out their phones as they exchanged their phone numbers together- I'll contact you on LINE too~

Hotaru: What's LINE?

You: It's a messenger application that you can get on your phone, silly~ Hehe~

Hotaru: I see, I'll learn about this LINE thing when I get back home then.

You: All right, I'll see you tomorrow then!

Hotaru: Li-Likewise.. -The two said their goodbyes as You excitedly and happily went back home with a big smile on her face as she was blushing as well while Hotaru went to his relative's home and as Hotaru entered the home, he walked inside as he was then greeted with a warm hug from behind as Hotaru was hugged by Kanan as she pressed his face onto her chest as she hugged him tightly-

Kanan: Welcome back home~!

Hotaru: I..I can't breathe! -Kanan would then let go of him as she would then smile at him-

Kanan: How was the recording?

Hotaru: Nothing special.

Kanan: Really? Although you look pretty happy to me.

Hotaru: Do I look happy?

Kanan: You do~ I can tell, there's a feint smile on your face that shows that you're actually pleased by what happened today~ So tell me, what happened~

Hotaru: I uh...Um... -he blushed nervously as he scratched the back of his head and looked away- I made my first friend..

Kanan: Eh? EH?! No way! You made your first friend?! I'm so proud of you! -She would then embrace him with a warm hug once more but this time, giving him air to breath as she hugged him tightly- Hnng~ Who's your friend?

Hotaru: Wa-Watanabe You-san...

Kanan: -She was surprised to hear You's name coming out from Hotaru but she'd then thought to herself quietly for a moment- When are you two gonna hang out again?

Hotaru: Tomorrow after she's done with school.

Kanan: Oh? Can I come too?

Hotaru: If you really want to, then I guess you can meet her.

Kanan: It's a girl, huh? -She asked as she pretended that she didn't know You- Your first friend is a girl~ How sweet~

Hotaru: Are you making fun of me?

Kanan: No not at all~ Hehe~ I'm just really happy for you~

Hotaru: I see..

-Back in the Watanabe household, You was in her lying down on her bed with Hotaru's contact on her phone as she was staring at her phone screen with the image of Hotaru eating his ice cream innocently and adorably. You would grab a pillow beside her and scream into her pillow excitedly as she rolled around her bed-

You: Today's the best day...Ever!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Hotaru is actually 14 years old while You is 17 years old? Izanagi Hotaru is the youngest male character in this whole Love Live universe.

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	4. Chapter 4:- Payment

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- Little do you Know - Alex & Sierra

Ending:- Dear Bride - Nishino Kana

Chapter 4:- Payment

-Previously-

"Hotaru: I uh...Um... -he blushed nervously as he scratched the back of his head and looked away- I made my first friend..

Kanan: Eh? EH?! No way! You made your first friend?! I'm so proud of you! -She would then embrace him with a warm hug once more but this time, giving him air to breath as she hugged him tightly- Hnng~ Who's your friend?

Hotaru: Wa-Watanabe You-san...

Kanan: -She was surprised to hear You's name coming out from Hotaru but she'd then thought to herself quietly for a moment- When are you two gonna hang out again?

Hotaru: Tomorrow after she's done with school.

Kanan: Oh? Can I come too?

Hotaru: If you really want to, then I guess you can meet her.

Kanan: It's a girl, huh? -She asked as she pretended that she didn't know You- Your first friend is a girl~ How sweet~

Hotaru: Are you making fun of me?

Kanan: No not at all~ Hehe~ I'm just really happy for you~

Hotaru: I see..

-Back in the Watanabe household, You was in her lying down on her bed with Hotaru's contact on her phone as she was staring at her phone screen with the image of Hotaru eating his ice cream innocently and adorably. You would grab a pillow beside her and scream into her pillow excitedly as she rolled around her bed-

You: Today's the best day...Ever!"

-In Tokyo station, Watanabe You was waiting for Hotaru to show up as she was wearing her normal outing clothes, and as she was waiting, she heard the song "Rap is a Man's Soul!" coming from outside the station as she then saw Hotaru walking towards her with his normal casual wear-

"Do the impossible! See the invisible!

Raw! Raw! Fight the power!

Touch the untouchable! Break the unbreakable!

Raw! Raw! Fight the power!

What you gonna do is what you wanna do,

Just break the roof, and you see the truth, uh-huh,

This is theme of the "G" coming through baby!

Raw! Raw! Fight the power!

Power to the peeps, power for the dream,

Still missing piece scatterings, so incomplete.

We be the most incredible soldiers from underground,

See how easy they all fall down.

Digging through the core to see the light,

Let's get out of here, babe, that's the way to survive!

Yeah, top of the head, I'm on the set,

Do the impossible, don't you wanna bet?

'cuz a lot of things changed, we be waiting in vain,

If you wanna get by, no pain, no gain.

Wow! Fakers wanna test me again?

Sorry, my rhyme's gonna stunt your brain, yo!

I'm still struggling for some straight-up skill,

We're gonna make it a-happen with our crazy rap skill!

Get ready to rumble, now be the time, uh-huh,

If you ain't know, now you know.

(Good luck, fellas!)

Do the impossible! See the invisible!

Raw! Raw! Fight the power!

Touch the untouchable! Break the unbreakable!

Raw! Raw! Fight the power!

What you gonna do is what you wanna do,

Just break the roof, and you see the truth, uh-huh,

This is theme of the "G" coming through baby!

Raw! Raw! Fight the power!

Second verse is dedicated to the real peeps,

What we got to say is so real thing, 'cuz,

Revolution ain't never gonna televise,

Kicking the mad flow, microphone phenotype!

Open your third eye, seeing through the overground!

I'm about to hit you with the scream from the underground!

Whole city is covered with the cyber flavor,

"G" is in your area, one of the toughest enigma!

Do the impossible! See the invisible!

Raw! Raw! Fight the power!

Touch the untouchable! Break the unbreakable!

Raw! Raw! Fight the power!

What you gonna do is what you wanna do,

Just break the roof, and you see the truth, uh-huh,

This is theme of the "G" coming through baby!

Raw! Raw! Fight the power!

Do the impossible! See the invisible!

Raw! Raw! Fight the power!

Touch the untouchable! Break the unbreakable!

Raw! Raw! Fight the power!

What you gonna do is what you wanna do,

Just break the roof, and you see the truth, uh-huh,

This is theme of the "G" coming through baby!

Raw! Raw! Fight the power!

Raw! Raw! Fight the power!"

You: Ah! Izanagi-kun! -She waved at him as he was walking towards her as Hotaru would wave back at her and approached her-

Hotaru: It's 1 in the afternoon, how fast did you change..?

You: Ah, I left school once Homeroom was done~ Hehe~ I got excited~

Hotaru: We're just hanging out, it's nothing special, Watanabe-san.

You: Buu~ I don't get to go out often like this so of course I'd be excited~ And also, what's up with the song that's being played in the background?

Hotaru: It's a song that I wrote two years ago. Apparently the Seven-Eleven outside is playing that song loudly to attract attention to themselves.

You: I see, but anyway, let's go- -Before she could walk, someone would stretch out their hand onto You's shoulder and grab you by the shoulder, thus surprising You as she'd turn back to see Kanan- K-Kanan-chan?

Kanan: Yaho~ I'm here to hang out.

You: Huh? H-Hang out? I-I'm sorry but I'm busy!

Kanan: Hmm? I'm joining you guys~

You: Eh?! Y-You're joining me?! Wait... "You guys"..? -She would then turn and look at Hotaru-

Hotaru: She insisted.

You: -She pouted as she looked back at Kanan as she would then whisper to her senior- You sure know how to break the moment, huh?

Kanan: Oh my, now what could you be talking about?

You: Hmph! Anyway, do you have any place that you'd like to go?

Hotaru: As a matter of fact, I do. Kanan, did you bring it?

Kanan: Yup~

You: Bring what? What are you guys talking about?

Kanan: Hehe~ You'll see~ Hotarun will be showing us something today.

Hotaru: Indeed, wait...Kanan, I thought you said you didn't know Watanabe-san.

Kanan: Oh~ I do know her, she's my junior from my school after all! Haha! I just wanted to mess with ya.

Hotaru: Jeez. Let's just go.

You: Full Speed Ahead!

Kanan: Aye~ -The three would then walk together as they headed out and went into the city. Moments later, the three would head into an apartment building together and went up the elevator as the building was tall and large as it had a modern design to it, once the three had entered the elevator, Maki and Shinji walked past the building as the two siblings were heading towards a building that was not far from the apartment building as they were heading to a studio-

Maki: You seem angry..

Shinji: I'm not.

Maki: You are! The expression on your face says that you're really angry right now!

Shinji: What's your point?

Maki: Please don't start a fight, okay? Sei and the other members aren't there to help you beat anyone up..

Shinji: I don't need them. I can handle Yumeko Saburo on my own. -He said as he gave off a glare as he would turn and walk up the stairs as he headed up the studio as Maki followed behind him-

-In the apartment building, Hotaru and the girls would enter the apartment to see a large apartment room with its large space and modern architecture design and furnishing around-

You: W-Whoah! Do you live here?

Hotaru: This was originally owned by my parents.

You: They still own it?

Hotaru: No, it's mine now.

You: Wow! Where are your parents?

Hotaru: Some questions are better left unanswered, Watanabe-san and I'm not fond with that question.

You: Ah, I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.

Hotaru: Just take a seat somewhere. I'll make some tea and snacks.

You: R-Right, thank you~ -She then turned back to look at Kanan-

Kanan: What?

You: You knew that he lived here, didn't you?

Kanan: Yep.

You: What else do you know that I don't?

Kanan: A lot more than you think, so just sit down~

You: Fine then. -The two would then take a seat on the couch as they felt the cooling air conditioner in the living room as You relaxed, Kanan would then turn on the Television in front of them as the show "Kill La Kill" as the opening song "Sirius" came on- Oh! I know this anime, it's such a good show.

Kanan: I'm surprised that they're still showing it on Television right now.

"誰かが 勝手に決めた

既製品(レディメイド)な今日を脱ぎ捨てて

裸足で 走っていく

間違ったって 転んだって

擦り剥いた 痛みも

自分仕様(オリジナル)な明日になる

突き上げた この手に 握り締めた

誓いが 光になって

いつか 君に届く その瞬間まで

泣いてる暇なんてないから

はみ出してしまった 熱い想いが

夜空で 輝きだす

生まれてきた意味が 理解(わか)った気がした

願い事は 全部 この手で叶える

不安に抗うだけで

もう 精一杯で

終えてしまっていた 昨日があったけど

立ち止まってた そんな時間も

必要だったのかな なんて

今はね 思えてる

暗闇を切り裂き 辿り着いた

景色の その向こうに

いつも 君が ちゃんと 待っててくれてた

愛おしく 煌めく 世界で

流星群 追い越し 高く 高く

心が 叫ぶ先へ

もらっている以上に あげられるように

ねぇ 未来は 全部 この手で叶える

膝を抱えていた夜も 涙で迎えた朝も

どんな時も 眩い青星(ほし)みたいに

突き上げた この手に 握り締めた

誓いが 光になって

いつか 君に届く その瞬間まで

泣いてる暇なんてないから

はみ出してしまった 熱い想いが

夜空で 輝きだす

生まれてきた意味が 理解(わか)った気がした

願い事は 全部 この手で叶える

そう 未来は 全部 この手で叶える"

-Hotaru would then walk up to the two with a tray of tea and a bowl of rice crackers in it as he placed it all down on the coffee table and went back to the kitchen-

You: What happened to his parents anyway? There aren't any pictures of them anywhere. -She whispered as she asked Kanan and was looking around-

Kanan: It's very personal, You-chan. I can't tell you even if I wanted to, because you would need Hotarun to tell you, he doesn't like people knowing about his personal life afte rall.

You: Very secretive about everything, huh?

Kanan: Yup. So don't mention his parents or his personal life or anything he likes and stuff, you wouldn't want to get in his bad side, trust me.

You: Why's that?

Kanan: Remember Yumeko Saburo? Nishikino Maki-san's boyfriend?

You: Yeah?

Kanan: Apparently he pried too much into Hotarun's personal life and learned too much about him to the point Hotaru would rather not speak to him at all and would avoid contact with him, despite being in the same business.

You: Ouch, that's gotta be tough for the two of them.

Kanan: I don't know about Yumeko-san but Hotarun is trying his best to avoid getting together with Yumeko-san's work.

Hotaru: -He would then enter the living room- Now, Watanabe-san, I heard that you're a big fan of the ocean, is that correct?

You: Yup!

Hotaru: Ships, Marines, Navy?

You: Love'em!

Hotaru: Then try this deck. -He then pulled out a Vanguard deck and passed it to You as she held the deck and looked at it and saw the first card at the top of the deck as it was the G Unit-

You: Blue Storm Breaking Dragon, Engulf Maelstrom... Aqua Force?

Hotaru: That is correct, it's an Aqua Force unit and I want you to try it against Kanan.

You: Eh? Against Kanan-chan?! She plays Vanguard?

Kanan: I do! -She pulled out her deck from her bag and showed the card as the name of the card was "Supreme Ruler of the Storm, Thavas". This is my ace~

You: I'm not sure if I'm capable of beating Kanan-chan though.

Hotaru: Don't worry, just try the deck out, I'll guide you through the game.

You: R-Right..

-Both Kanan and You would place one card in front of each other as they both turned the cards face up-

Kanan: Stand up, My Vanguard!

You: S-Stand up! Vanguard!

Kanan: Kelpie Rider, Mitros!

You: Blue Storm Cadet, Marios..

Kanan: I'll go first~ Ride, Kelpie Rider, Nikki! Mitros moves to the back~

Hotaru: You've only played Bermuda Triangle before, right?

You: Yeah, so I'm not really used to how Aqua Force works despite me loving their nature.

Hotaru: Ride a card and attack normally and you'll do fine. I believe that the deck you're using will certainly fit you very well.

You: -She blushed a little from hearing the compliment as she nodded- R-Ride, Blue Storm Marine General, Hermes. Hermes attacks!

Kanan: No guard~

You: Drive check! -She revealed the top card of her deck as she got a critical trigger- Critical trigger, all effects to Hermes!

-In the studio that Maki and Shinji had entered, the sight of Yumeko Saburo could be seen sitting on a couch as it seemed like he was being fed by someone. Shinji would then kick the door open as he abruptly entered the studio room as his eyes widened-

Maki: W-Wait! Shinji, you shouldn't kick the door- -Before she could finish her sentence, she gasped as she put her hands on her mouth as she was in shock to see Saburo was being fed by Minami Kotori as the gray haired girl was feeding him fruit- K-Kotori..

Kotori: Maki-chan?! S-S-Shinji-kun?!

Saburo: Wow, that was rude, ever heard of knocking?

Shinji: Saburo, what is the meaning of this? Having Minami feed you? Are you trying to create your own harem or something?

Saburo: Not in the slightest~ It's just that I've been hanging out with Minami-san for quite sometime now.

Shinji: For how long?

Saburo: Two months.

Maki: Tw-Two months...

Shinji: Do you even love my sister?

Saburo: Sure I do~ You can ask her if I love her, it's a fact.

Maki: I had my doubts and I kinda expected that you were two-timing but I didn't think that it would be one of my friends..

Saburo: Well what can I say? It's a small world after all~ -Shinji would then rush up to Saburo and lifted the male's collar and lifted Saburo up high, as he glared at Saburo while Saburo stared down at Shinji- Let go of me.

Shinji: Apologise to her, NOW! -Shinji shouted loudly at Saburo-

Saburo: Hmph, I'm sorry, Maki-chan.

Maki: I don't need your stupid apology.

Saburo: Then that was a waste of breathe. -Shinji would then drop Saburo down on the couch as Shinji grabbed the bowl that was on the coffee table and slammed it onto Saburo's head-

Kotori: Ah! S-Shinji-kun! Why did you do that?!

Shinji: This son of a Bitch deserves it, let's go Nee-chan, we're done here.

Maki: R-Right... -The two siblings left as they walked out of the studio as Saburo grabbed a tissue paper from the tissue box as he rubbed it on his head as he was bleeding-

Kotori: S-Saburo-kun! A-Are you all right?

Saburo: I-I'm fine..

Kotori: Jeez...This is why I said that it was a bad idea for me to come here but you kept pestering me to come..

Saburo: I just wanted to spend some time with you, that's all...

Kotori: -She blushed slightly as she smiled happily- Then you should have just said so.

Saburo: You know me that well after all.

-Outside, as Shinji was walking quickly, Maki was trying to catch up to him but was slowly losing her breath, once she caught up to him, she quickly hugged Shinji from behind as she cried on his back-

Shinji: N-Nee-chan..?

Maki: Don't just walk off without me...You idiot..

Shinji: I-I'm sorry, I was in deep thought..

Maki: You don't need to think of anything when I'm here, please...Just stop being so overprotective and dramatic for my sake..

Shinji: Nee-chan..

-Maki would then pull Shinji to the side as Maki would put her elbow on the short pillars that were facing the water as she looked at Shinji and covered her tears with a smile on her face-

Maki: You were really cool and scary back there but I'm really happy that you stood up for me, thank you.

Shinji: Y-You don't need to thank me, it's just the right thing for me to do.

Maki: Maybe to you it is but others may see it differently.

Shinji: What do you mean?

Maki: Heh~ You're smart so figure it out yourself. But hey, here's your payment. -She said as she pulled his arm and pulled him close to her as she tiptoed up to him and closed her eyes as she gave him a light kiss on the lips as she quickly pulled back and looked away as she blushed madly-

Shinji: N-Nee-chan... -He was shocked as he was also blushing madly as he had realised that she had kissed him on the lips and that they were in public- You're so shameless..

Maki: S-Shut up! I'm not shameless!

-From a distance, the sight of a dark red haired girl could be seen as she had watched both Maki and Shinji from a distance, she would then turn back and walk away quickly with one hand on her mouth as she was looking down and was crying as that girl was none other than: Sakurauchi Riko-

\- TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Nishikino Maki and Sakurauchi Riko have been rivals ever since the first Love Live Great Shine series? They have been competing against each other for Shinji ever since but Riko won at the last moment despite Maki having the overall advantage for living with him.


	5. Chapter 5:- Nada Arata

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- Little do you Know - Alex & Sierra

Ending:- Dear Bride - Nishino Kana

Chapter 5:- Nada Arata

-Previously-

"Maki: You don't need to think of anything when I'm here, please...Just stop being so overprotective and dramatic for my sake..

Shinji: Nee-chan..

-Maki would then pull Shinji to the side as Maki would put her elbow on the short pillars that were facing the water as she looked at Shinji and covered her tears with a smile on her face-

Maki: You were really cool and scary back there but I'm really happy that you stood up for me, thank you.

Shinji: Y-You don't need to thank me, it's just the right thing for me to do.

Maki: Maybe to you it is but others may see it differently.

Shinji: What do you mean?

Maki: Heh~ You're smart so figure it out yourself. But hey, here's your payment. -She said as she pulled his arm and pulled him close to her as she tiptoed up to him and closed her eyes as she gave him a light kiss on the lips as she quickly pulled back and looked away as she blushed madly-

Shinji: N-Nee-chan... -He was shocked as he was also blushing madly as he had realised that she had kissed him on the lips and that they were in public- You're so shameless..

Maki: S-Shut up! I'm not shameless!

-From a distance, the sight of a dark red haired girl could be seen as she had watched both Maki and Shinji from a distance, she would then turn back and walk away quickly with one hand on her mouth as she was looking down and was crying as that girl was none other than: Sakurauchi Riko-"

-The song "犬Kあ3L" could be heard from the sound of a television as Shinji was in his apartment's living room as he was watching a live stream of a Cardfight tournament between Matsuura Kanan and Hoshizora Rin-

Shinji: Oh? Rin's up against a newcomer?

Maki: Hmm? -She walked into the room with her normal home clothes on as she saw the card fight and then looked out the window to see that it was snowing outside- It's snowing!

Shinji: It's December after all.

Maki: Christmas is coming by!

Shinji: Yup~ And that means Santa will drop by too.

Maki: Yes!

Shinji: Heh. -He chuckled as he looked at his sister and smiled at her as he would then thought to himself- "If only she knew that he isn't real but Nee-chan won't be herself without loving that fat man.."

-In the card tournament-

Rin: New Destruction Emperor, Gaia Devastate! Attack nya!

Kanan: Hmm~ Ahh~ Emerald Shield, Pashcal~ Perfect guard! -She placed a sentinel onto the guardian circle as Rin would then reveal the top four cards of her deck and got a critical trigger and a heal trigger as she gave all of the effects to her rear-guard Conflagration Dragon, Gigant Flame-

Rin: Conflagration Dragon, Gigant Flame, attack nya! Skill activated! He gets +15000 power!

Kanan: Generation Guard~ Blue Storm Deterrence Dragon, Ice Barrier Dragon! Shield +10000! And guard~ -She placed a critical trigger onto the guardian circle-

Rin: Darn! I couldn't end her! Turn end nya!

Kanan: All right. It's time for me to prove to Hotarun~ Stand and draw~ Hmm~ Ride, Supreme Ruler of the Storm, Thavas! Stride, my Generation! Storm of Lament, Wailing Thavas! Stride skill~ Superior call Battle Siren, Janka. She gets Resist and she can attack from the back-row during this turn~

Rin: Oh no..

-From the back stage, Arata was watching Rin play against Kanan-

Arata: Rin..Hold out..

Kanan: Call, Adelaide, and Tidal Assault~ Now here I go! Adelaide attacks!

Rin: No guard nya! -She took the hit and was at her fifth damage and she did not get any damage trigger- Tsk!

Kanan: Adelaide stands! Now attack again!

Rin: Guard! -She placed a grade 1 unit onto the guardian circle-

Kanan: Battle Siren, Janka attacks, skill activated, Wave 4, she gets +4000 power for each of my other Wave units, totalled up, she gets +12000 power!

Rin: Guard! -She placed a trigger and intercepted the attack-

Kanan: Dragon Rider, Dinos' boost, Storm of Lament, Wailing Thavas attacks! Dinos' skill, you choose a rear-guard and retire it.

Rin: -She would then put one of her back row rear-guards into the drop zone- Damn..

Kanan: Storm of Lament, Wailing Thavas' skill! Three attacks in total, he gets +15000 power up and you can't guard with grade 1 units from your hand and you choose three of your rear-guards and retire them~

-Rin would then get irritated as she placed all of her rear-guards into the Drop Zone-

Rin: Generation Guard! Barrage Giant Cannon, Bullish Primer! Skill activated! He gets Shield +25000 until the end of battle nya!

Kanan: Triple drive~ Heal trigger~ All effects to Wailing Thavas and I heal one damage, second check, draw trigger, all effects to Tidal Assault~ Final check, Critical Trigger! Yeah! Critical to Wailing Thavas, power to Tidal Assault!

-Rin would then take the last two damage as she was at her sixth damage and lost-

Announcer: And the winner is Matsuura Kanan! -The crowd cheered ans screamed loudly once Kanan won the fight, Arata would walk up to Rin from behind as he would pet Rin on the head lightly and Rin would turn back to hug Arata tightly-

-Back to the Nishikino siblings-

Shinji: Didn't think Rin would lose, especially with her Gaia deck.

Maki: Well. it all depends on how lucky the players are too.

Shinji: Good point.

Maki: -The phone in her pocket would vibrate as Maki pulled out her phone to see what it was as she got a message from Riko- Hmm?

"Maki-san, are you free right now?" - RIko

"Yeah, I am, why?" - Maki

"Meet me at the west bridge, there's something that I'd like to discuss with you in private." - Riko

"Sure..?" - Maki

Maki: Looks like I have to go out.

Shinji: Hmm? Where you going?

Maki: Just going out to meet a friend.

Shinji: Someone I know? It better not be Yumeko Saburo.

Maki: N-No and NO! I'm not meeting that jerk! I already blocked his number and all social activities with him!

Shinji: Well, do you need me to escort you there?

Maki: Nah, I'll be fine on my own, I don't think I'll be long.

Shinji: Well all right, stay safe.

Maki: I'll be fine, dummy.

-Within the passing minutes as Maki had left the apartment, she used her old school bag to carry around as walked out in the snow as it was dark out, as she was walking down the busy streets, she looked up to see the large advertisement screens playing a music video of the song "Beat your Heart"-

Maki: I wonder why would they play that song? -She asked herself as she would then continue walking forward to meet up with Riko-

"When I was a kid, in a crazy dream

I was gazin' up to the Promised Land

僕らのユメの形 ザワメキ出す Heart！ Beat！

Come on let's go to that place

I just can't stop anymore

飛びだせ 仄暗(ほのぐら)い空 fly into the light

信じたいこの世界に生まれたことが幸せってこと

新時代へ続く扉を開けるんだ

wow wow oh oh oh.

なぁ、わかってるんだろう？

僕らはいつだって傷だらけで

悲しみのルーツ断ち切って

怖くないよ いつでも傍に感じるから

だから もっと もっと

熱い 力が心満たしてく

1, 2, 3, 4, 5

Wake！ Up！ Your！ Heart！ Beat！

Blaze(ブレず)に生きていくんだ

ドキドキ感じて Burning！

Brave and boiling heart

絆を示せ (High！！)

Blaze(ブレず)に生きていくんだ

ドキドキ感じて Burning！

Over Boost！

This is a real deal！

No more liars

Ignition's ON, my heart is on

Fire Fire Fire

My blood will burn on

ah fight on！

When a sky is dark, I forget to give

But you came with me, I remembered it

僕らのアイの形 重なり出す Heart！ Beat！

When your day is gray, I will be a flame

Sparkle up, gonna start again

駆け出せ 遥か彼方へ Rise up to the sky

感受性 繊細な胸に刻まれた拒絶 恐怖

全否定の壁に諦めたくないよ

wow wow oh oh oh

Find more lyrics at ※

そう、守らなくちゃ

君のためになら この身体で

乱れ舞うノーツぶつけて

確かな鼓動 心の奥 響いたから

前に もっともっと

強く 一度しかない人生を

Nothing's in my way

Turn！ On！ Your！ Heart！ Beat！

迷わず 突き抜けるんだ

アクセル 踏み抜き Going！

Bangin', knockin' heart

魂よ沸(たぎ)れ

迷わず 突き抜けるんだ

アクセル 踏み抜き Going！

No stoppin！

This is a battle jungle！

Buckle your belt

Are you ready now？

We're gonna fight it

Do it！ Do it！ Do it！

This blood will lead me

Ah beat it！

なあ、わかってるんだろう？

僕らはいつだって挑戦をして

限界のルーフ振り切って

怖くないよ いつでも傍に感じるから

だから もっともっと もっともっと

熱い 力が心満たしてく

1, 2, 3, 4, 5

Wake！ up！ Your！ Heat！ Beat！

Blaze(ブレず)に生きていくんだ

ドキドキ感じて Burning！

Brave and boiling heart

絆を示せ (High！！)

Blaze(ブレず)に生きていくんだ

ドキドキ感じて Burning！

Over Boost！

This is a real deal！

No more liars

Ignition's ON, my heart is on

Fire Fire Fire

My blood will burn on

ah fight on！"

-Once Maki walked up the stairs to the overhead bridge, she saw Riko waiting for her as Riko was in her school uniform. Maki would approach Riko with a smile on her face-

Maki: Hey Riko-chan, you called?

Riko: Maki-san, yes I did. -She said as she slowly turned to Maki with a teared up look on her face as Maki began to worry what had happened as Maki would then put her hand on Riko's shoulder-

Maki: A-Are you all right, Riko-chan?!

Riko: -She slapped Maki's hand away strongly as she angrily looked at Maki and yelled- DON'T TOUCH ME!

Maki: Eh? -She took a step back and held her hand that was slapped as she looked at Riko with a confused look on her face- W-What happened?

Riko: I'm done with him.

Maki: Huh? Who?

Riko: Your brother!

Maki: Wha-?! Shinji?! You're breaking up with him?! Why?!

Riko: I'm looking at the reason! -She said as she looked at Maki. Maki's eyes widened as she then recalled the day that she had kissed Shinji in public and came to a conclusion that Riko may have coincidentally saw the two-

Maki: Y-You saw us..?

Riko: I did, you're disgusting, Maki-san. He's your brother! He's your BLOOD RELATED BROTHER! And I can't believe that you just kissed him in public! You're so disgusting!

Maki: But I just...

Riko: I don't want to hear any excuses when it is obvious that you love him more than you love him as a brother! It's obvious! -She then took out her phone and showed Maki her inbox messages with Shinji and as Maki saw the messages, her eyes widened in shock as she placed both of her hands on her mouth as she gasped-

"Shinji-kun, I'm breaking up with you." - Riko

"What? Huh? You're breaking up with me?" - Shinji

"Yes and I do not want to see you ever again." - Riko

"Why?! Was it something I did before? If so, please tell me and I'll change myself to be a better person!" - Shinji

"You can't change the past." - Riko -Riko would then send an image of both Maki and Shinji kissing in public-

"You were...There?" - Shinji

"I don't want to hear any excuses, it's disgusting Shinji-kun. She's your blood sister and you just accepted her kiss out in public! Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" - Riko

"But it's just a harmless kiss from my older sister, it's a bond.." - Shinji

"No sane sibling would kiss their younger or older sibling on the lips in PUBLIC!" - Riko

"Then at least let me explain myself to you in person and let me change for you!" - Shinji

"No. It's too late. I trusted the both of you and I loved you both but to see her kiss you public and to see you not rejecting her kiss but accepting it just pains me and it also disgusts me. Do you know how it feels to be feel betrayed right in front of your very eyes?" - Riko

"Riko, please just let me explain! - Shinji

"NO! NO! If you ever come near me, I'll call the police on you and I'll have Mari-chan's family arrest you for sexual harassment if you ever come near me or talk to me! And I mean it! Now, good bye." - Riko

-Maki then noticed that the conversation was just 15 minutes ago after she had left the apartment-

Maki: Riko-chan I...I'm so sorry!

Riko: No apology can heal or patch up a broken heart, Maki-chan. I had trusted you with everything but to see you take it all away from me just makes me feel like killing myself! We're done, Maki-chan.

Maki: Wait! Let me make it up to you at least!

Riko: NO! We won't be seeing each other anymore until our next Concert Match after Christmas and once we do meet there, I'll be taking the group: Soul-2-Cry down with my music alone.

Maki: A-All right...Fine.. -Riko would then turn away as she walked away. Maki turned back and teared up as she wanted to look back to see Riko but was too afraid to see her. Maki would then turn and head back home-

-As Riko was walking down the stairs and reached down to the ground, she looked ahead and saw a tall male standing in front of her as she looked up as her eyes widened to see a dark black haired male with a taint of blue dye on his hair along with beautiful sapphire coloured eyes staring into Riko's cherry coloured eyes, the man would then speak to Riko-

Man: Sakurauchi-san? Are you all right? Your eyes are red.

Riko: Huh? Who are you? Whoever you are, i-it's none of your business now please leave me alone or I will call the police on you.

Man: If you'd like, would like to join me in some tea?

Riko: Huh? Why would I follow some stranger for tea?

Man: I can't help but feel a little hurt from hearing you say that when we have met quite a few times before. -Riko's eyes then widened after she recalled the male and remembered that it was none other than Nada Arata of the group known as Dark Rose-

Riko: Nada Arata-kun?! I'm so sorry! It's hard to tell who you are! I'm so sorry!

Arata: Ah, it's all right, I'm used to it. People often say that I look different than I do during concerts and such. Maybe it's because of my bangs, maybe I should cut it.

Riko: I-I see.. A-Anyway, I should get going now, bye.

Arata: Wait, you sure you don't want to join me in tea? I'm heading to a cat cafe nearby here.

Riko: A cat cafe?

Arata: Yeah.

Riko: I guess stopping by wouldn't hurt..

-Moments later in Akihabara, Riko and Arata would then head up the stairs as they went inside the Cafe as the two were greeted by multiple maids with cat ears, tails and gloves on-

Rin: Hawa! Arata! What brings you here nya? And you brought a girl nya?! -She angrily stared at Arata-

Arata: She's just an acquaintance of mine, you should know her. Sakurauchi Riko-san.

Rin: Eh? Sakurauchi-san? Huh, I'm still surprised that you brought her here nya~ Anyway, make yourselves at home and play with the cats if you'd like nya~ -Arata and Riko would then take a seat on the couches as the two were then greeted by a few cats, the two would then look ahead to see a young silver haired boy and bright emerald eyes sitting on the beanbags with a few cats around him as well. Rin would then walk up to both Riko and Arata as she brought them glasses of water- What would you like to order nya?

Riko: Um. I'll have an ice tea.

Arata: My usual.

Rin: I'm on it nya~

Arata: Rin, what's with the kid?

Rin: Don't know nya, but I was told that he knew Kotori-chan.

Arata: A kid who knows Minami, huh? The world is full of surprises.

Riko: Eh? What do you mean?

Arata: I'm guessing that the kid right there could be Minami Kotori's kid or a relative.

Riko: He's quite cute though and I think he's a bit too old to be an ex-idol's son unless she gave birth to him when she's like 16 or something..

Arata: You sure have a way with words, huh?

Riko: -She blushed slightly as she got embarrassed- A-Apologies..

-Arata chuckled softly after seeing Riko getting embarrassed and as the male was chuckling, Riko looked up to see Arata's smile as her eyes widened to see his smile for the first time as she then felt flutters down in her stomach and her heart couldn't stop beating along with her face getting red-

Arata: Hmm? -He then noticed Riko was acting weird- Is something wrong, Sakurauchi-san?

Riko: A-Ah! No! No, I'm fine~ Thanks for your concern. By the way, why does Hoshizora-san of Dark Rose works here? Isn't she a popular idol and singer?

Arata: Her singing business isn't always active, she does what she wants and she's fond with this job than having to continuously sing and dance.

Riko: I assume that this is where you two met and formed up?

Arata: In fact, yes.

Riko: I see.

Arata: Ahem! I know I am in no position to ask you what happened but I'm all ears if you ever need someone to hear you out.

Riko: Th-Thanks but I think I'm good. Thank you for the offer.

Arata: It's the least I can do to help.

Riko: You're really kind despite looking like a yankee. I-I mean! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that!

Arata: Hahahaha! -He started laughing loudly after hearing what Riko said as he would look at Riko with a big smile on his face- You're the first person to ever tell me that I look like some sort of crook! Haha!

-From the kitchen, Rin was watching the two as Rin was getting jealous and was glaring at both Riko and Arata-

Rin: Grrr...

Kotori: R-Rin-chan..? Is something wrong?

Rin: That girl just made Arata laugh nya! I'm the only one who should be allowed to make him laugh nya!

Kotori: Hehe~ You're so cute when you're in love, Rin-chan. Now, I gotta go now, I'll see you tomorrow?

Rin: Ah right! I'll close the cafe later nya~ Bye bye~

Kotori: Bye bye~ -She walked out of the kitchen as she was in her normal clothes, Kotori would walk by the boy and spoke to him quietly as both Riko and Arata looked over to see the two and saw the two left the cafe together-

Arata: I'm curious to know who that boy is.

Riko: Oh my~ I didn't know that the all-so-popular Nada Arata was a pedophile~

Arata: "Haha!" -He sarcastically laughed- Very funny, it's just that the kid looks extremely familiar but I can't just google him online to find out..

Riko: Have you ever asked Minami-san?

Arata: Didn't want to pry into her life too much, it would make her uncomfortable but I'm very curious to know who that boy is, but I'll just have to hold in my curiosity.

Riko: B-By the way, since we met and all, I was wondering if we can hang again some other time in the future if that's all right with you?

Arata: Of course, I would like a few days notice beforehand just in case if you ever want to meet up. -He would then take out his phone from his pocket as Riko did the same as the two would then exchange phone numbers- Sakurauchi-san.

Riko: Ah, please call me Riko. I'm more used to that name.

Arata: Then please, call me Arata.

Riko: Arata-kun.

Arata: Riko-san.

-There was a moment of silence between the two until Arata spoke-

Arata: I guess..One way or another we'll still be very formal with each other then, huh?

Riko: -She would then chuckle and laugh as Arata also laughed together with Riko- Haha, you may be right.

-Minutes later, Riko and Arata left together as Arata had escorted Riko in the train as the two chatted together in the train, the train would begin to slow down and as it slowed down, it caused Riko to fall down forward a little but Arata grabbed Riko's arms lightly to make sure she wouldn't fall and as he did, Riko blushed madly and took a step back-

Riko; TH-TH-TH-TH-Thank you!

Arata: Not at all. -He would then look up to see that he had to get off at the next stop- I have to go, It's my stop next.

Riko: Ah right, I'll see you some other time then?

Arata: Sure thing. -He said as he waited at the door that was on the other end of the train and as the train slowed down and stopped, the sliding doors wouldn't open in front of him as he looked back to see Riko chuckling as he had noticed the door that he originally stood next to had opened- I'm such an idiot.. -He said as he walked past Riko and waved good bye to her as she continued laughing softly and waved goodbye to him-

-Once the train began to move, Riko thought to herself as she looked outside with a smile on her face and her cheeks being bright red-

"He's a lot kinder and cuter than I thought. I guess I can't believe what everyone says about him." -Riko thought to herself after remembering what You, Chika and the other members of Aqours had said about Nada Arata being anti-social, rude and quiet-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Kanan managed to get into the finals of the Vanguard tournament because of her connection with Izanagi Hotaru?

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	6. Chapter 6:- Insufferable Pain

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- Little do you Know - Alex & Sierra

Ending:- Rise Up - Zayde Wolf

Chapter 6:- Insufferable Pain

-Previously-

"Riko: Ah, please call me Riko. I'm more used to that name.

Arata: Then please, call me Arata.

Riko: Arata-kun.

Arata: Riko-san.

-There was a moment of silence between the two until Arata spoke-

Arata: I guess..One way or another we'll still be very formal with each other then, huh?

Riko: -She would then chuckle and laugh as Arata also laughed together with Riko- Haha, you may be right.

-Minutes later, Riko and Arata left together as Arata had escorted Riko in the train as the two chatted together in the train, the train would begin to slow down and as it slowed down, it caused Riko to fall down forward a little but Arata grabbed Riko's arms lightly to make sure she wouldn't fall and as he did, Riko blushed madly and took a step back-

Riko; TH-TH-TH-TH-Thank you!

Arata: Not at all. -He would then look up to see that he had to get off at the next stop- I have to go, It's my stop next.

Riko: Ah right, I'll see you some other time then?

Arata: Sure thing. -He said as he waited at the door that was on the other end of the train and as the train slowed down and stopped, the sliding doors wouldn't open in front of him as he looked back to see Riko chuckling as he had noticed the door that he originally stood next to had opened- I'm such an idiot.. -He said as he walked past Riko and waved good bye to her as she continued laughing softly and waved goodbye to him-

-Once the train began to move, Riko thought to herself as she looked outside with a smile on her face and her cheeks being bright red-

"He's a lot kinder and cuter than I thought. I guess I can't believe what everyone says about him." -Riko thought to herself after remembering what You, Chika and the other members of Aqours had said about Nada Arata being anti-social, rude and quiet-"

-In the early morning as the sound of a phone alarm ringing could be heard, the sight of a hand reaching out to the phone could be seen as the hand would slide across the screen as the persona had turned off the alarm and sat up as it was Izanagi Hotaru. He yawned and stretched his arms-

"I am Izanagi Hotaru. I'm fourteen years old and a second year Middle School student at Kagerounagami academy in Tokyo." -The sight of him changing his clothes out and taking down his uniform from hanging up could be seen as he was preparing breakfast as he went to take a short shower and brush his teeth as well, after he was done, he sat down on the dining chair and had a simple eggs and toast breakfast by himself as the Sun as not risen yet. He grabbed the remote control that was on the dining table and pointed it at the television that was facing him as it turned on the large television screen in the living room and was watching a news report from last night as Minami Kotori could be seen in TV-

Reporter: So how does it feel to be Japan's number 3 best music composer?

Kotori: I won't brag but I'm really happily that I made this far! If it weren't for my friends and family, I may not have gotten this far without them! Thank you guys!

Reporter: And that's Minami Kotori-san! The number 3 best music composer in the nation of Nippon!

"I do things not because I want to but because it gives me a reason." -Hotaru narrated as moments passed as the Sun was rising, he would then leave the apartment and as he did, the sight of a framed picture in his room could be seen as there were four people in the picture, two girls, a man and Hotaru were in the picture-

-As Hotaru was walking towards his large school academy, a few male students would run past him and knock him aside as a few others would push him with their shoulders and acted like it was an accident-

Student 1: Whoops! Sorry, Shorty!

Student 2: Walk faster and don't get in our way!

Hotaru:... Right.. -He sighed softly as he continued to walk ahead as he looked extremely depressed as he was heading towards his school-

"I was asked by many people. People asking me: Where are your parents? Or either: Why are you always so moody? I do not like talking about my past but there is only so much that I am willing to speak about.. 4 Years ago. My older sister had went missing after she went for a school trip when she was in High School, my parents and I had mourned for her for days to weeks but isn't wasn't long till my parents left their humanity and abandoned me at home. I was told that they were heading out to the Market together but a month had passed and no one came back and I was unable to reach them both. Until I asked one of my neighbours for help and they did. The Kousaka family reached their hand out for me and saved me from having to pay bills for the house along with the utilities."

-Four years before. The sight of Kotori walking down the busy streets in Tokyo could be seen as she saw Honoka on her as Kotori would joyfully skip towards her friend-

Kotori: Honoka-chan~~

Honoka: Eh?! H-Hotaru-kun has been alone...For the past month...? -She asked as she was speaking on the phone-

Kotori: Eh? -She stopped skipping as she heard what Honoka said and was in shock- H-Hotaru..? Ru-chan...?

Honoka: O-Okay.. He can sleep in my room if he wants, I'll do whatever I can to help, bye Mom. -She said as she hung up her phone and looked back and noticed Kotori- K-Kotori-chan?

Kotori: Ru-chan is alone? Is it the one and only Ru-chan that you're talking about? H-Honoka-chan, please tell me! Is it Izanagi Hotaru-chan?! My biggest and youngest fan? -She asked in a worried tone as she walked up to Honoka and grabbed her by the shoulders and began shaking her-

Honoka: Y-Yes... Hotaru-kun's parents seemed to have abandoned him..

Kotori: W-Where is he now?! Where is he?!

Honoka: K-Kotori-chan! Calm down! H-He's fine, my sister is watching over him right now at my place. We can go and see him later after we're done, okay?

Kotori: But I..-

Honoka: Kotori-chan! I know that you care for him a lot because he's one of the only fans who would support you all the way and put his own needs aside and put yours ahead of his but you need to understand that he wouldn't want you to leave your job just to see him, he'll get angry.

Kotori: F-Fine...

"When I was nine years old, I became a big fan of µ's and once I saw Minami Kotori, I knew that she was the person that I would love to meet in person. I met her once while I was in Akihabara with my sister as it seemed like she was working as a Maid in a cafe and during that day, I confronted her and told her how much I respected and adored her for how she sang and dance when she performed during the Love Lives. The two of us secretly became friends soon after that and we contacted each other for quite some time as well and during the time when she graduated, I left school early and bought a bouquet of Lilies for her as she had told me that Lilies were one of her favourite flowers and for the first time ever, our eyes met during her graduation day and it was the first time ever I had saw her cry before my very eyes." -Hotaru narrated in a painful tone as he was studying in class and as he was writing the notes on his notebook, a few pieces of crumbled paper would hit Hotaru's head as he would look back to see two guys smirking at Hotaru. Hotaru would turn back to the blackboard and continued his work-

-In the past as Hotaru was in Honoka's room, he was reading a magazine with µ's on the cover of the magazine, he then heard someone running in the hallways of the house as Kousaka Yukiho got up from the lying on the bed to see what was going on-

Yukiho: Jeez, who's running in the hallway- -As she reached for the door, the door would open up quickly, as Yukiho got surprised and fell down on her buttocks and looked up as she saw Kotori with a teared up expression on her face- K-Kotori-san..?

Kotori: Ru-chan!

Hotaru: Kotori-san? -He looked at her with a confused look as he would then turn the magazine and round showed the page he was reading to Kotori as he smiled widely and innocently and pointed at the page- Look! Look! Look at what I'm reading! It's about how µ's' started out!

-With such an innocent smile on his face, Kotori began to cry loudly as she slowly walked up to Hotaru and hugged him tightly in her arms and rubbed his back-

Hotaru: K-Kotori-san..?

Kotori: I'll protect you! I swear to you that I will do whatever I can to make you happy! -The young boy began to tear up slightly as well as he hugged Kotori back and dropped the Magazine as he rubbed his face on her shirt and mumbled softly-

Honoka: K-Kotori-chan! -She was panting as she had ran and entered the room to see Kotori embracing Hotaru- Goodness..

Yukiho: O-Onee-chan, what's his relationship with Kotori-san?

Honoka: Ah...It's a long story..

-Present Time. The class president stood up along with the rest of the students in the class as they all bowed and thanked the teacher as the teacher would leave the class and once the female teacher left, everyone would then start chatting amongst their friends while Hotaru sat down and kept his books. After he kept his books, he looked ahead to see the class president cleaning the black board on her own. Hotaru stood up as he walked over to the girl and took the other duster and started to help her clean up the board-

President: I-Izanagi-kun?

Hotaru: Nobody ever helps you, at least let me do something to contribute for your hard work as our Class President.

President: -The short brown haired Class President blushed as her eyes widened, she lifted up her glasses a little and blinked a few times as her ruby-coloured eyes shined a little as if she was tearing up a little but was holding herself in- Th-Thank you very much.

Hotaru: There's no need to thank me, it's just the right thing to do.

Male 1: Oh? Now what's this? A silver pocket watch? -The male student spoke out loudly to the whole class as he held up a Silver Pocket Watch with a lily design on the cover of the watch, everyone turned their attention to the male to see what was going on and as Hotaru turned and saw the watch, his eyes widened in shock-

Male 2: Izanagi, why would you keep something so girly? You're short and now you're keeping stuff for girls? Dude! You're so pathetic!

Other student: Hey! Knock it off!

Female 1: Leave Izanagi-san's stuff alone! He did nothing wrong to deserve this!

"You're wrong, I did deserve this because of my broken family. No matter where I go, no matter which school I study in, everyone in the entire school seems to know what had happened to me and I hated it and because of that, it lead to me getting constantly bullied in all schools because they think i'm a broken child without a proper family." -Hotaru narrated-

Hotaru: Give it back.

Male 1: Huh? What did you say?

Hotaru: Give. It. Back. Now!

Male 1: Oh shit! He's getting pissed! Haha! -He held the pocket watch and opened up the watch to see a picture of Kotori with a smile- Oh? Who's this chick? Your mom? Oh wait! You don't have one! HAHAHA!

Male 2: Wait! What if it's his sister?

Male 1: Who cares? He doesn't have one either! -Both of the bullies would laugh loudly-

President: Y-You two! You should stop it! Give it back to Izanagi-kun!

Male 2: No way, we were just having fun- Ah! -The bully would then get hit in the face by a duster as his face was covered in chalk dust and the male would start coughing and sneezing- Achoo! What the Hell..?!

Hotaru: I told you to give it back! -He yelled out loudly as the whole class became quiet after hearing Hotaru raise his voice for the first time as he was glaring at the two bullies-

Male 2: Goddamn, we got a real smartass here. Get rid of it.

Male 1: Gotcha~

Hotaru: No...Don't... Please don't..! NO! -One of the males would then toss the pocket watch out of the window as Hotaru gasped at the sight of the pocket watch getting tossed out. He would then fall down to his knees as he began to tear up while the two bullies laughed out loud at the sight of seeing Hotaru cry-

President: You two! That was too much! Izanagi-kun, are you all right? -She walked up to the young boy and got down to him as she put her hand on his back lightly, Hotaru would lightly push the girl's hand away as he walked over to the teacher's table that was in the front of the entire class, he put both of his hands at the top of the table and began pulling on the table strongly- I-Izanagi-kun?!

-Hotaru broke the table as he had pulled out the top of the table with his hands bleeding, he would then toss the top of the table at the bullies as the two males ran and dodged the large piece of wood as it slammed into the lockers behind them, causing the steel lockers to dent-

Hotaru: It was the only gift that I received from her. The only thing that I had treasured the most! -The song "Rise Up" could be heard as it was playing in the school's radio. Hotaru was crying as looked extremely angry and sad at the same time as he would walk up to the two bullies quickly and as he was walking towards the two with rage within him, he grabbed two chairs and dragged them with him as he would then hit one of the bully's back with the chair and threw the other chair at the other male- YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW PAINFUL IT IS TO ALWAYS BE ALONE! TO NOT A MOTHER BE AT HOME FOR YOU! OR A FATHER TO SUPPORT YOU! OR A SIBLING TO PLAY WITH! At least you still have your parents but I don't! You people just toy and look down on others who do no have the things you have because you think it's amusing! People like you two are the reason why the world is falling apart! I had to spill blood to learn whatever I can to make my parents proud if they ever come back! And I'm still waiting! But what do you do? Mess around in class, look down on everyone, bully the weak and act all high and almighty!

"You tried to tell us

it was all gonna end

We hear the noise and

start to plan our revenge

and we're hard to stop

we're hard to stop

Hiding for trouble

and you went the wrong way

You might keep running

but you'll never escape

and we're hard to stop

we're hard to stop

RISE UP

RISE UP

RISE UP

THIS IS WHERE IT BEGINS

RISE UP

RISE UP

RISE UP MADE TO BE LEGENDS

If there's a shadow hanging

over our fate

We won't forget

that deep inside we're the same

and we're hard to stop

we're hard to stop

RISE UP

RISE UP

RISE UP

THIS IS WHERE IT BEGINS

RISE UP

RISE UP

RISE UP MADE TO BE LEGENDS"

President: I-Izanagi-kun! Calm down! Please!

Hotaru: That was the only gift that I had received from Kotori! And you threw my most precious memory away like it was nothing! -He would then head to his bag and opened up his pencil box as he pulled out a stationary knife as some of the students began screaming in fear while others gasped loudly- You'll pay!

Male 1: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! -He shouted and cowered in fear as the bully cried, Hotaru would then look at the other male to see he was also afraid. Hotaru would then put the knife aside as he quickly walked out of the classroom and once he did, the whole class was in deep silence until the class president spoke out to everyone-

President: All right, for everyone's sake, let's keep this to ourselves and not tell the teachers about this mess and clean up the class and repair everything here. -The other students agreed while the bullies did nothing-

-Hours later as the Sun was setting, Hotaru was at the School field, looking for the Pocket Watch and as he was looking for it, he found it and smiled happily as he went back to class to get his bag and packed up and went back home soon after. When he was heading back to his apartment, he was covered in dirt as his uniform was dirty and as he was walking in the busy streets in Tokyo, the song "No Limits" were playing in one of the commercial shows-

"The day is coming like a pistol, that's aiming at my brain

The way ya' shining like a crystal, makes me forget the pain

It's do or die, it's do or die, a battle cry, a battle cry

Don't stop, keep going, don't stop, keep going

Don't stop, keep going, don't stop, keep going

No limits, no limits (boom)

We're taking it all, (boom) we're taking it all (boom)

No limits, no limits (boom)

We're taking it all, (boom) we're taking it all (boom)

No limits

I've been walking tall lately, nobody can hold me down

Things are moving like crazy, no, nothing can stop me now

I'm dreaming it, I'm dreaming it, I'm living big, I'm living big

Don't stop keep going, don't stop keep going

Don't stop keep going, don't stop keep going

No limits, no limits (boom)

We're taking it all, (boom) we're taking it all (boom)

No limits, no limits (boom)

We're taking it all, (boom) we're taking it all (boom)

No limits

No limits, no limits

Can't hold me back, I'm all in it

No limits, no limits

No dream is too big not to finish

Don't stop, keep going, don't stop, keep going

Yeah, no limits

No limits, no limits (boom)

We're taking it all, (boom) we're taking it all (we're taking it all)

No limits, no limits (boom)

We're taking it all, (we're taking it)

We're taking it all (we're taking it all, we're taking it all)

No limits, no limits (boom)

We're taking it all, (boom) we're taking it all (it's do or die)

No limits, no limits (boom)

We're taking it all, (boom) we're taking it all (taking it all)

No limits"

-As Hotaru was walking in the streets, he looked inside one of the cafes and saw the Nishikino siblings together, he would ignore the two siblings after he glanced over them and continued walking forward. As he continued walking down the path, he saw a few gangsters in the alleyways as they were picking on a few businessmen inside the alleyway but Hotaru ignored them as the song "Running All Night" was played in the city-

"Everybody thinks that they're gonna rule the world

I'm just gonna learn how to play it

Give me all you got and I'll turn it into gold

let it go let it go let it go

I'm just living life with the pedal to the floor

look into my eyes they'll be blazin

won't you take my hand and I'll show you something more

here we go here we go here we go

WE CAN RUN ALL NIGHT

WE CAN RUN ALL NIGHT

RUNNIN RUNNIN YEAH

WE CAN RUN ALL NIGHT

WE CAN RUN ALL NIGHT

RUNNIN RUNNIN YEAH

WE CAN BE RUNNING ALL NIGHT LONG

I'm waking up my soul to just who it wants to be

I came up through the rough and I changed it

I can't tame this heart cuz I know I'm living free

here we go here we go here we go

WE CAN RUN ALL NIGHT

WE CAN RUN ALL NIGHT

RUNNIN RUNNIN YEAH

WE CAN RUN ALL NIGHT

WE CAN RUN ALL NIGHT

RUNNIN RUNNIN YEAH"

-Moments later, Hotaru arrived back to his apartment as he looked around and saw that he was alone once more, he would head to the bathroom to take a quick bath as he had placed his clothes in the washing machine to wash, soon after that, he went to the kitchen to prepare some food for dinner. Once he was done preparing his dinner, he ate alone in the dining room as he turned on the TV and watched it as he saw a live recording of Kotori and Yumeko Saburo together-

Reporter: Here we have, Minami Kotori and Yumeko Saburo together! They two have been collaborating for weeks to write a song together! Isn't that right?

Saburo: Yup, we prepared this song for everyone!

Kotori: Even to the ones we care most!

Reporter: Aww~ That's so sweet! Here we go! The song: "Home"!

-The music video came up as it played the song-

"never too far never too close to come home

never too lost never too found to come home

never too young never too old to be known

no matter how far you go you're never alone

WE CAN BELIEVE IN

WE CAN BELIEVE IN

DREAMS

oh,

life will knock you down more times than you can count

so don't spend your time just trying to get yourself down

or looking for yourself when you're already found

home will always be waiting when you come around

WE CAN BELIEVE IN

WE CAN BELIEVE IN

DREAMS

can you hear them?

can you hear them?

can you hear these dreams?

CALLING OUT YOUR NAME

Can you hear them?

Can you hear these dreams?"

-As Hotaru listened to the song, he immediately stopped eating as he began to cry as the memory of his parents and his sister came up. He would put his utensils down onto the plate and push his food aside as he cried in his long sleeves as the song continued to played, Hotaru's phone began to vibrate as he looked over to his phone and saw that he got a message from both Kanan and You-

"Hotarun. Are you listening to the song: Home? Isn't it just sweet?" - Kanan

"Izanagi-kun, how are you? I just wanted to say hi." - You

-With a sad look on his face, he replied to both of them while pretending that he wasn't sad. As Kanan received her reply from him, there was a slight blush on her face as she smiled happily and looked out into the sky as she was at the balcony from her room. You was hugging her pillow tightly as she smiled sweetly and innocent after she received Hotaru's message-

"Everyday...It hurts to listen to Kotori's music. Despite loving her composition of music, it always saddens me to read the lyrics she writes out for me and everyone else. With this mask on, my heart shatters into pieces throughout each passing day." -Hotaru narrated-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that in a sense, Izanagi Hotaru suffers from Depression?

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax! This is also the second season of Love Live! Great Shine!


	7. Chapter 7:- The Solo Singer

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- Little do you Know - Alex & Sierra

Ending:- KING - Zayde Wolf

Chapter 7:- The Solo Singer

-Previously-

"-Moments later, Hotaru arrived back to his apartment as he looked around and saw that he was alone once more, he would head to the bathroom to take a quick bath as he had placed his clothes in the washing machine to wash, soon after that, he went to the kitchen to prepare some food for dinner. Once he was done preparing his dinner, he ate alone in the dining room as he turned on the TV and watched it as he saw a live recording of Kotori and Yumeko Saburo together-

Reporter: Here we have, Minami Kotori and Yumeko Saburo together! They two have been collaborating for weeks to write a song together! Isn't that right?

Saburo: Yup, we prepared this song for everyone!

Kotori: Even to the ones we care most!

Reporter: Aww~ That's so sweet! Here we go! The song: "Home"!

-The music video came up as it played the song-

-As Hotaru listened to the song, he immediately stopped eating as he began to cry as the memory of his parents and his sister came up. He would put his utensils down onto the plate and push his food aside as he cried in his long sleeves as the song continued to played, Hotaru's phone began to vibrate as he looked over to his phone and saw that he got a message from both Kanan and You-

"Hotarun. Are you listening to the song: Home? Isn't it just sweet?" - Kanan

"Izanagi-kun, how are you? I just wanted to say hi." - You

-With a sad look on his face, he replied to both of them while pretending that he wasn't sad. As Kanan received her reply from him, there was a slight blush on her face as she smiled happily and looked out into the sky as she was at the balcony from her room. You was hugging her pillow tightly as she smiled sweetly and innocent after she received Hotaru's message-

"Everyday...It hurts to listen to Kotori's music. Despite loving her composition of music, it always saddens me to read the lyrics she writes out for me and everyone else. With this mask on, my heart shatters into pieces throughout each passing day." -Hotaru narrated-"

Rin: Oh? So you're worried about our position, nya?

-Rin asked as she was eating a bowl of Ramen as she was talking to Arata and Hanayo was sitting next to Rin while having a large bowl of rice-

Arata: This man, he's been going around lately. -Arata said as he pointed at the Television screen as the sight of a tall dark haired male with a tattoo on his right was seen as he was singing the song "KING"- Jakazure Satoshi. He's an uprising underdog who has been singing nothing but English songs and the Japanese Pop Cultural Society loves it.

Rin; I don't think he'll be that much of a problem for us, nya.

Arata: What makes you say that?

Rin: Because we're both at the number 1 in the Ranking System then Soul-2-Cry being number 2 and Aqours ranked number 3, nya~ We're still considered Gods in the Ranking system, nya~ So we don't have to worry about some solo singer nya~

Arata: I can't believe that you can actually say that while you're happily humming to the song right now..

Rin: Eh?

"I can feel the weight

I can feel the weight of the world

I can feel the pressure

I know the pain and the hurt

I've been climbing up all these mountains for so long

I've been building up all these kingdoms for so long

I will not run, when destiny comes

I'm dipping my hand in gold

It's good to be king

It's good to be king

The crown is getting heavy

But they've written my name in the stars

For diamonds and castles

I've dealt blood and greed and scar

I've been climbing up all these mountains for so long

I've been building up all these kingdoms for so long

I will not run, when destiny comes

I'm dipping my hand in gold

It's good to be king

It's good to be king

It's good to be king

It's good to be king

Like a conqueror

Like a conqueror

It's good to be king

Like a conqueror

It's good to be king

Like a conqueror

It's good to be king

It's good to be king

It's good to be king

It's good to be king"

Rin: Hehe~ You can't help me, it's a catchy song, nya~

Arata: I doubt that Jakazure was the one who wrote the lyrics for the song, I bet it was someone else.

Rin: How are you gonna find out who's the writer?

Hanayo: Have you guys tried asking Kotori-chan? She's been composing and writing musics for singers lately.

Rin: Oh! Good idea, Kayo-chin! Let's ask her!

Arata: I'm not particularly close with her, why don't you ask her?

Rin: Buu~ Fine! I'll ask her, nya.

Arata: I had also asked a few others to come by and meet us here.

Rin: Who?

Manager: Welcome y'all! -He shouted as the door opened, Rin and Hanayo turned and looked back to see all of the members of Aqours along with Soul-2-Cry have gathered together-

Arata: Them.

Shinji: Nada, it's been awhile.

Arata: Stop acting like we haven't seen each other in years, we just met a few days ago.

Shinji: At least let me have some fun.

Arata: Not with me.

Shinji: Fine.

Arata: Saitou Jun.

Jun: It's been far too long, Arata.

Arata: It has.

Hanamaru: Zura! Ramen!

Rin: YES! Ramen nya! Try some! You'll love them, Maru-chin!

Hanamaru: Oh I will zura!

Dia: Wha-?! Hanamaru-san, control your appetite! You're being rude!

-The two groups would take their seats as they sat next to the members of Dark Rose. Hanayo then felt a little awkward as she wasn't part in any group-

Hanayo: M-Maybe I should go, I'm not part of any group after all..

Rin: N-No! Just stay, Kayo-chin!

Hanayo: B-But..

Rin: It's okay nya!

Hanayo: W-Well if you say so, Rin-chan..

Jun: Now who will make the call to put this solo singer in control?

Hanamaru: Why don't you make the call, Jun-kun?

Jun: I wish I could but I have been slowing down with my music lately.

Chika: Aqours is still going strong! We can make the calls for you all!

Kanan: The last person I'd want to make the call would be Chika-chan, she makes a lot of irrational decisions.

Chika: Eh?!

Sei: Y'all got that right, Chika-chan is always hyped about everything, she may end up breakin' our ranking!

Chika: Wh-?! You too, Sei-kun?!

Sei: It's a fact~

Yoshiko: I YOHANE! The fallen Angel will gladly make the call for-

Sento: Yoshiko-chan will release Hell itself if she made the call~ -Sento said calmly as he chuckled softly-

Yoshiko: Now that was uncalled for.

Nico: Then how about I make the call?

Ren: You might release Idol Hell if you made the call.

Nico: Now that was uncalled for!

Ren: Haha! I'm sorry but it's true. -Nico pouted as she crossed her arm and lightly punched Ren's arm lightly-

Alisa: Sakurauchi-san? Why don't you make the call? I was told that you were the one who wrote the songs for your group.

Riko: Eh? M-Me? I-I don't know..

You: Riko-chan would make a great organiser if she put her mind into it~

Riko: N-No.. I'm not..

-Maki and Shinji quietly listened to Riko as the two were sitting next to each other-

Riko: I suggest that Arata-kun should make the call and decide what us three groups should do to counter this solo singer. Our Ranks depend on it.

Jun: I agree.

Shinji; Now I can agree with that, good idea, Riko. -He said to Riko as he looked at her and smiled at her but Riko would ignore Shinji and gave him the cold shoulder as she looked up at Arata insead as she was sitting next to Arata-

Arata: Me? Make the call?

Jun: You were the one who asked all of us to come to discuss this matter and none of us have ever considered about our Ranks until you mentioned Jakazure Satoshi's name. It's obvious that you would make a better organiser caller, since you were the first one to notice about this Solo singer's uprising.

Arata: I'm not...Particularly confident in my skills to write songs that can match up with Jakazure's skills.

Rin: Don't worry nya! I'm here to help you! I'll do what I can to compose songs for you nya!

Riko: I-I'll help too, Arata-kun! If you ever need help, don't hesitate and just ask me!

Arata: Thank you both.

Shinji: So what's the plan?

Arata: Next week is the Diamond Storm concert, this is what we'll be doing..

-Back in Izanagi Hotaru's apartment. Hotaru was holding onto a back pack as he headed out of the apartment and went to a studio that was not far from his apartment, later then when he arrived to the studio, he saw Jakazure Satoshi waiting for him as the tall male would greet the young boy with a big smile on his face-

Satoshi: Yo! It's good to see that ya could make it.

Hotaru: Not at all.

Satoshi: So where's Minami-san?

Hotaru: Kotori? What does she have to do with us?

Satoshi: I thought she was writing the songs for me.

Hotaru: Change of plans, I'll be the one who will be writing for you.

Satoshi: Oh~ Now this is gonna be exciting!

Hotaru: I promise you, Jakazure. I'll make sure that you will reach to the top 5 in the Ranking system in no time.

Satoshi: Oh? You have the confidence?

Hotaru: If it's too take down Yumeko Saburo's group from the top 5, then I'll do whatever it takes to put him down and let him know his place.

Satoshi: Glad to know that we're on the page! -The two would then fist pump each other-

Hotaru: We'll be setting fire to the forests.

Satoshi: Then we're gonna need a match for that.

Hotaru: With the Diamond Storm concert coming up next week, we're gonna need to get started now.

Satoshi: Gotcha! But what about you?

Hotaru: I'll also be performing but I won't be singing.

Satoshi: You gonna use your usual instrumental performance?

Hotaru: Yes, I am.

Satoshi: Then all Hell will break loose!

-Back to Arata's side. As Arata was walking down the busy streets, he was walking with Riko while the others had to go their separate ways-

Arata: Thanks for helping me out, I really appreciate it, Riko-san.

Riko: Oh not at all, it's the least I can do.

Arata: By the way, Nishikino was talking to you, why did you ignore him?

Riko: I wasn't ignoring him, I just had nothing to say to what he had said.

Arata: Is that so? I also thought you two were dating.

Riko: Ah..We broke up..

Arata: Eh?

Riko: Yeah, we broke up not long ago.

Arata: I-I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have pried in too much.

Riko: N-No! No! It isn't your fault! Don't worry! It's all right.

Arata: Please slap me or punch me for disrespecting you and for prying into your personal life! -He said as he publicly got down to his knees and bowed down to Riko as everyone around was staring as they wondered what was going on. Riko began to worry as she got nervous but she took a deep breath and exhaled as she got down to Arata and lifted up his head and stared into his eyes with a smile on her face as she had placed both of her hands on his cheeks-

Riko: I'm sure that there won't be a time where I'd want to hurt you, Arata-kun.

Arata: Eh?

Riko:...! -After realising what she had just said, she blushed madly as she stood up quickly- I-I..Uh...I mean..

-Arata stood up slowly with a smile on his face as he lightly patted Riko's head-

Arata: You sure know how to mess with people's head with your words, huh?

Riko: Oh shush, it just came out of my mouth without me realising..

Arata: Is that so? Then I guess I should leave the song writing to you then?

Riko: Eh?! L-Leave it to me?!

Arata: Haha~ I was just messing with you, now let's go. I wouldn't want to let Kotori wait up for me for too long. -Riko nodded as she smiled lightly with a slight blush on her cheek as she held Arata's shirt lightly and followed him as the two went ahead-

-Back in the Nishikino sibling's apartment-

Shinji: No luck, I guess she actually intends to not talk to us.

Maki: She's your ex-girlfriend after all.

Shinji: I didn't think girls like her would be this tough to deal with.

Maki: You make it sound like you have experience with women.

Shinji: Oh I do have experience with them.

Maki: Huh?! Like the ones in your school?!

Shinji: I was just messing with ya, I don't plan to date anyone in my school.

Maki: Oh? Is that so?

Shinji: That includes you.

Maki: Wha-?! What makes you think that I'd want to date you?! You're my brother!

Shinji: Says the one who first initiated the kiss.

Maki: S-Shut up..

Shinji: Now, we're gonna need to find Jakazure and see what he plans to do in the Diamond Storm concert.

Maki: It's gonna be hard to track him down.

Shinji: We'll still find him, regardless.

Maki: I think I know who to ask.

Shinji: Who?

Maki: Kotori-chan. -She showed Shinji her phone with the image of Kotori hanging out with both Jakazure Satoshi and Yumeko Saburo- Apparently she collaborated with Saburo and wrote a song together with him for Jakazure-kun.

Shinji: Then this will be easy.

Maki: Please don't say it..

Shinji: It's time to kick ass!

Maki: Ugh... It was cute a few months ago but now it's just get obnoxious..

Shinji: Oh? And here I thought that you liked how obnoxious I am~

Maki: S-Shut up! -Shinji would then pin Maki down on the couch as he lifted up Maki's chin up lightly and stared into her eyes- W-What are you doing..?

Shinji: Messing with ya.

Maki: S-stop it, I am your older sister, you should at least show a little more respect.

Shinji: The most respect I can give to you is my love.

Maki: I-I bet you got those pickup lines from Sei-kun..

Shinji: I did.

-The two siblings would then chuckle as they both began to laugh together. In the studio that Hotaru and Satoshi were in, Hotaru received a message from You as he was working, Hotaru picked up his phone to answer her-

"Hey what's up? Whatchu doin?" - You

"Nothing much, I'm just working. What about you?" - Hotaru

"Nothing much here either, but hey, if you're free later, you wanna hang out?" - You

"Okay, I'll head over to Uchiura later and we'll hang around the town there." - Hotaru

"Eh? You don't want to hang out in Tokyo?" - You

"It's more safer to be in your town than to be in the city." - Hotaru

"Well... All right, if you say so." - You

-When You saw how he cared for her safety, she squealed happily in her bed as she rolled around her bed happily and hugged her pillow tightly-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Izanagi Hotaru plans to face both Soul-2-Cry and Dark Rose head on to prove that solo musicians and singers can also be at the top of the Ranking System.

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax! This is also the second season of Love Live! Great Shine!


	8. Chapter 8:- Mysterious Arata

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- Little do you Know - Alex & Sierra

Ending:- KING - Zayde Wolf

Chapter 8:- Mysterious Arata

-Previously-

"Riko: Ah..We broke up..

Arata: Eh?

Riko: Yeah, we broke up not long ago.

Arata: I-I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have pried in too much.

Riko: N-No! No! It isn't your fault! Don't worry! It's all right.

Arata: Please slap me or punch me for disrespecting you and for prying into your personal life! -He said as he publicly got down to his knees and bowed down to Riko as everyone around was staring as they wondered what was going on. Riko began to worry as she got nervous but she took a deep breath and exhaled as she got down to Arata and lifted up his head and stared into his eyes with a smile on her face as she had placed both of her hands on his cheeks-

Riko: I'm sure that there won't be a time where I'd want to hurt you, Arata-kun. "

-The sound of a man could be heard as there was nothing but darkness in the surrounding. The sight of Nada Arata was then seen as he appeared before the persona and pinned her down to the ground and held both of her hands as he pinned her down and kissed her neck, After the short kisses on the neck, the sight of a completely naked Nada Arata could be seen pinning the persona down as he whispered softly into her ears-

"I'll make you mine and I will be yours for the take."

-The persona's eyes widened as the sight of a crimson coloured haired girl woke up from bed as she was sweating and her face was completely red. She placed her hand on her chest and crunched her pajamas as she was panting heavily-

"Sometimes, I have dreams that would tear my heart in half everyday. To dream of my happiness but only to wake up to see that it wasn't even real and it hurts even more that I can never be with that person." -Riko narrated as she got off of bed and went to take a bath and went to change, once she had finished changing, she headed down to the dining room to have breakfast as her mother had prepared for her and as she was having her breakfast, her father who was sitting with her in the dining room would speak out to Riko-

Riko's father: Riko, you're going out with your friend, right?

Riko: Hmm? Y-Yeah.

Riko's father: Is it that Takami girl?

Riko: No, someone else.

Riko's father: Is it a boy?

Riko: Yeah.

Riko's father: What?!

Riko's mother: Oh my~ Riko-chan has found a man~

Riko's father: Who is this punk?!

Riko: H-He's just a friend from the idol community that I'm in!

Riko's mother: Aww~

Riko's father: How old is he?! Where is he from and what does he look like?! Does he have tattoos? A car of his own?! Is he a gangster?! Is he rich?!

Riko: H-He's the same age as me and he's from Tokyo city and no to the rest, but I'm not sure if he's rich..Wait, why is that even important?

Riko's father: You don't know him that well?

Riko: N-Not really. We met quite a few times before but we never really talked until just recently.

Riko's mother: I guess you two didn't see eye-to-eye when you two met, huh?

Riko: H-He's just my colleague! I don't know anything about him, personally.

Riko's father: Do you like him?

Riko: I cannot say.

Riko's mother: Dear! Now you're just being insensitive! A young maiden should keep her love to herself!

Riko's father: I don't remember you saying that when we got together.

Riko's mother: That's because you never listened when you were younger.

Riko's father: Good point, I was a bit of a brat back then haha!

-The sound of the doorbell was then heard as Riko's mother would then head out of the kitchen to answer it-

Riko's mother: I wonder who could that be.

-A few seconds passed as Riko's mother would head back to the other two with a big smile on her face-

Riko's father: Who was it?

Riko's mother: It's for you, Riko-chan~

Riko: Eh? D-Don't tell me that he's here already? -She asked as she got up to see who was at the door and saw Arata was waiting for her at the door- A-Arata-kun?

Arata: Good morning, am I too early?

Riko: I-I thought we said that we'd meet at the station in Tokyo?

Arata: Yeah but I slept over at Takami's Inn.

Riko: W-What? You slept at Chika-chan's inn?

Arata: Yeah and it's really comfy there too.

Riko: I-I'm surprised you're that free..

Arata: It's a Saturday, why not?

Riko: H-Hold on, let me get my stuff first and then we can go.

Arata: Take your time. -He said with a smile on his face as Riko smiled back at him as she headed up to her room to get her bag-

-Riko's father would then walk up to Arata and look at him in the eye-

Riko's father: And who might you be?

Arata: Nada Arata is my name, it is a pleasure to meet you.

Riko's father: Hmph! You're well mannered! But it's quiz time! What time should you bring my daughter back?!

Arata: Before 11 p.m.

Riko's father: HA! Now! If she trips, what do you do?!

Arata: Hold her hand and catch her before she lands on the ground.

Riko's father: Not bad! BUT HOW ABOUT THIS?! Did you bring "Protection"?!

Arata: Sir, with all due respect. I have no intentions of doing anything of the sort towards your daughter known as Sakurauchi Riko. I have no ill-mannered intentions for her.

Riko's father: Is that so? What is your proof?!

Arata: I already have a girlfriend, sir.

Riko's father: W-What..? O-Oh... I-I'm so sorry for misunderstanding you..

Arata: Ah, it's all right, Takami-san's father also questioned me last night.

Riko's father: Does your parents know that you're here?

Arata: I do not think so.

Riko's father: HA! We've got a rebel! Don't think I'll let you take my daughter to any hotel or bars!

Arata: My parents are both deceased, sir. -He said with a straight face and did not flinch as Riko's father took a step back as he was in shock-

Riko's father: A-Are you serious..?

Arata: There is no reason for me to lie to you. Both my parents: Nada Seichirou and Nada Satsuki are deceased.

Riko's father: I-I...I-I'm so sorry for your loss...

Arata: It's nothing to apologise for, the two deserved it anyway.

Riko's father: Eh? W-What do you mean- -As he asked the question, Riko walked down the stairs and headed straight to Arata with a big smile on her face as her father looked at the two-

Riko: All right~ Let's go, Arata-kun.

Arata: Of course. -He said with a smile on his face as he and Riko would walk out of the house together and as they left, Riko's father stood there, completely shocked as his wife would enter the room and look at him with a confused look on her face-

Riko's mother: Something wrong, dear?

Riko's father: That boy...Something isn't right about him..

-As both Riko and Arata were walking together, Riko walked ahead at the beach and pointed at the sky as she looked back at Arata with a big smile on her face as she was pointing at a rainbow-

Riko: Look Arata! Look! It's a rainbow!

Arata: Haha, that I can tell.

Riko: Isn't it pretty?

Arata: Extremely beautiful.

-The two would then head to the shopping district and walked passed a card shop as they heard a familiar voice, the two would look inside to see both Sei and Yoshiko together as they were playing against each other, both Riko and Arata would enter the shop to see the two as the song "Suck your Blood" was playing in the background in the shop-

"I need you naked now, I need you right now

I need your wicked words, I'm just so livid now

I think we're going down, we need to knock them down

Don't want to touch the ground, let's go!

Come on, fly away; you don't know who I am

You must try me on, shut your mouth and follow me

If you want me, baby

If you need me, baby

If you love me, baby

Believe me

I don't wanna go to sleep

You gotta be it, put me on

You have gotta focus more

I can't lose control of myself

Overhead, blue sky

I need you so bad, you're even so mad

I'll suck your blood

So many fools we can fight back, do it, do it

Many times we have flashed back, we can see it

You need me, I need you, we can do it, do it

Come on, so let's go, knock them out

So many rules we can break that easy, baby

Use your scissor, then you do not worry 'bout it

You need me, I need you, we are crazy busy

Come on, so let's go, bang, bang, bang

They don't want you, they don't need you

They want to find you, they want to kill you

They want to hold you

Jump up!

Half naked, good lookin'

You're just too hot to suck

Don't squeeze me, just wait a minute

Are we just winning? I'm not sure

Get down, touch down, sway back, hit back

Smack your bitch up, baby

Kick his head, now chop it off and take off

Need your blood now

You and me

But I need your blood first

You must let me suck your blood

Let me lick the power from your blood

Come on, a beautiful bit

Let me suck it, come on!

Smack it up!

Let me suck it, and I can have power, and I can give you power!

Come on!

Jump it off and take it now, I need it now!

Give me the blood!

You're so hot, good looking!"

Yoshiko: Hehehe~ I am the all-powerful Fallen Angel! Blade Wing, Sullivan attacks!

Sei: Hmm~ Guard. -He placed two guardians onto the guardian circle and protected himself from the attack as Yoshiko flipped over the top two cards of her deck and got a heal trigger and a critical trigger as she gave all of the effects to her rear-guard Baleful Repressor-

Yoshiko: Time for my dark powers to prove their worth~ Hehe! My little demon of the Blade Wings! Show your worth, Reijy! Counter blast 1 and I choose three cards from my hand and discard them, from my soul! Superior ride! Wings of Recurrence, Blade Wing Reijy! Now! Attack! Reijy! Skill activated! Soul Blast 15! My Vanguard gets +15000 power and +2 critical during this battle~ Be devoured by my darkness~

Sei: Cosmic Hero, Grandmonk~ Perfect guard.

Yoshiko: Wha-?! Not fair! I-I mean! Uh..Twin drive! -She flipped over the two cards in her deck and got no triggers- Tsk! Baleful Repressor! Attack! Darkness activated! He gets +10000 power and you can't guard with grade- Wait...-She then noticed that she only has two soul in her Vanguard- N-No power up..

Sei: Generation Guard! Gallant Incarnation, G-O-Five! Skill activated, he gets +10000 shield power~

Yoshiko: Ugh! I am the all mighty fallen Angel...I was unable to take that machine down..

Sei: My turn~ Stand and draw~ Stride the Generation! Bravest Peak, X-gallop! Stride skill, X-Gallop gets +12000 power~

Riko: You two seem to be having fun.

Sei: Ah, Riko-san, Arata-san, good morning.

Yoshiko: Why are you two here? On a date?

Riko: W-We're not on a date!

Arata: We're just hanging out.

Yoshiko: So...In other words, a date then.

Sei: Good for you two~

Arata: You two..

Riko: We're not on a date!

Arata: Anyway, let's go.

Riko: Right. We'll see you two around then.

Sei: Bye bye~

Yoshiko: Hmph! I Yohane do not need to say goodbye to any human being!

Sei: Yoshiko-chan, you're being rude to your friends.

Yoshiko: HA! Friends?! Yohane doesn't need friends- w-wait! IT'S YOHANE! Not Yoshiko!

Sei: Yoshiko-chan.

Yoshiko: YO-HA-NE!

Sei: Yohane-chan.

Yoshiko: Now that's more like it, my little demon~

-When Arata and Riko were walking together, there was silence between the two but Riko would break the silence by asking questions-

Riko: Hey, Arata-kun?

Arata: Hmm?

Riko: I have a personal question to ask you but if you feel uncomfortable with the question, you don't have to answer it.

Arata: All right?

Riko: How are things going with you and Rin-san?

Arata: Nothing bad or anything, just the usual.

Riko: Your parents?

Arata: Deceased, dead, gone. Nothing more.

Riko: I-I'm sorry..

Arata: Don't be. They're not worth to be called "parents" to begin with.

Riko: Huh? W-What do you mean?

Arata: This is something that only you and Rin knows, please promise me that you won't tell anyone else?

Riko: -She nodded her head- I promise. I swear to you.

Arata: My father was a raging-alcoholic and my mother hated children. When I was a child, I would get beaten up by my father and tortured by my mother. Everyday, I would starve from hunger and suffer from dehydration. When I went to school, I did not receive any lunch, water or even any lunch money to begin with. Even at home, I don't get meals. For the most part, the only that I had for a meal was grass and water from the sink. -He said to Riko as she had placed both of her hands on her mouth and was in deep shock to hear such a past-

Riko: I-Is this true..?

Arata: If you have ever visited my apartment, there are no pictures of my parents or any relatives.

Riko: H-How did you survive this long when you suffered so much in the past?

Arata: I grew up to be independent. I worked, I studied, I exercise while bearing with the horrid meals and abuse that I had to go through. When I was a young boy, school was over by 12 and when it's done, I would head out to work at local shops until night and I would work at night till midnight and come back home to get beaten up by parents, only to hear them get angry at me for coming back home late, knowing that they would have taken all of the money I made from my hard work if they ever found out that I was working. In my first year of middle school, my father was killed by the yakuzas for raging in front of their property as he was drunk and my mother was brutally murdered by a burglar who had snuck into my home to steal stuff but apparently the man killed my mother as well..

Riko: Th-That is just so cruel..!

Arata: It was then I used all of the money that my parents kept to buy a new apartment, furniture and other expenses and continued my life till now but you didn't know how happy I was to hear that they were not gonna be part of my life!

Riko: A-Arata-kun..

Arata: Or so I thought..

Riko: Eh? W-What do you mean by that?

Arata: Karma had killed both of my parents for torturing me but after I had excitedly celebrated their deaths, karma also targeted me.

Riko: What? Karma also got you too?

Arata: Word spreaded out to my school and everyone in my middle school found out about the death of my parents, many pitied me and others would bully me because of how broken my family was. Saying that I'm a broken child without a family and it still continues even in high school.

Riko: I-In High School too?!

Arata: From time to time, I would get beaten up by the guys in my school after I had made my reputation as a singer in the idol community and when I met Rin, everything changed. Dark Rose became Japan's number 1 top singing group and the bullying slowed down after Rin made her appearance in my school.

Riko: R-Rin-san showed up in your school? What did she do there?

Arata: -He blushed a little and smiled as he scratched his cheek a little with a finger- She beated the bullies up in front of all of the other students.

-Riko was staring at Arata's face as she had noticed his expression-

"From the sight of that little smile and faint blush on his cheeks, I instantly knew...That I was too late and that there was no opening for me to make a move." -Riko narrated- "Believe it or not, I may love this man more so than I had loved Nishikino Shinji in the past, I do not know why but there is something about him that I just want to protect him from. The need to make him happy, to keep him safe and warm, to be able to see his smile everyday and hear his soft voice would be the greatest thing in the world for me. I want to hold his hand, I want to embrace him, hug him tightly and never let go, I want to be able to be with him. Everyday.. But just picturing him with Hoshizora Rin-san just hurts me... I feel like vomiting.. I hate this feeling but I'm happy that he's happy to be with someone like her but at the same time, I hated it...I hate how he's with her instead.. There are just so many things that I want to talk to him about. Music, art, life, emotions, friends, games, dates and many more!"

-Riko narrated to herself as she and Arata would walk together in the shopping district as the two looked around-

"So many things that I'd want to do with him but despite knowing his past, I still don't know everything about him, I'm sure Rin-san knows him better than I do and that she understands him so much better than anyone else. I envy Rin-san for being this lucky to have such an innocent young man by her side.. I love him. I love Nada Arata but I cannot have him.. I want to hold his hand but I can't! I want to hug him but I can't! I want to know him better but I can't! I want to...Kiss him but I cannot do that. I WANT HIM TO NOTICE ME but...I'm too late.." -Riko narrated as the two were looking at small stalls in the shopping district as Arata had bought a silver ring for himself and a bronze bracelet for Riko, thus making the girl smile gracefully but breaking her heart at the same time-

"Nada Arata...I want you.."

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the character named "Jakazure Satoshi" is actually from "Love Live! Game!"? He's based on the character named "Satoshi" who was remade into Jakazure Satoshi, the lone singer of the Great Shine series, and also, did you know that Riko's original motive in "hanging out" with Nada Arata was so that she can find out more about him and then confess to him on that very same day? But her plan was diminished soon after she had noticed how much he cares for Hoshizora Rin.

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax! This is also the second season of Love Live! Great Shine!


	9. Chapter 9:- Compassionate Heart

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- Little do you Know - Alex & Sierra

Ending:- Crashed - Chris Daughtry

Chapter 9:- Compassionate Heart

-Previously-

""From the sight of that little smile and faint blush on his cheeks, I instantly knew...That I was too late and that there was no opening for me to make a move." -Riko narrated- "Believe it or not, I may love this man more so than I had loved Nishikino Shinji in the past, I do not know why but there is something about him that I just want to protect him from. The need to make him happy, to keep him safe and warm, to be able to see his smile everyday and hear his soft voice would be the greatest thing in the world for me. I want to hold his hand, I want to embrace him, hug him tightly and never let go, I want to be able to be with him. Everyday.. But just picturing him with Hoshizora Rin-san just hurts me... I feel like vomiting.. I hate this feeling but I'm happy that he's happy to be with someone like her but at the same time, I hated it...I hate how he's with her instead.. There are just so many things that I want to talk to him about. Music, art, life, emotions, friends, games, dates and many more!"

-Riko narrated to herself as she and Arata would walk together in the shopping district as the two looked around-

"So many things that I'd want to do with him but despite knowing his past, I still don't know everything about him, I'm sure Rin-san knows him better than I do and that she understands him so much better than anyone else. I envy Rin-san for being this lucky to have such an innocent young man by her side.. I love him. I love Nada Arata but I cannot have him.. I want to hold his hand but I can't! I want to hug him but I can't! I want to know him better but I can't! I want to...Kiss him but I cannot do that. I WANT HIM TO NOTICE ME but...I'm too late.." -Riko narrated as the two were looking at small stalls in the shopping district as Arata had bought a silver ring for himself and a bronze bracelet for Riko, thus making the girl smile gracefully but breaking her heart at the same time-

"Nada Arata...I want you..""

-The sound of an instrumental song could be heard as the song "Beat up" from the Vanguard G original soundtrack was being played. The sight of Watanabe You and Tsushima Yoshiko were seen as the two were playing against each other at a nearby cafe in Tokyo as the two girls were with Kanan, Hotaru and Sento-

You: Devour the darkness and be the ultimate power of the Deep Sea! Blue Storm Breaking Dragon, Engulf Maelstrom attacks! Skill activated, you can't guard this attack at all!

Yoshiko: ARGGGHH! -She took the sixth damage and lost the match- Not fair...Why does Aqua Force always get the good support..

Sento: It's the CEO of Bushiroad's favourite clan after all, haha.

Yoshiko: Overrated and meta clan!

Hotaru: What? -He said as he had his arms crossed as he glared at Yoshiko. Yoshiko got a little frightened as she held Sento close to her. You would rub Hotaru's head lightly to calm him down as Kanan chuckled-

Yoshiko: But I have a question, how come you two know him? Isn't he one of those popular instrumental idols?

Kanan: He's my cousin~

You: I met him from Kanan-chan's side.

Yoshiko: You guys made it sound so easy..

Sento It's a small world after all~

Yoshiko; But anyway, what are you guys going to do later?

Kanan: I need to head back to watch over the shop for my parents, I'm not sure about Hotarun and You-chan.

You: The two of us will be heading out, Hotaru-kun said that he'll train me about instrumental music.

Hotaru: You-san has potential to be a great musician if the learned a little.

Kanan: Oh? First name basis and a date? I'm jealous right now~

You: -She blushed madly as she looked at Kanan and pouted- K-Kanan-chan! Stop!

Hotaru: A date? -He looked at Kanan with a confused look on his face as he was unaware of what a date was. Kanan simply looked at Hotaru as she would smile at him happily and placed both of her hands on his cheeks-

Kanan: Hotarun is so cute~

Hotaru: Huh?

You: Jeez..Hmm? -You looked out of the window from the cafe as she then noticed Rin, Maki and Hanayo were together- It's those three.

Sento: Oh! Rin-san, Maki-san and Hanayo-san. I wonder what brings them here.

Kanan: R-Rin-san is wearing something feminine! I long skirt!

Yoshiko: She looks so cute..

Hotaru: Fashion..?

You: A date! I bet she's gonna go out on a date with Nada-kun! Kyyaa! That sounds exciting!

Hotaru: Nada-kun?

You: Yeah! Nada Arata-kun, he's a very quiet and dark dude, he's like the polar opposite of Rin-san.

Hotaru: Nada Arata, huh? -Hotaru began to think as he would then hold onto You's hand and look at her closely as You blushed from having him hold her hand- You-san!

You: Y-Yes?!

Hotaru: I'll teach you about the instruments at another time but I have an idea!

You: W-What..?

-Moments later. Maki, Rin and Hanayo would reach the main park in Tokyo as Arata was waiting for Rin, he would turn his head and notice Rin walking up to him with an embarrassed look on her face as she was looking down and was pulling her hair down slightly-

Arata: R-Rin..?

Rin: Mmm.. -Hanayo and Maki were blushing at the sight of the two as they felt happy for Rin-

Arata: You look really cute in that outfit. -He said with a smile on his face as Rin looked to the side as she blushed even more-

Rin: Th-This is so embarrassing..Nya..

Arata: So wearing cute dresses are embarrassing to you but forcing your boyfriend down on bed isn't~? -He whispered to Rin as he romantically held her hand and smiled at her. Rin blushed even more so as she lightly hugged Arata out of embarrassment and hit him lightly- Oh/

Rin: You're such a tease nya..

Arata: Now, shall we go, Princess? -Rin chuckled softly as she held Arata's hand and stood close to him as she smiled at him and nodded as she had blushed-

Hanayo: Rin-chan is so lucky! I wish I could get someone as sweet as Nada-kun!

Maki: Yet you're still too shy to talk to any guy around you..

Hanayo: I-I can't help it..

Maki: Sure you can't.. But whatever, I'm gonna go.

Hanayo: Eh?! W-Where are you going?

Maki: I need to head to the hospital, I'm still a doctor, you know?

Hanayo: A-Ah right..I guess I should not tail on them, huh?

Maki: If you don't want to get caught by the cops.

Hanayo: G-Good point.. Then I'll head back home.

Maki: I'll see you around then.

Hanayo: R-Right.. -The two would then head their separate ways and when they did, Hotaru and You would stalk Rin and Arata and as they did. Hotaru held onto You's hand and stuck close to her as the two followed the couple. You was embarrassed throughout the whole time-

You: I-Is hand holding really necessary? -She asked as she was nervous-

Hotaru: -He would stop walking as he looked up at You and tilted his head innocently as he was confused as well- Should we not hold hands?

You: W-We can but...Is there a need to hold hands?

Hotaru: The only time I held hands with a woman was when I was still a baby, but if you do not like it then we don't have to hold hands.

You: -She then felt bad for Hotaru as she would hug him tightly and rubbed his head and then held his hand- Don't worry, You-nee-chan will keep you company!

Hotaru: I-I don't quite get it but all right..

Kotori: What's going on..? -Kotori asked as she was behind both You and Hotaru. The two looked back as they were surprised to see Kotori looking at the two angrily-

You: W-Who are you..?

Hotaru: K-Kotori..

You: "Kotori"? What? Who?

Kotori: Why are you holding his hand?! -She yelled angrily as she quickly pulled Hotaru away from You and stood in front of Hotaru-

You: Wha-?! Wh-What was that for?!

Kotori: Why were you holding his hand and why are you with Ru-chan?!

You: "Ru-chan"? You know him?

Kotori: I am not obligated to answer your question, now answer me. Why were you holding his hand?! And who are you?

You: I-I...

Hotaru: K-Kotori! She's- -Before he could speak out to Kotori on You's behalf. Kotori interrupted him quickly-

Kotori: Ru-chan, please be quiet. I need to deal with her.

Hotaru: -Afraid, he kept quiet and nodded as he stood behind Kotori as he did not want to make her angry- O-Okay..

You: W-Watanabe You. I'm Hotaru-kun's friend.

Kotori: Not once have I heard of your name. He never mentioned you to me before.

You: Then what are you to him and who are you? -She got irritated when Kotori had forcefully pulled Hotaru away from her-

Kotori: I'm Minami Kotori, his guardian.

You: Guardian?

Saburo: Whoah! Whoah! What's going on? -Yumeko Saburo was running to the scene as he stood next to Kotori- What happened?

Kotori: This girl was holding hands with Ru-chan! She's a stranger!

You: Y-Yumeko Saburo..

Saburo: Oh? Heh. -He looked at You with a confused look at first but would then smirk at her- She could be a pedophile~

You: What?!

Hotaru: S-She's not-

Saburo: Hotaru-kun~ It's wise to leave these sort of situation to us adults~

Kotori: What were you planning to do with Ru-chan?! Were you thinking of bringing him somewhere far from here?! -Kotori interrogated You as You began to feel worried as she felt cornered by both Kotori and Saburo-

You: Th-That's not what I..

Saburo: Explain it to us, Watanabe, so that we won't have to call the authorities on you~

You: Eh?! Th-That's a little...B-But I.. -She began to panic as she was too afraid to say anything back to both Kotori and Saburo-

Kotori: Unforgivable, to think that a girl like you would think of doing something so despicable to Ru-chan! I will not tolerate this! -She then took out her phone as she was about to dial the numbers and as soon as she did, You quickly turned back and ran out of the park- Hold it! Stop!

Saburo: Damn, that girl is quick.

Hotaru: You-san! -He would push both Kotori and Saburo aside but Kotori would grab onto Hotaru's jacket and made sure he wouldn't run after her- Let me go!

Kotori: No! Don't even think about it, Ru-chan! She could be dangerous! She could be a murderer, a drug dealer or worst yet, be part of the black market! There's a possible chance that she could kill you and sell your body parts and organs for ransom! You don't know how cruel and insane the world is right now!

Hotaru: -He pulled out of his jacket and looked back at Kotori angrily as he was in tears- NO! It is you who don't understand me, Kotori!

Kotori: Eh? Wh-What are you saying?

Hotaru: You never took the time to come by and visit me and whenever I try to visit you, you would never show up at your apartment or either your office! Whenever I texted you, I won't get a reply until 12 in the morning! Whenever I call, you never answered me!

Kotori: Ru-chan...I..I-I'm sorry but I've been busy with work, you've got to understand.

Hotaru: I know! That's why I've been holding myself back throughout all this time!

Kotori: For 2 years, you held it in..?

Hotaru: You came to visit after you graduated but once you began your college life, you stopped.

Kotori: R-Ru-chan..I was just...

Hotaru: Give all of the excuses you want but I can never forget the pain I had to go through! -He then ran to find You and once he exited the park, he looked around and was unable to find any trace of You, he grabbed his phone and called her but no one answered, he sent her messages but did not get any replies from her, he ran around the city block to find her and even asked around if anybody had saw her within the area. Hotaru then looked around and then looked to the side and saw a large building that had a pool in it. Hotaru ran into the building and saw You standing next to the pool. Hotaru's eyes widened as he panicked even more as he would then run towards You with great speed as he shouted- DON'T!

You: Eh? -She looked back as she was then tackled by You as the two would then fall into the pool and as they did, You swam up and looked around as she then noticed Hotaru has not surfaced, she looked down into the deep pool and swam down as she saw Hotaru sinking down into the pool, she swam down deeper into the depths of the pool and caught Hotaru's arm as she would then swim up to the surface and pulled him to the side as she was panting heavily for air, when she reached to the outside of the pool she looked around and then to Hotaru as she noticed that he wasn't breathing as her eyes widened in shock- H-Hotaru-kun? Hotaru-kun! -You began to tear up as she got close to Hotaru's body and began to push his chest strongly, hoping that the water would come out of him but nothing came out. Without a second thought, You quickly got down to Hotaru as she moved her face close to his as she closed her eyes and placed her lips on his and gave him CPR-

-The song "Crashed" could be heard from outside of the building as You was giving continuous CPR and body pressure to Hotaru-

"Well I was moving at the speed of sound

Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and

Didn't know that I was going down

Yeah, yeah

Where I've been, well it's all a blur

What I was looking for, I'm not sure

Too late and didn't see it coming

Yeah, yeah

And then I crashed into you

And I went up in flames

Could've been the death of me

But then you breathed your breath in me

And I crashed into you

Like a runaway train

You will consume me

But I can't walk away

Somehow, I couldn't stop myself

I just wanted to know how it felt

Too strong, I couldn't hold on

Yeah, yeah

Now I'm just trying to make some sense

Out of how and why this happened

Where we're heading, there's just no knowing

Yeah, yeah

And then I crashed into you

And I went up in flames

Could've been the death of me

But then you breathed your breath in me

And I crashed into you

Like a runaway train

You will consume me

But I can't walk away

From your face, your eyes

Are burning to me

You saved me, you gave me

Just what I need

Oh, just what I need

And then I crashed into you

And I went up in flames

Could've been the death of me

But then you breathed your breath in me

And I crashed into you

Like a runaway train

You will consume me

But I can't walk away

And then I crashed into you

And then I crashed into you

And then I crashed into you

And then I crashed into you

And I crashed into you

Like a runaway train

You will consume me

But I can't walk away"

-Hotaru began coughing out bits of water as he slowly woke up from drowning as he looked up and saw You's face in front of his as she was completely teared up as she was sniffling-

Hotaru: Y-You-san..? You-san! D-Don't kill yourself!

You: You idiot!

Hotaru: Eh? -The young boy asked confusedly as he tilted his head at her innocently-

You: Dummy! Stupid! Idiot! Dumb Dumb! You keep acting rationally without thinking ahead! I never once had the intention of killing myself, you dummy! -She yelled and scolded him as she cried-

Hotaru: -He then blushed madly out of embarrassment- I-I'm sorry but that's the first thing I thought you'd do!

You: You don't know anything about me! Don't just assume that I'll kill myself and I won't get killed just by falling into a pool!

Hotaru: I-I just thought... Mm?! -He was then embraced by You as she hugged him tightly and passionately- Y-You-san..?

You: I'm just glad that you're alive!

Hotaru: A-Alive?! D-Did I die without knowing?!

You: I-It's none of your concern..

Hotaru: Wha-?! It's my life! I should be concerned!

You: You're such a problem child but you're also extremely cute.. -With a smile on her face, she held Hotaru's hands and looked at him in the eye- I'd like to get to know you better, Hotaru-kun...Can I learn more about you..?

Hotaru:...Th-Then...It'll take a long time for you to understand me.. -He said as he blushed slightly-

You: It's all right, as long as I get to understand everything about you.

Hotaru: A-Are girls always like this..?

You: No, just me. -She said with a big smile on her face as she hugged him and placed her forehead on his and started laughing as Hotaru smiled at her warmly as the two held hands-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Izanagi Hotaru's weakness is sports itself? He cannot learn any sports because of his weak and frail body. Despite his interest in sports such as Basketball and Swimming, he can't take part of any of it because of how weak he is.

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax! This is also the second season of Love Live! Great Shine!


	10. Chapter 10:- Brightened Up

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- Little do you Know - Alex & Sierra

Ending:- Crashed - Chris Daughtry

Chapter 10:- Brightened Up

-Previously-

"You: You don't know anything about me! Don't just assume that I'll kill myself and I won't get killed just by falling into a pool!

Hotaru: I-I just thought... Mm?! -He was then embraced by You as she hugged him tightly and passionately- Y-You-san..?

You: I'm just glad that you're alive!

Hotaru: A-Alive?! D-Did I die without knowing?!

You: I-It's none of your concern..

Hotaru: Wha-?! It's my life! I should be concerned!

You: You're such a problem child but you're also extremely cute.. -With a smile on her face, she held Hotaru's hands and looked at him in the eye- I'd like to get to know you better, Hotaru-kun...Can I learn more about you..?

Hotaru:...Th-Then...It'll take a long time for you to understand me.. -He said as he blushed slightly-

You: It's all right, as long as I get to understand everything about you.

Hotaru: A-Are girls always like this..?

You: No, just me. -She said with a big smile on her face as she hugged him and placed her forehead on his and started laughing as Hotaru smiled at her warmly as the two held hands-"

-The sound of a phone vibrating could be heard as the sight of Izanagi Hotaru reaching out to his phone from bed could be seen and as he looked at his phone, he received a message from Watanabe You-

"Hotaru-kun! I just beated Kanan-chan's Thavas deck with my Maelstrom deck!" - You

"That's good, keep up the good work." - Hotaru

"Lately, I've been receiving messages from You-san after the incident in the pool. Although I'm still unaware of what had happened in the pool, You-san won't tell me what happened while I was unconscious, she seemed bothered by it so I didn't want to make her anymore uncomfortable than she was back then, it would be rude to pry into one's privacy by force." - Hotaru narrated as he sat up on his bed and yawned as he stretched his arms, he then heard the sound of the door opening as he looked to the door as his eyes widened at the sight of Kotori entering his room as she was wearing a single oversized shirt as she bent down towards Hotaru and looked at him with a smile on her face-

Kotori: Good morning, Ru-chan~ How are you~?

Hotaru: K-Kotori... Why are you here?

Kotori: I slept over here for the night.

Hotaru: You never sleep here, why now?

Kotori: Just in case~

Hotaru: You thought that the girl I was with yesterday would be here too?

Kotori: Oh, you got me!

Hotaru: Kotori! Do you not trust me?!

Kotori: No! You're still young and you're still a child!

Hotaru: I'm well aware that I am much younger than you are but I am currently living by myself and I'm doing everything on my own, independently!

Kotori: I-I know but let me just say that I'm sorry for not being able to be with you!

Hotaru: What?

Kotori: I wanted to cheer you up so I thought I'd come over and visit you and stay over the night but when I came over last night, you were fast asleep in your bed already..

Hotaru: Is that so? Then what are you plans of being here?

Kotori: To do whatever you want~

Hotaru: -He stared at Kotori intently, not believing her words- Hmm..

Kotori: I-I mean it..

Hotaru: Then I'll call Kanan and You-san over then.

Kotori: N-No! YOU CAN'T! -She yelled out to him and grabbed his phone as she pulled his phone away from Hotaru-

Hotaru:...Kotori...Why won't you let me be with my friends?

Kotori: Friends can be dangerous and some of them may cause bad influence!

Hotaru: And you're saying that your friends are not bad influence?

Kotori: H-Honoka-chan and the others are different!

Hotaru: I wasn't referring to them, I was to referring to Yumeko Saburo. Why were you with him yesterday?

Kotori: We were working together, that's it.

Hotaru: I see. -He didn't believe her as he knew that Kotori was obviously lying to him but he didn't want to say anything to Kotori to cause a problem. Hotaru would then get off of bed-

Kotori: W-Where are you going?

Hotaru: To take a shower.

Kotori: I'll come with you!

Hotaru: I can bathe on my own, thank you very much! -He irritatedly said to Kotori as he walked out of his room and went to the bathroom to shower-

-Within the passing minutes after Hotaru had finished showering, he walked out of the shower and headed to his room to change and once he was done, he walked out of his bedroom and headed straight to the dining room and when reached the room, he saw a meal had been prepared for him as Kotori was in the kitchen-

Hotaru: Y-You made breakfast..?

Kotori: Yeah! I'm not sure if you'll like it but please give it a try.

Hotaru: R-Right.. Thanks for the meal. -As he sat down, he clapped his hands together and pulled out the chopsticks and began eating quietly as Kotori sat beside him and watched him eat as she smiled happily. Later then, Hotaru was done eating as he would then look to the side to see Kotori smiling at him as he'd blush slightly and looked away from her- W-What do you want?

Kotori: Hehe~ Ru-chan, you're so cute~

Hotaru: You keep saying the same thing everyday..

Kotori: It's true! You are cute!

Hotaru: Hmph!

-Hotaru then stood up as he went to his room-

Kotori: Where are you going?

Hotaru: I'm going to take my bag and head out.

Kotori: W-Where?

Hotaru: Just out.

Kotori: Let me come with you then!

Hotaru: Do as you please.

-With a big smile on her face, Kotori went to the guest room and got herself changed as well and once she had changed, the followed Hotaru out as the two went out together. Within the passing moments as the two had went out, Hotaru felt uncomfortable as Kotori was walking beside him-

Kotori: Ru-chan? What's wrong?

Hotaru: -He sighed softly- It's nothing. "Why do I feel so uncomfortable with her? I'm not angry at her anymore but something just doesn't feel right. It's like...She's not the person I wanted to see today.." -Hotaru thought to himself as he then felt someone holding onto his hand, he looked to the side and looked up as he saw Kotori holding his hand as she looked at him with a big smile on her face as Hotaru would blush madly as the two continued walking together- Kotori..I have a question..

Kotori: Hmm?

Hotaru: What is your relationship with Yumeko Saburo..?

Kotori: Eh? Well...Um... -She was getting nervous as she was blushing slightly- L-Let's just say that we're friends.

Hotaru: I see. "She's hiding something about him from me, I won't ask her what it is but it must be important that she doesn't want to say it to me." -He narrated. As the two were walking, the two heard a familiar flute playing in the background as they both looked up to one of the live recording screens and saw a card fight between Nishikino Shinji and Matsuura Kanan as the song "主題〜つぐもも〜2" was being played in the tournament- Kanan.

Kotori: Shinji-kun?

-In the tournament-

Shinji: I guess it wasn't a bad idea to use this deck. Gavrail Eden attacks! Skill activated, I can superior call two cards from my Damage Zone and both of them gets +3000 power until the end of turn.

Kanan: No guard~

Shinji: Triple Drive! -He revealed the top three cards and got no triggers but two sentinels- Broken heart attacks!

Kanan: Guard~

Shinji: My other Broken Heart Angel attacks!

Kanan: Generation Guard! Ice Barrier Dragon! Shield +10000 power!

Shinji: Tsk! Turn end!

Kanan: Phew! As expected of Nishikino-san's younger brother, just as stronger as his sister, huh?

Shinji: Thanks, I still gotta catch up to my Nee-chan after all.

Kanan: You must truly admire her then, but I'm still your senior, despite everything! Stand and draw! Stride my Generation! Storm of Lament, Wailing Thavas!

Shinji: Wailing Thavas, huh?

Kanan: Stride skill~ Superior call Battle Siren, Cipla from my hand, during this turn, she gets Resist and since she has a Wave ability, she can attack from the back row~ Call Adalaide and Kelpie Rider, Nikitas! Here I go~

Shinji: Then come at me!

Kanan: Kelpie Rider, Nikitas attacks! First wave! He gets +2000 power!

Shinji: Guard! -He placed a grade 1 unit onto the guardian circle-

Kanan: Cipla attacks! Skill activated, since my Vanguard is Thavas, she gets +2000 power and Wave 2~ She gets +3000 power and I get to draw a card~

Shinji: Guard! -He placed another grade 1 onto the guardian circle-

Kanan: Adalaide attacks! -Shinji guarded the third attack- She stands again! Adalaide attacks again! -Once more, Shinji placed a guardian- Now! Time for the big one! Boost from Dragon Rider, Dinos. Storm of Lament, Wailing Thavas attacks! Generation Break 3! Total of four rear-guard attack! You choose four rear-guards and retire them! -Shinji placed all of his rear-guards to the Drop zone- And Generation Break 2! Counter Blast 1. Wailing Thavas gets total of +20000 power and you can't use grade 1 cards from your hand to guard this attack!

Shinji: All I have to do is bet on a trigger! No guard!

Kanan: Triple drive! -She flipped over the top three cards of her deck as it revealed three critical triggers- Triple Criticals! All effects to Wailing Thavas!

Shinji: What?!

-Back to Kotori and Hotaru-

Kotori: Wow, she beated Shinji-kun.

Hotaru: As expected of Kanan. She learns fast.

Kotori: Kanan? You know her?

Hotaru: Just someone I know from work.

Kotori: She's pretty, have you asked her out?

Hotaru: I-I won't ask girls who are older than me to be with me! It would be ridiculous!

Kotori: Oh?

Hotaru: You won't even let me be with the girl I was with yesterday, what makes you think you'll let me be with Kanan?

Kotori: Good point~

-As the two were walking, the sight of Nada Arata and Hoshizora Rin together were seen as the couple saw Kotori and Hotaru together-

Arata: Kotori-san..?

Rin: Ah! It's that boy from the cafe, nya!

Kotori: R-Rin-chan? Arata-kun?

Rin: W-We're on a date, nya~

Kotori: Aww~ Isn't that sweet, Ru-chan~?

Hotaru: I guess..

Arata: And he is?

Kotori: Izanagi Hotaru-chan~

-Both Rin and Arata's eyes widened once they heard the name of the boy as they knew that they were gonna go up against him in the Diamond Storm concert-

Arata: Izanagi Hotaru..

Hotaru: Hmm? What?

Arata: I-It's nothing, it's nice to meet you.

Hotaru: Likewise.

Rin: N-Nya..

Hotaru: Kotori, I need to go now.

Kotori: Eh? Where?

Hotaru: Just...Somewhere.

Kotori: Then let me come with you-

Hotaru: N-No! Just no.. I mean..I'll be fine on my own. Trust me.

Kotori: A-All right, just be safe, okay?

Hotaru: Right. -He said as he ran up ahead and went to the station-

Rin: Kotori-chan? You had a kid?

Kotori: D-D-Don't be ridiculous! I don't have a kid yet!

Arata: "Yet". Implying that she knows she'll have one sooner or later.

Rin: Nya!

Kotori: I-I'm just looking over him, since he...N-Never mind.. -After remembering, she had just remembered that Hotaru hates it when people finds out about his past without his permission. thus leaving Kotori to be quiet-

Rin & Arata: Hmm?

-In the town of Uchiura. Hotaru ran out of the train from the station as he had arrived to the town. As he ran out, he ran past many people along the way along with passing by both Chika and Riko-

Chika: W-What was that? Why was that kid running?

Riko: Hmm? Someone ran past us?

Chika: Wh-?! You didn't see him?!

Riko: N-No..I didn't.

Chika: Were you daydreaming again?

Riko: N-No! I-I don't know.. -She blushed and looked away as she was thinking about Arata-

Chika: Jeez, Riko-chan. You've been acting weird lately. The concert is just a few days away before Christmas! There's no time for you to be daydreaming like this!

Riko: Says the one who can't even take her studies seriously..

Chika: Wha-?!

"Come outside." - Hotaru

-You was looking at her phone as she was in her room doing her homework, she stood up and walked downstairs as she walked out of her house and looked around but saw no one-

"I'm outside but there's nothing out here." - You

-You replied to the message, she would then turn and saw Hotaru running towards her-

You: H-Hotaru-kun?!

Hotaru: Y-You-san! -As he was running towards her, he tripped and fell as You panicked and ran towards him and got down to him as she helped him up- Ow..

You: A-Are you all right?

Hotaru: I-I'm fine..

You: Why are you here anyway?

Hotaru: I-I came to play. -He said as he looked up at You with a big and innocent smile on his face as You blushed as her eyes widened and she would smile back at him-

You: Then come on in~

"Being with Kotori makes me happy but at the same time, it hurts, knowing that she's always with Yumeko Saburo. The song she writes makes my heart ache in pain as most of her songs she writes would sum up my emotions for her, but for some reason, after understanding You-san. I cam to realise that I feel more comfortable and happier around her, I don't know why but all of the darkness that surrounds me would disappear within an instant. It's like...She saved me from dying from the inside.. But what is this feeling..?" -Hotaru narrated-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Kotori felt defensive over Izanagi Hotaru? She's afraid that people might make use of Hotaru's innocence and taint him. Kotori did not want Hotaru to hang out with anyone older than he is as they may be a bad influence for a young boy like him as he learns from adults.

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax! This is also the second season of Love Live! Great Shine!


	11. Chapter 11:- Birthday Gift

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- Strike a Match - Zayde Wolf

Ending:- LAST GAME - Zwei

Chapter 11:- Birthday Gift

-Previously-

""Come outside." - Hotaru

-You was looking at her phone as she was in her room doing her homework, she stood up and walked downstairs as she walked out of her house and looked around but saw no one-

"I'm outside but there's nothing out here." - You

-You replied to the message, she would then turn and saw Hotaru running towards her-

You: H-Hotaru-kun?!

Hotaru: Y-You-san! -As he was running towards her, he tripped and fell as You panicked and ran towards him and got down to him as she helped him up- Ow..

You: A-Are you all right?

Hotaru: I-I'm fine..

You: Why are you here anyway?

Hotaru: I-I came to play. -He said as he looked up at You with a big and innocent smile on his face as You blushed as her eyes widened and she would smile back at him-

You: Then come on in~

"Being with Kotori makes me happy but at the same time, it hurts, knowing that she's always with Yumeko Saburo. The song she writes makes my heart ache in pain as most of her songs she writes would sum up my emotions for her, but for some reason, after understanding You-san. I cam to realise that I feel more comfortable and happier around her, I don't know why but all of the darkness that surrounds me would disappear within an instant. It's like...She saved me from dying from the inside.. But what is this feeling..?" -Hotaru narrated-"

Announcer: ANDDDD HEEERRREEEEE IT IS! The Diamond Storm concert! -The announcer shouted during the early morning within the large concert hall in Akihabara. The sound of millions of people screaming and cheering loudly in the concert hall could be heard- This will last all the way to night so you better be well prepared for the musical wonders! But this ain't no Disney live!

-Within the back stage, there were large number of singers and performers together along with Aqours, Dark Rose, Soul-2-Cry and Team Symphogear-

Chika: Alright! Let's show'em what we can do!

Shinji: In the end, nobody found out who was gonna team up with Jakazure Satoshi?

Sei: Nope, the dude kept himself hidden real' good too, no one could find a single trace of that dude.

Shinji: Then we'll be in for a lot of surprises then.

Maki: Who are our opponents?

Arata: Team Symphogear, which belongs to Yumeko Saburo's group and Jakazure Satoshi. Though the three of us groups stand at the top so we don't have to compete against each other.

Riko: At least that isn't a problem for us.

Arata: Yup.

Jun: I'm more concerned about Izanagi Hotaru. Will he be participating in the concert?

Hanamaru: Zura! I totally forgot to say it but I saw him with Kanan-chan a few days ago zura!

-Everyone turned their attention to Kanan except You, as You was on her phone-

Dia: Kanan-san! What is the meaning of this?! Were you betraying us?!

Kanan: N-No! Not at all! He's a relative of mine, so from time to time, I'd ask him to come over to relax and stuff and yeah, he'll be participating but he said he's going to be with someone, but I don't know who.

Ruby: He's going to be with someone? A team?

Yoshiko: Could it be Minami Kotori-san?!

-You flinched a little from the sound of the name-

Kanan: I doubt it but who knows?

Announcer: Here comes Asaka! -The singer would walk up to the stage as everyone began cheering loudly. The singer would then start singing the song "SHINY DAYS" as the crowd went insane-

"窓を開けたら Ah Bright light

優しい 陽ざし いっぱいに浴びて

素敵な予感は そう Day by day

Bit by bit 胸に あふれていく

変わらない日々のトビラを開け

光の向こうまで

Right now はじまりの一歩

SHINY DAYS！！ あたらしい風

はずむようなステップ踏んでGo my way

Can you feel？ 透き通る空

胸騒ぎが連れていくBrand-new world

Listen to the melody

遠く口笛 響かせたら

飛び出そう 未来ヘ

ほら見上げたら Cloudless sky

So happy 空気 いっぱいに吸って

当たり前の小さなキセキを

One by one まっすぐ 噛みしめてる

少しの勇気がきっかけで

動き出す世界

All right どこへでも行ける

SHINY DAYS！！ どこまでも前へ

好きな歌口ずさんで Feel so good

Can you see？ きらめいたHeaven

向かい風が運んでいくBrand-new mind

Please save your memories

重ねていく 夢と共に

踏み出そう 未来ヘ

太陽のような笑顔で

Take it easy 肩のチカラ抜いて

毎日を過ごしていこう

今日も明日も そう It will be fine

Sing a song！！ 一緒に歌おう

晴れ渡る空の向こうまで

Can you see？ きらめいたHeaven

どこまでも風が誘うよ

SHINY DAYS！！ あたらしい風

はずむようなステップ踏んでGo my way

Can you feel？ 透き通る空

胸騒ぎが連れていくBrand-new world

Listen to the melody

遠く口笛 響かせたら

飛び出そう 未来ヘ"

Arata: I've only heard Izanagi play his songs through instruments and performance but he never sings. Why is that?

Kanan: Ah, that's because he isn't confident in his voice when he sings.

Arata: Oh? Rin, shall we abuse the situation?

Rin: We most certainly will, nya! -She excitedly hugged Arata tightly and snuggled up against his chest as Riko smiled at the sight of the two but was jealously cringing and holding in her jealousy from the inside-

"Where are you?" - You

-You texted Hotaru on the phone-

"I'm almost there, I had to deal with a few things before I left the house." - Hotaru

"Are you using a cab to get here?" - You

"Walking. It's not far from my apartment. All I had to do was use the train." - Hotaru

"Hehe~ Are you wearing anything cute?" - You

"What? No! I'm just using my formal wear." - Hotaru

"Formal wear? A suit?" - You

"I guess you can say that." - Hotaru

"Oh! Exciting!" - You

"You can just see when I get there, for now, just wait." - Hotaru

"Aye aye~" - You

-The song "Round of new thing" began playing as Asaka was singing the song-

"だいたいハイな気分なんです

スケール大で ハジける

未体験 いつも楽しい Every day

今がきっと 最高なんです

スクールライフ 戻らない

放課後踊れば Beat-ever！！

高鳴る心 目の前はparadise

Do you know？遠慮とかいらない

Dancing with you.I'm happy best

素敵な顔で笑ってよ

回るミラーボールとライト

悲しい なんて吹き飛ばせ

Dancing with you.I'm happy best

いつまでもほら踊ってよ

ママの言いつけはナンセンス

自由なままでいたい It's my life.

回せ！Everyone！踊れ！

反対Thinking 熱くなってく

口から出るため息

膨らむ頬 涙の瞳

そしたら「I'm sorry」

それでまた paradise

Do you know？ 遠慮してられない

Singing with you. I'm happy best.

素敵な声で笑ってよ

揺らす人波 スピーカー

明るい日々はどこまでも

Singing with you. I'm happy best.

高らかにほら歌ってよ

今は帰らない My place

我侭パーティーHave fun. It's my life.

想い出は夢が叶うカギ あの頃のキラメキを

振り返り 微笑む 未来から

青い春 何もかも 色付いた景色 New world

今だけは楽しいことだけ…

Dancing with you. I'm happy best

素敵な顔で笑ってよ

回るミラーボールとライト

悲しい なんて吹き飛ばせ！

Singing with you. I'm happy best.

素敵な声で笑ってよ

揺らせ人波 スピーカー

明るい日々はどこまでも

Singing with you. I'm happy best.

高らかにほら歌ってよ

今は帰らない My place

我侭パーティーHave fun. It's my life

回せ！Everyone！踊れ！"

Mari: Think we will shine for today?

Shinji: We definitely will!

Jun: To think you of all people would be this confident.

Shinji: Nah, I was just reading a shonen manga last night, so it felt like I needed to say that.

Nico: What did you read?

Shinji: My Hero Academia! Loved it!

Nico: Oh, the Green Naruto?

-Maki was at the back, as she was holding in her laugh-

Shinji: What?!

-Another singer came onto the stage as she sang the song "Smartphone"-

"Clap Snap Clap Clap Snap

Clap Snap Clap Clap Snap

Hey everybody みんな集まってgood smile

いつもより盛れる角度 ロックオン

何もかも全部 スマホでSay cheese！

うちらスマホリックス You just follow me！

Favorite song かけて盛り上がってこう

Let's keep on dancin' Let's keep it keep it dancin'

欲しいものならなんでもネットショッピング

I can't stop won't stop Please help me！

さあみんなそろそろ顔上げstand up

Just throw ya hands up！& Jumpin' Jumpin' Jumpin' Oh

It's time to hang out スマホを置いて！

do do dada di da

Give your hands One CLAP

Give your hands Two CLAP

Give your hands Three CLAP

Let's make it loud & just like this！

Give your hands One CLAP

Give your hands Two CLAP

Give your hands Three CLAP

everybody CLAP just like this！

困ったときにはアプリにアクセス

MAP/Serch engine/Camera/SNS

何もかも全部 スマホで解決

完全にスマホリックス Thanks for the like！

Let's enjoy now 声上げsay La La Lahhh

Let's Make It Happy Hey Step to the Left Step to the Right

ハンズフリーにしてデジタルデトックス Yeah

We keep on singin' & keep it keep it groovin'

さあ前見てstand up & movin' on

Left to the Right！ Hey everybody clap your hands！

みんなでcount down 4,3,2,1

do do dada di da

Give your hands One CLAP

Give your hands Two CLAP

Give your hands Three CLAP

Let's make it loud & just like this！

Give your hands One CLAP

Give your hands Two CLAP

Give your hands Three CLAP

everybody CLAP just like this！

Give your hands One CLAP

Give your hands Two CLAP

Give your hands Three CLAP

Let's make it loud & just like this！

Give your hands One CLAP

Give your hands Two CLAP

Give your hands Three CLAP

everybody CLAP just like this！"

-After the singer was done, she walked back to the back of the stage as the sight of a long blued haired girl walked up to the stage could be seen as the crowd went insane from her very appearance-

Maki: Her..

Rin: Kazanari Tsubasa of Team Symphogear nya..

Shinji: She has a powerful voice.. Really powerful one.

Jun: But even so, she cannot beat us.

Tsubasa: Kazanari Tsubasa, it's my turn! For my blades! -The crowd clapped their hands loudly and screamed in cheer as she sang the song "TESTAMENT"-

"Take off, and sing out loud...

The dream that you hold tightly in your hand

Is writhing enough to twist the rails of fate (violently)

Can find the answer justice seeks

By submitting your body to these overflowing emotions? (We will)

Resounding like lightning

We cut through the darkness

Let's continue to stay true to the love we believe in

Even if our life burns out or collapses, this everlasting song will

Illuminate a future clouded by our grief

Even if our forsaken world is pierced by an arrow of loneliness

The passionate flame we've lit within our hearts will never be extinguished

I will keep sending these echoing feelings to you through Love of all energy

This hope that you hold tightly in your embrace

Is prepared to remember its past (and cut through it)

From way back before we were born

There was a melody that no words could mimic (or draw)

Every time I yearn for

This swirling duet of light and darkness

Let's devote ourselves to demonstrating such an instinctive beat

If you really want something

Just shout out loud to reverse the sky and earth

I will erase my hesitation to such an extent

That anyone's wishes will not be frowned upon from the heavens

From tomorrow onward, you'll be spinning within the darkness

The bell that created such noise begins to quieten

I want to protect that special smile by bringing forth a miracle

Even if our life burns out or collapses, this everlasting song will

Illuminate a future clouded by our grief

Even if our forsaken world is crushed and abandoned

The passionate flame we've lit within our hearts will never be extinguished

I will keep sending these echoing feelings to you through Love of all energy

Take off, and sing out loud..."

-Hotaru then walked up to the back of the stage from the back of the concert hall and as he appeared, You and Kanan saw him as their eyes widened at the sight of the young boy was properly dressed up with so much fashion sense on him as he was carrying a guitar bag with him on his back-

You: H-Hotaru-kun?

Kanan: Hotaru-chan doesn't look cute in that...Not one bit.

Hotaru: Rude! My intention of wearing this isn't for me to let everyone see that I'm cute! I need to be presentable for the audience.

Kanan: Hehe~ You're still the same old Hotaru-chan~

-After Kazanari Tsubasa had finished her song. She returned back to the back of the stage as another girl walked up to the stage. The girl with short black hair and green eyes walked up to the stage as the crowd was quiet as they did not know who she was-

Announcer: This here is a new singer who came into the neighbourhood and was hand picked by Yumeko Saburo-san of Team Symphogear!

Miku: I am Kohinata Miku! It's a pleasure to meet you! -The girl's voice echoed in the concert hall as the song "Waikyō Shénshòujìng" came onto play-

"With a flash the world begins

And in the darkness ends the world

A tune for the place I call home

A home of sunshine and happiness

Stars fall like you did that day

I will change everything

Give it back, I want it back

That still echoing song

Your left hand slips

From the grip of my fingers

You know, I want to

Protect you as well

And our nostalgic memories

The melody that binds us together

It's been like that in the past and the present

And it will be like that in the future too

I won't ever let you go

I won't let you go anywhere far

I love you this much

Look how much I love you

Destroyed broken love,

Poison sorrowful love

Trials a lullaby song,

Lalalala, a song

Chaos a lost dream,

Purgatory a happy dream

Why is it, tell me why is it?

Where did I go wrong?

No matter what they say,

It doesn't matter

To leave you scarred by yourself,

I don't want to make you go

All those forgotten memories

Of the days of tears and laughter

Your hand grabbing mine

It's oh so warm

I can't ever forgive,

I can't ever forgive myself

That's why I'm fighting

That's right, I'm fighting

I want to grant it

I won't give up

the shooting stars with you,

I want to look at them one more time

And our nostalgic memories

The melody that binds us together

It's been like that in the past and the present

And it will be like that in the future too

I won't ever let you go

I won't let you go anywhere far

I love you this much

Look how much I love you"

-When Miku had sung the song, the crowd started clapping and cheering for the new girl as the whole audience in the concert hall were amazed by her voice-

Jun: As expected of Yumeko Saburo-kun. He knows how to pick his singers well.

Hotaru: After this girl, there is another girl who will win the hearts of the audience, so everyone here must keep watch.

Shinji: Huh? The Hell does that mean?

Maki: Let's just listen to the kid's advice, he could be right.

-After Miku had finished singing, the crowd screamed in excitement as six girls from Team Symphogear walked up to the stage as the girls were: Kazanari Tsubasa, Tsukuyomi Shirabe, Akatsuki Kirika, Tachibana Hibiki, Maria Cadenzavna Eve and Yukine Chris. The sound of orchestral play was then heard in the background as the six girls began to sing the song "Axia no Kaze"-

"[Hi/Ts/Ch] Croitzal ronzell gungnir zizzl

Balwisyall nescell gungnir tron

Imyuteus amenohabakiri tron

Killter Ichaival tron

Granzizel bilfen gungnir zizzl

Seilien coffin airget-lamh tron

Zeios igalima raizen tron

Various shul shagana tron

[Ma/Ki/Sh] Rei shen shou jing rei zizzl

Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal

Emustolronzen fine el baral zizzl

Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal

Emustolronzen fine el zizzl

Resounding, melody, become a song

A love that won't lose resides in my fists (Blooming)

Flapping my wings below the moonlight, together with a beautiful blade

GUN BULLET kiss

It will become strength (And I won't hold back)

Stand up! Ready! Aim to the heavens and head for it!

Melody, connect with tomorrow

And become sunshine

[Ki/Sh] Bundle up your bonds

Never surrender from fighting!

[Hi/Ts/Ch] This heart

[Ma/Ki/Sh] This life

[Hi/Ts] Resound!

[Ch/Ma] Resound!

[Ki/Sh] Resonate!

Sing with all your soul! And transmit it

[Hi/Ts/Ch] For the

[Ma/Ki/Sh] Future

[Hi/Ts/Ch] For your

[Ma/Ki/Sh] Dreams

Brandish your determination

Resounding, melody, let's raise it

Never surrender from fighting!

[Hi/Ts/Ch] This heart

[Ma/Ki/Sh] This life

[Hi/Ts] Resound!

[Ch/Ma] Resound!

[Ki/Sh] Resonate!

Sing with all your soul! And transmit it

[Hi/Ts/Ch] For the

[Ma/Ki/Sh] Future

[Hi/Ts/Ch] For your

[Ma/Ki/Sh] Dreams

Brandish your determination, make it say "Songs will never die!""

-After Team Symphogear was finished. It was Aqours' time to shine as they stepped up to the stage after Team Symphogear walked back to the back stage. Before You got up, Hotaru grabbed You's hand as she looked back at him in surprised-

Hotaru: Do your best, okay? I'll be rooting for you, right here.

You: Mm! Gotcha! -She energetically smiled and nodded in excitement as she ran up to the front of the stage and as they were at the front, they smiled and waved at the audience as the crowd cheered loudly and the group of girls began to sing the song "Yuuki wa doko ni? Kimi no Mune ni!"-

"Try and be brave

I know it's actually scary

It's not like I was able to do it from the start either

I messed up a lot

I was really frustrated

But that gave me strength, so don't give up

Your eyes are wet, saying they want to try believing

Say bye bye to your hesitation and tears

Now, let's go!

Let's chase them as many times as it takes and don't lose

Everyone fails sometimes

But dreams won't fade, dreams won't fade

Let's chase them as many times as it takes and don't lose

Because today after all is today and once you wake up, it'll be a new morning

We know that now is

The time to get serious

If we run away it'll always weigh on our hearts

If you can't do it,

Then grab the next chance

Start running, break a sweat, just don't give up

Believe in the strength that's yours alone

The strength that you're trying to meet

We have to go to make sure

So let's go with a smile!

This time let's decide that we'll find it for sure

We'll keep running and catch our future

We have a lot of dreams, we have a lot of dreams

This time let's decide that we'll find it for sure

Have more courage, bring out more as you have that courage

There's nothing I've left undone

Is what I want to say, but when will that be?

It's still a long way to then and as it's a challenge, we'll work hard

Ah I'm starting to understand the meaning of getting passionate

Our hearts desire to feel pride

We'll keep running and catch our future

We have a lot of dreams, we have a lot of dreams, our dreams won't fade...

Let's chase them as many times as it takes, don't lose

Everyone fails sometimes

But dreams won't fade, dreams won't fade

Let's chase them as many times as it takes, don't lose

Because today, after all is today and once you wake up, it'll be a new morning

Ah, the sun is smiling down on you"

-As time passed on, Dark Rose sang the song "Shinzou wo Sasageyo"-

"I was sure that there could be no -

No crueler fate than this Hell we know

But now I fear our darkest day here

Will catch us unaware

I hear a pounding at the door, and

Just like warning, it unnerves me

How could we know greater nightmare

Was hanging in the air?

Soaring high as one, to fight the enemy

Every passing day, they must be slain at any cost

On that day, I wonder the expression in our eyes

When we saw victory could be realized

What more can we do against a demon crushing man?

I worry our reluctant hearts will bring to life

The catalyst to destroy us

We dedicate and sacrifice

Our hearts for humanity

All that we've lost is not in vain

It's all leading to this moment

We dedicate and sacrifice

Our hearts for humanity

Create the fate with your own hands

A day that we'll reclaim"

-It was Soul-2-Cry's turn as Maki was the lead singer while Sei and Alisa watched from the sidelines as Maki was singing the song "Dream of Princess"-

"Let this aria I dedicate to you blossom on a moonlit night

A pure white rabbit, tears flowing down its cheeks,

dreamed of an eternity with you in the distant sky...

Before the bells of demise ring, I donned my dress

I have to convey these feelings, my glass heart holds

thousands of thoughts... Let fall on this earth the god-given miracle of "magic"

and the dream I have always wanted

May I play softly to the stars my wishes and sleeping dreams?

Let this aria I dedicate to you blossom on a moonlit night

Princess's sweet deep memory I Wish You kitto kanau no nara

Princess's sweet deep memory; if I could grant one wish, it would be you

Seeking a fruit of warmth, I awoke from my slumber

Perhaps one day this unrequited love will bear its own fruit

Your existence gently enveloped my overflowing thoughts

Please, don't disappear with this castle that seems a mirage...

Let us cast a never-broken spell on the eternal place I wished for on the stars

As diamonds blossom in the night sky, I vow to you an aria

Princess's sweet deep memory; until the day it comes true, I will wish for you

Let us cast a never-broken spell on the eternal place I wished for on the stars

As diamonds blossom in the night sky, I vow to you an aria

May I play softly to the stars my wishes and sleeping dreams?

Let this aria I dedicate to you blossom on a moonlit night

Princess's sweet deep memory; if I could grant one wish

it would be you

Until the day it comes true"

-After the group was done, they returned back to the back of the stage-

Announcer: We'll be taking a short break but later for the ultimate and final performer! IZANAGI HOTARU! -The crowd screamed and shouted Hotaru's name in rhythm-

Jun: Final?! What about Jakazure Satoshi?

-Satoshi would appear before the three groups as he had entered the concert building-

Satoshi: It ain't my turn to shine~ Not until the time is right.

Arata: Jakazure Satoshi..

Satoshi: This is a team cooperation. I'll be performing too but I won't be singing.

Shinji: You won't be singing?

Satoshi: Yup~ I'm Hotaru's back up.

You: Hotaru-kun's back up? What do you mean by that?

Satoshi: You'll see~ Ain't that right, Hotaru? Hotaru..? -He looked around as he was unable to find Hotaru-

You: Huh? Where is he?

Shinji: The kid got cold feet or something?

Kanan: I-I don't think so..

Dia: Bathroom?

You: I-I'll go look for him.

Maki: Y-You-chan, why are you looking for him?

You: Eh? Am I not allowed to?

Maki: No but why? He might doing something in private and he doesn't want anyone to be part of it.

You: Ah..Right..Good point.

Jun: This doesn't make sense, shouldn't Saburo-kun be performing along with Kotori-san?

Shinji: I was told that Kotori only teamed up with Yumeko to write songs for Team Symphogear.

Jun: But she isn't here.

Satoshi: Oh she is here~ But none of you can see her~

Everyone else: Huh?

Rin: W-What do you mean by that, nya?

Satoshi: She's here, in the area of the concert hall but she doesn't stand with us, she's on a whole different level. Just like Yumeko Saburo.

-Slowly backing away, You walked away slowly and left the back stage as she went to find Hotaru. As You was walking down the hallway, she saw Hotaru staring into dark hallway. You reached her hand out to him as she was about to call him but she looked ahead to see what he was looking at. You's eyes widened at the sight of Minami Kotori and Yumeko Saburo together as Saburo had his hands on Kotori's waist and Kotori's arms around the man's neck-

Saburo: God, you're beautiful.

Kotori: And you're one of the most handsomest man I've met~

-You quickly hid behind the side of a vending machine as Hotaru would turn back and walk past the vending machine. You's eyes widened when saw Hotaru walking past the vending machine quickly as she was too afraid to call out to him. You would then return back to the others as the announcer would then start speaking-

Announcer: Here we go! We will begin shortly but we have good news! With the performance of Izanagi Hotaru-kun, Jakazure Satoshi-san will also be performing along side Izanagi-kun with a coop performance! -The crowd cheered and screamed loudly as Satoshi walked up to the stage first and Hotaru walked behind Satoshi, ignoring everyone as Kanan wished him luck and You said nothing but pitifully watched him-

"I didn't know. I was unaware. I didn't understand him at all but it caught me off guard to see him sad without showing any tears. It must have been really painful for him. I don't want to feel bad for him as it would mean that I pitied him and he hates being looked down on" -You narrated as the sound of the song "Strike a Match" was then heard as Jakazure Satoshi sang-

"The night is gettin' colder under city lights

Lonely souls, they stagger like they've all gone blind

There is something bigger in the dark tonight

Dancing with the devil in the cold, cold rain

I'm not making deals because I know the game

Stealing all the secrets 'cause I need that flame

Strike a match

I'm gonna strike a match

Watch me strike a match

And burn it down

Yeah, I'm gonna burn it down

This is not so typical, the way it ends

When you start a fire, you can't just pretend

That you don't love the feeling in your blood it brings

Strike a match

I'm gonna strike a match

Watch me strike a match

And burn it down

Yeah, I'm gonna burn it down

I'm gonna strike a match, and burn it

I'm gonna strike a match, and burn it

I'm gonna strike a match, and burn it down

Strike a match

I'm gonna strike a match

Watch me strike a match

And burn it down

Strike a match (I'm gonna strike a match, and burn it)

I'm gonna strike a match (I'm gonna strike a match, and burn it)

Watch me strike a match (I'm gonna strike a match, and burn it)

And burn it down

Yeah, I'm gonna burn it down

Yeah, burn it down

Burn it down

Yeah, just burn it down"

-As Satoshi was singing, the crowd was singing along with Satoshi and Hotaru was playing the guitar in the background. The song "RISE UP" would start playing as the crowd sang along with Satoshi, thus winning the crowd's hearts-

"You tried to tell us

it was all gonna end

We hear the noise and

start to plan our revenge

and we're hard to stop

we're hard to stop

Hiding for trouble

and you went the wrong way

You might keep running

but you'll never escape

and we're hard to stop

we're hard to stop

RISE UP

RISE UP

RISE UP

THIS IS WHERE IT BEGINS

RISE UP

RISE UP

RISE UP MADE TO BE LEGENDS

If there's a shadow hanging

over our fate

We won't forget

that deep inside we're the same

and we're hard to stop

we're hard to stop

RISE UP

RISE UP

RISE UP

THIS IS WHERE IT BEGINS

RISE UP

RISE UP

RISE UP MADE TO BE LEGENDS"

-After the song, the crowd cheered and screamed loudly upon the end of the song as Satoshi would walk to the side as Izanagi Hotaru walked up to the front of the stage as everyone looked at him with confusion. From the back of the stage, You put her hands together as she watched Hotaru intently as she prayed for the young boy-

You: Hotaru-kun..

Hotaru:...-He sighed softly as he would then speak out to the crowd- Good morning to you all. I am, Izanagi Hotaru. To everyone who has supported me from the very beginning because of my instrumental performances, I'd like to thank each and everyone of you here. -The few numbers of the audience began to clapped their hands and cheered for him- Today is a special day for me, as today, December 18th. It's my birthday. -The crowd cheered and clapped their hands as they all said to Hotaru together-

Audiences: Happy Birthday to you, Izanagi Hotaru! -Millions said Hotaru's name as he smiled at the crowd-

-At the back of the stage, everyone was surprised to hear that it was Hotaru's birthday. You was the most shocked of all as she had placed her hands on her mouth and recalled the moment with him seeing Kotori and Saburo together-

Hotaru: Thank you, thank you all so much. I could never wish for more supporting and kind supporters and fans like you all and today, I do not expect to have gifts given to me but instead I'll be giving you all a present from me instead. -He said as he took a few steps back and grabbed a guitar as Satoshi passed the guitar to him as Satoshi would then walk back to the back stage as he spoke to himself-

Satoshi: Good luck, kid.

-The sound of the piano being played was then heard as Hotaru slowly played his guitar as he sang the song "LAST GAME"-

"Come to me

Embrace my tears

Let me guide you down into my soul

And let us pray for the world to realize

There is peace, the truth within us

Emptiness erodes your heart

Coz you're free from pain and sorrow

Future is just too bright to show you ways

Wake up now...it's time to lead new souls

Orbit of photon and universe

I am just the part of its plan

目には見えない歪んだ空 人は何処へと歩いていくの？

The last game

Hold my hand

Melt my heart

Feel like I've been caught up in somewhere cold

Like the moon and stars hidden in the dark

Finally I found myself in your eyes

If we were

Meant to be, my love

Why do we keep making mistakes

Nothing can fulfill us in this world

Give me hopes to believe in our fate

Orbit of photon and universe

I will follow you all the way

気付きようのない五感の支配 生きる意味さえ知らされぬまま

The last game

Orbit of photon and universe

I am just the part of its plan

目には見えない歪んだ空 人は何処へと歩いていくの？

Orbit of photon and universe

I will follow you all the way

気付きようのない五感の支配 生きる意味さえ知らされぬまま

The last game"

Kanan: An English song..?

Shinji: That's not the important part! He can sing?

Arata: This doesn't make sense.. I thought he wasn't confident in his vocals.

Satoshi: I'm sure that's what you all thought~ But I've known the kid ever since he was in grade school and I've been training his voice ever since then.

Kanan: You trained him?

Satoshi: With Kotori-san's permission of course~ Since the kid wanted to personally learn how to sing and do everything in music, just like his favourite idol~

Rin: His favourite idol...Minami Kotori-chan, nya..

Satoshi: Oh shit! Okay, I shouldn't have told you guys about that. It's very personal so don't say anything unnecessary to him! Or it'll be a big problem for everyone here in this room. -Everyone nodded-

-Hotaru would then sing his next song "Lyra" and as he was singing the song, he was tearing up while playing the guitar and while he was playing, he cried as he was singing and the crowd sang along with his song and swayed their light sticks around in rhythm-

"We long for someone all the time - everyone knows well that it's a gentle lie

I want to be with you forever - my true feelings. Is this love?

From a fateful and miraculous encounter, we again go towards that place...

When I stretch my hands to the sparkling stars in the night sky

they're revived - the feelings, the days of warmth too

and they begin overflowing. At that time, at that scene

I cried and laughed over your words

Even if I try rewriting all my memories

I'm wavering in the depths of my heart, like déjà vu

I'm unable to become Lady Orihime, so I can't support you with my power

but I'll pray because of fear of being apart. I wonder if that too is love?

Loving every scene too much, we again go towards that place...

No matter how dazzling the world line of light

there are sorrows, joys, and partings

and, while crying, I will slap your cheek

In that moment, something will change

I'll even offer my life to the something

that I should protect but doesn't reflect in my eyes - that's everyone's choice

Crossing the great sea, we're at the next important junction

Someday I can meet the tale's protagonist of a new future, until that day..."

-After the first half of the concert, the ones who had sung their songs left the concert as more groups of singers gathered up to sing in replacement of the ones who had finished their morning performance. The members of Soul-2-Cry, Dark Rose and Aqours along with Team Symphogear took their leave and went their separate ways until night came and in the home of Watanabe You, she was out in the balcony of her room as she was looking at her phone with Hotaru's picture and contact on the phone. You was afraid but was hesitant, she would take a deep breath and clicked on the contact as she called him and moved the phone to her ear, in an instant, Hotaru picked up the call-

You: H-Hello? Hello! H-Hotaru-kun..? -She asked as she could hear him sniffling and crying softly in the call as she began to worry-

Hotaru: To-Took you...Long enough to call me..

You: E-Eh? Y-You were expecting me..?

Hotaru: I did..

You: H-How are you? You were crying during the performance and you had a sad smile on your face throughout the day when your fans met you. Are you all right?

Hotaru: J-Just peachy.. -He said as he was obviously lying as he was still crying in the background-

You: I...Can I just ask you a very personal question right now? I know you hate that sort of thing but let me ask, okay?

Hotaru: All right..

You: You...Love Minami Kotori-san, don't you?

Hotaru: -He was sniffling and was still tearing up- Mm..

You: But...You know that she's obviously with him, right...?

Hotaru: Mmhmm..

You: I-I'm sorry for asking something so abruptly..

Hotaru: N-No...It's all right..

You: Do you need anything? Anything at all?

Hotaru: A hug..

You: A hug..? -She looked at the clock in her room as the time was 11:35 P.M.- A-Are you tired?

Hotaru: I can't sleep.. -He quietly said he was rubbing his eyes-

You: Don't do anything rash, okay? I-I'm hanging up now..

Hotaru: Mm.. Bye bye.. -He innocently and sadly said as You had hung up the phone-

You: -She quickly pulled down the home shorts that she was wearing and put on her jersey and grabbed her phone and jacket as she quietly but swiftly snuck out of her house but left a note on the kitchen table and ran out of her house and went straight to the station- Wait for me...! Just wait for me! -She yelled as she ran as fast as she could-

-Within the passing 20 minutes in Hotaru's apartment, he was hugging his pillow tightly and was still crying in the dark room. He then heard the doorbell as he slowly got up and rubbed his eyes and nose as he would walk out of the bedroom with the pillow in his arm, he would turn the lights to the entrance of the door and then open the door and once he opened the door, he was embraced with a warm tight hug from Watanabe You as he was caught by surprise-

Hotaru: Eh?

You: I-It's okay...It's okay, Hotaru-kun... I'm here for you.. -She hugged him even more tightly as Hotaru would tear up even more so and hugged You tightly as he cried on her shoulder-

Hotaru: Y-You-san! You-san..! -He said her name as he was in tears-

You: Yes, I'm here, Hotaru-kun. -She calmly said as she rubbed his back and hair softly to ease him up-

"I guess...Love works in many different ways. To love someone older or younger or even someone of the same age. Which shows that Love has no boundaries and limits. I'll take care of him and make him happier than anyone else I know." -You narrated as moments had passed as the two were both in Hotaru's room and were lying together on his bed as Hotaru was hugging You in his sleep and she was hugging him in her sleep as well-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know, originally, Kotori was supposed to get confused in front of the audience by Yumeko Saburo and when Hotaru saw the confession, he was then called out by the producers and directors and when Hotaru was talking with the producers and directors, he'd cry in front of them, then leading to the end of the chapter, but the scene was scraped because it was too plain, based on the writer's perspective.

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax! This is also the second season of Love Live! Great Shine!


	12. Chapter 12:- Guardian & Lover

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- Strike a Match - Zayde Wolf

Ending:- LAST GAME - Zwei

Chapter 12:- Guardian & Lover

-Previously-

"You: -She quickly pulled down the home shorts that she was wearing and put on her jersey and grabbed her phone and jacket as she quietly but swiftly snuck out of her house but left a note on the kitchen table and ran out of her house and went straight to the station- Wait for me...! Just wait for me! -She yelled as she ran as fast as she could-

-Within the passing 20 minutes in Hotaru's apartment, he was hugging his pillow tightly and was still crying in the dark room. He then heard the doorbell as he slowly got up and rubbed his eyes and nose as he would walk out of the bedroom with the pillow in his arm, he would turn the lights to the entrance of the door and then open the door and once he opened the door, he was embraced with a warm tight hug from Watanabe You as he was caught by surprise-

Hotaru: Eh?

You: I-It's okay...It's okay, Hotaru-kun... I'm here for you.. -She hugged him even more tightly as Hotaru would tear up even more so and hugged You tightly as he cried on her shoulder-

Hotaru: Y-You-san! You-san..! -He said her name as he was in tears-

You: Yes, I'm here, Hotaru-kun. -She calmly said as she rubbed his back and hair softly to ease him up- "

-The sound of birds chirping aloud from outside of Izanagi Hotaru's apartment could be heard as the Sun had just risen up in the early morning. You stretched her arms in the bed as she opened her eyes to look at her surrounding and saw that Hotaru was not in the room. She got up and went to the living room in the apartment and saw no one, she turned her attention to the dining room and saw that a warm meal was on the dining table along with a note. You walked up to the dining table and picked the note up and began reading it-

"I made breakfast for you and there's a box lunch for you in the fridge, take it when you leave, I'm sorry but I had to leave early today for school." - Hotaru

-You smiled calmly as she sat down and had her breakfast. Within the passing hours as You was in school with the rest of the Aqours members, You was having her lunch that Hotaru made for you and as she was eating her food, she was listening intently to what Yoshiko and Mari were talking about-

Yoshiko: I just found out online that Izanagi Hotaru was being bullied in school!

Mari: What? No way! He's so popular, there's no way that he would get bullied!

Yoshiko: It was posted up online that he got beaten up and abused by some of the male students in his school and whenever he tries to fight back, he would be the one that gets scolded or get multiple penalties from the school because they wouldn't believe him.

Mari: Now that's just unreasonable!

Yoshiko: I know but his school is extremely strict. It's a private academy after all.

Mari: I feel bad for him now.

Chika: Riko-chan? What are you doing? -She was looking at Riko, as Riko was writing down something on a small notepad. Riko looked over and noticed Chika was staring at her as Riko blushed madly and closed the book and hid it from Chika-

Riko: Ah! D-Don't scare me like that, Chika-chan!

Chika: Eh?! B-But I was just asking what you were doing!

Riko: I-It's something personal, nothing you would care for~

Chika: But I wanna know!

Riko: N-No!

Kanan: Hotarun, getting bullied, huh? -Kanan spoke to herself as she took a bite off of her sandwich-

Dia: Is everything all right, Kanan-san?

Kanan: I think...I'll skip practice for today.

Chika: Eh?! Why?!

Kanan: I'm sorry but I have plans after school~

You:.. -She saw Kanan's expression and knew that Kanan had decided to go and visit Hotaru after school- I'll skip practice for today too, Chika-chan.

Chika: What?! Y-You-chan too?!

You: Hehe~ My legs are aching after all~

Chika: I-I guess that can't be helped..

Ruby: But that boy had a great voice!

Hanamaru: Very very good voice, zura!

Dia: On par to Nada Arata-san's voice desu wa..

You: No, it's even better than both Nada Arata-kun, Maki-san and Saitou Jun-kun combined..

Chika: Y-You-chan..?

You: Ah..I'm sorry, I was just saying things in my head~ Hehe~ -She chuckled nervously as she scratched the back of her head and continued eating her bento-

Riko: By the way, You-chan. Did you make the bento yourself?

You: Eh?

Riko: It seems well made and freshly done too.

You: Ah..Well..A...Uh...Um..I made it myself, yeah~

Riko: That's so cool!

Chika: You-chan can do anything~! She'd be the perfect wife!

You: Oh jeez..

-Kanan squinted her eyes slightly and looked at You's bento-

"Oh? So Hotarun made it for her, huh? But how, when and why?" -Kanan thought to herself as she looked away from You's lunch and looked up into the clouds. As hours passed, You had quickly sprinted out of her class, Kanan had just finished her class and would slowly walk out of her class and headed to Hotaru's school, taking her time. Within the passing minutes, You ran to Hotaru's school as she was looking at her phone with his school address on the phone.-

You: Hotaru-kun, please be alright by the time I get there! -You said to herself as she ran as fast as she could and as she was running, the song "Move Along" was heard in the city streets as it was sung by Jakazure Satoshi-

"Go ahead and waste your days with thinking

When you fall everyone stands

Another day and you've had your fill of sinking

With the life held in your...

Hands are shaking cold

These hands are meant to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know ya do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through

Move along

Move along

So a day when you've lost yourself completely

Could be a night when your life ends

Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving

All the pain held in your...

Hands are shaking cold

Your hands are mine to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know ya do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through

Move along

Move along

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

When everything is wrong, we move along

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

When everything is wrong, we move along

(Along) along (along) along (along) along (along)

When all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know you do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along

Just to make it through

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know ya do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through

Move along

Move along

Move along

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

Right back what is wrong

We move along

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

Right back what is wrong

We move along

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

Right back what is wrong

We move along

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

Right back what is wrong

We move along"

-When You reached to the gate of Hotaru's academy, the guard at the gate stood in front of You as he stared down at her while she glared up at him-

Guard: Where do you think you're going?

You: I'm passing through.

Guard: For what purpose?

You: To help someone.

Guard: Nobody needs your help so just beat it, kid.

You: You don't want to get on my bad side, now move aside and let me through.

Guard: Or what?

You: -She glared at the guard intently as the man's eyes widened and he took a step back when You pulled out two black rubber gloves from her bag and put them onto her hands and clenched her hands into fists- I'm sure you wouldn't want to be in the hospital.

Guard: Th-This kid...She really means it... -He got worried as he walked aside and turned- G-Go right in.

You: -She then turned her angered glare into a smile as she smiled at the guard happily- Thank you very much~

Guard: R-Right..

-From a distance, Kanan saw the whole thing as she watched You walked into the school as Kanan would walk up to the guard. The man would turn and look at Kanan with a surprised look on his face-

Guard: K-Kanan-chan.. What brings you here?

Kanan: I came to check on Hotarun but I didn't think she'd get here before me..

Guard: Y-You know that girl?

Kanan: She's a member of the group I'm in and she's my junior in my school.

Guard: That girl is scary! We should just leave her alone.

Kanan: She never showed that side of her before, she was always the more feminine and pure one in the entire group but to see her show such emotion over one person just shows how much she changed...You-chan, what's gotten into you..?

-In the school. You walked inside and talked to one of the teachers, asking for the location of Hotaru's class, the teacher gave her the location as she went to his classroom. As she was in the hallway, she heard the sound of students screaming and glass being smashed from a distance, she walked her way to the source, she stood in front of the classroom door and slid the door open slowly and looked inside to see a female teacher looking at You with a confused but worried look on her face-

Teacher: W-Who are you?

You: Ah...Me? I am an acquaintance of Izanagi Hotaru-kun. Please excuse me~ -She said with a smile on her face as the teacher nodded and You walked inside the class as her eyes widened to see Hotaru's head on the table as one of the male students had his hand over Hotaru's head and was pushing him down by force-

Student 1: Oh? OH! It's Watanabe You of Aqours! Holy crap! -The male said as he was pinning Hotaru's head down. As he was looking at You, he saw her eyes were staring at him and Hotaru- Oh him? Don't worry, I was just teaching him a lesson! A broken kid like him doesn't deserve to be watched over by his classmates if he doesn't help us out!

Female student 1: Leave him alone! It wasn't because he doesn't want to help any one of us! Is because you guys won't let him!

Student 2: Hell no! It's because he's overly too anti-social to be with us!

President: Please leave Izanagi-kun alone!

Student 1: Shut up, Pres. This guy doesn't belong here! Not one bit! He should not be part of us!

You: Let him go.

Student 1: Hmm? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. What did you say, You-san?

You: Let. Him. Go. NOW! -She shouted loudly, surprising the entire class as everyone in the class got quiet as soon as she heard her shout-

Student 1: Y-You-san..?

You: I'm sorry but did you not hear me..? -She said as she slowly walked towards the bully and once she reached the boy, she grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and lifted him up with one hand as the student's feet could not touch the floor as she was glaring at the boy as she had the eyes with the intent to kill-

Student 1: Agh! W-What the Hell..

Student 2: Holy...

Hotaru: Y-You-san..

You: Hotaru-kun! -She quickly dropped the male and went to Hotaru as she held him close- Are you okay?

Hotaru: I...I'm fine..

You: -She gasped at the sight of seeing Hotaru's head bleeding- Y-You're head..

Hotaru: I-It's nothing..Really..

Student 1: Just getting his head smashed onto the desk once and he starts bleeding? HA! He's like a fragile baby! So pathetic- -You would then grab the male student's face and stare into his eyes as the male struggled-

You: He didn't do anything to be suffered! It's people like you who exists that brings this world into ruin! You're trash, complete trash. -You would then drop the male student and then walk towards Hotaru and princess carry Hotaru up and grabbed his bag as she would walk out of the class- I'll protect you from anything, Hotaru-kun. No matter what.. -She said with a smile on her face as she looked at him, Hotaru looked up at her as he teared up slightly-

Hotaru: I...Th-Thank you..

You: There's no need to thank me, Hotaru-kun. I just did it because...I want to... -The two would then rub their foreheads together as they smiled, once the two reached the entrance of the school, she let Hotaru down and took out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the blood off of Hotaru's head and after she was done, Hotaru held her hand as You blushed from having to hold his hand- H-Hotaru-kun? W-What's wrong?

Hotaru:..Outside..

You: Hmm?

Hotaru: She's outside..

You: -She turned and looked outside as she squinted her eyes to see two women standing outside at the gate of the school, she held Hotaru's hand tightly as she looked at him- Let's go.

Hotaru: Right.. -He nodded as the two would then walk out of the school together as they held hands, You turned her attention to the gate guard as he had his arms crossed and was looking away from her. You would then look ahead to see Kanan nervously looking at both You and Hotaru and the woman beside Kanan was none other than Minami Kotori in her office dress as she had her arms crossed and was glaring at You-

Kotori: Watanabe You..

You: Minami Kotori..

-The two female got close as they glared at each other-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Kanan intended to go into the school to simply pick Hotaru up, making sure he would be safe after he was done with class but her plan was demolished once You made her move first to enter the school with every intention she had to see Hotaru and made sure he was safe.

Did you also know that Watanabe You's alternative side is her caring side? She will care for a person with everything she has and will risk everything she has to be with that person or make sure that person is safe and happy. From Nishikino Shinji's perspective, You was known as the "Yandere Wife from Hell" to him as he knew that You had a dark side once he saw her but kept quiet about it, not even Chika, Riko or You's parents knows about this.

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax! This is also the second season of Love Live! Great Shine!

-Japanese instruments was playing in the background as the song "幕引2" was being played-

"NEXT TIME ON Love Live! Super Shine!"

Will Watanabe You be able to break through Minami Kotori's defensive wall and make sure Izanagi Hotaru is happy?

"You: I'll do whatever it takes to make him happy! Unlike you, who only has her eyes on another man!"


	13. Chapter 13:- Come stop your Crying

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- Strike a Match - Zayde Wolf

Ending:- LAST GAME - Zwei

Chapter 13:- Come stop your Crying

-Previously-

"Hotaru: I...Th-Thank you..

You: There's no need to thank me, Hotaru-kun. I just did it because...I want to... -The two would then rub their foreheads together as they smiled, once the two reached the entrance of the school, she let Hotaru down and took out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the blood off of Hotaru's head and after she was done, Hotaru held her hand as You blushed from having to hold his hand- H-Hotaru-kun? W-What's wrong?

Hotaru:..Outside..

You: Hmm?

Hotaru: She's outside..

You: -She turned and looked outside as she squinted her eyes to see two women standing outside at the gate of the school, she held Hotaru's hand tightly as she looked at him- Let's go.

Hotaru: Right.. -He nodded as the two would then walk out of the school together as they held hands, You turned her attention to the gate guard as he had his arms crossed and was looking away from her. You would then look ahead to see Kanan nervously looking at both You and Hotaru and the woman beside Kanan was none other than Minami Kotori in her office dress as she had her arms crossed and was glaring at You-

Kotori: Watanabe You..

You: Minami Kotori..

-The two female got close as they glared at each other-"

Kotori: Why are you here? -She asked You as she glared at her-

You: I'm here to pick Hotaru-kun up, I should be asking you the same thing. Why are you here? -She smiled at Kotori closely-

Kotori: To pick him up and make sure no one else would pick him, so that he'd be safe from people like you.

You: People like me? I'm sorry but what do you mean by that? -She asked with a smile on her face. Hotaru kept quiet as he watched the two. Kanan began to worry as she got slightly afraid at the sight of seeing You smile-

Kotori: Exactly, you're dangerous. You are a bad influence to him. Now leave him alone and let me take care of him.

You: Let you take care of him, huh? Ha... -She said with a smile on her face-

Kanan: Um... Y-You-chan..?

You: Hmm?

Kanan: Y-You don't seem to be feeling well today now aren't you?

You: Oh? What makes you say that?

Kanan: I-I...Can feel a lot of tension from you..

You: Eeh..? Is that so?

Kanan: Y-Yeah..

You: Ah~ Well, how do I say it...Well...Something inside my body is knocking and is trying to take me over and it feels like my negative thoughts might explode at any moment~ -She said to Kanan with a smile on her face as Hotaru and Kanan panicked slightly and Kotori got irritated from what You said in front of her-

Kotori: So in other words, you're angry and that you're trying to mock me at the same time? -She fiercely glared at You as she walked up to You and intimidatingly looked down at You-

You: I have a question for you. Have you actually taken care of him?

Kotori: For a long time, I have always watched over him.

You: Is that so? Then why aren't you staying in the same apartment as him?

Kotori: He's grown up to work on his own, live on his own and do whatever he wants.

You: That's a lot of bull, coming out from that mouth of yours, huh? Ex-idol of µ's..

Kanan: O-Oh no..

Kotori: What did you just say?

You: You don't even watch over him everyday and take proper care of him, because you focus on another man instead of him!

Kotori: What?! What proof do you have?!

You: -She took out her phone and showed Kotori the image of Kotori and Saburo together as the two were kissing- This is the proof that I have!

Kotori: -Her eyes widened as she was shocked to see the picture- H-How..?

You: I bet you forgot that Aqours were part of the Diamond Storm concert and I am a member of Aqours.

Kotori: Whatever I have with Saburo-kun and Ru-chan has nothing to do you!

You: You barely even take care of him, despite saying that you'd watch over him! What happened to that promise of yours?!

Kotori: I..

You: I'll do whatever it takes to make him happy! Unlike you, who only has her eyes on another man!

Kotori: Tsk! I don't care about the things you do! Just stay away from Ru-chan! -She grabbed Hotaru and pulled him close to her-

"What is this feeling? Fear? Tension? Anger? Sadness? I don't know but...I am really confused.. I want to be with Kotori..No matter what but at the same time... I don't want to leave You-san's side..." -Hotaru thought to himself as he lightly pushed himself away from Kotori and walked over to You and hugged her-

You: H-Hotaru-kun..?

Hotaru: I can't...I just can't...

You: W-What are you saying?

Hotaru: I don't want to leave your side..I just can't and I don't want to..

Kotori: Ru-chan!

Hotaru: Kotori! -He yelled Kotori's name as he turned and looked at her as he was crying and was holding onto You's hand- Do you know how much it pains me to not be with you everyday?!

Kotori: Eh..?

Hotaru: Do you know how much I wanted to kill myself whenever I see you on TV with Yumeko Saburo?! And it hurts even more that you did not tell me that you were with him..

Kotori: Ru..Ru-chan..?

Hotaru: I knew from the start that you liked him the day I introduced him to you but it's painful to see the one girl I had loved fall in love with another man right in front of my very eyes..

Kotori: -Her eyes widened as she was shocked to hear what Hotaru said- I...I'm sorry but I just didn't want to break your heart by telling you that I was in love with Saburo-kun..

Hotaru: Kotori you dummy! Dumb head! Idiot! Stupid! Masochistic singer!

Kotori: M-Masochistic?!

Hotaru: I would have been more satisfied and happier if you had just told me the truth but for 2 years, you kept that secret from me and when you found out that he was dating Nishikino Maki-san, you changed yourself to be a more mature woman for him!

Kotori: But I-..

Hotaru: NO! NO! I'm done with you! You're just plain cruel!

Kotori: R-Ru-chan..

Hotaru: I had dreams of being with you, stories of being by your side. I've always wanted to write songs with you and perform your musics for you but instead, I have to watch you and that man collaborate together when it should've been me!

Kotori: I...I just didn't want to hurt you directly! I-I didn't mean to cause so much pain!

Hotaru: Too late. -He grabbed You and Kanan's hand as he left Kotori alone while bringing the two along with him-

Kotori: Ru-chan...I'm sorry.. -She spoke softly to herself as she watched Hotaru walk away with the two girls as a single tear flowed down her cheek-

-Within the passing moments after Hotaru, You and Kanan left. He brought the two girls back to his apartment and once he reached his apartment, he walked towards the living room and dropped his bag and fell onto the couch and planted his face onto one of the pillows-

You: Ah! D-Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself! And you still have that injury on your head too!

Hotaru: I'll be fine..

You: No you won't! -She grabbed Hotaru lightly and lifted him up as she lightly rubbed the bruise on his head and placed a bandage on the bruise- There, that should do it~

Hotaru: Th-Thank you..

You: You're welcome~

Kanan: What are you going to do now?

Hotaru: What?

Kanan: Kotori-san may not look for you ever again. Literally.

Hotaru: What's your point?

Kanan: She's the reason why you're here right now, you should be grateful for her.

Hotaru: It's hard to be grateful for someone when they broke your heart in front of your very eyes.

Kanan: I can understand that but at least hear her out.

Hotaru: Hmph!

Kanan: Well whatever, but hey, get some rest, okay? -She said as she walked up to Hotaru and gave him a big warm hug and after the hug, she blushed slightly and turned back and walked out of the apartment- We have a tournament match soon, so rest up. Bye.

You: -She pouted as she waved at Kanan after Kanan had left the apartment- As expected of Kanan-chan, she knows how to hug anyone..

Hotaru: It was just a normal hug, nothing special about it.

You: I hope you know that you're lucky..

Hotaru: Why?

You: There are over hundreds to thousands of guys out there who would kill to have her hugs.

Hotaru: If their dream is to hug Kanan then let them dream until it comes true then.

You: That sounds nice but it also sounds a little offensive in a way.. -Hotaru tilted his head in confusion as You would then start chuckling and patted Hotaru's head lightly- I'm gonna head to the shower now~

Hotaru: You're staying over?

You: Yup~ I had left a few clothes in the guest room~ So no peeking, okay?

Hotaru: Is there a reason for me to peek?

You: Wha-?! I-I don't know why but it somehow felt painful for me to hear you say that...

Hotaru: I'm sorry.

You: It's okay~ You're still cute and innocent after all~ So relax, I'll make some dinner once I'm done, okay?

Hotaru: R-Right.. -He blushed slightly as You went to her guest room and then went to the bathroom to take a bath-

-As You was taking a bath, she looked up at the ceiling of the bathroom and smiled-

"He has such a nice apartment and he's so sweet, I wonder why someone like Kotori-san wouldn't stay with Hotaru-kun? He's so gentle and adorable~ But maybe she just thinks that she's too old for him...Tsk, I bet her boobs are sagging too..!" -You thought to herself as she then smelled a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen, she quickly got out of the bath and dried herself and got changed as she went over to the kitchen to see Hotaru was cooking-

You: Wha-?! W-What are you doing?!

Hotaru: I-I'm making dinner..

You: But I said I'd do it!

Hotaru: I know but..I wanted to you try something..

You: Huh? -You would then walk over to the dining table as she sat down and Hotaru would walk up to her with a large plate of Salisbury steak with a large amount of gravy on it- S-Salisbury steak! But why?

Hotaru: I was told that this was your favourite dish.

You: H-How did you know? Who told you?

Hotaru:..Kanan told me..

You: Oh? She told you, huh? Heh~ But why did you do this for me?

Hotaru: A-As a thank you for helping me just now with Kotori. If I were facing her alone, I think I would have broken down.

You: You're pretty fragile after all~ -She said as she held his hand as Hotaru would sit next to You in the dining room. You would then cut a small piece of the steak and fed Hotaru- Say "Ahh"~

Hotaru: Eh? W-What are you doing? You should be eating it, not me..

You: You're hungry too, aren't you?

Hotaru: I-I'm not- -The sound of his stomach grumbling loudly was then heard as the young male blushed madly out of embarrassment-

You: Hehe~ I told you~ Now try it~

Hotaru: Mm.. -He nodded as he opened his mouth and took the bite from what You had fed him as his eyes widened as he would then smile happily- Hnng~! It's so smooth! It melts in your mouth too!

You: Eh!? R-Really?! -She cut a small piece and took a bite and once she did, she got really happy and excited. Minutes passed as the two would hang out together in You's room-

Hotaru: How are you liking your deck?

You: I love it~ I'm now getting used to Maelstorm's effects and the combos now and it's really powerful too~

Hotaru: Is that so. -He said as he can't help but look at You's neck as he was blushing slightly. You noticed where he was looking at as she would then smug at him and pull down her sleeve lightly and smirked at Hotaru-

You: Wanna peek~?

Hotaru: Wha-?! N-No! -He blushed madly as he looked away but he peeked a little and saw the tan lines on You's shoulder-

You: Hehe~ Hotaru-kun? Can I do something for you?

Hotaru: W-What..?

You: Let me sing a song for you.

Hotaru: Sing a song for me..?

-You went over to the window in her room as she pulled the curtains open to let the light in and went over the door and turned off the lights and once she did, she walked over to Hotaru and lifted him up with her two hands and hugged him as she fell onto the bed with him in her arms as she snuggled with him and the young boy blushed madly-

"Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry"

-You sang to Hotaru softly and calmly as she held his hand and stared into his eyes. Hotaru would then start to sing along with You-

"For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart always"

-From hearing Hotaru sing, You can't help but tear up as she lightly planted a kiss on Hotaru's head as the young boy blushed and smiled happily as he hugged You tightly-

"I will be here, don't you cry.." -Hotaru said to You as she nodded and then replied to him as she was crying softly-

"This bond between us...Cannot be broken by anyone.." -You whispered as the two hugged each other and teared up as they smiled with their eyes closed-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Did you know You and Hotaru's favourite Disney song is "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins?

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax! This is also the second season of Love Live! Great Shine!

-The sound of ROCK music was playing as the song "爆殺王!" began playing-

"NEXT TIME ON Love Live! Super Shine!"

What's gonna happen in the next chapter? Read it up on the next chapter as we will begin our second arch of Super Shine!

"Riko: I promise you, I won't do anything rash to break their relationship but if he ever needs a shoulder to lean on, I'll be the first one to offer him my shoulder!"


	14. Chapter 14:- He is Mine

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- +凛 - ASCA

Ending:- Believer - Imagine Dragons

Chapter 14:- He is Mine

-Previously-

"-You went over to the window in her room as she pulled the curtains open to let the light in and went over the door and turned off the lights and once she did, she walked over to Hotaru and lifted him up with her two hands and hugged him as she fell onto the bed with him in her arms as she snuggled with him and the young boy blushed madly-

-You sang to Hotaru softly and calmly as she held his hand and stared into his eyes. Hotaru would then start to sing along with You-

-From hearing Hotaru sing, You can't help but tear up as she lightly planted a kiss on Hotaru's head as the young boy blushed and smiled happily as he hugged You tightly-

"I will be here, don't you cry.." -Hotaru said to You as she nodded and then replied to him as she was crying softly-

"This bond between us...Cannot be broken by anyone.." -You whispered as the two hugged each other and teared up as they smiled with their eyes closed-"

-During the early morning as Riko was walking to her school by herself, she looked ahead to see a familiar person as her eyes widened to see Hoshizora Rin as the short haired girl turn around and noticed Riko as she would actively wave at Riko and run towards her-

Rin: Riko-chin~!

Riko: R-Riko-chin?!

Rin: You heading to school nya?

Riko: Y-Yes, I am..Why?

Rin: Great! Because Dark Rose was asked to visit your school for a charity by the chairman of your school nya.

Riko: Eh?! Mari-chan asked you to come?

Rin: Nya!

Arata: Yo, Riko. -Arata waved at Riko as he walked up to the two girls and stood beside Rin as Riko would blush at the sight of him waving at her as she would wave back and smile at him-

Riko: H-Hi, Arata-kun..

Arata: We got lost, so I was wondering if you could show us the way? If it's not too much trouble for you.

Riko: Oh! N-No! No! It's all right! I'll lead and you just follow.

Arata: Gotcha. Let's go Rin.

Rin: Nyan! -She held Arata's hand and stick close to him as the couple would walk behind Riko as she walked ahead and led the two to her school-

-As the three were walking together, the song "LAST GAME" could be heard as it was being played in the streets of Uchiura-

Rin: As expected of Izanagi-kun, nya. He is a big influence to society.

Arata: Asia's youngest musician. If it weren't for him, maybe music would be much different now.

"Come to me

Embrace my tears

Let me guide you down into my soul

And let us pray for the world to realize

There is peace, the truth within us

Emptiness erodes your heart

Coz you're free from pain and sorrow

Future is just too bright to show you ways

Wake up now...it's time to lead new souls

Orbit of photon and universe

I am just the part of its plan

目には見えない歪んだ空 人は何処へと歩いていくの？

The last game

Hold my hand

Melt my heart

Feel like I've been caught up in somewhere cold

Like the moon and stars hidden in the dark

Finally I found myself in your eyes

If we were

Meant to be, my love

Why do we keep making mistakes

Nothing can fulfill us in this world

Give me hopes to believe in our fate

Orbit of photon and universe

I will follow you all the way

気付きようのない五感の支配 生きる意味さえ知らされぬまま

The last game

Orbit of photon and universe

I am just the part of its plan

目には見えない歪んだ空 人は何処へと歩いていくの？

Orbit of photon and universe

I will follow you all the way

気付きようのない五感の支配 生きる意味さえ知らされぬまま

The last game"

Riko: What makes you say that?

Arata: His songs, the way he plays his instruments and writes his music. It's his way of telling people that it's okay to be themselves. He got so popular from the Diamond Storm Concert that there are even clubs about him in my school along with a few societies and associations around Akihabara now.

Riko: Oh? Is that so?

Rin: But the best part about his songs is that it changed everyone's lives nya!

Riko: What do you mean?

Rin: I heard that there were a lot of depressed people out there who were no longer depressed after hearing his songs nya.

Riko: Eh? Were his songs really that good?

Arata: Oh, it is! Trust me. People who had suffered from depression have been lighten up because of that kid. I respect him a lot for that, he influenced a lot of people just by singing for the first time.

Rin: He also changed us nya. -She said with a warm smile on her face as she tugged onto Arata's arm even more so and snuggled against his arm lightly- Hehe~

Riko: He changed you two? How?

Arata: It's something...Personal.. -He blushed lightly and chuckled softly as Rin nodded as the three continued walking to the school and once they reached the school, they attracted a lot of attention to themselves as the students were all staring at the three-

Mari: Good morning desu~ -She spoke in her usual broken English accent as she gave both Rin and Arata a hug- Arata-san~

Arata: Hmm?

Mari: Follow me for a moment, the first years would like to see you~ Riko-chan, could you be a dear and watch Rin-san for me?

Riko: Eh?! M-M-Me? W-What about class?

Mari: There are no classes today! Yay~!

Rin: Oh! This is gonna be fun nya! I heard that you play Vanguard too nya.

Riko; Uh-huh?

Rin: Let's have a round then nya~

Riko: O-Okay?

-In the school courtyard, there was a Vanguard table in the middle of the courtyard as both Rin and Riko played together as holographic projections of their units appeared behind them as they were playing and the song "Beat Up" from the Vanguard Original Soundtrack began playing-

Riko: Thunderous freedom! Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Kaiser Warning attacks! Skill activated, he attacks your whole front row units.

Rin: Hehe~ Generation Guard nya! Cliff Authority Retainer, Blockade Ganga! Skill activated, I choose one of my rear-guards and retire it nya! I retire my front row rear-guard: Gigant Flame nya~

Riko: Triple drive. -She revealed the top three cards of her deck and got a critical trigger from the three cards- All effects to Dragonic Deathscythe. Warning's skill activated! My one column gets +5000 power! Crown Holder and Deathscythe gets +2000 power! Crown Holder's boost, Dragonic Deathscythe attacks!

Rin: Generation Guard nya~ Iron-armored Chancellor, Dymorphalanx! Skill activated, he gets shield +5000!

Riko: Tu-Turn end..

Student 1: Oh! I don't know what's going on but Rin-san is strong!

Student 2: Desu! Desu!

Rin: Now it's my turn nya! Stand and draw! Stride my Generation nya! Absolute Ruler, Gluttony Dogma! Stride Skill, superior call Freezernyx and Gigant Flame and those two gets a skill~ And call nya! Heavy Bullet Dragon, Diablocannon! Now here I go nya~ Diablocannon attacks and I activated his skill! If my Vanguard's name is "Gaia", he gets +2000 power until the end of turn and I retire Black Wing Dragon, Raven Ptera~ Diablocannon becomes engorged until the end of turn~ Raven Ptera's skill, he comes back to the battle field nya~

Riko: Guard! -She placed a 5000 shield guardian-

Rin: Gigant Flame attacks!

Riko: Tsk! Guard! -She guarded the attack-

Rin: ABSOLUTE RULER, GLUTTONY DOGMA ATTACKS NYA! Skill activated! Engorge! I retire all five of my rear-guards nya!

Riko: "She retired all of her rear-guards? I don't like the sound of that.." -Riko thought to herself as she prepared herself-

Rin: Gluttony Dogma gets Power+10000 nya~ And also! Gigant Flame comes back to life from my stride skill nya~ Freezernyx's skill, soul charge and counter charge nya~ And Gigant Flame gets power +2000! Two of my Black Wing Dragon, Raven Ptera's skill activated! Both of them come back to life and I choose a card from my hand and discard it nya~ Superior Call Diablocannon and when superior called he gets +5000 power nya!

Riko: Wha-?! She filled up her entire field?! N-No guard!

Rin: Triple Drive~ -She revealed the top three cards and got a heal trigger along with a critical trigger as she powered up both of her front row rear-guards and gave the extra critical to her Vanguard- Hehe~

-Up in one of the classrooms, You was in her seat as she was doing her schoolwork by herself in class while the other students along with Chika were watching the cardfight. You's phone vibrated under her desk as You would pick her phone up from the desk and look at it as she got a message from Hotaru. She smiled widely and happily from the message as she answered, her eyes then widened from the message she received as she got irritated from the text and from the message that was sent, it was a picture of a Love Letter that was given to Hotaru as he showed it to her-

"Is this the Love Letter that everyone loves to talk about?" - Hotaru

"Leave it in your bag and read it later when you're free and tell me about the letter after you're done reading it." - You

"Okay." - Hotaru

-Back to the card fight-

Riko: 5 to 4..I'm being cornered.. -She looked at her damaged and noticed that Rin had a slight upper hand-

Rin: I'm not done nya~ Gluttony Dogma's skill nya~

Riko: Hmm?

Rin: He stands again! and drive minus 1 nya!

Riko: What?!

Rin: Gigant Flame attacks nya~ Skill activated! He gets power +5000 nya!

Riko: Generation Guard! Sky Guardian Supreme Dragon, Impede Dragon! Skill activated! You choose one of your rear-guards, retire and bind it face up!

Rin: Aww~ Retire and bind Freezernyx nya~ Now! Raven Ptera's boost! Gluttony Dogma attacks nya!

Riko: Perfect Guard! Dragon Dancer, Anastasia!

Rin: Twin Drive~ -She revealed the top two cards and got a stand trigger- Oh! I stand Gigant Flame and power him up nya~ Gigant Flame attacks nya!

Riko: Guard! -She placed a 15000 shield-

Rin: Raven Ptera's boost, Diablocannon attacks!

Riko: N-No guard.. -She took the sixth damage and lost the round-

Rin: Oof~ You're not bad nya~ But you need a little more practice nya~

Mari: Rin-san! It's your turn~! -Mari yelled out to Rin from a distance as Rin waved back and walked past Riko but before she passed Riko, she stopped right beside Riko and whispered into Riko's ear softly-

Rin: I won't let you have Arata-kun nya~

Riko: Eh?!

-Rin would smile at Riko sweetly and then walk away as Riko watched Rin walk away as she seemed a little frightened, it was then Dia would walk up to Riko from behind and put her hand on Riko's shoulder-

Dia: Riko-san..

Riko: AH! Y-You startled me...Jeez, Dia-chan... What is it?

Dia: It's about Nada Arata-san and Hoshizora Rin-san.

Riko: W-What about them?

Dia: I would suggest that you don't meddle with their relationship desu wa..

Riko: Huh? I'm not meddling with anything.

Dia: You say that but it's obvious that you're in love with Arata-san.

Riko: H-How did you know?

Dia: You wouldn't stop staring at him during the concert and even now you still want to be with him.

Riko: That's..

Dia: Promise me that you won't ruin their relationship.

Riko: I promise you, I won't do anything rash to break their relationship but if he ever needs a shoulder to lean on, I'll be the first one to offer him my shoulder!

Dia: I just hope you understand that you're not competing against some other girl from any school but you're up against a girl who is far more experienced than you are.

Riko: I know..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know You and Hotaru's favourite Disney song is "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins?

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax! This is also the second season of Love Live! Great Shine!

-The sound of electric guitars was then heard as the song "「ログ・ホライズン」メインテーマ 2014 ver." was playing-

"Next time on Love Live! Super Shine!"

Hoshizora Rin knows about Sakurauchi Riko's crush with her boyfriend: Nada Arata. What will Rin and Riko do to avoid conflict?

"Rin: If you dare do anything to him, so be it that I will hunt you down and beat you right in front of your parents and friends, nya."


	15. Chapter 15:- Forced Smile

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- +凛 - ASCA

Ending:- Believer - Imagine Dragons

Chapter 15:- Forced Smiles

-Previously-

"Dia: It's about Nada Arata-san and Hoshizora Rin-san.

Riko: W-What about them?

Dia: I would suggest that you don't meddle with their relationship desu wa..

Riko: Huh? I'm not meddling with anything.

Dia: You say that but it's obvious that you're in love with Arata-san.

Riko: H-How did you know?

Dia: You wouldn't stop staring at him during the concert and even now you still want to be with him.

Riko: That's..

Dia: Promise me that you won't ruin their relationship.

Riko: I promise you, I won't do anything rash to break their relationship but if he ever needs a shoulder to lean on, I'll be the first one to offer him my shoulder!

Dia: I just hope you understand that you're not competing against some other girl from any school but you're up against a girl who is far more experienced than you are.

Riko: I know.."

-The sound of electric guitars and orchestral music could be heard in the background as the sight of Watanabe You in a large stadium could be seen as she was participating in a National Vanguard tournament with Hotaru and Kanan. You was up against another male player as the song "鬼龍G キLL" was being played during You's turn-

You: Final attack! Full speed ahead! Blue Storm Breaking Dragon, Engulf Maelstrom attacks Arboros Dragon, Sephirot!

Male: Hmph! This is easy! Generation Guar-

You: Ah! Wait! I'm not done yet!

Male: Huh?

You: Blue Storm Breaking Dragon, Engulf Maelstrom's fourth wave skill activates now.

Male: W-What?

You: When Engulf Maelstrom attacks, for each Maelstrom I have in my soul, you can't guard by the sum of the grades by the number of Maelstroms I have in my soul~

Male: W-Wait! S-So you mean that..

You: I have a total of five Maelstroms in my soul right now, you can't guard with grade 0 to Grade 4 during this battle~ 0, 1, 2, 3 and 4~ Oh~ And don't forget that he has the extra critical and power too!

Male: Tsk! -He looked at his damage zone to see he was at four damage- I can still bet on a heal trigger! NO GUARD!

You: Hehe~ Triple Drive~ -She revealed the top three cards of her deck and got three critical triggers in a row- Oh?

Male: Wha-?!

You: All Criticals to Engulf Maelstrom~ All power to my rear-guard Eldermoss~

Announcer: As expected of contestant Watanabe! She has the skills and luck of a protagonist! She is loved by her very fleet!

You: Yay~! Zensoku Zenshin! Yousoro!

-In a cafe in the main city, Riko was watching the live fight from her phone-

Riko: Good for you, You-chan. -She said to herself quietly as she smiled. She then felt a small puff of air on her right ear as she would blush madly and squealed softly- Hng! W-What..? -She looked back as her eyes widened to see Arata-

Arata: Yo.

Riko: A-Arata-kun..? Why are you here?

Arata: I was just in the neighbourhood. You?

Riko: Just out, nothing else.

Arata: Is that so? Then I guess that means we're both equally free then.

Riko: Yeah.

Arata: Mind if I join you?

Riko: S-Sure, go ahead. -Arata would then sit in front of Riko as the two would smile at each other although Riko felt a little nervous with him being with her as the two were attracting attention to themselves as people in the cafe knew that the two are quite popular-

Girl 1: -She whispered to her friend but the whispers could still be heard by both Riko and Arata- Hey, don't you think they look good together?

Girl 2: Look good? I thought they ARE together?

Girl 1: Isn't Nada-kun dating Rin? His partner?

Girl 2: Nobody mentioned that! But he looks good with Riko too, I think even better.

Girl 1: I can't help but agree..

-The waitress would place a glass of coffee down for Arata as he took a sip of his coffee-

Arata: So I heard that you talked with Rin?

Riko: Eh? Y-Yeah, I did.

Arata: Did she tease you or anything?

Riko: No? Why?

Arata: She likes to mess with people, especially people who are younger than she is.

Riko: Are you sure you're not talking about yourself? Doesn't she always tease you?

Arata: Time to time but not as often as the younger colleagues from work. She teases her juniors from work more often than she teases me.

Riko: Is that so? What do you think of Rin-san anyway?

Arata: What do you mean?

Riko: What do you like about her?

Arata: Hmm...Everything.

Riko: Huh?

Arata: I like everything about her. She's kind, sweet, loving, caring, fun, beautiful and cute too and she's the only person who understands me the most.

Riko: Like...Personally?

Arata: In a sense, yeah. She understands the things I go through.

Riko: The things you go through? Like your past?

Arata: Yeah, she may not have experienced the same past as I have but she knows how much it hurts to go through one like that. -As Arata was talking about Rin, he noticed the expressions Riko were giving out as they all seemed forced, he felt a slight ache in his chest when he saw Riko's forced expressions as he knew that she was being nice- R-Riko, I'm sorry but if you're feeling uncomfortable, please tell me.

Riko: Eh? I-I'm fine, I'm not feeling uncomfortable at all. Really!

Arata: You're forcing yourself to smile..

Riko: Huh? I-I'm not, trust me! Hehe~ It's just that I'm tired.

Arata: A tired person would stay at home. If it's anything that I said that made you uncomfortable, do let me know.

Riko: Ah, it's nothing. S-Seriously, it's nothing.

Arata: It's Rin, isn't it?

Riko: Eh?

Arata: You don't like her?

Riko: N-No! It's not that I don't like her! I-It's just that...She's hard for me to approach..

Arata: You're afraid of her?

Riko: I-I don't know..

Arata: Then if Rin is what making you uncomfortable and sad, I'll personally go and talk to her.

Riko: Eh? Y-You don't have to!

Arata: Riko, she's my girlfriend, I need to tell her the things she should not do to my friends.

Riko: A-Arata-kun..

Arata: -He looked at his watch and then turned to look at Riko- I need to go right now, I'll pay for our drinks.

Riko: Eh?! I-It's okay, you've already accompanied me so I should be paying.

Arata: No, at least let me pay for you. I'd be happier if I paid for you.

Riko: Th-Thank you.. -She blushed slightly as she smiled and thanked him. Once Arata had paid, the two walked out of the cafe as Arata took a deep breath and exhaled- Where are you going?

Arata: Work, I need to help compose some songs for the directors for some upcoming anime. You?

Riko: I think I'll head back home for now- Eh?! -Caught by surprised, Riko was hugged by Arata as she blushed madly- A-Arata-kun?!

Arata: Please, if there's anything that you need to talk about, I'll be there for you. No matter what, even if it's about Rin or anything!

Riko: W-Why are you so kind to me..? I-I didn't even do anything to deserve this kindness from you..

Arata: Because... It hurts to see you force a smile when you're obviously sad and hurt about something.

Riko: Huh? I-It hurts..?

Arata: I...I don't know but for some reason, my chest would ache whenever I see that you're sad, heh, maybe it's just me being over-dramatic. -He said as he chuckled softly as his eyes then widened after he felt the sensation of Riko hugging him back as she planted her face on his chest- R-Riko..?

Riko: You're sweet, very sweet but I'll try my best to open up to you the next time we meet, okay?

Arata: -With a big smile on his face, he held both of Riko's hand and smiled at her happily as he nodded while Riko blushed from having to feel that he was holding her hand- Okay!

-In a minute, Arata walked away and waved goodbye to Riko as she would wave back at him with a warm smile on her face-

"He's so overprotective and cute, but that's who he is after all." -Riko narrated to herself as she heard a familiar voice behind her back, Riko began to sweat as she turned to see Rin standing behind her as Rin had a smile on her face. Riko turned and took a step back as she was caught by surprised as she was panicking, her heartbeat was raising by the second and she began to sweat slightly and her breathing was off-

Rin: Yo~ Riko-chin~

Riko: R-Rin-san.. G-Good afternoon. -She forced a smile as she tried to act calm-

Rin: Oh? Is something wrong? You're sweating nya.

Riko: I-It's just a little hot.

Rin: It's December nya.

Riko: I-I know! I'm just not feeling too well..Haha.. -She laughed nervously as Rin would put her hand on Riko's forehead as Riko's eyes widened in fear-

Rin: Hmm~ You don't seem to have a fever nya.

Riko: I-I'm fine, thank you very much..

Rin: Well if you say so. By the way, I saw you and Arata walk out of the cafe, what were you two talking about?

Riko: N-Nothing much..

Rin: And why did he hug you?

Riko: Th-That! That...He..

Rin: I guess it's just a friendly hug from him nya~ He likes to hug people he cares about after all nya~

Riko: I see.. -Rin would then stand next to Riko but was facing the other direction as she was about to head to the direction to where Arata had went as Rin would then speak softly to Riko in a dark tone-

Rin: If you dare do anything to him, so be it that I will hunt you down and beat you right in front of your parents and friends, nya. -Riko looked at Rin with a shocking expression on her face as Rin simply smiled at Riko- Well then, I should be going too nya~ I'll see you soon, Riko-chin~

-Riko fell down onto her knees as she was caught off guard by what Rin had said as Riko was afraid. A man stood in front of Riko and looked at her as he spoke-

"Sakurauchi..?"

"R-Riko...-Chan..?"

-The sound of two familiar voices were heard as Riko looked up as her eyes widened to see the Nishikino siblings standing right in front of her-

Riko: You two..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that this very chapter was a remake of "Chapter 6:- Love" from "Love Live! Ultimax!"? It is a chapter about both Riko and Arata's date together. Although the original had more dramatic and romantic scenes than it's current predecessor.

Did you also know that Rin had been watching Riko and Arata closely? Ever since the day Arata had brought Riko over to the cat cafe, Rin didn't like Riko as she knew that Riko was being extremely suspicious whenever she's with Arata, she also knew that Riko was in love with Arata, despite knowing that he was already with someone else. There is a reason to why Rin is acting so cruelly to Riko as well but all will mentioned at a later date of the story.

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax! This is also the second season of Love Live! Great Shine!

-The sound of rap song could be heard as it was being played in the background as the song "Rap wa Kan no Tamashii da!" was being played-

""Next time on Love Live! Super Shine!"

Sakurauchi Riko comes to realise that her greatest fear and enemy is her crush's girlfriend, but knowing that she can't do anything about it, the Nishikino siblings set out to help Riko.

"Maki: If there's anyone that can talk to Rin other than Arata-kun, me or Hanayo. It would definitely be "her"..."


	16. Chapter 16:- Lessons Learned

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- Crawling Back To You - Daughtry

Ending:- Life After You - Daughtry

Chapter 16:- Lessons Learned

-Previously-

"Rin: If you dare do anything to him, so be it that I will hunt you down and beat you right in front of your parents and friends, nya. -Riko looked at Rin with a shocking expression on her face as Rin simply smiled at Riko- Well then, I should be going too nya~ I'll see you soon, Riko-chin~

-Riko fell down onto her knees as she was caught off guard by what Rin had said as Riko was afraid. A man stood in front of Riko and looked at her as he spoke-

"Sakurauchi..?"

"R-Riko...-Chan..?"

-The sound of two familiar voices were heard as Riko looked up as her eyes widened to see the Nishikino siblings standing right in front of her-

Riko: You two.."

-In a large modern apartment, the sound of the song "Rise Up" could be heard being played in the background softly as the song was being played on a music player in the living room of the apartment. The sight of a long dark blue haired girl could be seen sitting behind her study desk in the living room as she was wearing a pair of red glasses with an orange sweater and a hot cup of coffee beside her as she was taking down notes on her notebooks as she was doing assignments-

"You tried to tell us

it was all gonna end

We hear the noise and

start to plan our revenge

and we're hard to stop

we're hard to stop

Hiding for trouble

and you went the wrong way

You might keep running

but you'll never escape

and we're hard to stop

we're hard to stop

RISE UP

RISE UP

RISE UP

THIS IS WHERE IT BEGINS

RISE UP

RISE UP

RISE UP MADE TO BE LEGENDS

If there's a shadow hanging

over our fate

We won't forget

that deep inside we're the same

and we're hard to stop

we're hard to stop

RISE UP

RISE UP

RISE UP

THIS IS WHERE IT BEGINS

RISE UP

RISE UP

RISE UP MADE TO BE LEGENDS"

"Morning~" -The sound of a man could be heard as the girl looked up to the stairs to see the man walking down as she took off her glasses and smiled as she greeted him, the girl was none other than Sonoda Umi-

Umi: Ah, Good morning, Satoshi-kun.

Satoshi: Woke up early to do your assignments?

Umi: I gotta complete them quickly, that way I can relax after that.

Satoshi: As expected of Umi-chan, hardworking and fast.

Umi: Oh shush, you make it sound like I'm a boring person.

Satoshi: You wouldn't be here if you were boring~ -He said as he went over to the kitchen counter that was under the stairs and brewed his own cup of coffee-

Umi: W-Why aren't you wearing a shirt? You're so s-shameless...

Satoshi: We're at home, does it matter? Shouldn't you be happy that I'm not completely naked?

Umi: Wha-?! Y-You're so perverted in the morning.. -She blushed as she covered half of her face with her notebook as she looked at Satoshi-

Satoshi: -He chuckled as he poured the coffee onto a mug and took a sip of the coffee and looked at Umi- It's normal for a guy my age to be like this in the morning, it's all science, baby~

Umi: I-I know but still..

Satoshi: At least you understand a lot of things now, unlike last time.

Umi: Like last time..?

Satoshi: When we first started going out, I accidentally placed my hand on your chest and you just grabbed my hand and yelled "I-If you do this, I'll get pregnant!" Pfft! Hahaha! -He started laughing as Umi began to blush madly out of embarrassment-

Umi: S-Stop! You know how embarrassed I was back then when you just pressed my breasts while I was in the middle of practice back then!

Satoshi: You asked me to come over to provide back up for you and I did~ And in exchange, I got a "I'll get pregnant" from a grope response! Haha!

Umi: Hnggg... Just remembering Honoka and Kotori along with the others just embarrasses me..

Satoshi: Hahaha! -He laughed loudly as he would wipe the single tear off of his eyes as he set the mug down and walked over to Umi as she looked at him with a slightly surprised yet embarrassed look on her face. As the blonde male stood in front of Umi, he would hold her hands as Umi stood up and looked up at him as the two held hands, both of them would slowly close their eyes and move their heads closer to their faces as they both passionately kissed each other on the lips while the song "HOME" was being played in the music player-

"never too far never too close to come home

never too lost never too found to come home

never too young never too old to be known

no matter how far you go you're never alone

WE CAN BELIEVE IN

WE CAN BELIEVE IN

DREAMS

oh,

life will knock you down more times than you can count

so don't spend your time just trying to get yourself down

or looking for yourself when you're already found

home will always be waiting when you come around

WE CAN BELIEVE IN

WE CAN BELIEVE IN

DREAMS

can you hear them?

can you hear them?

can you hear these dreams?

CALLING OUT YOUR NAME

Can you hear them?

Can you hear these dreams?"

Umi: Satoshi-kun..?

Satoshi: Hmm?

Umi: Have you gotten in touch with Rin-chan..?

Satoshi:...Hoshizora Rin, huh?

Umi: Who else would I be talking about?

Satoshi: I don't know? Shibuya Rin? Tohsaka Rin?

Umi: Jeez. Have you actually talked to her?

Satoshi: No...She won't really talk to me, in fact, she's been ignoring my calls and messages.

Umi: Does she really hate you?

Satoshi: Maybe? I don't really know. it's hard for me to find an opportunity to talk to her in private when she doesn't acknowledge my presence and when she keeps hanging around with her new boyfriend.

Umi: Her new boyfriend?

Satoshi: Nada Arata. He was an underground singer who is now at the top of the ranking system with Rin.

Umi: Oh? He's more successful than you then~ -She smug at Satoshi as the blonde male would then poke Umi's nose lightly as the girl blushed-

Satoshi: Don't be ridiculous, I'm just warming up for the kid, although I have to thank Hotaru for being my sponsor, that kid helped me out big time.

Umi: Izanagi Hotaru-kun, huh? The young boy that Kotori was watching over for a few years until some girl named Watanabe took Kotori's place.

Satoshi: Yup. Watanabe You became the new Minami Kotori-san and she watches over Hotaru, everyday now too.

Umi: Now that's sweet, at least the boy won't get lonely anymore since Kotori is always busy with work.

Satoshi: Yeah. Though, have you tried asking Rin?

Umi: I did, a few times but she'd always say that she's busy with work or is either too tired to meet up..

Satoshi: She's avoiding us, huh?

Umi: I guess so, maybe I went a little bit too far back then...

Satoshi: I-It's not your fault!

Umi: But I..

Satoshi: If anything, it's my fault! I broke Rin and changed her..

Umi: Satoshi-kun..

Satoshi: I'll find a way to talk to her, if there's someone I know who's close to her, it'll be that one redhead..

Umi: The "redhead"?

Satoshi: I'm going to meet her later, you want to come?

Umi: I'll join you after I'm done with my assignments here?

Satoshi: Sure thing babe. -He said as he lightly kissed Umi's nose as the girl would blush and smiled-

-Within the passing hours, Satoshi was at the door of his apartment as he was about to leave, Umi was with him at the door as she tip toed up to Satoshi and gave him a light peck on the cheek-

Umi: G-Good luck, okay?

Satoshi: I'll try to stay alive.

Umi: Jeez, stop being so dramatic.

-Satoshi would then smile at Umi as he left the apartment and went down the apartment through the elevator and walked down the busy streets in the city as the city was playing the song "Strike a Match" that Satoshi had released a few weeks ago-

"The night is gettin' colder under city lights

Lonely souls, they stagger like they've all gone blind

There is something bigger in the dark tonight

Dancing with the devil in the cold, cold rain

I'm not making deals because I know the game

Stealing all the secrets 'cause I need that flame

Strike a match

I'm gonna strike a match

Watch me strike a match

And burn it down

Yeah, I'm gonna burn it down

This is not so typical, the way it ends

When you start a fire, you can't just pretend

That you don't love the feeling in your blood it brings

Strike a match

I'm gonna strike a match

Watch me strike a match

And burn it down

Yeah, I'm gonna burn it down

I'm gonna strike a match, and burn it

I'm gonna strike a match, and burn it

I'm gonna strike a match, and burn it down

Strike a match

I'm gonna strike a match

Watch me strike a match

And burn it down

Strike a match (I'm gonna strike a match, and burn it)

I'm gonna strike a match (I'm gonna strike a match, and burn it)

Watch me strike a match (I'm gonna strike a match, and burn it)

And burn it down

Yeah, I'm gonna burn it down

Yeah, burn it down

Burn it down

Yeah, just burn it down"

-Satoshi would then take the train and headed towards Akihabara. Nearby the station of Akihabara was a cat cafe, he walked up the stairs and opened the door to the cafe and as soon as he opened the door, he saw four familiar faces as those faces were Hoshizora Rin, Sakurauchi Riko and the Nishikino siblings and once he entered the cafe, the song "Over You" began playing and Rin quickly stood up from where she sat after she saw Satoshi-

"Now that it's all said and done,

I can't believe you were the one

To build me up and tear me down,

Like an old abandoned house.

What you said when you left

Just left me cold and out of breath.

I fell too far, was in way too deep.

Guess I let you get the best of me.

Well, I never saw it coming.

I should've started running

A long, long time ago.

And I never thought I'd doubt you,

I'm better off without you

More than you, more than you know.

I'm slowly getting closure.

I guess it's really over.

I'm finally getting better.

And now I'm picking up the pieces.

I'm spending all of these years

Putting my heart back together.

'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,

I got over you.

You took a hammer to these walls,

Dragged the memories down the hall,

Packed your bags and walked away.

There was nothing I could say.

And when you slammed the front door shut,

A lot of others opened up,

So did my eyes so I could see

That you never were the best for me.

Well, I never saw it coming.

I should've started running

A long, long time ago.

And I never thought I'd doubt you,

I'm better off without you

More than you, more than you know.

I'm slowly getting closure.

I guess it's really over.

I'm finally getting better.

And now I'm picking up the pieces.

I'm spending all of these years

Putting my heart back together.

'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,

I got over you.

Well, I never saw it coming.

I should've started running

A long, long time ago.

And I never thought I'd doubt you,

I'm better off without you

More than you, more than you know.

Well, I never saw it coming.

I should've started running

A long, long time ago.

And I never thought I'd doubt you,

I'm better off without you

More than you, more than you know.

I'm slowly getting closure.

I guess it's really over.

I'm finally getting better.

And now I'm picking up the pieces.

I'm spending all of these years

Putting my heart back together.

Well I'm putting my heart back together,

'Cause I got over you.

Well I got over you.

I got over you.

'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,

I got over you."

Rin: I-I'm sorry but I need to go nya..

Maki: Wha-?! Rin!

Shinji: Rin! We need to talk!

Rin: We'll talk another time nya, I need to head to the back to work. -She said as she would turn and walk straight to the kitchen but before she could enter the kitchen, the blonde male quickly reached his hand out to her as he grabbed Rin's hand and stood still as he made sure she wouldn't go into the kitchen- Let me go nya.

Satoshi: Just stop running and listen to what I have to say!

Rin: -She stopped straining her hand as she stood and turned and strongly moved Satoshi's hand as she glared at Satoshi and looked at him- What?

Satoshi: You may have acted normal when we saw each other during the Diamond Storm concert but I would just like to let you know that it hurt for me to see you act that way when we haven't talked in years.

Rin: What does it matter to you? Since you're just going to ignore my feelings for another girl. -She said in a low tone intimidating voice-

Riko: W-What's going on..? -She asked Maki-

Maki: Jakazure Satoshi... We may not have told you or anyone but...

Shinji: Like me, he met µ's during their early stages of forming together..

Maki: And he was...Rin's boyfriend in the past.

Shinji: But not anymore.

Riko: W-What happened?

Shinji: I-It's a long story but shouldn't we try to stop them, Nee-chan?

Maki: If there's anyone that can talk to Rin other than Arata-kun, me or Hanayo. It would definitely be "her"...

Shinji & Riko: "Her"?

Satoshi: I won't ask for forgiveness as I know that I have no right to be forgiven for what I have done but I just want you to know that it wasn't my intention to hurt you back then!

Rin: If only you had told me that when we broke up..

-Shinji would then whisper to Maki-

Shinji: Does this mean that Hell's gonna break loose? You know, cus she's not saying "Nya" at the end of her sentences..

Maki: It must have been really tough for her back then..I feel bad for her..

-Back to Satoshi and Rin-

Satoshi: I tried to tell you everything! The truth! And I wanted to explain it to you but I was afraid that you wouldn't accept it!

Rin: Damn right, I would not have accepted it but to go after one girl while you were dating me was one thing but to go after one of my bestest friends!

Satoshi: I-It came all of a sudden, I'm sorry! I just...Instantly fell in love with her as soon as I spoke to her and became her friend..

Rin: Then to think that she would confess to you, knowing that the two of us were obviously together! Satoshi-kun, I hope you know how much it hurts to just look at you..

Satoshi: I'm sorry... I'm so sorry.

Rin: Apologies mean nothing to me.

"Rin-chan!"

-Everyone would then turn their attention to the door of the cafe to see Sonoda Umi as she had entered the cafe-

Rin: U-Umi-chan..

Umi: Please...Hear him out..

Rin: That's not happening!

-Back to Shinji, Maki and Riko-

Shinji: You want to know why Rin has been extremely defensive over Nada?

Riko: Yes.

Shinji: From Rin's former relationship with Jakazure Satoshi, the two broke up because another girl confessed her feelings to Satoshi, making him switch girlfriends.

Maki: And the girl that happened to confessed to Jakazure-kun was none other than Sonoda Umi.

Shinji: Which is why Rin was cautiously watching over Nada and you, making sure you wouldn't make moves on him by making him fall in love with you or by having you confess your feelings to him, that's why she threatens you.

Maki: To tell you the truth, this isn't the first time that this happened.

Riko: Eh? What do you mean by that?

Maki: A few other girls from Nada-kun's school had confessed to him but Rin made sure they would all get rejected because she didn't want to face the pain of losing the person she loved the most.

Riko: So that explains it all..

-Back to Satoshi, Umi and Rin-

Umi: Rin, please understand that we did not have any intention of breaking your heart!

Rin: Took you four years to tell me that, huh?

Shinji: That's one hell of a grudge. -He then got smacked on the head by Maki-

Satoshi: Rin, I had actually loved you but there wasn't any spark when I was with you..

Rin: So you thought I was dispensable? Expendable?!

Satoshi: N-No! That's not true!

Rin: Then why didn't you come and honestly tell me before you accepted her?!

Satoshi: I was a kid! I was stupid and young back then!

Rin: That is no excuse to not come and tell me first!

Satoshi: I'm sorry! I-If it'll make you feel any better, y-you can slap me or punch me in the face just to let it out...

Rin: Then you better hold onto your jaw because I might just send you to the hospital! -She glared at Satoshi as she turned her hands into fists and was cringing her hands strongly as blood began bleeding out of her palms-

Shinji: Jakazure, you're insane if you're asking Rin to punch you! She's been working out in the gym for quite sometime now and I'll tell you for a fact that she's no pushover! She won't pull back any punches!

Maki: He's right, think about what you're asking her to do!

Satoshi: It's okay! I'll bear with it! If I do end up in the hospital then I deserve it for doing the most disgraceful thing in the world: Not telling her the truth about Umi and I..

Satoshi: Jakazure..

Maki: I hope you know what you're doing..

Satoshi: Truth be told, I never know what I'm doing but I'll know if I'm the one at wrong. -He said as he looked back at the siblings and Riko with a saddened smile on his face as he got down onto his knees with his body and face tacing towards Rin- Punch me with all you got, it's the only apology that I can give to you..Rin..

Rin: Then you better prepare yourself to be in a coma! -She raised her right hand as she had raised her fist. Maki quickly turned to Shinji as she covered her face on Shinji's chest while Riko covered her eyes and Shinji was in shock. Rin's fist was moving towards Satoshi's face in a fast motion speed as Rin would then hit something that sounded different than the sound of a face getting punched as it was the sound of a deep loud thump. Rin blinked as her eyes widened in shock to see the back of someone, that someone would then slowly turn his back as it was Nada Arata as he was sweating and was in pain from getting punched by Rin. Rin gasped as she put her hands on her mouth as she was shocked to see that she had punched Arata- A-Arata..W-Why..?!

Arata: I...Agh.. -He placed a hand on his back as he slowly stood up and looked at Rin- I was listening from the kitchen and saw that you were about punch these two so I couldn't...Help myself but to jump in front of you and cover up for them instead.. I apologise for meddling though..

Rin: Them...? -She looked down as her eyes widened and she gasped softly to see that Umi had her back facing Rin as Umi was going to protect Satoshi from the punch- But...Why?

Arata: I won't ask what happened but whatever they may have did to you in the past, I believe that you should forgive them.

Rin: What? Why should I?

Arata: Those who only look at the past will never be able to move forward and have a happy life. -He said with a calm tone as Riko ran up to Arata and helped Arata up as the song "Crawling Back To You" began playing in the background-

"Lessons learned

And bridges burned

To the ground

And it's too late now to put out the fire

Tables turned

And I'm the one who's burning now

Well I'm doing alright

'Til I close my eyes

And then I see your face

And it's no surprise

Just like that I'm crawling back to you

Just like you said I would yeah

I swallow my pride

Now I'm crawling back to you

I'm out of my head

Can't wait any longer

Down on my knees

I thought I was stronger

Just like that, like you said I'd do

I'm crawling back to you

Time can heal

But the scars only hide

The way you feel

And it's hard to forget how I left you hanging

On by a thread

With everything I said, I will regret it, yeah

I was doin' alright

Thought I could make it

Then I see your face

And it's hard to fake it

Just like that I'm crawling back to you

Just like you said I would yeah

I swallow my pride

Now I'm crawling back to you

I'm out of my head

Can't wait any longer

Down on my knees

I thought I was stronger

Just like that, like you said I'd do

I'm crawling back to you

If you could find a way to forgive everything, I know you would

And I would take it all back, if only I knew that I could

Lessons learned

And bridges burned

To the ground

And it's too late now to put out the fire

Just like that I'm crawling back to you

Just like you said I would yeah

I swallow my pride

Now I'm crawling back to you

I'm out of my head

Can't wait any longer

Down on my knees

I thought I was stronger

Just like that, like you said I'd do

I'm crawling back to you

I'm crawling back to you

I'm crawling back to you

Crawling back to you

Crawling back to you"

Arata: Rin, people will always be people, you can't always hate them when they try so hard to ask for your forgiveness, if they have moved on, why can't you?

Rin: Because it hurts!

Arata: Then does that mean you still love Jakazure Satoshi?

Rin: N-No! I...Eh?! -She then shifted her eyes to both Arata and Satoshi as she began to panic- No! I don't love him anymore!

Arata: Then you should have forgiven him for what he did but you chose to not accept that truth..

Rin: I..-She began tearing up as she was looking at Arata and Satoshi- I don't know nya! I don't know what to do nya! -Slowly, she was then embraced by Arata as he would hug her tightly and she cried on his chest-

Umi: W-Who is he..?

Satoshi: Rin's new boyfriend..

Umi: I see...You idiot, next time, don't just go and offer yourself to get beaten up! It'll hurt me even more to see you hospitalised!

Satoshi: Hehe~ Sorry, I just thought it was the right thing to do..

Umi: You're just so insensitive! -She would then cry and hug Satoshi tightly-

-A day later in front of the station in Tokyo. Umi, Satoshi, Maki, Shinji, Riko, Arata and Rin were together as the group were standing in front of Rin as she was holding onto a large luggage bag as the song "Start of Something Good" was playing in the background of the station-

Maki: To think that you'd leave...

Shinji: Last minute too.

Rin: Hehe~ I'm sorry nya but I have always preferred staying in the country side nya.

Umi: Promise us that you'll contact us, okay?

Rin: I promise, nya! -She and Umi held hands and hugged each other as they smiled at each other happily-

Satoshi: I may not have much to say or offer but if there's anything you need, you can hit me up, I'll be there for ya.

Rin: Heh, thanks. -She then turned her attention towards Riko who seemed worried. Rin would then pat Riko on the head lightly as Riko was surprised by what Rin was doing as she looked at Rin- It's okay nya, I'm not holding any grudges anymore nya.

Riko: I..I'm sorry..

Rin: No, it's my fault for threatening you, nya. I'm sorry. -She hugged Riko and then smiled at her as she would then turn her attention to Arata- Arata-kun..

Arata: Rin..I won't ask you to stay because I'd want you to be happy. One way or another, I'd have to move on too.

Rin: As expected of my Arata-kun~ All grown up and mature~ Unlike someone's little brother nya~ -She said as she stuck her tongue out at the Nishikino siblings- Besides, I still need to try to understand myself a little more nya..

Arata: I know..

Rin: So this is it between us nya. I'm sorry Arata-kun but I've just been using you as a replacement for Satoshi-kun..

Arata: I know but I was still happy to be with you. -The two would then hug each other tightly as Rin wrapped her arms around Arata as she lightly kissed his cheek and jumped off as she teared up slightly and held her luggage as she went inside the train. She would wave at everyone as they all waved back at her as Arata was also in tears when the train began to move. Once the train was gone. Riko lightly pulled Arata's sleeves as he looked down to look at Riko as she looked up at him with a concerned look on her face-

Riko: You okay..?

Arata: Y-Yeah, I'm fine.

Shinji: She's gonna be staying with her grandma in Mihara. I'm sure she'll be fine, Nada.

Arata: I know she'll be fine..

-In the the train as Rin was on her seat, she looked out of the window from her seat as she was in deep thought while the song "Start of Something Good" was being played"-

"You never know when you're gonna meet someone

And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone

You're just walking around and suddenly

Everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone

You find out it's all been wrong

And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore

Cause they led me here to you

I know that its gonna take some time

I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind

This might end up like it should

And I'm gonna say what I need to say

And hope to god that it don't scare you away

Don't wanna be misunderstood

But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good

Everyone knows life has its Ups and downs

One day you're on top of the world and one day you're the clown

Well I've been both enough to know

That you don't wanna get in the way when its working out

The way that it is right now

You see my heart i wear it on my sleeve

Cause I just can't hide it anymore

I know that it's gonna take some time

I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind

This might end up like it should

And I'm gonna say what I need to say

And hope to god that it don't scare you away

Don't wanna be misunderstood

But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start

Cause I don't know where it's going

There's a part of me that loves not knowing

Just don't let it end before we begin

You never know when you're gonna meet someone

And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone

I know that its gonna take some time

I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind

This might end up like it should

And I'm gonna say what I need to say

And hope to god that it don't scare you away

Don't wanna be misunderstood

But I'm starting to believe

Oh I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good"

"I did love Arata-kun, but not just because of who he was but because he was identical to Satoshi-kun. Although it hurts me to leave Arata-kun behind, I believe that Riko-chin will take care of him for me nya. He may be a fodder to me but he was also a special person to me." -Rin narrated as she smiled and blushed lightly-

Rin: Riko-chin, please make him happy for me nya. -She said to herself softly-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that in the original plot before the remake and remastered version of this series, Rin was supposed to be in love with Shinji while Arata had You and Riko instead. Then Satoshi had no one as Umi was his ex-girlfriend in the Ultimax world.

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax! This is also the second season of Love Live! Great Shine!

-The song "アメリカ野砲隊マーチ" began playing in the background as it was the American Artillery March song.-

"Next time on Love Live! Super Shine!"

What will happen to the number #1 ranked group known as "Dark Rose" as Hoshizora Rin has left the group?

"-The sight of a tall blonde haired girl appeared as she had beautiful aquatic blue eyes and a perfect body figure as she stood beside Arata-

Arata: This is...Um...

Girl: "Ayase"! I'm "Ayase Eli"! The one who will lead this group!"


	17. Chapter 17:- The older girl

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- Crawling Back To You - Daughtry

Ending:- Life After You - Daughtry

Chapter 17:- The older girl

-Previously-

"Riko: You okay..?

Arata: Y-Yeah, I'm fine.

Shinji: She's gonna be staying with her grandma in Mihara. I'm sure she'll be fine, Nada.

Arata: I know she'll be fine..

-In the the train as Rin was on her seat, she looked out of the window from her seat as she was in deep thought while the song "Start of Something Good" was being played"-

"I did love Arata-kun, but not just because of who he was but because he was identical to Satoshi-kun. Although it hurts me to leave Arata-kun behind, I believe that Riko-chin will take care of him for me nya. He may be a fodder to me but he was also a special person to me." -Rin narrated as she smiled and blushed lightly-

Rin: Riko-chin, please make him happy for me nya. -She said to herself softly-"

-The song "Creeping in my Soul- was being played in the background as the sight of Shinji was sitting in a starbucks while listening to the song in his earphones-

"I see your face before my eyes

I'm falling into darkness

Why must I fight to stay alive?

Heroes falling

Wake me, can't you hear me calling? (Calling, calling, calling...)

Out of darkness, they come crawling

Here I am

I am lost in your land

And I hope you will be

Creeping in my soul

Shadows fall, let me out

Hear my call

And I'll always believe

Creeping in my soul

(Creeps from the deep's gonna be freaking up your mind)

(Creeps from the deep's gonna be feeding off your spine)

I fade away into the night

My eyes are closing in

Shadows are fleeing from the light

My nightmares can begin

Wake me, can't you hear me calling? (Calling, calling, calling...)

Out of darkness, they come crawling

Here I am

I am lost in your land

And I hope you will be

Creeping in my soul

Shadows fall, let me out

Hear my call

And I'll always believe

Creeping in my soul

(Creeping in my soul, it's getting out of control)

(I got to find my escape and get out of this black hole

('Cause justice in the world is hard to find)

(Time has come, got to make up my mind)

(No matter how deep or remote I hide)

(All my thoughts seem caught up inside)

(Creeps from the deep's gonna be freaking up your mind)

(Creeps from the deep's gonna be feeding off your spine) (Spine, spine, spine...)

Here I am

I am lost in your land

And I hope you will be

Creeping in my soul

Shadows fall, let me out

Hear my call

And I'll always believe

Creeping in my soul

Here I am

I am lost in your land (Here I am)

And I hope you will be

Creeping in my soul (I'm lost)

Shadows fall, let me out

Hear my call (I'm lost)

And I'll always believe

Creeping in my soul (Soul, soul, soul...)"

Shinji: Such an old song, a great classic. -He said to himself as he was waiting for his sister to finish shopping- Hmm? -He raised an eyebrow as he looked out of the window from where was sitting and saw Nada Arata walking alone by himself in the street. Shinji's jaw dropped once he saw a blonde girl walking behind Arata as she seemed to be keeping up with him- Wha-?! I-Isn't that..-

Maki: Shinji! You ready to go? -Maki appeared behind Shinji, thus nearly giving the redhead male a heart attack-

Shinji: Wa-?! Ah! O-Oh...It's you..

Maki: What's with you?

Shinji: Nothing. L-Let's go.

Maki: Mmhmm~! -She smiled at Shinji as she held onto his arm as the two would then leave the cafe-

-As Arata was walking alone, he then felt a little tug behind his coat as he turned and saw a blonde girl with a tied ponytail with gorgeous aquatic blue eyes as it was Ayase Eli-

Eli: Jeez...You didn't answer me when I called you.. -She said as she pouted-

Arata: Eh? You called me? On my phone?

Eli: N-No, I called out your name.

Arata: I'm sorry, I didn't hear you.

Eli: -She would let out a soft sigh as she let go of his coat and looked up at him with a concerned look on her face- Are you all right? You're not still thinking about Rin, are you?

Arata: I-I was..

Eli: Arata, you need to let it go..

Arata: I know but it's complicated.

Eli: Let's go, or we'll be late.

Arata: Sure. -Eli would then nervously hold onto Arata's hand as the two would walk together. From a distance, Maki and Shinji saw the two as they kept their distance-

Maki: Eli..?

Shinji: It's only been two days and he already has a new girlfriend?

Maki: I don't think she's his girlfriend.

Shinji: Then why are they holding hands?

Maki: Good question, maybe it's her way of comforting him. He's obviously still sad about Rin leaving after all.

Shinji: I was sure that Sakurauchi would be the one that will watch over him.

Maki: If Riko-chan is ever ready to properly watch over Nada-kun and his mentality, but I think it's wise of Riko-chan to leave Nada-kun alone, he might need to be by himself for awhile but I wonder why Eli is here..

Shinji: I thought Ayase was studying abroad in England?

Maki: I thought so too, maybe she came back for a holiday?

Shinji: Would be really coincidental if she met Nada when she arrived and just became friends with him.

Maki: Good point, she's not the type that would approach guys and ask them to be her boyfriend or friend.

Shinji: Why don't you text her and ask her?

Maki: Me? I-I can't! It'll be awkward and weird! What would she think if I were to send her a text all of a sudden?!

Shinji: Maybe she would have thought that you missed her?

Maki: Eli and I aren't that close, that is a fact. I'll ask Nozomi or Nico-chan instead.

Shinji: Isn't Toujou busy with her work and isn't she in Osaka?

Maki: I guess you're right, maybe Nico-chan knows why Eli is here.

Shinji: I don't think it's possible to ask her.

Maki: Why not?

Shinji: She's most likely helping Ren clean up Rin's apartment. Did you forget that Ren is Rin's cousin.

Maki: Oh right, good point..Maybe we'll just leave them be for a day or two, and we'll see what happens then.

Shinji: That or I can just ask Nada in school.

Maki: ... Sure why not?

Shinji: Sounds like a plan then.

-Back in Riko's room in her home-

Riko:... -She was staring at her phone as she was looking at Arata's contact as she wanted to message him but was hesitant- W-Why would it be so hard to simply ask if he's all right?! -She yelled at herself as she panicked and worried- Arata-kun... Oh whatever! -She then quickly typed on her phone and instantly sent a text to Arata- There! N-Now I'll just wait! I'll be able to relax if he doesn't reply straight away! Y-Yeah! That's right, alright then, I'll do my homework as I wait.

-3 minutes later-

Riko: Why isn't he replying? -She checked her phone and saw that Arata has not seen her message yet- Could he be out of town? Or he doesn't have any internet on his phone? M-Maybe he's busy.. I-I shouldn't be bothering him...Ahh! What's wrong with me?!

-Back to Arata and Eli-

-The two walked out of a business building as Eli was the first to exit the building, followed by Arata-

Eli: Now that wasn't so bad now was it?

Arata: All of that just for me to find a job? Really?

Eli: Without Dark Rose, there really isn't much that can support you now is there?

Arata: I could try and work it out with my solo music, it worked just fine before.

Eli: But are you sure you want to do it? Is that what you really want to do? -She asked Arata as she seemed concerned for him-

Arata: I...I don't know..

Eli: -She sighed softly and held his hands as she gave him a warm passionate smile on her face- You're still young, so take your time and decide what you want for yourself, okay?

Arata: Y-Yeah, thanks.

"He's a very nice person, I can tell. From that one soulless little boy that he was before, he changed so much and became so happy when he fell in love and found someone who would love him back for who he is and what his past was. If Rin wasn't the one who was meant to take care of this fragile boy then who was it gonna be? Me? I can't say that I'll take care of him for the rest of my life...Not unless we both share the same feelings for each, which I doubt that he shares the same feelings for me. Rin had asked me to help her watch him for the time being until this Sakurauchi Riko girl shows up, but it's been a day since I've arrived to Japan and there were no signs of this girl.. Maybe this Sakurauchi person just isn't the one for him, Rin..If that girl really cares about Arata then she would have taken care of him on the very day Rin had left, but...That was my own personal opinion. I know I would have done that without a second thought but this boy's mind is scattered around like the stars. Always shining up above the dark skies but looked confused and sad. What should I do..?" -Eli narrated to herself as she walked beside Arata as the two were heading home. In a neighbourhood, the two reached the Ayase home as Arata dropped Eli at her home-

Eli: Why don't you come in?

Arata: I'll pass for tonight, I need to get to bed early for school tomorrow.

Eli: -From hearing what he said, she knew she had to do something, she quickly got in front of Arata and held both of his hands as she looked up at him as she was blushing madly- D-Do you feel lonely?

Arata: Not at the moment.

Eli: Why is that?

Arata: Because you're here. -He innocently said it to Eli as the blonde would blush madly-

"N-No! No no! I'm not going to fall in love with someone who is so much younger than I am! I don't want to be called a Cougar if I were to fall for him!" -Eli thought to herself-

Eli: Will you be able to sleep by yourself tonight?

Arata: O-Of course I can! I'm not the child that you met last time.

"No, you're wrong. You're still the sad little boy that I met in the past. Not knowing what to do, always wanting someone to be with you but was afraid of being troublesome to those you wanted to be with, so you would make up lies and say that you'll be fine but in the end, you're just lying to make others happy for themselves while you suffer for them." -Eli narrated as she would then slowly let go of his hands and embraced Arata as she hugged him tightly and was embarrassed by it as she was blushing madly and was trying to keep her cool-

Eli: W-Why don't I sleep over with you for the night?

Arata: Eh? N-No, it's fine, really. You don't have to trouble yourself, I've grown up so I can be alone. Really! I've been alone for a long time before I met Rin too after all. -He said with a nervous laugh-

Eli: No, I'm staying. Just for the night.

Arata: W-What?

Eli: -She placed a finger on Arata's lip as she gave him a warm smile- Shh~ Just for the night, okay?

Arata: -He blushed lightly and nodded- Alright..But..I only have one bed though..

Eli: I'm okay with the couch.

Arata: Huh?! N-No! You can't sleep on the couch, you sleep on the bed then, I'll take the couch.

Eli: Arata. You're so sweet. Come inside and wait for me, I'll have to go and pack a few things first, okay?

Arata: O-Of course..

-Arata would then enter the house with Eli but was surprised to see that nobody was home-

Arata: Where are your parents and your sister?

Eli: They all went out for dinner.

Arata: And they knew you were out with me?

Eli: I just told them I was going out with a friend, nothing more. -She said with a smile on her face as she turned on the lights and walked up the stairs while Arata waited for Eli in the living room, as he was sitting on the couch in the living room, he was looking around the living room as he was curious by Eli's family. He then saw a picture of Eli as a child with her little sister as the picture was in a small picture frame that was beside the TV-

Arata: Such a nice and happy family.

Eli: Arata? Are you ready?

Arata: Y-Yeah, by the way, I have a question.

Eli: Hmm?

Arata: What are you going to say if my neighbours ask who you are?

Eli: Hmm~ I'll just normally introduce myself to them.

Arata: Alright then, what will you turn your parents then?

Eli: I told them I'll be staying over at an old friend's place~

Arata: Do they know that it's me?

Eli: If my father knew that I was sleeping over at a guy's place, he would have killed the both of us. -Arata and Eli would then chuckle as they left the house and headed out to Arata's apartment- So I heard that you've been writing and singing songs in English now? Like the infamous Izanagi Hotaru and the underdog known as Jakazure Satoshi?

Arata: Yeah, I've already made a lot of songs in English.

Eli: I heard, I pacifically liked "Crashed" the most, seems to carry a lot of impact.

Arata: Thank you, it's nice to hear people talk about my music.

Eli: Really? Even though the songs are played everywhere in the city?

Arata: The songs were all made by me but nobody said that they liked the songs to me.

Eli: I-I see, I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have said so much.

Arata: Ah, it isn't your fault. Music business can be really tough after all.

Eli: I'm aware of that, I was once part of it in the past before.

Arata: So I heard from Rin. What do you do now anyway?

Eli: I'm a model designer. I do designs for people. Fashion, architecture and anything related to modelling.

Arata: That's nice.

Eli: It's tough work but t's all worth it.

Arata: Were you able to get a boyfriend?

Eli: N-No..Because of what I do, guys tend to feel intimidated by my job so they subconsciously avoid me and because I'm always surrounded by women instead.. -She let out a tired sigh- All the juniors would ask me for help and opinions, which is nice and all but extremely tiring..

Arata: Why don't you just tell them?

Eli: I wish I could but I'm not that heartless..

Arata: Yet you were the one who did not approve of the idol club back when you were in school?

Eli: Th-That was because I had to be strict with Honoka! Nothing more!

Arata: Well, if you're tired of what they're doing, why not just tell them to ask you only when necessary?

Eli: I guess so but I don't want to hurt them.

Arata: If they're adults, they should understand that you're a busy person and that you would want your own personal space and knowing you, you'd definitely prefer to do your work on your own and avoid having conversations with others as you work, since you don't like getting distracted.

Eli: -She turned and looked at Arata with her eyes widened as she was caught by surprised to hear him say that as he was right about what he said, she preferred to work in peace than be bothered, she blushed and looked down with a little smile on her face as she nodded- Mm..

-As the two arrived to Arata's apartment, the two turned and looked up ahead as they saw a girl with long dark red hair and gold eyes waiting outside of Arata's apartment-

Arata: R-Riko..?

Eli: Eh? That's Sakurauchi Riko..? The one Rin mentioned, huh? S-She's a lot prettier than I thought. -Riko turned and saw Arata as she smiled widely and happily as she would approach him but then stop when she saw Eli-

Riko: A-Arata! And you are..?

-Arata got slightly nervous as Eli took a deep breath and took a step forward-

-The sight of a tall blonde haired girl appeared as she had beautiful aquatic blue eyes and a perfect body figure as she stood beside Arata-

Arata: This is...Um...

Eli: "Ayase"! I'm "Ayase Eli"! The one who will lead this group! -She acted out-

Arata: Wha-? E-Eli..?

Riko: Group? What group?

Eli: Ah... -She blushed madly as she looked down as she was embarrassed- I tried to act like Honoka but the personality just isn't my sort of thing.. I'm Ayase Eli. I'm Nada Arata-kun's friend.

Riko: "Friend", hmm?

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that in the original story from the Ultimax line, Ayase Eli was actually a music producer in a game company who was working with Satoshi and Shinji and she was in love with Satoshi. Due to the switch and the remake of the entire series, it was decided that Eli is best fitted with someone like Arata, personality wise.

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax! This is also the second season of Love Live! Great Shine!

-The song ". ぼなぺてぃーと S" began playing as it was the opening song to the anime "Blend S"-

"Next time on Love Live! Super Shine!"

Sakurauchi Riko meets Ayase Eli for the first time! Sakurauchi Riko is who madly in love with Nada Arata comes across an older beautiful woman with Arata who subconsciously loves Arata as well! What will the two do?

"Riko: So...You two are sleeping together?

Arata: Huh?

Eli: NO WE ARE NOT!"


	18. Chapter 18:- Gathering

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- Crawling Back To You - Daughtry

Ending:- Life After You - Daughtry

Chapter 18:- Gathering

-Previously-

"Arata: R-Riko..?

Eli: Eh? That's Sakurauchi Riko..? The one Rin mentioned, huh? S-She's a lot prettier than I thought. -Riko turned and saw Arata as she smiled widely and happily as she would approach him but then stop when she saw Eli-

Riko: A-Arata! And you are..?

-Arata got slightly nervous as Eli took a deep breath and took a step forward-

-The sight of a tall blonde haired girl appeared as she had beautiful aquatic blue eyes and a perfect body figure as she stood beside Arata-

Arata: This is...Um...

Eli: "Ayase"! I'm "Ayase Eli"! The one who will lead this group! -She acted out-

Arata: Wha-? E-Eli..?

Riko: Group? What group?

Eli: Ah... -She blushed madly as she looked down as she was embarrassed- I tried to act like Honoka but the personality just isn't my sort of thing.. I'm Ayase Eli. I'm Nada Arata-kun's friend.

Riko: "Friend", hmm? "

Eli: S-So you're Sakurauchi-san?

Riko: H-How did you know my name?

Eli: I heard you from Rin.

Riko: Hoshizora Rin-san?

Eli: Y-Yeah.

Riko: Is that so?

Arata: It's cold out here, let's talk inside.

-The two girls nodded as they agreed. The three would then enter the apartment together. Once they entered the apartment, the girls would sit in front of each other in the living room as they simply stared at each other but Eli was nervous while Riko was staring at Eli intently as she was suspicious of Eli while Arata was in the kitchen as he was preparing tea and snacks for the two-

Eli: I-Is there something wrong, Sakurauchi-san?

Riko: Ayase-san, how old are you?

Eli: Eh? I'm 22 this year..

Riko: Y-You're older than Rin-san?

Eli: I was her senior in school..

Riko: I-I see..

Eli: And I heard that you're friends of Arata?

Riko: Well, yeah..

-Arata would then enter the living room with a tray with tea and a bowl of chips in it as he placed it on the table-

Riko: So...You two are sleeping together?

Arata: Huh?

Eli: NO WE ARE NOT! -She would then take a deep breath and exhale- Jeez, what made you think that I was sleeping with him?

Riko: You look very mature and experienced, so I just thought that you were.

Eli: Well...I..Uh..

Arata: She hasn't had any boyfriends yet.

Riko: Eh?

Eli: Wha-?! A-Arata! Why did you tell her?!

Arata: It's the truth.

Eli: Y-Yeah but still!

Riko: Wait..Ayase Eli? Aren't you a member of µ's?

Eli: Former member.

Riko: Ah, so you're Dia's favourite girl, huh?

Eli: I'm sorry?

Riko: N-Never mind..

Arata: By the way, how did you know where my apartment was?

Riko: Rin-san sent me the address.

Arata: I see, but what brings you here?

Riko: I came to check on you, since you didn't answer me on the phone.

Arata: Hmm? -He took out his phone and tried to turn it on but it was out of battery- Ah, it's dead.

Riko: W-What?

Arata: I gotta charge it. -He got up as he went to his room to charge it-

Riko: -She let out a soft quiet sigh in relief- Thank goodness, I thought something happened to him.

Eli: You really do care for him, now do you?

Riko: O-Of course, I was asked by his ex-girlfriend to take care of him after all!

Eli: No big surprise but I was also asked to do the same thing.

Riko: Eh?! She asked the both of us to watch him?

Eli: I guess she did.

-Arata then walked out of his room-

Arata: What's going on?

Eli & Riko: Nothing!

Arata: Hmm?

-Within the passing hours, Riko had left the apartment and went back home as Arata slept on the couch while Eli slept on his bed in his bedroom. As morning came, Eli had just woken up as she saw the time on the clock as it was 9 A.M. in the morning-

Eli: Ah?! D-Did I oversleep..? W-What about Arata's breakfast? -She got up from the bed and went out of the bedroom and saw an English breakfast was prepared for Eli on the dining table and noticed that Arata was nowhere to be found- I-I guess he left for school.. -The sound of the doorbell was then heard as she went to the door and opened the door as she was in her pink pajamas- Y-Yes?

Delivery man: Special delivery for Nada Arata-san- Ah.. -The man stopped speaking as soon as he saw Eli come out of the apartment instead of Arata. Eli nervously stared back at the man as he gave her a pen and the two were in complete silence- A-Are you his girlfriend..?

Eli: N-No, I'm not..

Delivery man: Wife?

Eli: H-He's not married yet, as am I..

Delivery man: Relative?

Eli: J-Just a friend...

Delivery man: I-I see.. I-I apologise for intruding on you two. -He nervously said as the man blushed slightly from the sight of Eli's cleavage as the blonde girl took the box and nodded as the man bowed to her and then left-

Eli: I wonder what was that all about? -She then looked at the box and saw a familiar hand writing on the box with the logo of an owl on the box, Eli's eyes widened as she saw the sender's name- Wha-?! -She quickly ran inside and closed the door as she placed the box on the dining table as she grabbed her phone and started dialling and called someone, the person she called would then answer the phone as the person answered with a "Hello?" as Eli would then reply back- What did you send to him?!

Caller: Oh~ Eh? Eli? W-Where are ya? How did ye know that I sent him somethin'?

Eli: I signed the box for him!

Caller: D-Don't open it, kay? It's a present for him!

Eli: A present for what?

Caller: I-It's his birthday!

Eli: H-His birthday? W-What are you talking about, Nozomi..?

Nozomi: H-His birthday is on Christmas, I thought ye knew?

Eli: I didn't! Christmas as in the 24th or the 25th?

Nozomi: 25th.

Eli: That's just two days from now!

Nozomi: Hehe~

Eli: Aagh! This is so last minute! I still have time to go and get him something!

Nozomi: I got a question, I sent it to his apartment, why are you in his apartment?

Eli: I slept over, why?

Nozomi: HUH?! Y-Ye slept over?! You of all people would sleep over at a man's house?!

Eli: Y-You make it sound like I'm not into guys..

Nozomi: I-I'm just sayin', ye know? I didn't think that you were that aggressive but was he good like Rin-chan said?

Eli: Good in what? -She asked as she did know not what Nozomi's question meant-

Nozomi: I guess you guys didn't do it, as expected of ma little Eli-chan~ Innocent as usual~

Eli: Huh?

Nozomi: Never mind, I need to get back to work, Bye bye~

Eli: R-Right, bye.. -She would then sigh and went to the dining table as she sat down and took a bite of the bacon and eggs as her eyes widened- Khorosho! Warm but just perfect~

-Back in the school were Arata and Shinji studied, it was the end of Homeroom as Shinji would walk up to Arata and sit on the seat that was in front of Arata-

Shinji: Nada, I need to talk to you.

Arata: What is it?

Shinji: I saw you yesterday.

Arata: You did? Why didn't you call me?

Shinji: Cause you were with someone.

Arata: Oh? Eli, huh?

Shinji: How did you know about Ayase?

Arata: We used to be neighbours when we were young.

Shinji: Childhood friends?

Arata: No, we were just neighbours, we weren't all that close.

Shinji: So what brings her here?

Arata: Don't know, I didn't bother to ask as it might be rude to pry.

Shinji: She didn't tell you why she was here?

Arata: No, she didn't, why?

Shinji: Who knows? I thought she was on a holiday or something.

Arata: Maybe?

Shinji: Dude, you've gotten gloomy again like before you met Rin, can't you just move on?

Arata: Easier said than done. You don't understand what I had to go through in life after all. -He said as he took his notes and stood up from his seat as he left the classroom to head to the next class-

Shinji: The dude is filled with mysteries. Just like that prick in Osaka. Well at least Nada is better than the other dude in Osaka, god, I hate that man. -He said to himself as he got up from the seat and went to the next class period-

-In the busy street in the city of Tokyo. Eli was walking down the busy streets as the song "Strike a Match" was playing loudly in the ads of the buildings-

Eli: This Jakazure guy sure is popular, huh?

"The night is gettin' colder under city lights

Lonely souls, they stagger like they've all gone blind

There is something bigger in the dark tonight

Dancing with the devil in the cold, cold rain

I'm not making deals because I know the game

Stealing all the secrets 'cause I need that flame

Strike a match

I'm gonna strike a match

Watch me strike a match

And burn it down

Yeah, I'm gonna burn it down

This is not so typical, the way it ends

When you start a fire, you can't just pretend

That you don't love the feeling in your blood it brings

Strike a match

I'm gonna strike a match

Watch me strike a match

And burn it down

Yeah, I'm gonna burn it down

I'm gonna strike a match, and burn it

I'm gonna strike a match, and burn it

I'm gonna strike a match, and burn it down

Strike a match

I'm gonna strike a match

Watch me strike a match

And burn it down

Strike a match (I'm gonna strike a match, and burn it)

I'm gonna strike a match (I'm gonna strike a match, and burn it)

Watch me strike a match (I'm gonna strike a match, and burn it)

And burn it down

Yeah, I'm gonna burn it down

Yeah, burn it down

Burn it down

Yeah, just burn it down"

-Eli looked up ahead of her as she saw a familiar face with a tall blonde male, the sight of Sonoda Umi with Jakazure Satoshi caught her attention as she was surprised to see Umi hanging out with a guy-

Eli: U-Umi is with a guy? Wow, a lot must have happened in just two years, eh? -She smiled as she continued to walk down the path as she entered a Japanese candy store as it had the cultural look on it, as soon as she entered, she was greeted by none other than her old friend-

Honoka: Eli-chan?!

Eli: Hi, I came to stop by.

Honoka: You were in Japan and you didn't tell me!

Eli: I wanted to surprise everyone, hehe~

Honoka: You wanted to surprise everyone? Wait! I know what we can do on Christmas!

Eli: Hmm?

Honoka: I'll call everyone and we can meet up together! Like the good'ol days!

Eli: But will Nozomi be able to come back?

Honoka: I'm sure she can and Rin-chan should be able to stop by for awhile too~

Eli: Will Kotori have the time?

Honoka: I'll make sure she has time!

Eli: Jeez, as expected of you, Honoka. You surely know how to amaze me. -She said with a smile on her face-

Honoka: I'll honk it out! Yeah~!

-Eli chuckled as she smiled and patted Honoka on the head lightly as Honoka looked up at her with a confused look on her face-

Honoka: Hmm?

Eli: It's good to be back. Hey, I was wondering. Can I bring in a friend of my own?

Honoka: Sure! Who is she?

Eli: It's a guy.

Honoka: Wha-?! A guy?!

Eli: Don't worry, he's quite quiet and kind. He'll get along with everyone just fine.

Honoka: Then I guess I should have Umi-chan bring in her boyfriend too.

Eli: Boyfriend? Oh! I just saw her just now! She was with a tall blonde guy! Was that her boyfriend?

Honoka: Jakazure Satoshi-kun! Yup~ He's her boyfriend!

Eli: Wow, she's dating a popular singer, as expected of Umi, she knows her way around.

Honoka: Hehe~ Kotori-chan has a boyfriend too~ Also a popular singer and artist.

Eli: Who is it?

Honoka: Yumeko Saburo, I only met him once and he seemed pretty nice but I don't know the overalls, well whatever~

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the following male characters will have up to four girls and each arch of this season will explain the back story of the three male characters: Izanagi Hotaru, Nada Arata & Nishikino Shinji.

Did you also know that Hoshizora Rin's first was Nada Arata? Arata wasn't Rin's first boyfriend as her first was Jakazure Satoshi but the lore was twisted around slightly from the original setting.

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax! This is also the second season of Love Live! Great Shine!

-The song "We Are Number One but it's in Japanese 彡" began playing in the background-

"Next time on Love Live! Super Shine!"

The members of µ's are gathering together after so long! And they will meet new friends! How will that turn out for them?

"Nozomi: I claim Arata-kun!

Riko: Eh?

Eli: No! You can't!

Nozomi: Oh~? How suspicious of you to tell me that I can't have him~

Shinji: Why does he get a harem and I don't?

Satoshi: He's the protagonist after all.

Shinji: I call bullshit on that."


	19. Chapter 19:- Happy Birthday

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- Crawling Back To You - Daughtry

Ending:- Life After You - Daughtry

Chapter 19:- Happy Birthday

-Previously-

"Shinji: So what brings her here?

Arata: Don't know, I didn't bother to ask as it might be rude to pry.

Shinji: She didn't tell you why she was here?

Arata: No, she didn't, why?

Shinji: Who knows? I thought she was on a holiday or something.

Arata: Maybe?

Shinji: Dude, you've gotten gloomy again like before you met Rin, can't you just move on?

Arata: Easier said than done. You don't understand what I had to go through in life after all. -He said as he took his notes and stood up from his seat as he left the classroom to head to the next class-

Shinji: The dude is filled with mysteries. Just like that prick in Osaka. Well at least Nada is better than the other dude in Osaka, god, I hate that man. -He said to himself as he got up from the seat and went to the next class period-"

-Two days passed after Honoka had called for a meet up. The sight of a dark haired girl with long twin tails walked out of the entrance of the airport as she had green eyes. She looked up ahead and saw a car parked right at the entrance as she saw a familiar face-

Maki: Hey Nozomi.

Nozomi: Ah! Maki-chan! -She waved at the redhead as she would then run up to the redhead and hug her tightly-

Maki: Agh! A-As always, your chest can really crush a person, huh?

Nozomi: It's grown bigger too~

Maki: Yet you're still single?

Nozomi: At least I'm not a brocon like you are.

Maki: S-Shut up! That's uncalled for!

Nozomi: And how are ya, Shinji-kun~? -She said as she looked behind Maki to greet Maki's little brother-

Shinji: Tired as a sloth, soggy as a Tomato but just peachy as a Peach.

Nozomi: -She chuckled softly- Like siblings, you two are really honest with ya'll feelings~

Maki: Just get in the car and we'll drop you off at the hotel.

Nozomi: I'll be stayin' with Rin-chan, right?

Maki: Yeah, she's already at the hotel. She had checked you in too.

Nozomi: Ouh~ I should pay her back then!

Maki: You should, because the hotel you picked was a little bit horrific for Rin..

Nozomi: Hehe~ It's a pure Japanese hotel after all! It's a 5 star hotel too!

Shinji: You're just staying for a week, why choose a 5 star hotel?

Nozomi: Because it's fun! -She said as Maki sighed as she drove out of the airport and went into the city-

-In a large apartment building that was in the middle of the city of Tokyo. Nico, Kotori, Hanayo, Eli, Honoka, Umi along with Saburo, Arata, Hotaru, You, Satoshi and Riko were in the living room of the large apartment as they were all chatting together-

Kotori: Honoka-chan, why are we doing this again?

Honoka: I don't know, take it like an anniversary reunion thing. We gather together every once a year I guess?

Nico: That makes no sense at all! If it's a reunion, why are these guys here?! -She yelled at Honoka as she pointed at the other group that were at the other table that was next to theirs-

Honoka: The more people, the merrier it'll be! Trust me!

Arata: Is there anything that I can help with?

Honoka: Ah! It's all right, you kids enjoy yourselves~ Leave it to us!

Arata: But... -He looked to the side to see Hotaru walking over to their table with a tray of drinks as Kotori and You were supporting him-

You: S-Slowly, take it slowly.

Kotori: Watch your step, okay?

Hotaru: I'm not a child, I can handle this just fine.

Saburo: Ha! If only that was true.

Hotaru: Silence! I don't see you doing anything for them!

Saburo: I wasn't asked to help.

Hotaru: Yet you dare mock me, the one who offered to help!

Saburo: Quit talking like you're some sort of Samurai and just get over it, sheesh man, it's just a joke.

Hotaru: I'm not fond with humour.

You: Ah well, Hotaru-kun is a bit of a hard head.. -She said as she chuckled and Kotori nodded in agreement-

Riko: This is such a large apartment..

Arata: It's owned by the Nishikino siblings apparently.

Riko: Wait! They live here?!

Arata: You didn't know?

Riko: No! I didn't!

Eli: Rich people are just insane..

Nico: Couldn't agree more.

-The door would then open up as the sight of Shinji, Maki, Nozomi and Rin showed up together-

Rin: We're here to play nya!

Nozomi: I brought my deck~

-The TV would then turn on as Satoshi had turned it on as it began playing the anime "Darling in the FRANXX"-

Satoshi; Oh hey, I love this show.

Umi: Jeez, Satoshi-kun, aren't you a bit too old to watch anime?

Satoshi: Heck no! Anime is for all ages!

Nozomi: Oh! Let's have a few things to eat first before we play~ -She said as she would enter the kitchen with Honoka as the two began cooking more food as Kotori had placed a large number of dishes on the tables as most of them began eating. Nico was teasing Maki as the redhead would nervously feed Nico while Eli laughed it off as she drank her glass of Pepsi while Umi and Hanayo chatted and Rin was on her phone as it seemed like she was texting someone. Nozomi would then walk up to Honoka as she whispered to Honoka- Honoka-chan. Honoka-chan!

Honoka: Hmm?

Nozomi: Did you use the drink I asked ye to serve?

Honoka: Yesh I did~ It tastes great too!

Nozomi: Did ye tell the others?

Honoka: Nope~ Except, I had to tell Kotori-chan, because she said she didn't want Hotaru-chan to drink it.

Nozomi: Buu! Wouldn't it be cute to see the little kid go drunk?

Honoka: Yeah but if he gets drunk, his "mama" will kill us first~

Nozomi: I guess ya got a point.

-The song "Motteke! Se-ra-fuku Bring it! Sailor Uniform" began playing in the background as the group partied together. From a distance, Eli's face was completely red as she was focused on Arata as she saw that Riko and Arata were chatting happily as they were eating as well as the two would feed each other various choices of food. Nozomi smug at Eli as she saw that her blonde Russian friend was staring with an obvious jealous look on her face-

"A vague 3cm, ain't that a flexible rule? cho! (1)

For rapping, a sailor uniform... it isn't a disadvantage, bu.

Gotta do our best! Gotta do it!

That's when we catch and release, gyo

Darlin' darling FREEZE in the channel of my sweat, my sweat!

A bit tired- something's coming-

I love you- huh, just one letter's different (2)

You wimp- gymnastic high bar-

gourmet- enough already!

The blazing body of that gal who flew off- is she what we call a normal girl?

Am I the only one who's surprised?

A second helping of that tender Tonkotsu (3)

(chatter: Where are my glasses? ...)

BON-BON cheer squad

Let's get! Cherry pie

RAN-RAN welcome party

Look up! Sensation

Yea! Feels like something's there..

an asteroid bumped into me and crumbled away, whoa!

Sing out, squadron ranger

Take it!

I'm supposed to be the one who laughs last

Because of my sailor uniform ← That's the conclusion (4)

I'm in a bad mood, what to do?

Even though it's Monday!

Summer clothes'll fix it ← Cuuute! ^^v (5)

Gettin' close to 3 pics, don't know what to do until you see 'em yan (6)

Do your best, be enthusiastic, my darlin' darlin' PLEASE!

Risin' up- fallin' down-

lovin' and such- still keep your morals secret-

Spoiled brat- bodyguard-

melancholic- get carried away and it'll be an honorable defeat

The guy I stepped on says "OW my pinky" all exaggeratedly

A glimpse of black knee highs

It's zettai ryouiki, ain't it? Beggin' for smooth, bare legs (7)

MON-MON Legend of the blind monk (7)

Let's go to the parthenon!

YAI-YAI Soran folk songs (8)

What's up? Temptation

Hey! Feels like I'm losing.. money money

If I look for a part time job I'll find one of course,

and then I'll have no worries in my life at all!

Try it!

What I'm aiming at now is my challenge

Even if I change out of my sailor uniform, it still = me

How 'bout the weekend?

Showin' off like always

With a sailor uniform it's so simple = easy life

A wind speed of 3 meters - hold on and bear it gyu

My heart beatin' fast, you holdin' tight on my waist, I'm sugar sugar SWEET!

(chatter: A new... Do you wanna skip class? It is okay if... Huh? ...)

BON-BON MON-MON Day

Let's get! Uh Uh Ah!

RAN-RAN chop chop kick

Look up! Fu Fu Ho!

HI! Education! Love is ABC

undagadaa undagadaa unyuunya (9)

It gets sunny, I fall in love, but it never comes to fruition

Take it!

I'm supposed to be the one who laughs last

Because of my sailor uniform ← That's the conclusion

I'm in a bad mood, what to do?

Even though it's Monday!

Summer clothes'll fix it ← Cuuute! ^^v

Of course

I'm supposed to be the one who laughs last

Because of my sailor uniform ← That's the conclusio

A vague 3cm, ain't that a flexible rule? whoa!

For rapping, a sailor uniform... right! it isn't a disadvantage, bo.

Gotta do our best! Gotta do it!

That's when we wear our cap and jersey, ha

If you can see our sweat through 'em darlin' darling be AMUSED!"

Nozomi: Arata~

Arata: Yeah?

Nozomi: Did you bring your deck? Let's play~

Arata: I-I didn't bring my deck..

Hotaru: Mm! Hmm! Mnght! -Hotaru yelled out to Nozomi as he was eating with his mouth full-

Kotori: Hey! Ru-chan! Don't talk with your mouth full! It's rude!

Hotaru: -He swallowed as he then raised his hand in excitement- M-Me! Allow me to have a match with you!

You: This is the first time I've seen him this excited..

Nozomi: Oh? You want to play against me, huh?

You: What's so great about playing with Nozomi-san anyway? -She asked Riko as she whispered to her-

Riko: Toujou Nozomi-san, she's Osaka's Vanguard Champion and Professional player.

You: C-Champion? W-What deck does she use anyway?

Riko: Genesis.

You: Now this might sound exciting.

-In the dining table, Nozomi and Hotaru were facing each other with five cards in their hand as they turned their starters face up-

Hotaru: Stand up, Our Vanguard!

Nozomi: Stand up, My Vanguard~

Hotaru: Blue Wave Recruit, Yiotis!

Nozomi: Tinkling Angel.

-Maki, Shinji, Rin, Arata, Riko, You along with Saburo were watching them play as the song "Ushiwaka's Dance ~ Playing with Ushiwaka" began playing in the background once Nozomi rode her grade 3-

Nozomi: Purest beauty of them all! Reveal my future and lead me to victory through the darkest hours! Ride! Prime Beauty, Amaruda~ Revelation~ I look at the top card of my deck and I may either place it into my soul or leave it at the top of my deck. Hmm~ -She said as she looked at the top card of her deck and put it into her soul- Since I soul charged, I'll rest my starting Vanguard~ Then Tinkling Angel's skill activates~ When she's rested by my Revelation unit's abilities, she stands~

Hotaru: Manipulating your deck's future, hmm?

Nozomi: It's how I play after all~ Amaruda attacks~

Hotaru: No guard.

Nozomi: Twin drive~ -She revealed the top two cards of her deck and got a critical and a draw trigger as she powered up her Vanguard and dealt two damage to Hotaru-

-As the others were watching, Maki and Shinji would then take a breather as they sat down on the couch together-

Maki: I guess this is nice..

Shinji: Since everyone is here after all..? -He said as he would then stare at Eli- What's up with her?

Maki: What? Ah.. -She saw Eli's face was bright red and was serious as she was glaring at Riko and Arata from a distance while Umi and Hanayo were next to her as the two were chatting- I-Is she drunk?

Shinji: I just had juice, you?

Maki: Water. She had Pepsi but what was in the Pepsi that made her drunk?

Honoka: It's a special alcohol that Nozomi-chan and I made~ -She whispered to Maki softly-

Maki: A-Alcohol? Is it strong?

Honoka: 6.5% alcohol, it's not that strong but apparently from what Nozomi-chan told me is that Eli-chan can't handle her alcohol that well unlike everyone else~

Shinji: So you're pranking her by making her drunk? How is that even a good idea?

Honoka: Hehe~ You'll see~ Riko-chan!

RIko: Yes?

Honoka: Could you come here for a moment~? -She said with a smile on her face as Riko would walk up to Honoka-

Riko: Is there something wrong?

Honoka: Do me a favour and give Arata-kun a hug, will ya?

Riko: A h-h-h-hug?! W-Why do I need to give me a h-hug?!

Honoka: He's been feeling down lately, I can't cheer him up like you can so can you please do this as a favour for me?

Riko: But I...

Honoka: Pleaseeee~~ -She said with the puppy eyes she had on her face as Riko sighed softly-

Riko: F-Fine...-She nervously walked up to Riko and pulled his sleeve lightly- A-Arata...-kun..

Arata: Hmm? What's wrong? -He turned to look at Riko as the girl would blush madly and hug Arata tightly in her arms as she had her face on his chest and had a small hunch of his scent as her eyes widened as Arata blushed slightly and was confused of the situation- W-What's going on?

Riko: "I-Is this his natural scent or is he using some sort of perfume..? It smells...Nice.." -Riko thought to herself and just hugged Arata- N-Nothing..

Arata: What..?

-The Nishikino siblings along with Honoka watched both Arata and Riko as they would then turn their attention to Eli who had gotten up from where she sat and walked up to Arata and pulled him close to her, making sure Riko does not have hold of Arata anymore-

Eli: NOOOOO! -She shouted as everyone stopped what they were doing and as they all looked at Eli-

Riko: E-Eh?

Eli: Y-You..Chu can't touch him!

Riko: E-Eli-san..?

Eli: You..You haz a lot of time with him before! N-Nowww! It's mah turn! -She said loudly as she was obviously drunk, many chuckled at the sight of her as Hotaru and Nozomi were still playing-

Nozomi: I claim Arata-kun! -She shouted as she was playing with Hotaru-

Riko: Eh?

Eli: No! You can't!

Nozomi: Oh~? How suspicious of you to tell me that I can't have him~

Shinji: Why does he get a harem and I don't?

Satoshi: He's the protagonist after all.

Shinji: I call bullshit on that.

-The sound of a powerful electric guitar could be heard in the background as the song "獣闘士" was being played in the background as it was Hotaru's theme song-

Hotaru: Purest of Pure, Dragon of the deep sea! Show them your legendary wrath! ULTIMATE STRIDE! Zeroth Dragon of Distant Sea, Megiddo! Megiddo's skill! I superior call five cards from my Drop Zone!

Nozomi: Oh~? An Ultimate Stride, huh? Interesting~

Hotaru: Superior call! Valeos, Anger Boil, Foivos, Galeass and Tetra Drive Dragon! All superior called units get power +5000 until the end of turn and at the end of each of their attack, they can switch with another unit to any other rearguard circle.

Saburo: Multiple attacks, eh? This might hurt.

Nozomi: I've had worst.

-Outside of the apartment, on the apartment's balcony, both Maki and Shinji were outside as they stared outside and looked up at the bright starry sky as the two were sitting down on a outdoor couch together as Maki was leaning on Shinji's shoulder as she was having a snack-

Shinji: Tonight's gonna be a good night.

Maki: Please don't sing that song.

Shinji: Why not? It's a good song.

Maki: Sing it in your head but not while I'm here.

Shinji: Buu~ Fine~ You're so picky when it comes to music.

Maki: Of course I am!

Shinji: Whatever you say, Tomato queen.

Maki: S-Shut up! I do what I want! -She said as she was munching down a bowl of cherry tomatoes-

Shinji: I'm surprised you can eat that for fun..

Maki: They're sweet! Soft and small! Easy to digest too!

Shinji: I know but I never really thought of Tomatoes as a snack..

Maki: You're just not healthy as I am.

Shinji: Then I'll have some of that~ -He reached his hand out for a cherry but Maki would lightly slap his hand, making sure he wouldn't get a cherry- Ow! A-Am I not allowed to have one?

Maki: No.

Shinji: Then can I feed you with one?

Maki: Huh? -Shinji grabbed a cherry tomato and had it faced in front of Maki's face. The redhead girl would focus all of her attention on the little cherry as she would then open her mouth and as she did, Shinji would quickly kiss Maki's lips by surprise, after the short little kiss, he pulled back and laughed as Maki bit Shinji's fingers that was holding onto the cherry tomato as she ate the cherry and blushed madly as she got embarrassed and angry at him-

Shinji: Hahaha! That's for last time~

Maki: Y-You're such an idiot of a little brother, you know that..?

Shinji: But I'm "your" little brother after all~

Maki: -She blushed as she looked away and said nothing- Hmph!

"We're gonna party harder than the world!" -Someone shouted inside as the siblings turned their heads to look inside to see Satoshi and Rin were standing in front of the TV as Umi, Kotori, Honoka, Hanayo, Saburo, Nico, Riko and Arata were watching while Nozomi and Hotaru continue to play against each other as You watched the two-

Shinji: Looks like they're really enjoying themselves.

-Satoshi would then grab the mic as he began to sing the song alongside with Rin as the two sang the song "Black Bullet" together as the two were obviously drunk-

"This gradually cracking and crumbling world is without end

The unknown creation is now losing order

The overlapping pain is a repeating reality

My everyday life with you cast all meaning into that darkness

Because I want to illuminate the path you pointed out,

this black bullet will now shoot through everything

Burning red in that glance, the hot pulsing beat of life

will go and strongly, deeply pierce the truth (black and red bullet!)

Burning my wound-riddled heart, I want to cleave open the path to my tomorrow with you

Gathering together everything in this body, I will fight the black and red bullet!

Believe in hope!

These memories of my broken upbringing are saddening

How long have I held my breath with this body that has come into my hands?

Standing still in this fantasy, the courage I was looking for

was softly residing inside a small you

Because I live to protect this justice which rises up

against the vague truth that has lost its form

I'll jump out with you, into this unending dream; our hearts face into this divine speed wind

Faster than that, I'll go and break my limits (black and red bullet!)

Embrace this wound-riddled heart, for I shall reel in the spinning future!

One day, surely the black and red bullet will be able to reach both life and death

and whatever lies beyond once it passes them!

My clear, red eyes will soon go and capture this ruthless darkness

For that reason I will stay by your side every day

Burning my wound-riddled heart, I want to cleave open the path to my tomorrow with you

Gathering everything into these feelings, let us pierce through!

Burning red in that glance, the hot pulsing beat of life

will go and strongly, deeply pierce the truth (black and red bullet!)

Embrace this wound-riddled heart, for I shall reel in the spinning future!

Gathering together everything in this body, I will fight the black and red bullet!

Believe in hope!"

-After they sang the song, the two would then begin singing the song "The Biggest Dreamer" together. As the two were singing, Arata was watching the two sing from a distance as he was taking small bites of the food while having his drink as Eli had fallen asleep on his lap and Riko was sitting beside Arata as she was watching the two drunks sing-

"Wanna be the biggest dreamer

Running full speed through

both the future and the present

That's right, I've realized it,

I forgot to do my homework

That's one puzzle, puzzle, puzzle,

"Who am I?"

Even if I slide

and skin my knees

I've gotta stand right back up,

I know my chance will run away

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

Dreaming is the start of everything

that's the answer

I'll fly farther than anyone

through all the tomorrows

Fly to the horizon,

our courage has gained wings

In order to grow big and strong,

I'll run too

For a long time

I've heard the count down

I'm prepared,

let's start now, change into zero!

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

We've gotta believe,

disappear into the twinkling instand

I'll run, not turning away from my heart's target,

through all the tomorrows

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

We've gotta believe,

disappear into the twinkling instand

I'll run, not turning away from my heart's target,

through all the tomorrows

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

We've gotta believe,

disappear into the twinkling instand

I'll run, not turning away from my heart's target,

through all the tomorrows

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

Dreaming is the start of everything,

that's the answer

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

Running full speed through

both the future and the present"

Satoshi & Rin: Merry Christmas nya! And Happy Birthday, Nada Arata!

Arata: Eh? H-Happy Birthday?

Nozomi: It's the 25th of December, Arata-kun. Happy Birthday~ -She said with a big smile as she would squat down to where he was sitting as she crawled up to him slowly and gave him a light kiss on the cheek as Nozomi blushed lightly and smiled at him as Arata blushed madly and was surprised-

Arata: H-How did you all know..?

Rin: Arata. Nozomi-chan and I told everyone about your birthday but it was Honoka-chan's idea to host this party for you nya~

Arata: R-Really..? -He looked at Honoka with a surprised look on his face as Honoka would smile and nod at him as she gave him a peace sign, he would then look up at everyone and saw everyone pulling out presents for Arata except Eli as she was asleep- Th-Thank you all so much, this is the first time...I've had a party like this.

Riko: Your very first birthday party? We'll make it the best one for you!

Nico: I got a special gift for you! And it's super limited too! Nico Nico Nii-

Satoshi: No, don't do that. You'll ruin the party.

Nico: Wha-?! Shut up! I'll do it either way! Nico Nico Nii-

-Nico was then interrupted by Shinji-

Shinji: No Nico-ing in this house!

Nico: Goddamnit!

-Everyone laughed after what Shinji said to Nico. Within the passing hours as it was getting late. Arata, Riko and Eli left together as Arata had carried Eli on his back while Riko walked beside him as he escorted her to the station-

Arata: Think you'll be fine once you get to the station?

Riko: I should be fine when I'm there.

Arata: What about You-san?

Riko: She said she's staying with Hotaru-kun.

Arata: Will that be all right with him?

Riko: Maybe? Because I heard that she slept over his apartment once.

Arata: As expected of You-san, she's diligent and experienced!

Riko: I-I don't think that's what I meant by "Slept over his apartment" but whatever.

-As they reached the station, they looked up and saw that the trains were no longer operating-

Riko: Oh no..

Arata: What now?

Riko: I-I don't know..

Arata: I...Um...R-Riko-san..?

Riko: Yeah?

Arata: I-If you'd like, you can sleep over at my apartment, you can share the bed with Eli or use the couch.

Riko: EH?! I-I don't think I should, it would be rude to you..

Arata: I'll be fine with it, trust me.

Riko: W-What about clothes?

Arata: You can use my own clothes for the night.

Riko: Well...Just this one night then.

-Later then, they would head out and headed straight for Arata's apartment and once they reached the apartment, Arata would lightly lay Eli on the bed and as he was about to leave the bedroom, Eli would hold onto his hand as Arata turned to look at Eli and saw that she was smiling at him-

Arata: Eli?

Eli: Thank you and...Happy Birthday~ -She said with a smile as she then fell asleep in an instant and let go of Arata's hand. Arata smiled and rubbed Eli's hair softly as he would then walk out of the bedroom and close the door and once he did, Riko had just finished taking a quick bath as she was wearing an oversized T-Shirt-

Arata: I'm sorry but that's the warmest home shirt that I have..

Riko: Oh it's all right~ But thanks. -She would put her hands on her nose as she would then started sniffing softly as she smelled the long sleeves on the shirt and blushed lightly-

Arata: What are you doing..?

Riko: I-It has your smell..

Arata: -He blushed madly and chuckled softly- Hehe, I'd appreciate it if you stop that...It's quite embarrassing..

Riko: Ah! I-I'm sorry! -She stopped smelling the sleeves as she apologised and sat on the couch beside Arata as the two were sitting close to each other but were not talking at all as there was an awkward silence between the two- B-By the way, did you feel heavy or tired after you drank the Pepsi?

Arata: I did, a little. Actually..I feel really tired from it.. You?

Rko: Same.. Arata...I..

Arata: You want the couch? I'll go get the futon then.

Riko: N-No! I.. -Her face was completely red as she held onto Arata's hand as she would press the button on the remote and turned off all of the lights, as the only light they had was the moonlight. Riko slowly moved her face forward as Arata slowly did the same as his face was completely red. The two's faces got really close to each other as Riko would slowly close her eyes as she moved forward and Arata dd as well but in a second, Riko was pushed back lightly- E-Eh? A-Arata? What's wrong?

Arata: I-I'm sorry...But I'm just...Not ready...To be in one again..

Riko: Eh? W-What are you talking about?

Arata: I...I don't know.. My head hurts..

Riko: Mine too.. Arata..?

Arata: Hmm?

Riko: May I request something?

Arata: What is it?

Riko:...A kiss... -She said softly as Arata's eyes widened in surprise-

Arata: W-What?

Riko: As a Christmas present. Please..?

Arata: I-I don't know..

Riko: I guess you won't do it then, huh?

Arata:...Where would you like the kiss..?

Riko: Lips..

Arata: -He was blushing lightly as he scratched his cheek a little- J-Just a little, okay..?

Riko: Mm.. -She said as she smiled and blushed as she had also closed her eyes. Arata took a deep breath as he gave her a little kiss on the lips softly and as he was about to move away from the kiss, Riko held his hand and placed one hand on his cheek as she continued to kiss Arata on the lips. After the extra kisses Riko forced, she moved back as she was panting heavily along with Arata as the male would look away and blush madly but not say anything as he was too embarrassed to say anything to her- That was great...Thank you, Arata. -Riko said to Arata as she sounded really pleased-

Arata: R-Right..Not at all.. -He nervously replied back as he nodded and got up as he went to take the extra futon and as he was in the closet room, getting the futon, he was panting heavily and was blushing madly- Wh-What is this feeling... -He began to tear up slightly- It hurts..It hurts..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

Did you know that Eli had initially planned to bring Arata out to a fancy dinner with just the two of them.

Did you also know that Nozomi had planned to visit him on his Birthday to catch him by surprise and then sleep in the same apartment as him.

Did you also know that Riko wanted to confess her feelings to Arata on the day of his birthday but was too afraid of getting rejected?

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax! This is also the second season of Love Live! Great Shine!

-The song "Brave Storm" began playing in the background-

"Next time on Love Live! Super Shine!"

The aching pain in Nada Arata's chest. What could it be? Happiness? Sadness? Anger or fear?! What is Sakurauchi Riko's next plan for our Arata?! What will Arata do next?

"Nozomi: Arata-kun? Is something wrong?

Arata: Ah, N-No, everything's just fine..

Nozomi: You're obviously lying.."


	20. Chapter 20:- Flames

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- Crawling Back To You - Daughtry

Ending:- Life After You - Daughtry

Chapter 20:- Flames

-Previously-

"Riko: May I request something?

Arata: What is it?

Riko:...A kiss... -She said softly as Arata's eyes widened in surprise-

Arata: W-What?

Riko: As a Christmas present. Please..?

Arata: I-I don't know..

Riko: I guess you won't do it then, huh?

Arata:...Where would you like the kiss..?

Riko: Lips..

Arata: -He was blushing lightly as he scratched his cheek a little- J-Just a little, okay..?

Riko: Mm.. -She said as she smiled and blushed as she had also closed her eyes. Arata took a deep breath as he gave her a little kiss on the lips softly and as he was about to move away from the kiss, Riko held his hand and placed one hand on his cheek as she continued to kiss Arata on the lips. After the extra kisses Riko forced, she moved back as she was panting heavily along with Arata as the male would look away and blush madly but not say anything as he was too embarrassed to say anything to her- That was great...Thank you, Arata. -Riko said to Arata as she sounded really pleased-

Arata: R-Right..Not at all.. -He nervously replied back as he nodded and got up as he went to take the extra futon and as he was in the closet room, getting the futon, he was panting heavily and was blushing madly- Wh-What is this feeling... -He began to tear up slightly- It hurts..It hurts.."

-In Arata's apartment, during the early morning as he was making breakfast for the girls along with himself, he heard footsteps from behind and turned his head to see no one but as he had looked back to his food, he was then hugged from behind by surprise, he turned his head and looked back to see that Riko was hugging him tightly from his back-

Arata: R-Riko-san?!

Riko: Good Morning~

Arata: Y-You seem happy, what is it?

Riko: No reason in particular~

Arata: I-I see. I-I'm preparing breakfast for you right now so I should be done in a few minutes.

Riko: Thank you~

-Once Riko left, Arata took a deep breath as he was able to maintain his composure. He would slowly look back to the dining room and saw Riko was waiting as she was on her phone. In Arata's deep blue aquatic eyes, there were nothing but sadness. Minutes later he would then finish cooking as he would place the food onto the dining table as Riko ate first while Arata went to the bedroom to wake Eli up. He knocked on the door and opened it slowly and quietly as he turned and looked to the bed and saw that she was looking at a picture of Arata with his parents when he was still a baby-

Arata: W-Where did you get that?

Eli: Eh? Oh! Ah, I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't be prying into your past.. -She said as she would put the picture back in the drawer- I'm sorry...

Arata: It's okay. It's just a family picture, nothing else.

Eli: I.. -Before she could say what she wanted to say, Riko would then speak out to Arata-

Riko: Arata? Is Eli-san all right?

Arata: What? Y-Yeah, she's fine.

Riko: That's good~ I thought she might have a hangover or something.

Arata: That's what I thought too. -He said with a smile on his face as Riko smiled back at him and she returned back to her have meal and as Arata looked back at Eli. The blonde girl's eyes widened as she gasped softly when she stared into Arata's eyes to see the pain in his eyes. Eli quickly got up from the bed and went up close to Arata and held both of his hands as she looked up at him closely- E-Eli?

Eli: A-Arata, are you okay? What's wrong? If there's anything wrong, please tell me. I'll do my best to help you.

Arata: I-It's nothing.. Really. -He said with a forced smile- Now come on, let's have breakfast.

Eli:...-She nodded and followed him to the dining room as she would have her breakfast with Arata and Riko- "He's in pain. Why is he in pain? Who would be the cause of the pain?" -She thought to herself as she would then look in front of her to see Arata drinking his miso soup while Riko was still finishing her meal as she was sitting beside him with a smile on her face- "Sakurauchi Riko-san..? But why her? Rin said that she would be the one that can take care of him, but why is he sad then..?"

-Within the passing hours after the three had changed. Riko returned back home to Uchiura as Eli had to go visit Maki and Shinji and Arata had to go to an audition as he was accompanied by Nozomi. In a studio office building, Nozomi and Arata were waiting together-

Nozomi: You seem tensed, is it because of this audition?

Arata: Huh? N-No, of course not. I was just thinking about something else.

Nozomi: What is it then?

Arata: It's nothing.. -He said with a forced smile as Nozomi simply stared at him and noticed that he was stressed out by something-

Nozomi: Arata-kun? Is something wrong?

Arata: Ah, N-No, everything's just fine..

Nozomi: You're obviously lying..

Arata: I-I'm not, I'm just a little tired.

Nozomi: I heard that Eli and Riko-chan stayed with you last night, did anything bad happen?

Arata: N-No! No...Nothing happened.

Nozomi: I see. I'll head out for a moment to get some stuff, you think you'll be fine on your own?

Arata: Y-Yeah, I'll be fine. -Nozomi would then hold onto Arata's hand as he would turn to look at Nozomi-

Nozomi: I may not be a big sister or a mother that you need but.. If there is anything that you need, I'm more than happy to help you out, okay?

Arata: Thank you.

Nozomi: -She would smile at Arata happily and let go of his hand as she left- Bye bye~

Director: Next! Nada Arata!

Arata: R-Right!

-Arata would walk up to the stage as there were four people sitting behind a desk as they would look up at the stage-

Arata: What would you like me to do?

Director: Perform a song for us.

Director 2: Any song, so it's up to you to decide what you want to play.

Arata: Right. -He would then take out his electric guitar and put the wire to speaker as he would begin singing the song "It's Not Over"-

"I was blown away.

What could I say?

It all seemed to make sense.

You've taken away everything,

And I can't deal with that.

I try to see the good in life,

But good things in life are hard to find.

We'll blow it away, blow it away.

Can we make this something good?

Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.

Let's start over.

I'll try to do it right this time around.

It's not over.

'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.

This love is killing me,

But you're the only one.

It's not over.

Taken all I could take,

And I cannot wait.

We're wasting too much time

Being strong, holding on.

Can't let it bring us down.

My life with you means everything,

So I won't give up that easily.

I'll blow it away, blow it away.

Can we make this something good?

'Cause it's all misunderstood.

Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.

Let's start over.

I'll try to do it right this time around.

It's not over.

'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.

This love is killing me,

But you're the only one.

It's not over.

We can't let this get away.

Let it out, let it out.

Don't get caught up in yourself.

Let it out.

Let's start over.

I'll try to do it right this time around.

It's not over.

'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.

This love is killing me,

But you're the only one.

It's not over.

Let's start over.

It's not over, yeah...

This love is killing me,

But you're the only one.

It's not over."

-At the back of the stage, one of the workers were chatting amongst the group as one of the worker was leaning on a large switch and as he leaned on the switch, he broke the switch, causing a powerful static explosion on the switch and the all of the lights in the area as everyone panicked and the sparks would hit the curtains, causing the curtains to catch fire as the large clothes would fall to the floor, catching the stage that Arata was on, fire.-

Director: Shit! Everyone evacuate the building! NOW! And someone call the fire department!

Worker: I'm on it!

Arata: W-Wait! I-I can't go! -He panicked as he yelled out as he was surrounded in flames. He packed his guitar up as he tried to run through the flames but the flames were getting thicker by the second- N-No..Why?

-Outside of the studio building, the sight of smoke could be seen and as Nozomi was ordering snacks, she looked up and saw the black smoke-

Nozomi: Th-There's a fire?

-Rin was with Hanayo as the two were having lunch, the two looked at their phones and saw someone putting up a livestream-

Rin: Tainaka recording studio is on fire nya?!

Hanayo: That place, isn't Arata-kun there for an audition?!

Rin: Kayo-chin! We need to go! NOW!

Hanayo: R-Right!

-Riko was at home as she was cleaning her room, she heard Chika calling her out from her room as she would open the door to her balcony as she listened to Chika-

Riko: What?

Chika: Tainaka recording studio is on fire!

Riko: What about it?

Chika: Nada-kun is there!

Riko: Eh? -Her eyes widened as she was surprised to hear that as she was in complete shock- H-He's there?! H-How would you know that?

Chika: He told everyone that he has an audition there! He told us all last night!

Riko: He did? I-I need to go.. -She ran out of her room quickly as Chika called out to her-

Chika: Wha-?! Wait! Riko-chan!

-In the busy streets of Tokyo as Eli was walking around, she heard the conversation from a group of girls that were nearby-

Girl: Did you hear? Tainaka studio is on fire right now!

Girl 2: No way! I didn't think it was true! -She said as she was looking at her phone- Someone's live-streaming it too!

Eli: Ta-Tainaka recording studio?! -She panicked as she ran to the studio and once Eli reached the studio, the whole building was on fire and there were two large fire trucks trying to water the flames away as there were also a few number of ambulances and polices. She turned her attention to a man in a suit as he was sitting at the back of an ambulance as she would approach the man- Excuse me, is Nada Arata-kun here?

Director: Nada Arata? No, I didn't see him. Maybe he escaped?

Eli: Tsk! -She got irritated as she covered her nose and mouth with her scarf and ran through the police and firemen as she ran inside the building-

Police: Wha-?! Hey! It's dangerous! Oh shit!

Firemen: It's too late! We can't go inside there right now! We need to settle the flames down first!

Firemen 2: Easy for you to say! Let's just hope that girl will live when she comes out!

Police: If she can even get out after entering..

Riko: Arata!

Nozomi: Arata-kun!

Rin: Arata!

Hanayo: R-Rin-chan! Calm down!

Rin: He could still be inside nya!

-The four girls gathered up together as they were about to enter the flames together but were stopped by the Nishikino siblings-

Nozomi: Maki-chan?!

Rin: We're gonna go in and save Arata!

Shinji: That won't be necessary.

Riko: How can you even say that?! What if he's still inside?!

Shinji: He's inside but none of you will be saving him.

Riko: What?!

Shinji: Because someone already went it.

Maki: Shinji! Help her out!

Shinji: I'm on it! -He took out a large speaker and plugged the wire to his phone and began playing the song "Guardians United" from the original soundtrack of Guardians of the Galaxy-

Riko: How is that helping?!

Shinji: They won't be able to see the exit because of the flames! So they will have to find the exit by hearing the sound!

Nozomi: I hope that idea pulls off..

Shinji:...Hmm?! -Shinji looked around him to see large groups of people were holding onto fire extinguishers and water hoses as they began spraying at the flames of the building- The civilians are helping out too..

Rin: No...I know these people nya. There were at our concerts before!

Shinji: Fans?!

-Over twenty to forty people had gathered around the building and were pouring water onto the flames-

Maki: -She was looking at her phone as she had posted up a tweet, saying: "Nada Arata is in the flaming Tainaka building!"- Arata, you better be all right.

-In 10 minutes, the flames had died down a little and the sight of two people walking out of the entrance of the building could be seen as it was Arata and Eli. The two had a few bruises and burns but were were all right, the fans would shout and scream in joy as they cheered loudly at the sight of the two-

Arata: -He spoke softly to Eli- Thank you.

Eli: You're welcome~ -She said with a big smile on her face as the two would chuckle and hold hands as they walked to their group of friends- Why are you playing music out here?

Shinji: To help you find the exit.

Eli: But...There were exit signs everywhere..

Shinji: So much for helping out then.. -Maki would then pat her brother's back lightly-

-Hours later as night came, Eli was waiting outside of the hospital with Arata's guitar on her back. She covered her mouth a little and breathed into her palms as the sight of her warm breath could be visible from the cold. Riko and Nozomi would approach the blonde-

Riko: E-Eli-san?

Nozomi: Eli..

Eli: Yeah?

Nozomi: How are you feeling?

Eli: Just fine, you don't have to worry about me.

Riko: What about Arata?

Eli: He's just checking out after a checkup, that's it.

Riko: What are you going to do now?

Eli: Bring him home? What about you two?

Nozomi: I have to go to the shrine to help out with a few things.

Riko: I need to go back home, my father doesn't like me to go out for too long.

Eli: Alright then, I'll see you guys on New Years?

-Riko and Nozomi nodded as they left together and once they had left, Arata would join up with Eli-

Eli: Hey, hare you feeling?

Arata: Tired but I'm good.

Eli: A-Arata..?

Arata: Yeah?

Eli: I know I may not be in any position to ask this from you but..

Arata: "But" what?

Eli: I'd like you to stay over at my place for the night.

Arata: Eh?

Eli: J-Just for the night! So that I can watch over you! -She said as she got really embarrassed-

Arata: I...I guess sleeping on my own tonight after what happened this afternoon might be a little dangerous..

Eli: So you understand, don't you..?

Arata: I do. -He said with a smile on his face as he would hold onto his guitar that Eli held for him and the two would walk to Eli's home together and as they reached to Eli's home and when she had opened the door, her parents saw Arata as their eyes widened-

Eli's mother: E-Eli brought back a boy..

Eli's father: I knew this day would come..I JUST KNEW IT!

Alisa: O-Onee-san! You brought back a man- N-Nada Arata-kun?!

Eli's mother: Eh?! You know him?!

Alisa: H-He's a popular singer..

Eli's father: She chose to be with a celebrity too! Oh my, God!

Eli: You guys are just being dramatic. Let's go, Arata.

Arata: R-Right.. Pardon for the intrusion. -He said politely as he bowed to Eli's and smiled at them as he did the same to Alisa, the adults and Eli's little sister would bow back and were surprised-

Alisa: I thought he was dating Rin-san..?

Eli's mother: He reminds me of you, dear.

Eli's father: Eh?! How so?

Eli's mother: Quiet, shy and kind. He has those traits but his eyes.. They were..

Alisa: Sad.

Eli's father: I see.. Then he must've had a hard time in life. Wait.. His name, what was it again?

Alisa: "Nada Arata".

Eli's father: Nada? Didn't we have neighbours that went by that name?

Eli's mother: We did, but the couple had passed away, leaving only the child-...? Wait... The Nada family child..? It's...

Eli's father: That boy..!

Alisa: L-Let's not overthink too much, we can ask the questions in the morning and if he's comfortable with answering our questions.

Eli's father: Poor boy..

-In Eli's room, Eli was taking out a futon for Arata as he was looking at his guitar and the house next door-

Arata: I'd have to come back here someday, huh? -He quietly said to himself-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Did you know that Arata suffers from memory trauma? From time to time, if he's alone by himself, he would remember the painful remembers he had in his past, scaring him of his current life. He knows how to cover up his past with a smile on his face but his eyes speaks the truth of his true emotion. Unlike Izanagi Hotaru who suffers from depression. Nada Arata could face a mental breakdown if not taken care of, which is why Rin had decided to choose Sakurauchi Riko to take care of Arata but Rin had chosen the wrong person for this job..

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax! This is also the second season of Love Live! Great Shine!

-The song "To the Stars" by Tyler Bates began to play in the background-

"Next time on Love Live! Super Shine!"

Eli has brought Arata to her home to sleep over for the night so that she can watch over him. Arata is nervous of the situation that he is in but he still feels sad about something, what could it be?

"Eli: Arata...I don't want to go..

Arata: I don't want to go either.

Eli: Then I'll make a promise, just for the both of us."


	21. Chapter 21:- Scars

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- Crawling Back To You - Daughtry

Ending:- Life After You - Daughtry

Chapter 21:- Scars

-Previously-

"Eli: You guys are just being dramatic. Let's go, Arata.

Arata: R-Right.. Pardon for the intrusion. -He said politely as he bowed to Eli's and smiled at them as he did the same to Alisa, the adults and Eli's little sister would bow back and were surprised-

Alisa: I thought he was dating Rin-san..?

Eli's mother: He reminds me of you, dear.

Eli's father: Eh?! How so?

Eli's mother: Quiet, shy and kind. He has those traits but his eyes.. They were..

Alisa: Sad.

Eli's father: I see.. Then he must've had a hard time in life. Wait.. His name, what was it again?

Alisa: "Nada Arata".

Eli's father: Nada? Didn't we have neighbours that went by that name?

Eli's mother: We did, but the couple had passed away, leaving only the child-...? Wait... The Nada family child..? It's...

Eli's father: That boy..!

Alisa: L-Let's not overthink too much, we can ask the questions in the morning and if he's comfortable with answering our questions.

Eli's father: Poor boy..

-In Eli's room, Eli was taking out a futon for Arata as he was looking at his guitar and the house next door-

Arata: I'd have to come back here someday, huh? -He quietly said to himself-"

-Morning came as it was 5 A.M. in the morning, Arata got up from his futon to see that there were no sunlight coming out from the covered windows, he looked over to the bed next to him to see that Eli was still asleep. Arata got up and stretched his body as he would then quietly exit the room after folding up the futon. Once he had exited the room, he noticed that no one else had woken up yet, he would head downstairs and head down to the living room and as he did, he turned on the lights and looked to the television and saw a large number of family pictures in photo frames, he walked over to the pictures and picked a frame up and saw Eli with her family when she was in middle school. A soft smile appeared on Arata's face as he would place the frame back down to where it belonged. He then turned his back and went to the kitchen as he searched around the kitchen to explore, he took out a few bowls and plates and then looked through the cabinets for ingredients-

Eli's mother: M-Morning..

Arata: Ah, Good morning.

Eli's mother: What are you doing?

Arata: I'm sorry but I was about to prepare breakfast for everyone.

Eli's mother: Eh? You can do that?

Arata: I can cook, yes.

Eli's mother: You can use whatever ingredients you want then~ I need to go wash up the clothes.

Arata: Of course. -Arata began to cook a Japanese morning breakfast for Eli and her family as he made sure that he would be done by 6:30 in the morning, so he had at least an hour to cook and as Arata was cooking, his phone vibrated, he turned his head to look at the phone and noticed that it was a message, he would turn back and focus on cooking and as he was cooking, Eli's mother was outside watering the plants as she had turned on the radio on her phone as it was playing the song "Kanashii Ureshii"- This song.. How ironic.

"Drew a bright red line, it's the story of a tiny heart

Where does our future lights up toward?

Drew the continuing line

It gets more blinding the more it gets coloured

I start linking such rhythms of the heart

Sad, sad, sad, sad

Happy, happy, happy, happy

Shaken by the two emotions

I just illuminate the destination I can't see yet

Let me swim in this dream, even if this is a lie

I'll be searching for the correct, correct present

We're believing in a future we can't see

So searching for the correct

Correct present, we shine

Linked bright red tracks

Your story is one that can't be left alone

Where does our night train run toward?

The mystified feelings get sadder

Every time I look back

I start linking such beats of the heart

Sad, sad, sad, sad

Happy, happy, happy, happy

Shaken by the two emotions

I just keep going forward towards

The destination I can't see yet

Goodbye

Goodbye

Our story that's nothing but sad

Let me swim in this dream, even if this is a lie

I'll be searching for the correct, correct present

We're believing in a future we can't see

So I'll be searching for the correct, correct present

We direct our feet to our destination

That we haven't seen yet

Even if we're sad, sad, sad; it doesn't stop

Sad, sad, sad, sad

Happy, happy, happy, happy"

-Within the passing minutes as 6 o'clock came, everyone was already awake and Eli's father and Alisa were surprised to see that Arata was cooking and it wasn't the mother-

Eli's father: D-Dear, how come you're not cooking?

Arata: I wanted to thank you all for letting me stay here for the night, so I'll make a meal for you all. Although I'm not confident in my cooking skills.

Eli's mother: Oh don't be so modest~ I could already smell your cooking while I was outside and it smells lovely.

Arata: Th-Thank you. -He blushed lightly as he got embarrassed and smiled. As Eli entered the room, she noticed that everyone was watching Arata cook-

Eli: W-What are you all doing?

Eli's father: We're watching him cook.

Alisa: I'm surprised that he can cook! Unlike daddy here..

Eli's father: Haha! You can't blame me!

Eli: W-Why don't you guys look away from him?

Eli's mother: Oh, why is that?

Eli: He gets nervous if he's being constantly watched..

Eli's father: But he's a singer and a performer, isn't being watched normal to him?

Arata: Ah...Singing and cooking are much different, sir..

Eli's father: Is it now?

Eli: He had to perform in most of the same place so he's used to it but this is a different home to him so he's obviously nervous..

Arata: I-I'll be fine Eli. Trust me.

Eli: You sure?

Arata: Yeah, I need to get use to people constantly watching me after all.

Eli: Well..If you say so.

Alisa: Nee-san is being overly friendly~

Eli: I-I am not! This is normal!

-In a few minutes, Arata was done cooking as he served everyone their meal and the Ayase family were surprised to see such an authentic Japanese meal-

Alisa: This looks so rich..

Arata: I just used normal ingredients, nothing special.

-Eli's parents were too busy eating as they were enjoying the meal. Arata would then sit beside Eli and began eating alongside with her and as Eli and Arata were eating together. Eli's parents and Alisa smug at Eli and Arata-

Eli: W-What?

Alisa: Nee-san, you don't have a boyfriend, now do you?

Eli: No? Why?

Alisa: Just asking~

-Moments later after they have all finished eating, Eli's father would then speak out to Arata-

Eli's father: Nada-kun, I have a few questions for you. Some may be personal but if you don't want to answer them, I won't force you.

Arata: Right, what is it?

Eli's father: Your family, used to live next door to us, am I correct?

Eli: Dad!

Arata: Yes, it's true.

Eli: Arata... Are you sure you're comfortable with questions like these?

Arata: I think I should be fine.

Eli's father: I'm sorry, son but I need to know. Your parents, how did they die?

Arata: My father was killed by the yakuzas for raging in front of their property as he was drunk and my mother was brutally murdered by a burglar who had snuck into my home to steal our belongings.

-Everyone in the room heard what Arata said as they were shocked to hear such a past-

Eli's mother: I-Is this true?

Arata: I have no reason to lie

Eli's father: In the past, I would always hear yelling and screaming, who was the one who screamed and yelled?

Arata: My parents.

Eli's father: Why was that?

Arata: My father was a raging alcoholic and my mother hated children. I would get abused by my parents, every single day.

Eli's mother: Oh dear..

Eli's father: But you're here! Healthy! And strong! Doesn't that mean that they had taken care of you before?

Arata: I took care of myself. While my parents had meat and proper vegetables along with any sort of drinks they wanted, I only had water from the sink and the only food I had was grass itself.

Eli: G-Grass..?

Arata: I wasn't a healthy kid and I'm still not healthy. No matter what, my body is still trying to adjust to the changes of my digestive system after years of eating just grass from dirt.

Alisa: H-How would they abuse you?

Arata: -He stood up from his seat and took off his shirt as Eli and Alisa blushed as they looked away but then turned back as their eyes widened at the sight of large scars on his chest and back- This long scar from my stomach to my shoulder was made by my father when he used a broken bottle glass to cut me. This large bruises and scratch marks on my back were from my mother, she would scratch me with her nails and whip my back with belts like a slave.

Eli: H-How did you even survive for that long?

Arata: Because I wanted to know what it feels like to be happy like everyone else. My curiosity got the better of me as I wanted to know what it was like to have a proper warm cooked meal, having drinks I've never tasted before or even have a family that would take care of me.

Eli's mother: How cruel of your parents to do such things to you! You were just a child! Well, they deserve what they got! Karma!

Arata: I honestly would prefer them being alive than dead.

Eli's father: Is it because you still love them?

Arata: They're my parents, yes, I still love them even after what they did to me but that's not all. I would get traumatising nightmares of the two, haunting me in my sleep.

Eli: Arata..

Eli's father: I'm so sorry for asking you these questions.

Arata: Not at all, I don't mind speaking about my past but there are some things that I cannot speak of. Freely..

Eli's father: I won't ask what those secrets are but I'd just like to tell you one thing, Nada-kun.

Arata: Yes?

Eli's father: If there is anything that you need, ANYTHING AT ALL. Don't hesitate to come to us. I mean it.

Arata: Sir..

Eli's mother: He's right, we may not be your parents but we will take you in as one of our own!

Alisa: I guess I can now call you "Nii-san" from now~

-Arata gave a warm passionate smile as he seemed really happy to hear what they all said and when Eli saw the smile on Arata's face, she would quickly hug him tightly after he had put his shirt back on-

Alisa: Oh?

Eli's mother: Oh my~

Eli's father: Eh?

Arata: -He blushed slightly as he felt Eli's warm hug- E-Eli..?

Eli: I-I'm sorry..! -She quickly moved away from him as she blushed madly- I-I don't know why I did that..

-Within the passing hours, night came in an instant as everyone had just finished their dinner and Eli's parents had ask Arata to stay with them for another night. Both Eli and Arata were in the room together as Eli was in her home clothes as well as Arata.-

"How are you feeling?" -Riko

-Riko had sent a message to Arata from this morning but he was unable to reply to her until night as he was busy helping everyone in the house-

"I'm fine, sorry for making you worry." - Arata

"It's not your fault, but you should get some rest, okay?" - Riko

"I will and I'll see you on New Years." - Arata

"I'll see you there then~!" - Riko

Eli: So how are things going on with you and Sakurauchi-san?

Arata: What do you mean?

Eli: Aren't you two dating?

Arata: N-No, we are not. We're just friends.

Eli: Really? Because she seems really attached to you. More so that she is to her friends in school.

Arata: I don't know.. All I know is that we're not dating.

Eli:.. -She stared at Arata's back as she was on her bed, there were pain in her eyes as she would move up to Arata from behind and hugged him from his back- Arata..

Arata: E-Eli..? W-What's wrong? -He asked as he blushed and got nervous-

Eli: I need to go back to England in a few weeks and...I actually don't want to go back anymore..

Arata: You don't want to go back to England? Why not?

Eli: -She got slightly nervous as she blushed and hugged him even more tightly- So many reasons that I cannot say..

Arata: I need to go back to my apartment tomorrow..

Eli: Arata...I don't want to go..

Arata: I don't want to go either.

Eli: Then I'll make a promise, just for the both of us.

Arata: A promise?

Eli: I'll stay here. With you.

Arata: Stay here with me? Wh-what do you mean by that?

Eli: I-i'm not really good with this sort of thing! I'm not used to it and I've never said or done this before but...I..-She would get off of her bed and sit beside Arata as she held his hands and the two would look at each other's eyes closely- I just don't want to leave you..

Arata: A-Are you saying that...-

Eli: I-It's a confession you dummy... -She blushed and pouted at him-

Arata: -He blushed madly as he looked at Eli and smiled- I-I need some time to think, can you give me a day or two?

Eli: F-Fine but if you make me cry, Nozomi will come and get you.

Arata: -He chuckled softly as Eli leaned on his shoulder- I'm aware that Nozomi will get angry at me if I make you sad but I cannot say for sure that I'll make you sad or happy.

Eli: Do what you think it's the right thing to do, okay? -Eli said with a smile on her face as she slowly closed her eyes-

-In the hotel that Nozomi and Rin were staying in, Nozomi was in the bathroom as she was in the bathtub and was looking at her phone and the contact on the phone had "Nada Arata" on it. Rin was lying on her bed as she was looking through the pictures on her phone and saw many memories of her and Arata. Rin sighed softly as she turned her phone off and put it down on the bed and put her arms over her eyes-

Rin: Is this what regretting feels like nya..?

-Back in Riko's home, she was in her room, writing a short story about Arata and herself as she looked at the picture on her phone with Arata performing on stage as Riko smiled happily at the sight of the picture-

Riko: Hehe~ I can't wait for New Years.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Eli's first love is Arata? Although it seems a little obvious.

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax! This is also the second season of Love Live! Great Shine!

-The song "Guardians United" would start playing in the background as it was pure orchestral-

"Next time on Love Live! Super Shine!"

It's New Years! It's time for everyone to celebrate a new year! But Nozomi has other plans for this year, though what could they be?

"Nozomi: Just this once.

Arata: But I don't think it's a good idea..

Nozomi: Nobody has to know~."


	22. Chapter 22:- Shrine Maiden

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- Crawling Back To You - Daughtry

Ending:- Life After You - Daughtry

Chapter 22:- Shrine Maiden

-Previously-

"Eli: I'll stay here. With you.

Arata: Stay here with me? Wh-what do you mean by that?

Eli: I-i'm not really good with this sort of thing! I'm not used to it and I've never said or done this before but...I..-She would get off of her bed and sit beside Arata as she held his hands and the two would look at each other's eyes closely- I just don't want to leave you..

Arata: A-Are you saying that...-

Eli: I-It's a confession you dummy... -She blushed and pouted at him-

Arata: -He blushed madly as he looked at Eli and smiled- I-I need some time to think, can you give me a day or two?

Eli: F-Fine but if you make me cry, Nozomi will come and get you.

Arata: -He chuckled softly as Eli leaned on his shoulder- I'm aware that Nozomi will get angry at me if I make you sad but I cannot say for sure that I'll make you sad or happy.

Eli: Do what you think it's the right thing to do, okay? -Eli said with a smile on her face as she slowly closed her eyes-"

-Within the early morning of the Ayase home, the sight of Eli and Arata were seen together as they were both preparing breakfast as they were in the kitchen together while the song "ぼなぺてぃーと S" was being played on the radio that Arata had put up on his phone-

"Smile・Sweet・Sister・Sadistic

Surprise・Service・We are STILE!

Now open the door, get yourself into an unknown paradise

Let's experience it, come on come YOU

It waits for you, a mysterious oasis

On a rewarding daily basis, it's a very little bit Spice

Spinning, spinning, stirring it around

Rolling, rolling, our prideful flavor

Service service, it's prize time

Hospitality, put it in your heart

Welcome to…

WAI! With us, dazzle yourself in a wonderful daydream

Affection is increasing, kindly patting we'll work with our hearts

YES! I wonder if we can help you with a healthy charge

I feel that these feelings also

Aren't surprisingly bad, right?

Buono Buono I want to blend

To you with Love!Love!Love! Your heart with a Punch!Punch!Punch!

Buono Buono I want to blend

Does it suit your taste? I hope so!

Bon Appetit ×3

One thousand customers!

Hey, it's always an unexpected excessive demand

Then, somewhat, the real me

Secret mode operations SWITCH ON

Spinning, spinning, stirring it even more

Rolling, rolling, your set up flavor

Service service, it's a first-rate time

Soothing, the way it should be

Welcome to…

WAI! Welcome again to our shop today

Welcome back, a happy repeat, the clerks welcome all

YES! With a recipe perfect for you

How about a unique? Should I tell you?

Smile・Sweet・Sister・Sadistic

Small・Strange・Serious・Selfish

Secret・Super Girl・We are STILE!

Now open the door, it's an amusing paradise

Come without fear, come

Yes, every day, as usual, coloring and playfulness

Bon appetite Blend・S

Welcome to…

WAI! With us, dazzle yourself in a wonderful daydream

Affection is increasing, kindly patting we'll work with our hearts

YES! I wonder if we can help you with a healthy charge

I feel that these feelings also

Aren't surprisingly bad, right?

Buono Buono I want to blend

To you with Love!Love!Love! Your heart with a Punch!Punch!Punch!

Buono Buono I want to blend

Does it suit your taste? Let me make a choice for you

I hope so! "

Eli: This song has been going around lately, I wonder if the anime is even that good.

Arata: I heard from Rin that it's worth to watch, since it's full of comedy.

Eli: Oh? Maybe I should watch it and see for myself. I haven't watched anime in a long time after all.

Arata: Maybe you should get back into reading Light Novels or Mangas too.

Eli: Light Novels? Any example of one?

Arata: Re:Zero?

Eli: Sounds interesting, I'll look it up later then.

Arata: Oh and what time do we have to leave later?

Eli: Around 4? So we still have the whole day to ourselves.

Arata: Your parents went out early, huh? Why though?

Eli: They went out to meet up with a few old friends and Alisa slept over at her friend's place last night.

Arata: S-So...To sum up...I-It's only the two of us here? Alone? -He asked as he got nervous and blushed slightly. Eli's eyes widened as she blushed madly and looked at Arata-

Eli: Y-You make it sound so shameless! W-We're grown ups, it's okay to be alone!

Arata: I-I know but still..

Eli: I-I guess it's a little awkward but still..

Arata: R-Right.. Oh! I almost forgot! After we're done tonight, I need to head back to my apartment.

Eli: Eh? W-Why?

Arata: There are a few things at home that I need to settle with.

Eli: Ah, all right then. I guess that is acceptable.

Arata: "I guess that is acceptable"? Are you saying that I'm not allowed to leave? -He asked Eli as he looked at her with a nervous smile on his face as Eli turned to him as she blushed and pinched Arata's cheeks lightly-

Eli: Th-That's not what I meant but you get it! I'm just worried of what you might do to yourself when you're alone.

Arata: I-I'm sorry but I'm not suffering with depression nor am I an emo person..

Eli: -She chuckled softly and then laughed- Haha! You sure know how to make anyone think otherwise! -Arata would smile at Eli as he then stared at her and then blush slightly at the sight of her laughing- Hmm? What is it?

Arata: N-No, it's nothing..

Eli: Oh? Keeping secrets from me? Tell me~

Arata: F-Fine, do you want to know?

Eli: Tell me.

Arata: I thought that you might look beautiful in a Yukata.

Eli: Wha-?! -She blushed madly after hearing what Arata said as she would then look away from him- Y-You really know how to use your words well..

Arata: Eli..?

Eli: I-It's nothing! Now let's just make breakfast and clean up.

Arata: Right, of course.

-Within the passing hours came, it was already late evening as Arata and everyone else had gathered together at the Tokyo Shrine and as they were there, the sight of a group of five girls were seen on top of a stage as they were wearing short skirt Yukatas as they were singing the song "Hana wa Odoreya Irohaniho"-

Maki: Oh? Are they new?

Shinji: They're called "Hanayamata". A group of girls that was just formed recently.

Maki: They're pretty good, I gotta admit, but I'm still better!

Shinji: You tomato-heads are all so cocky.

Maki: Tomato-head?!

"パーッとパーッと晴れやかに

咲かせましょう 花のように

欲しいのは少しの踏みだすちからと

弱気な心を開ける魔法のキー

それでも「ひぃふぅみぃ!」

勢いよく跳ねて

始まる夢は(本気の)夢は

どんなカタチ?

踊レヤ踊レ

散ラサナイデ

もっともっと一緒に数えたい

新しい景色

いろはにほパーッとパーッと

晴れやかに (ハイ)

咲かせましょう 花のように (ハイハイ)

これからの君が見たい

いろはにほパーッとパーッと

晴れやかに (ハイ)

咲かせる想いはつねならむ

だって乙女道は風まかせだと…

つぶやいてみた

…乙女心さ!

迷ってるだけなら何も起こらない

強気で行くんだと瞳で語るよ

そしたら「さあ、おいで!」

明日がぴかぴかと

輝く夢の(本当さ)夢の

色に変わる

歌エヤ歌エ

浮カレナガラ

ずっとずっと一緒に遊びたい

桜色ハーモニー

ちりぬるをサーッとサーッと流れてく (ハイ)

うたかたの 花のかおり (ハイハイ)

いつまでも君といたい

ちりぬるをサーッとサーッと流れてく (ハイ)

出会いと別れに酔ひもせず

そっと見つめ合って君の気配を…

感じていたい

…乙女の願い!

踊レヤ いまこんなに嬉しくて

踊レッ ほらこんなに嬉しくて

気分次第で遠くへ飛べそう

歌エヤ いまこんなに楽しくて

歌エッ ほらこんなに楽しくて

ずっともっと一緒に遊びたい気持ちが

奏でる桜色ハーモニー

いろはにほパーッとパーッと

晴れやかに

咲かせましょう 花のように

これからの君が見たい

いろはにほパーッとパーッと

晴れやかに (ハイ)

咲かせる想いはつねならむ (ハイハイ)

だって乙女道は風まかせだと…

つぶやいてみた

…乙女心さ!

色は匂えど

散りたくないの "

-As the group were together, they came across Nozomi as she was in her Shrine Maiden uniform-

Nozomi: Oh! Hey y'all~

Honoka: Nozomi-chan! You look great!

Nico: Tsk! Your chest grew bigger, didn't it?

Nozomi: Did it? What about yours? Still a board?

Nico: Shut up, Cow Tits! I'll grow some boobs in the future! You'll see!

. . . -There was silence between the group for a brief moment as Maki and Shinji would then speak up-

Maki: This silence from us is proof that your chest won't grow bigger than a school eraser.

Shinji: It's also a sign that shows you that boards cannot grow, they only get dirty.

Nico: I hate you two so much.

Ren: N-Now now, let's just have fun! It's New Years after all~

Jun: Maru, let's go have some Takoyaki and Yakisoba.

Hanamaru: Oh! Let's go! Let's go zura!

Ruby: O-Oh! Can I come?

Jun: Sure~

Sento: Yoshiko-chan, let's join them.

Yoshiko: YOHANE! But okay! I'm hungry after all.

Honoka: Umi-chan! Kotori-chan! Let's go! And stop being depressed~

Umi: Satoshi-kun is busy with work..

Kotori: So is Saburo-kun..

Honoka: You can hang out with them tomorrow morning, now let's go and have fun like the good old days!

Umi: -She sighed softly and nodded as she followed Honoka- I guess you're right, we can always hang out with the boys whenever we want, let's go, Kotori-san.

Kotori: Like old times!

Rin: Kayo-chin! Maki-chan! Shinji-kun! Let's go nya!

Shinji: Where?

Rin: We're gonna eat everything nya!

Shinji: I'm not Kunikida, I ain't no pig who eats more than my sister eating her tomatoes.

Maki: That last part wasn't even necessary!

Shinji: Well it is to me. -Maki pouted as the four left together as everyone else went their separate ways while Arata was with Riko, Nozomi and Eli-

Riko: What now?

Nozomi: I need to head back up to the Shrine to work so I'll see y'all later~?

Eli: Ah all right, we'll meet you there then.

Nozomi: Gotcha~

Riko: Chika-chan left with her boyfriend and You-chan is at Izanagi-sani's apartment. Hmm..What are you two going to do?

Eli: We're gonna walk around together, what about you?

Riko: I-I was hoping that I'd walk with Arata..

Arata: Ah...Let's just hang out together, the three of us.

Riko: Sounds like a plan.

Eli: Fair enough.

-The three of them would walk down the path together as they walked around the festival together while the song "Love Good Time" would play in the background of the festival-

"I don't need there

To be love

I just follow your orders

I don't know the origin

of the "a" in "ai"

I just want to be with you

Should I say "woof" instead of "yes"?

That's no problem at all!

Just the appearance of a good boyfriend

Is good enough for me

You say you won't see me

And I'll be waiting forever

All I want is a collar

You always act

Like a sadist for me

As long as it's only for me

Should I say "woof" instead of "yes"?

That's no problem at all!

Just the appearance of a good boyfriend

Is good enough for me

Oh, when you come along with me...

I'm a lying wolf girl

But I'll show you that we can make this true!

Should I say "woof" instead of "yes"?

That's no problem at all!

Just the appearance of a good boyfriend

Will be enough for me

There's always a special place in my heart for ya."

-As midnight came, the sights of fireworks and people cheering could be seen and heard as Arata and everyone were watching the fireworks together. In Hotaru's apartment, Hotaru and You were at the balcony of the apartment as they watched the fireworks together. Nozomi walked up to Arata and gave him a plastic cup with a sort of drink in the cup, Arata thanked Nozomi for the warm drink as he would drink it without hesitating while Nozomi chuckled and smiled happily as she stood beside Arata as the four of them watched the fireworks. Moments later, it was time for everyone to leave and Eli and Riko said their goodbyes to Arata as the young man would keep calm as he waved at the girls and watched them walk back together, after they were gone, he would sigh and blink a few times as he placed a hand on his neck and his forehead-

Arata: Why am I feeling so dizzy..? -He was then hugged from behind as Arata looked behind and saw that Nozomi hugged Arata- N-Nozomi?

Nozomi: Heya~ Whatcha still doin' here for? Shouldn't you be heading back home?

Arata: I-I was about to head back. -He said with a smile on his face as his face was completely red, as he took one step ahead, he nearly fell as Nozomi would hold onto his arm-

Nozomi: Are ye all right? -She asked him as her face was also slightly red-

Arata: Y-Yeah, I think I'm just a little tired, that's all. What about you? Why is your face all red?

Nozomi: I had a bit of a drink just awhile ago~

Arata: I see, well then, I should head back. I'll see you soon then.

Nozomi: I-I'll walk ya home!

Arata: I-It's all right, I can walk on my own!

Nozomi: You can't even take a step forward! I'll walk you back! Just let me!

Arata: Sorry for troubling you..

Nozomi: Hehe~ It's all right~ -She said with a heartwarming smile on her face as she held onto Arata's arm and walked with him back to his apartment-

-Once the two reached the apartment, Nozomi walked Arata inside and laid him down on the couch-

Arata: Thanks.

Nozomi: It's really late..

Arata: M-Maybe you should sleep over then, it's dangerous for you to head out now.

Nozomi: But what do I tell Rin?

Arata: I-I don't know..Tell her that you're sleeping at the Shrine..?

Nozomi: Oh? Is it because you want me to stay here?

Arata: Yes.. -He bluntly said it as Nozomi's eyes widened as she blushed from hearing what he said-

Nozomi: Eh? R-Really?

Arata: Like...I said...It is dangerous...Outside..

Nozomi: What about my clothes..?

Arata: Use mine. Agh! My chest feels tight.. -He said as he laid down on the couch- Ah...This feels very familiar..

Nozomi: Isn't that because you had alcohol~? -She said as she got on top of Arata as her face was completely red as well-

Arata: A-Alcohol..? What alcohol?

Nozomi: I was messing with ya just awhile ago with that drink that I gave ye. It was a tasteless sake that the Shrine Priest brewed. It takes exactly like water but it contains 8.5% alcohol in it~ I didn't think you'd drink it.

Arata: I was thirsty, I didn't think..

Nozomi: But hey, now that...You're here...With me...Alone..

Arata: N-No...

Nozomi: Just this once.

Arata: But I don't think it's a good idea..

Nozomi: Nobody has to know~

Arata: But I...

Nozomi: No "buts". Just do as I say... -She said as she closed her eyes and kissed Arata on the lips as she held both of his hands while lying on top of him as she pressed her breasts onto his chest and as the two were kissing, Arata was unable to struggle or push Nozomi back as he was too weak to do so as she would french kiss the young man while she moaned softly- Mmm...Nnn..Ngah...Ah...Haa...A-Arata...Ha... -She said his name softly as she moved down from kissing his lips to kissing his neck as she would give him hickeys from kissing him on the neck, it was then Nozomi would sit up straight on Arata's waist as she took off her shirt, thus revealing her body with her purple-laced bra exposed- You're old enough for this, so it's all right.

Arata: N-Nozomi..

Nozomi: Say my name...Say it to me more... -She whispered into his ears softly as she nibbled on his ears softly-

Arata: Ah..Hng! No-Nozomi...Please..

Nozomi: I'm not going to stop...If I can't get to be with you...Then... I'll make sure that my first is you...

Arata: E-Eh..? -He was surprised to hear what Nozomi said as she forcefully kissed him once more-

-Within the passing hours, morning came as it was 6 in the morning, Arata had opened his eyes to see that he was in his bedroom, he sat up and looked around as there were no trace of Nozomi, he sighed in relief for a moment but then felt movement next to him under the blanket, his eyes then widened at the sight of Nozomi crawling up to him as she licked her lips and looked at Arata with a smile on her face as she blushed slightly-

Nozomi: Mornin'~

Arata: N-Nozomi...

Nozomi: I'll have ya know that last night was the best~

Arata: Huh? W-What? What do you mean?

Nozomi: You were really good, despite that you were drunk.

Arata: Oh...No..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Did you know that Arata knew Nozomi ever since he was a child? Just like with Eli, he met Nozomi from Eli. Although unlike Eli who had only developed feelings for Arata when he grew up, Nozomi had always liked him even when he was a child, she knew that Arata would have grown up to be a handsome young man, so she waited for him to grow up but by the time he did, it was too late for her to confess her feelings to him as she knows that there is no way that she can compete against Eli in terms of winning a man's heart.

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax! This is also the second season of Love Live! Great Shine!


	23. Chapter 23:- Glasses

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- Crawling Back To You - Daughtry

Ending:- Life After You - Daughtry

Chapter 23:- Glasses

-Previously-

"Nozomi: Just this once.

Arata: But I don't think it's a good idea..

Nozomi: Nobody has to know~

Arata: But I...

Nozomi: No "buts". Just do as I say... -She said as she closed her eyes and kissed Arata on the lips as she held both of his hands while lying on top of him as she pressed her breasts onto his chest and as the two were kissing, Arata was unable to struggle or push Nozomi back as he was too weak to do so as she would french kiss the young man while she moaned softly- Mmm...Nnn..Ngah...Ah...Haa...A-Arata...Ha... -She said his name softly as she moved down from kissing his lips to kissing his neck as she would give him hickeys from kissing him on the neck, it was then Nozomi would sit up straight on Arata's waist as she took off her shirt, thus revealing her body with her purple-laced bra exposed- You're old enough for this, so it's all right.

Arata: N-Nozomi..

Nozomi: Say my name...Say it to me more... -She whispered into his ears softly as she nibbled on his ears softly-

Arata: Ah..Hng! No-Nozomi...Please..

Nozomi: I'm not going to stop...If I can't get to be with you...Then... I'll make sure that my first is you...

Arata: E-Eh..? -He was surprised to hear what Nozomi said as she forcefully kissed him once more-"

-During noon in the busy streets of Tokyo. The sight of Arata and Nozomi could be seen together and as the two were walking together, Nozomi was holding onto Arata's hand as she walked beside him closely while he tried to keep calm and just kept walking with her-

Nozomi: You're nervous, aren't ya?

Arata: N-No, I'm fine. It's just cold today.

Nozomi: Hehe~ You can't lie to me~ I know if yer ever lie to me~

Arata: W-What we did last night, keep it to ourselves and make sure no one finds out. Okay?

Nozomi: That was my plan from the start~ Besides, if Eli knew about this, she would hate me forever.

Arata: She would? Why's that?

Nozomi: I can't say.

Arata: Well, we're just meeting up with Rin and Eli so let's try to avoid having subjects about your whereabouts.

Nozomi: Good idea, but I have a question.

Arata: What is it?

Nozomi: Do you still have feelings for Rin?

Arata:...Somewhat.

Nozomi: So that's a yes and a no, huh?

Arata: Why do you want to know?

Nozomi: I was just curious, because I can tell that you were thinking about someone.

Arata: What made you think that I was thinking about Rin?

Nozomi: Oh? Am I wrong? Could you be thinking about another girl that isn't Rin?

Arata: Possibly?

Nozomi: May I ask who it may be?

Arata: I...I won't say who it is.

Nozomi: Could it be Sakurauchi-san?

Arata: Perhaps?

Nozomi: Eli?

Arata: Maybe?

Nozomi: Jeez.. And here I thought that you were easy to crack.

Arata: I'd appreciate it if we don't talk about this..

Nozomi: Oh right! Sorry, I forgot you felt uncomfortable with these sort of subject.

Arata: It's all right, I'm just..Not really used to romance.

Nozomi: Even though you're so good at it?

Arata: Huh?

Nozomi: Nothing~

-As the two were walking, they walked past a park and looked inside the park and saw Matsuura Kanan along with Izanagi Hotaru as the two were together-

Arata: Izanagi-san?

Nozomi: And Matsuura-san from Aqours? What are they doing together?

Arata: Who knows? A date?

Nozomi: No way! I thought Hotarun likes Kotori-chan?

Arata: He does?

Nozomi: Oh, you didn't know?

Arata: But he always hangs out with Watanabe-san.

Nozomi: Really? Wow, he must be great with the ladies then.

Arata: Now that is just inappropriate.

Nozomi: Not as inappropriate as we were, last night.

Arata: O-Okay! Okay, I get it..

Nozomi: Hehe~ I win.

Arata: -He sighed and just continued walking with her as the two headed towards Maki's apartment and as they reached the apartment, Eli, Rin, Maki, Honoka, Hanayo, Nico, Umi, Satoshi, Kotori, Saburo and Shinji were together-

Nico: You're late!

Nozomi: We're right on time.

Nico: Tsk!

Rin: Nozomi-chan! Where were you last night nya?!

Nozomi: Didn't I message you on LINE? Saying that I was staying in the Shrine?

Rin: -She turned on her phone and checked her messages- Oh, you did nya.

Eli: A-Arata? -She walked up to the male with a concerned look on her face as Arata backed up slightly and blushed-

Arata: Y-Yeah?

Eli: Were you alright, last night?

Arata: Y-Yeah I was, I slept as soon as I was had showered.

Eli: Okay, that's good then.

Arata: What about you? Did you sleep well?

Eli: I did! -She said with a big smile on her face as Arata smiled back at her and as the two were chatting together, Rin and Nozomi watched Eli and Arata but acted like they didn't care as they tried to talk to the others-

Shinji: Nee-chan? -He peeked through the kitchen to see that Maki was putting a large number of cherry tomatoes into a bowl as she was eating a few- Wha-?! Again? Really?

Maki: What? I eat what I want, okay?

Shinji: Yeah but why does it always have to be tomatoes?

Maki: "Cherry tomatoes"! There's a difference.

Shinji: Sure there are.

Maki: What is it that you want?

Shinji: I'm heading out.

Maki: What? Where?

Shinji: I'm going out with a friend of mine.

Maki: A boy?

Shinji: No, a girl.

Maki: What?! R-Really?

Shinji: So serious that you can call me "Sam".

Maki: Your "Serious Sam" jokes are getting old, stop it.

Shinji: Right.

Maki: But a girl? Who is it?

Shinji: She's uh...You don't know her.

Maki: Is she younger than you?

Shinji: A year older than me.

Maki: Wha-?! A year older?!

Shinji: Stop being so dramatic, we're just hanging out, nothing else.

Maki: F-Fine but make sure you call me when you're coming back.

Shinji: Gotcha. -He said as he waved goodbye to Maki and everyone else in the living room as he went out-

Rin: I wonder where he's going nya.

Honoka: He said he has plans with a friend.

Kotori: As expected of Maki-chan's younger brother, he's just as popular as she is.

Maki: Don't be ridiculous. -She said as she walked to the living room while eating the cherry tomatoes-

-On the other end of the living room, Eli and Arata were sitting together as they were talking to each other happily-

Eli: Alisa said that she's been trying to talk to him but she's too embarrassed to even confront him!

Arata: I guess you can't really blame her, the dude is pretty intimidating.

Eli: Yeah but still! It's Alisa...My little sister.

Arata: Eli? It's alright, knowing your sister, she'll try to make a move, regardless.

Eli: I guess you're right, but hey, what are you going to do tonight?

Arata: Nothing, why?

Eli: W-Will you be staying over again?

Arata: I..Um...I don't mind but is it all right with your parents?

Eli: They don't mind at all! Really!

Arata: Th-Then I'll stay over again tonight. -He said with a smile on his face as he was slightly nervous-

Eli: Then let's have dinner together too, with everyone.

Arata: Sure. -He said with a smile on his face as Eli smiled back at him happily which the young man would then blush slightly and from a distance, Nozomi sighed softly as she turned her attention to Nico and started talking to Nico-

Umi: Maki-san, I have a question.

Maki: Hmm?

Umi: Just how close are you with your brother?

Maki: Huh? What do you mean by that?

Umi: I don't know but you two are awfully close together despite being siblings. There really isn't much distance coming from you two.

Kotori: Yeah! Now that you mention it, you two DO seem extremely close, why's that?

Maki: I-It's normal for siblings to be close, you guys are just overthinking it.

Honoka: I doubt that we are! I have a baby sister and I'm not as close to her as you are with Shinji-kun!

Maki: Y-Yeah but-

Nico: I have younger siblings too and I don't go hugging and kissing them all day like you do with your "brother".

Maki: Wha-?! -She blushed madly as she got irritated- W-We do not kiss!

Satoshi: But I saw the two of ya kissing each other before.

Maki: Huh?! W-When?! Where?!

Satoshi: During the Christmas party for Arata's birthday, you were outside with Shinji and I happen to saw you two kiss.

Maki: Th-That! That's...! -She got embarrassed and nervous as she blushed even more and looked down as she slowly twirled her hair around-

Nico: I found it funny so I wrote a story about the two of you too.

Maki: You what?!

Nico: You heard me! I wrote about you two! But the first person that's gonna read it would be him! -She said as she pointed at Arata-

Arata: Eh? M-Me?

Nico: Yeah! I heard that you were Shinji's classmate, maybe you can tease him with this, since I heard from Ren that Shinji tends to mess with ya a lot.

Arata: I guess but still..

-Nico got up and gave her phone to Arata as Arata would then pull out a small case from his pocket and opened the case as he took out a pair of blue glasses out and wore them as everyone's eyes widened at the sight of the glasses-

Nico: H-Hold the phone, you wear glasses?

Arata: Ah, about a year ago, I needed to wear glasses because my eyesight was getting a little blurry from time to time.

Rin: That explains the glasses cleaner you had in your apartment, nya.

Arata: Yup. -Arata then started reading through Nico's fan fiction about Maki and Shinji as he would then return the phone back to Nico after he was done-

Nico: What did you think?

Arata: Well, it seemed...A little bit too erotic..

Maki: What did you make us do inside there?!

Nico: Nothing~

Arata: Let's just say that there's a lot of scenes where you two did "it".

Rin: Any specific place, nya?

Arata: Bedroom, Living room, Kitchen, bathroom, balcony, apartment hallway, Out in the park at night, Parking Lot, Studio, public bathroom...I can go whole day.

Rin: N-Nya...

Nozomi: To think that Nico-chan would be able to write this sort of thing..

Nico: No one is innocent in this damn room anyway, so does it matter?

Umi: But that's shameless!

Nico: Shut it! You can't lie to me that you did it with him too! -She said as she pointed at Satoshi-

Satoshi: Hehe, she got us. -He chuckled and blushed slightly-

Umi: -She blushed madly and looked at Satoshi as she pouted- Y-You didn't have to say that!

Satoshi: It's true though.

Umi: Don't admit it!

Satoshi: Too late.

Umi: Jeez..

-Eli was staring at Arata as she would then move her hand to him and pull his glasses off of him lightly-

Arata: Huh? W-What are you doing?

Eli: -She would put the glasses on as she smiled and blushed- Wow, it's quite blurry for me!

Arata: E-Eli..!

Eli: -She started swaying a little as she got a little dizzy from wearing the glasses for too long- W-Woah..

Arata: A-Are you alright?

Eli: Y-Yeah, I'm...Ah!

Arata: Eli! -He grabbed onto Eli's arms as she fell in his arms lightly and pulled the glasses away lightly- Eli? Are you okay?

Eli: Th-Thank you for holding me. -She said with a smile on her face as she blushed lightly as everyone but Rin and Nozomi smiled at the sight of the two as Eli and Arata got embarrassed as they blushed madly- I-It's not what you think!

Arata: I-I was just making sure that she doesn't get hurt!

Honoka: That's so sweet~

Hanayo: Eli-chan found a new boyfriend~

-From the word "Boyfriend", Rin and Nozomi twitched a little as they would then look away from Arata and Eli-

Maki: Are you two dating?

Eli & Arata: No.

Nico: Why don't you both try going out? I'm sure you two would make a great couple together! And that's coming from me! The Great Nico!

Honoka: The "Cancer Queen".

Nico: What?! -Everyone would then laugh after what Honoka said as Eli and Arata laughed as well and as the two were sitting close to each other, behind their backs on the couch, they were both holding hands without the others noticing-

-In the town of Akihabara, the sight of Shinji walking out of the station could be seen as a blonde haired girl would approach Shinji as the girl was none other than Ohara Mari-

Mari: Are you ready~?

Shinji: It was my idea anyway, let's go.

Mari: Yes! Time to make the world shine!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Shinji would always hang out with Arata in school ever since Rin had defended Arata from the bullies? Since then, the two had become close friends but though Shinji knows a lot of secrets about Arata. Arata does not know anything about his friend: Nishikino Shinji as the young redhead male does not like to speak about his past, not to anyone and not even to his older sister: Maki.

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax! This is also the second season of Love Live! Great Shine!

-The song "This Game" began to play in the background-

"Next time on Love Live! Super Shine!"

Nishikino Shinji went out to meet Ohara Mari! What a surprise! What's their relationship and how come Mari knows Shinji? Wait up for the final arc of the series! The secrets and tale of Nishikino Shinji will soon be revealed after so many years of keeping it in the dark!

"Mari: S-Shinji-kun, calm down!

Shinji: Like Hell I can calm down! I'll die for her sake! If he's going to take everything away from me, so be it, but if he were to ruin her life, I'll kill him!

Mari: Shinji-kun.."


	24. Chapter 24:- Deafen One

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- Crawling Back To You - Daughtry

Ending:- Life After You - Daughtry

Chapter 24:- Deafen One

-Previously-

"Nico: Why don't you both try going out? I'm sure you two would make a great couple together! And that's coming from me! The Great Nico!

Honoka: The "Cancer Queen".

Nico: What?! -Everyone would then laugh after what Honoka said as Eli and Arata laughed as well and as the two were sitting close to each other, behind their backs on the couch, they were both holding hands without the others noticing-

-In the town of Akihabara, the sight of Shinji walking out of the station could be seen as a blonde haired girl would approach Shinji as the girl was none other than Ohara Mari-

Mari: Are you ready~?

Shinji: It was my idea anyway, let's go.

Mari: Yes! Time to make the world shine!"

-Through the streets of Akihabara. The sight of Shinji and Mari were seen walking together in public as the crowd of people were passing by the two as they looked at the two teenagers and were surprised to see the two idols together while the song "Believe" was being played in the background-

"(konti dita dista cantia)

まだ何も知らない

二人だった

左手で儚く

虚無を弄った

僅かな葛藤が

君の手を縛って

未来の姿を欺く

守ることさえ知らないけど

偽りの理想(おもい)でも構わない

生きてみたい

自分を

巡り来る

時の中で出会った

君といた僕を信じている

この夢が優しく果てるまで

切り開け蒼い日々を

fight your fate

静かな夜に

そっと灯した

言葉だった

冷たい雨のように落ちる

白い月の光の中で

(canti idia adore)

信じること

だけを信じた

眩しいほど強く

夜を照らす光だった

思いを繋ぐよ

(konti dita dista cantia)

まだ僕は知らない

哀しみが運命(さだめ)の果てに描く

虚無の姿を

願いの残像が

ノイズのように降って

古びた思いも見えない

それでも君が笑ったから

どうしても捨てられない未来

生きてゆこう

自分を

過ぎて行く時の中で出会った

変わりゆく僕を信じている

この夢が果てるその先まで

切り開け蒼い日々を

fight your fate

(mistio)"

Mari: We're meeting up with someone who would help us.

Shinji: Someone you know?

Mari: Yup~ A good friend of mine too!

Shinji: I can't help but think that you might be planning to prank me.

Mari: Nah, I won't do that to you~ Well, not today anyway but we both have the same objective and aim! So we'll get along for today and kick butt~

Shinji: -He chuckled softly and patted Mari on the head as the two continued walking while Mari looked up at him and gave him a big smile on her face- I guess you really are Shiny.

Mari: This is the first time a man has patted me on the head. It's nice!

Shinji: At least you're honest. Not like some people.

Mari: D-Don't worry, Shinji-kun! If it doesn't go as planned, we do have another option.

Shinji: Let's just hope it works out as planned.

Mari: Yup! Hmm...? Ah! L-Look! -She pointed up at the large advertisement screen as Shinji looked up to see the sight of a giant blue Sea Dragon as it was the dragon called "Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom" and the sight of Watanabe You playing the card game was seen- You-chan!

Shinji: Watanabe, huh? I forgot that she's a competitive player now.

Mari: I didn't know that she plays card games!

Shinji: It's all thanks to that kid anyway.

Mari: Izanagi-kun? Wow, he must really be important to You-chan if she's willing to play card games with him.

Shinji: Maybe? -The song "SAVIOR OF SONG" was then played in the video"-

"I look across a raging war

and feel the steady beating of my heart

In the calm before the storm

I'll swing down my bladeA memory keeps fading, even now

I tell a story resonating and crossing time

A song of declaration of war gets stained with cruelty. We swear this:

We'll fight until the bitter endInterrupted life that

keeps this world corrupted

It's time to stop & rewind our gears

Regather the hope that was lost

and the broken pieces of time

To regain it you need to fall & unwind

Even our hearts start beating fast

The arpeggio lead us

to a boundless compassion

SAVIOR OF SONG

A SAVIOR OF SONG

A dead end, is this our ending? Their words

of glory that pierced my whole heart that day are repeating

Reaping what we sow, the days that changed completely are now coming to fruition

A destined future we'll defendIn a crumbled reality

lead by despair we keep doubting

it's time to Stop & Rewind the future we once wished for

Set free

our forgotten hearts trapped in darkness

To protect you need to Fall & Unwind

Even our impulse is overflowing

The arpeggio lead us

to dreams that weren't even able to become true

SAVIOR OF SONG

A SAVIOR OF SONG

Did you ever take the time to stop and think,

or imagine all the damage your words could cause?

Cause now you're standing in front of a battle-scene,

and one by one you're watching as hope is lost.

Even though you can't undo all that you have done,

it not too late to right all that you've done wrong.

You only need to acknowledge the abysmal mind,

and then you'll find the answers inside of you

The answer we wanted

was madly filled with hatred

Who will erase the

remnants of conflicts?

Until now, I couldn't reach

my helping hand was always refused

but for a suffering heavy as steel

I'll swing down my blade

Interrupted life that

keeps this world corrupted

It's time to stop & rewind our gears

Regather the hope that was lost

and the broken pieces of time

To regain it you need to fall & unwind

Even our hearts start beating fast

The arpeggio lead us

to a boundless compassion

SAVIOR OF SONG

A SAVIOR OF SONG"

-Minutes later as the two arrived to a tall office building, they met up with a long dark haired girl with a beauty mark under her lips on her chin as the girl was none other than Kurosawa Dia-

Shinji: Kurosawa?

Mari: Yup! She has business with him too, in concern for her own family.

Shinji: I see.

Dia: Nishikino-kun? How are you?

Shinji: I-I'm good, you?

Dia: Doing fine. -She said with a smile on her face as Shinji would smile back as well-

Mari: You two are weird, let's go.

-The three would then enter the building together. After two hours, the three would walk out of the building with disheartened looks on their faces but Shinji seemed to be the most disheartened one among the three-

Mari: W-Well that went...Um...

Dia: It did not go as planned..

Shinji: This sucks! This sucks so much!

Dia: N-Nishikino-kun? A-Are you alright?

Shinji: To Hell I am! -He yelled as he got angry, which scared Dia for a moment as she backed up a little as Mari stepped in front of Dia and spoke out to Shinji-

Mari: S-Shinji-kun, calm down!

Shinji: Like Hell I can calm down! I'll die for her sake! If he's going to take everything away from me, so be it, but if he were to ruin her life, I'll kill him!

Mari: Shinji-kun..

Dia: I-I know that you care for her but...There are other ways to settle this sort of thing..

Shinji: Like what?

Dia: I-I don't know but I know for sure there are other ways!

Shinji: Kurosawa, you don't know how long I've been waiting to get him out of the board.

Dia: Eh?

Shinji: It's nothing. Let's just go have tea or something, all this yelling just made me thirsty.

Mari: Haha! You boiled too much blood!

Shinji: S-Shut up.. -He blushed slightly after what Mari said as Dia chuckled softly and walked beside Shinji as the three would then head to a nearby cafe and from within the large office building, in the Boss' room, the sight of a dark red haired male looking out at the large glass window behind his desk could be seen as there was a small name board on the desk that read "Nishikino"-

-In the Nishikino home, after Honoka and everyone else had left, Maki was alone in the apartment as she was looking at her phone, she'd then turn off her phone and put it in her pocket as she would then put on a coat and a scarf around her neck as she headed out. Once Maki stepped out of the apartment building, she would then head straight to Akihabara and as she was heading there, the song "KING" was being played throughout the streets-

"I can feel the weight

I can feel the weight of the world

I can feel the pressure

I know the pain and the hurt

I've been climbing up all these mountains for so long

I've been building up all these kingdoms for so long

I will not run, when destiny comes

I'm dipping my hand in gold

It's good to be king

It's good to be king

The crown is getting heavy

But they've written my name in the stars

For diamonds and castles

I've dealt blood and greed and scar

I've been climbing up all these mountains for so long

I've been building up all these kingdoms for so long

I will not run, when destiny comes

I'm dipping my hand in gold

It's good to be king

It's good to be king

It's good to be king

It's good to be king

Like a conqueror

Like a conqueror

It's good to be king

Like a conqueror

It's good to be king

Like a conqueror

It's good to be king

It's good to be king

It's good to be king

It's good to be king"

-As Maki was walking by herself and seemed distracted as she bumped into a tall male with brown hair and green eyes as he had a handsome look on his face-

Maki: Ah, s-sorry!

Man:...? -he tilted his head in confusion as his eyes then widened as he took out a note and a pen as he began writing words on the note as Maki looked at the man confused. He would then turn the note towards Maki as it was written by him- "It's alright, it's also my fault for not paying attention to where I was going."

Maki: You're deaf...? -The male nodded slowly as he was then pulled back by another male behind him as Maki's eyes widened at the sight of Shinji looking angry as he glared at the male- S-Shinji?!

Shinji: What did you do to her?

Man: ?! -Caught by surprise, he was shocked to see Shinji glaring at him as he did not know what he did-

Maki: S-Shinji! Leave him! He didn't do anything bad!

Shinji: If you hurt her, I'll hunt you down.

Man: ... -He was unable to speak as he nodded slowly, he would then turn to Maki and smiled at her as he waved to her and left as Maki waved back at him-

Shinji: Who was he?

Maki: Just someone I bumped into.

Shinji: Boyfriend?

Maki: N-No! Don't be ridiculous!

Shinji: Well, he was rude. He didn't even apologise.

Maki: He did!

Shinji: What? I didn't hear him say it.

Maki: He's...Deaf.

Shinji: He was? Didn't see that coming, but why are you here anyway? -He asked Maki as she would blush and look away from Shinji as she twirled with her hair slightly-

Maki: I-I was just out...For a walk, yeah! A walk!

Shinji: I see. Well I'm heading back home now. What about you?

Maki: I-I'll follow too!

Shinji: Let's go then. -Maki nodded as she held onto Shinji's arm as the two walked back home together. In a bookstore that was not far from where Maki and Shinji had met up, the deaf man was inside the bookstore as he was reading a book, as he was unable to hear slightly, he heard a faint loud gasp as he was using hearing aids, he turned to the source only to see a girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes as it was none other than Kousaka Honoka. For a brief moment, the two stared into each other's eyes-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Dia wasn't fond of Shinji? She said that he was a delinquent and she was not wrong about that fact but what she did not know was how caring and loving he was as he was willing to sacrifice everything he had to protect the one person he cherished the most in life.

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax! This is also the second season of Love Live! Great Shine!

-The song "Red Like Roses" began playing in the background as the sound of the guitar was heard-

"Next time on Love Live! Super Shine!"

Nishikino Maki confronts Shinji and expresses her feelings to him but before she could do that, she found out a really dark secret about Shinji. What will she do?

"Maki: Why would you do that?! Why are you doing this to yourself?!

Shinji: So that I can have someone by my side and someone who I can be with for the rest of my life!

Maki: Eh?

Shinji: You don't understand what I had to go through, Nee-chan. Explanations won't be enough to make you understand, you'd have to experience it yourself."


	25. Chapter 25:- Relationship Issue

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- Crawling Back To You - Daughtry

Ending:- Life After You - Daughtry

Chapter 25:- Relationship Issue

(Short Chapter)

-Previously-

"Man: ... -He was unable to speak as he nodded slowly, he would then turn to Maki and smiled at her as he waved to her and left as Maki waved back at him-

Shinji: Who was he?

Maki: Just someone I bumped into.

Shinji: Boyfriend?

Maki: N-No! Don't be ridiculous!

Shinji: Well, he was rude. He didn't even apologise.

Maki: He did!

Shinji: What? I didn't hear him say it.

Maki: He's...Deaf.

Shinji: He was? Didn't see that coming, but why are you here anyway? -He asked Maki as she would blush and look away from Shinji as she twirled with her hair slightly-

Maki: I-I was just out...For a walk, yeah! A walk!

Shinji: I see. Well I'm heading back home now. What about you?

Maki: I-I'll follow too!

Shinji: Let's go then. -Maki nodded as she held onto Shinji's arm as the two walked back home together. In a bookstore that was not far from where Maki and Shinji had met up, the deaf man was inside the bookstore as he was reading a book, as he was unable to hear slightly, he heard a faint loud gasp as he was using hearing aids, he turned to the source only to see a girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes as it was none other than Kousaka Honoka. For a brief moment, the two stared into each other's eyes-"

-Back in the Nishikino's apartment-

Shinji: I didn't think guys with glasses were your type.

Maki: W-What? -She asked as she was on the couch with her sports bra on and was wearing a pair of glasses as she was on the laptop-

Shinji: That dude that you bumped into this afternoon, was he your type?

Maki: Well he was good looking but..

Shinji: So you like him?

Maki: Huh? No I don't.

Shinji: Please, you were attracted to him, weren't you?

Maki: I was not!

Shinji: Mmhm,,

Maki: A-Anyway...Shinji. I have a question for you.

Shinji: What is it?

Maki: What are you trying to do to Papa?

Shinji: -His eyes widened after hearing what Maki said- H-How did you...Know?

Maki: I have a few connections so of course I'd know. So what are you trying to do to get back at him?

Shinji: Nothing..

Maki: You're lying, tell me the truth!

Shinji:...-As he was sitting down on the couch with Maki, he stood up quickly and looked at her- I'm trying to sabotage his company! Alright?! Are you happy now?

Maki: W-Why would you do that?

Shinji: Because I hate him. I despise him! I want him to suffer! I don't care if I were to go to jail for doing this, I'll bring him down to hell!

Maki: Why would you do that?! Why are you doing this to yourself?!

Shinji: So that I can have someone by my side and someone who I can be with for the rest of my life!

Maki: Eh?

Shinji: You don't understand what I had to go through, Nee-chan. Explanations won't be enough to make you understand, you'd have to experience it yourself.

-Maki would then hug Shinji tightly in her arms as she had pulled him back to the couch while she was hugging him-

Maki: Please, don't do anything to get back at him, I know you hate him but I don't know why so I won't ask you to tell me what happened but all I can say is that he's still your father and you shouldn't do that to him.

Shinji: Easy for you to say..

Maki: Shinji! Please! Just don't... Do this. Do it for me..Please? -She said as she stared into Shinji's eyes as the male would blush lightly and sighed-

Shinji: F-Fine...Just because you asked me to..

Maki: I love you~ -She said as she gave Shinji a little kiss on the nose as the male would blush slightly- Still won't date anyone?

Shinji: Nobody asked me.

Maki: You sure? I'm pretty sure someone had already confessed to you a long time ago.

Shinji: Sakurauchi?

Maki: You're so dense! -She yelled at him-

Shinji: Wha-?! What did I do?!

Maki: After all of those kisses, isn't it obvious, you potato-head!

Shinji: "Potato-head"?!

Maki: I've been confessing to you ever since without using words and by using physical contact instead!

Shinji:... I uh... Umm... Let's keep this a secret from everyone, alright?

Maki: What? Why?

Shinji: Because if Nico knew about this, who knows what she'll do or say!

Maki: -She then recalled Nico's incest fan fiction about the two- Good point but okay, let's just have a little "fun" now and tonight and then we make sure we don't go overboard?

Shinji: A-Are you actually being serious, Nee-chan?

Maki: I cannot be more serious than anyone else right now, Shinji.

Shinji: Even more serious than Serious Sam?

Maki: Like I said before, stop it with that joke.

Shinji: Right, sorry, but I'm just not- Mm..? -He blushed madly as Maki would push him down strongly as she held his hands and was aggressively kissing him on the lips as she moaned softly as she was kissing him-

Maki: S-Shinji...Mm..Nnng...Ahhh...Ha..

"I'm happy but also a little bit turned on by this. God help me." -Shinji and Maki narrated to themselves-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	26. Chapter 26:- The Akaza Clan

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- Crawling Back To You - Daughtry

Ending:- Life After You - Daughtry

Chapter 26:- The Akaza Clan

(Short Chapter)

-Previously-

"-The deaf man was inside the bookstore as he was reading a book, as he was unable to hear slightly, he heard a faint loud gasp as he was using hearing aids, he turned to the source only to see a girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes as it was none other than Kousaka Honoka. For a brief moment, the two stared into each other's eyes-"

Honoka: Oh you're handsome looking! H-Hi! I-I-I'm Honoka! -She said as she stuck her hand out to shake his hand, he tilted his head a little as he would then take out a small note from his pocket along with a pen as he would then start writing on the note and showed the page to Honoka as she read it. "I am sorry but I couldn't quite hear you."..? -She gasped after realising what he meant- Y-You're deaf! Oh no! A-All right...Um... Ah I know! -She took out her phone as she began typing on her phone and once she was done, she showed her phone screen to the man as he would read what it was-

"I'm Honoka! Kousaka Honoka, it's nice to meet you!" -Honoka showed to the man with a big smile on her face as the song "Backbone" was being played in the background as it was sung by Nada Arata-

"When you're hurting deep down

When you're feelin' like you're never gonna dig your way out

Never gonna dig your way out

Keep pushing up the river

Keep mining for the silver

Til you've struck gold

Gotta weather the storm

Cause it can't rain forever, no

I'm telling you

We all fall on hard times, you know

Each day is a hard climb, you know

Some days your body has to carry on

So you gotta show a little backbone

You know, you know, you know

You gotta show a little backbone

These troubles; so real

We're all facing temptations

And our own fears

Year after year

But it can't rain forever, no

I'm telling you

We all fall on hard times, you know

Each day is a hard climb, you know

Some days your body has to carry on

So you gotta show a little backbone

You know, you know, you know

You gotta show a little backbone

(You gotta show a little backbone)

You know (you gotta show a little backbone)

You gotta show a little backbone

Are you strong enough to get back up?

When the chains hold you to the ground

So let's break 'em down, yeah, uh

Let's break 'em down

Let's break 'em down

Woah, I'm telling you...

We all fall on hard times, you know

Each day is a hard climb, you know

Some days your body has to carry on

So you gotta show a little

We all fall on hard times, yeah

Each day is a high climb, you know

We all fall on hard times, you know

(You gotta show a little backbone)

We all fall on hard times, yeah

You know each day is a high climb, you know

We all fall on hard times

Each day is a high climb, you know

You gotta show a little backbone"

"I'm Shirou. Akaza Shirou, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kousaka-san." -Shirou wrote on his note as he showed the page to Honoka with a sweet smile on his face as Honoka would stare at him-

"Would you like to join me for some tea?" -Honoka asked in a text as she would look up at Shirou as he smiled and nodded as Honoka smiled happily as the two would then leave the bookstore together-

-In the Ohara family hotel, Dia and Mari were together in Mari's room as they were chatting-

Dia: So Nishikino-kun wants to sabotage his father's business? Because he wants to protect his sister?

Mari: Yup~ He shined like a knight when he defended his sister too~ But unlike us, we both have different goals. He's trying to get rid of your family business and he's trying to buy my father's business to expand his property rights.

Dia: Disgusting man..

Mari: It's all political after all but let's hope that we can actually stop Shinji-kyun's daddy.

Dia: "Shinji-kyun"?

Mari: Isn't that cute?

Dia: If he was here, he would have gotten angry at you.

Mari: Nah~ He's not the type who would yell at girls.

Dia: Really?

Mari: Yup! Because he's very gentle with women, I know that for a fact because Riko-chan told me~

Dia: Ah yes, I forgot that the two had dated before, but how gentle are we talking about?

Mari: Everything desu~! I don't know about the bed part because Riko-chan and Shinji-kyun never did it- -Before she could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by Dia-

Dia: S-S-Stop! That is s-s-s-s-shameless! -She interrupted Mari as she blushed madly-

Mari: Hehe~ Dia is just so innocent desu~ But still, Shinji-kyun is just full of mystery. I'm sure there's another reason to why he wants to sabotage his father's own company.

Dia: What do you mean by that?

Mari: I don't know but maybe it is something personal, like trauma or abuse when he was a child? Or something in between the two, I'm not particularly sure but I'm just giving theories.

Dia: Y-You're starting to scare me, Mari..

Mari: Haha! Sorry but I'm just really curious about Shinji-kyun. Since I even asked Arata-kun about him and he doesn't even know about Shinji-kyun's life. -She said as the song "Dream Weaver" was being played on the television in her room-

"I have just closed my eyes again

Climbed aboard the Dream Weaver train

Driver take away my worries of today

And leave tomorrow behind

Dream Weaver, I believe you can get me through the night

Dream Weaver, I believe we can reach the morning light

Fly me high through the starry skies

Or maybe to an astral plane

Cross the highways of fantasy

Help me to forget today's pain

Dream Weaver, I believe you can get me through the night

Dream Weaver, I believe we can reach the morning light

Though the dawn may be coming soon

There still may be some time

Fly me away to the bright side of the moon

And meet me on the other side

Dream Weaver, I believe you can get me through the night

Dream Weaver, I believe we can reach the morning light"

-Back to Honoka and Shirou, the two would then arrive to a small candy store in the city as Shirou looked up at the store to see it wasn't a cafe, Honoka would then hold onto Shirou's hand as she pulled him into the store and as he entered the store with her, the sight of a girl sitting behind the counter was seen as it was none other than Honoka's younger sister-

Yukiho: Onee-chan? Who's that?

Honoka: Boyfriend!

Yukiho: Huh?! NO WAY!

Honoka: Yeah, he isn't my boyfriend, he's just a guy I met.

Yukiho: And you brought a stranger over?!

Honoka: Shirou-kun isn't a stranger! I can tell that he's a really nice man!

-Shirou would look at Honoka with a confused look on his face as he turned his attention to Yukiho as the younger girl would blush madly as he smiled and waved at Yukiho-

Yukiho: I-I'll admit that he's good looking but still! It's not a good idea to bring a stranger here!

Honoka: He's deaf!

Yukiho: ... I guess that makes him a little less dangerous.

Honoka: R-Really?

Yukiho: Of course not! What if he rapes you?!

Honoka: G-Good point but still...-She would turn back and look back up at Shirou as he would then turn his attention to Honoka as he tilted his head slightly as he did not know what was going on- Hnnggg! He's so cute though!

Yukiho: I know he's cute! Because I want him too, Onee-chan!

Honoka: No! He's mine! Go find some other Shirou-kun!

Yukiho: Is that his name?

Honoka: "Akaza Shirou" is his name~

Yukiho: Akaza...Akaza..?! The Akaza clan?!

Honoka: What's that?

Yukiho: I-It's a large Yakuza family that owns most of the fishing ports in Saitama!

Honoka: Oh wow! That's cool!

Yukiho: That isn't cool, Onee-chan! You just brought the son of a gangster group into our home!

Honoka: Eh?! G-Gangsters?! -She would then turn and look at Shirou and saw his innocent and handsome look on his face- ...Nah, I doubt it. Anyway, come on in~ I'll let you try some of our cookies~

Yukiho: Wha-?! Onee-chan!

-Honoka pulled Shirou into the living room as Yukiho tried to stop them but a customer would walk into the store-

Yukiho: D-Damn it... W-Welcome! -She said as she would welcome the customer with a big smile on her face and as Shirou was in the living room, he was sitting down on a floor pillow as he was looking at a television screen in front of him and saw a recording of Izanagi Hotaru playing the game Vanguard against a short blue haired boy who had a slightly feminine look for a male as it was Sendou Aichi. Honoka had gone up to her room to change and went to the kitchen to get some snacks as Shirou waited patiently as he watched the television as he was under the kotatsu-

"Raging pacific dragon! Tear this world apart with your hazardous floods! Final attack! Blue Wave Marshall Dragon, Flood Hazard Dragon attacks Blaster Blade Exceed!" -Said on the subtitles as Hotaru spoke and attacked Aichi's vanguard as the blue haired male sighed softly with a smile did not guard the attack as the sight of the large blue sea dragon with marine weapons on it were seen as it fired its' beams and torpedoes at the silver knight and as Shirou was amazed at the sight of the fight, his eyes widened as he wowed softly and saw a small text at the bottom left of the screen and saw a text that said "My Liberation - Nano"-

"I shake off the will of god, THIS IS MY LIBERATION

My tears dry up, the borderline gets blurry, my jolting puzzling emotions get erased

Tomorrow too, we wage on an eternal battle alone

We connect our bond, (I WILL) and grasp on to glory (GO ON)

If this future is about to be destroyed

UNCHAIN YOUR LIFE, Tear apart your soul

UNBREAK DESTINY, Break through it

Break your heart time & time again, revive your soul that's rotting away

TURN BACK THE TIME, repeat the illusions

FIGHT BACK THE PAIN, resurrect your instincts

Burn out time & time again, life rises from those ashes

I shake off the will of god, THIS IS MY LIBERATION

My heart clouds up, I spit out my maddened heart, my love gets distorted

Today too, we dream of a world without hatred eternally

Wishing for a miracle, (I WILL) we chose the back-lighting (PRAY ON)

If this freedom is about to get stolen away

This life

Goes on

Reclaim your light

Regain your right

Release your mind

Your heart unwind

This life

Goes on

UNCHAIN YOUR LIFE, Tear apart your soul

UNBREAK DESTINY, Break through it

Break your heart time & time again, revive your soul that's rotting away

TURN BACK THE TIME, repeat the illusions

FIGHT BACK THE PAIN, resurrect your instincts

Burn out time & time again, life rises from those ashes

I shake off the will of god, THIS IS MY LIBERATION"

-Shirou wondered what it meant as he then felt a weak vibration from the back as he turned back and saw Honoka entering the room with a tray of tea and snacks as she would get down to him and place the tea and snacks onto the table as she smiled at him as she was hugging onto a stuffed toy animal while she had a bite of thin fried bread while Shirou took one of the same thing that Honoka had and took a bite and as he did, he smiled and looked at Honoka with a happy look on his face as Honoka smiled back at him happily. Honoka would then take out her phone as she typed something on it and then showed the screen to Shirou-

"How old are you anyway?"

"I just turned 21 not long ago." -He wrote on his pad as he was enjoying the bread as Honoka's eyes widened as she giggled and began typing on her phone-

"I'm the same age too!" -Honoka typed on her phone-

-Back at the front of the store, the sight of three men in suits would walk into the store as the of the men were tall and big and had worn sunglasses while the one in the center of the two had a katana in his arm as he had a scar over his left eye as well as he had long black hair that reaches past his neck, he walked over to the counter to see Yukiho as he glared down at her-

Yukiho: -Afraid, she tried to keep calm as she smiled at the three men- H-How may I help you?

Leader: I saw a young male entering this here buildin'! May I ask ya where he may be at?

Yukiho: A-Ah...Um...C-Could that "young man" be Akaza Shirou-san..?

Leader: Yes! We here are lookin' for him!

Yukiho: H-He's currently on a "date" with my sister..

Leader: A-A date ye say?! -The man's eyes widened along with the other two large males as the three were completely shocked- Th-The young master is on a date?!

Man 1: To think he has a girlfriend!

Man 2: As expected of the young master! He can do anything if he tries!

Man 1: Way to go, young master!

Leader: Y-Ya'll shut the hell up! Ugh... Sorry girl, but do ya know where the two are right now?

Yukiho: Mm.. -She mumbled as she pointed to the room on her left as the three males turned and looked over to the closed sliding Japanese doors as the leader would turn to Yukiho and then pointed at the door-

Leader: Mm?

Yukiho: Mmhmm~ -She said as she nodded-

-The three males would walk up to the sliding door and slid it open slowly and as they did, the three males' eyes widened in complete shock to see the sight of Honoka with Shirou as the young male was smiling happily as he was enjoying tea and snacks with her-

Leader: YOUNG MASTER!

Honoka: Eh?! W-What's going on?!

Man 1: You're safe!

Man 2: With such a cute girl as well! -The three males bowed down to Shirou at the sight of him-

Honoka: Aww~ Thanks~ -She said with a smile on her face as she blushed slightly-

-Shirou smiled and tilted his head at the sight of the three males as he then got an idea as he took a piece of the snack that he had and as the leader of the three males raised his head from bowing down to Shirou. He then saw that Shirou was holding out a snack as Shirou offered to the man as the leader of the two males would start to get teary-

Leader: A-As expected of the young master, always...ALWAYS KIND!

Honoka: Hmm? Young master? Oh! You're the group that Yukiho mentioned!

Leader: Miss! We truly apologise for disturbing yer time with our young master! We are really sorry!

Two males: So sorry, Ma'am!

Leader: For forgiving us, I would like you to take this here blade of mine! -He said as he offered his katana to Honoka as she would wow upon the sight of the black covered blade with the emblem of a lotus on the cover of the blade and the handle-

Honoka: I-I can't take this! I mean...S-Shirou-kun and I just..

Leader: No! You must accept it! Ye took care of our young master and made him overcome his fear! This is a thank you! A-And because... The Boss will kill me if he finds out that the Young Master was being taken care of by a young girl and I did not thank her properly..

Honoka: -She chuckled softly as she would close the man's palms and made sure that he was holding onto the blade as he would look up at her with a confused and worried look on his face- Then tell your boss that if he wants to kill you, tell him to find me first before doing so, because I cannot accept such a precious sword from you. It's your blade, you need to cherish it and not simply hand it over to anyone. -She said with a heartwarming smile on her face as Shirou along with the three other males would blush at the sight of her smile-

Man 1: S-She's an Angel!

Man 2: TENNNNSHIIIII! (Translation: Angel in Japanese)

Leader: Ya truly are kind, I will take your words, Ma'am! Thank you so much! -He said as he bowed down to Honoka once more as Shirou clapped his hands softly and laughed silently- But if ye would excuse me, I must bring back my young master here back home as the Boss is worried about his safety.

Honoka: Awww~ I was having so much fun chatting with him too!

Leader: I'M SO SORRY FOR RUINING YER FUN WITH OUR YOUNG MASTER! -He said loudly as he apologised and bowed down to Honoka once more as Honoka chuckled softly and patted the man's head-

Honoka: Fighto dayo! -She said in a sweet tone as the leader screamed in happiness-

Leader: Ahhhhh! Thank you so much for the support! Now! Young Master, let's go! -He spoke loudly to Shirou as the deaf man nodded. He got up from his seat and tore off a page from his pad and gave it to Honoka as he smiled at her and waved goodbye to both her and Yukiho-

Yukiho: He really is cute and handsome but to think he was a part of a powerful Yakuza group..

"YESSSS!" -Honoka yelled from a distance as Yukiho turned to her sister as Honoka ran out of the room and showed Yukiho the piece of paper-

Yukiho: O-Onee-chan, you're being loud, what is it?

Honoka: I have Shirou-kun's phone number~!

Yukiho: Wha-?! I-I want his number too!

Honoka: No! You can't have it~

Yukiho: Not fair Onee-chan!

Honoka: Hehe~ You had a boyfriend last year, it's my turn now~

Yukiho: Buu...

-In Saitama region, the sight of a large traditional Japanese house was seen along with a large gate. Shirou along with the two males stood outside of the gate as it would open up and as it opened, the sight of hundreds of men standing at the side of the main walkway was seen as they had their heads down and were bowing as they all wore suits-

"Welcome back home, Young Master: Akaza Shirou-sama!" -The two lines of men said loudly as Shirou would smile happily at everyone as he clapped his hands softly and would walk down the path as he was being escorted by the other three males-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the Akaza Clan had lived on for centuries? During the era of Oda Nobunaga, the clan has aided the main nation from the back through assassination of enemy generals and with the funding of the Nobunaga himself.

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax! This is also the second season of Love Live! Great Shine!

-The sound of a Japanese flute along with many other traditional Japanese instruments and orchestra was heard as the song "Bewitching Dance" played in the background-

"Next time on Love Live! Super Shine!"

The young deaf man: Akaza Shirou is the young master of the Akaza clan?! The men who are with Shirou had watched over him ever since he went out, could it be possible that they saw Shirou's encounter with Nishikino Shinji? What will happen?!

"Shinji: Yakuzas? You want me to ask them for help?! Why me?!

Mari: You look like a gangster! I thought you would know a few!

Shinji: What kind of bullshit is that?

Mari: A shiny one~"


	27. Chapter 27:- A Shiny One

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- Crawling Back To You - Daughtry

Ending:- Life After You - Daughtry

Chapter 27:- A Shiny One

-Previously-

"Honoka: -She chuckled softly as she would close the man's palms and made sure that he was holding onto the blade as he would look up at her with a confused and worried look on his face- Then tell your boss that if he wants to kill you, tell him to find me first before doing so, because I cannot accept such a precious sword from you. It's your blade, you need to cherish it and not simply hand it over to anyone. -She said with a heartwarming smile on her face as Shirou along with the three other males would blush at the sight of her smile-

Man 1: S-She's an Angel!

Man 2: TENNNNSHIIIII! (Translation: Angel in Japanese)

Leader: Ya truly are kind, I will take your words, Ma'am! Thank you so much! -He said as he bowed down to Honoka once more as Shirou clapped his hands softly and laughed silently- But if ye would excuse me, I must bring back my young master here back home as the Boss is worried about his safety.

Honoka: Awww~ I was having so much fun chatting with him too!

Leader: I'M SO SORRY FOR RUINING YER FUN WITH OUR YOUNG MASTER! -He said loudly as he apologised and bowed down to Honoka once more as Honoka chuckled softly and patted the man's head-

Honoka: Fighto dayo! -She said in a sweet tone as the leader screamed in happiness-

Leader: Ahhhhh! Thank you so much for the support! Now! Young Master, let's go! -He spoke loudly to Shirou as the deaf man nodded. He got up from his seat and tore off a page from his pad and gave it to Honoka as he smiled at her and waved goodbye to both her and Yukiho-

Yukiho: He really is cute and handsome but to think he was a part of a powerful Yakuza group..

"YESSSS!" -Honoka yelled from a distance as Yukiho turned to her sister as Honoka ran out of the room and showed Yukiho the piece of paper-

Yukiho: O-Onee-chan, you're being loud, what is it?

Honoka: I have Shirou-kun's phone number~!

Yukiho: Wha-?! I-I want his number too!

Honoka: No! You can't have it~

Yukiho: Not fair Onee-chan!

Honoka: Hehe~ You had a boyfriend last year, it's my turn now~

Yukiho: Buu..."

-In the early morning, the sight of Dia along with Shinji and Mari were together in Mari's hotel as the three were together-

Shinji: So what's the plan?

Mari: I'm going to hire a hitman!

Dia: Hitman?

Mari: Yes! To take out !

Shinji: What?

Mari: You heard me! Maybe someone like Bruce Willis or Jackie Chan.

Shinji: They're actors! They can't kill anyone!

Mari: They will if they're paid well!

Shinji: That's just stupid, I'm going home.

Mari: Wha-?! Wait! -She held onto Shinji's hand and pulled him before he left-

Shinji: What now?

Mari: Do you know any Yakuzas?

Shinji: Yakuzas?

Mari: Yeah, do you know a few? So that you can ask them for help.

Shinji: Yakuzas? You want me to ask them for help?! Why me?!

Mari: You look like a gangster! I thought you would know a few!

Shinji: What kind of bullshit is that?

Mari: A shiny one~

Dia: That's enough you two, we need to be serious right now..

Mari & Shinji: I am being serious! -They both said in sync as they turned their attention to Dia-

Dia: A-All right then..

Mari: But what should we do?! It wont be long till he destroys our family's companies!

Dia: Hmm.. I think I have an idea but I'm going to need to borrow Shinji-kun.

Shinji: That sounds lewd.

Dia: -She blushed and crossed her arms- S-Stop it, now let's go.

Mari: Where are we going?

Dia: We're going to visit a little Devil.

Mari: Yoshiko-chan?

Shinji: Tsushima?

Dia: Yes, her.

Shinji: Why her?

Dia: I was told by my sister that she goes through the internet very often, maybe she can help us.

Mari: Hopefully she does..

Shinji: Isn't she dumb?

Dia: Now that's just rude! But...I would agree with you..

Mari: Autistic desu!

Dia: Stop it.

Mari: Aww..

-Moments later the three would arrive to Yoshiko's home as they saw her in a normal pink sweater instead of her usual cosplay-

Mari: I'm surprised that you're not wearing your autistic clothes, Yoshiko!

Yoshiko: Shut up! I'm not autistic and Sento gave this to me for Christmas, it's soft and warm so I thought I'd wear. But why are you here?

Shinji: We came to ask you for a favor.

Yoshiko: To think you of all people would show up..

Shinji: Is that a bad thing?

Yoshiko: No but it's just surprising..

Shinji: Life is full of surprises Tsushima, now let's get to business. Kurosawa, if you don't mind.

Dia: Right. Yoshiko-san, we're gonna need you to help us search for a group of gangs.

Yoshiko: "Yohane"! But group of gangs? What do you mean by that?

Dia: Y-Yakuzas..

Yoshiko: Huh? Why?

Shinji: I'm sorry but we would really appreciate it if you don't know, because it's a matter that only us 3 must deal with.

Yoshiko: Alright but whatever it is, try not to get into too much trouble..

Mari: S-She sounds like Kanan..

Shinji: She does. It's weird..

Mari: Yoshiko-chan should consider getting married now~

Yoshiko: "Yohane"! And shut up! Now here! -She said as she took out her laptop and began searching for the group of Yakuzas around Japan as she came across a popular name that popped up first in the search- "Akaza Clan".

Shinji: Akaza clan?

Yoshiko: Prominent assassins and guards. A powerful Yakuza clan that has been Japan's greatest assets in history. They're not rule breakers as they obey the laws of society and avoid combat from anyone but are willing to fight when necessary. They help those in need but keep out of harm's way. They're called "Yakuzas" because of their large society but they act like a company rather than a gang.

Mari: Oh?

Dia: Seems promising.

Yoshiko: The leader of the group: Akaza Seinjirou is currently 59 years old and has placed his oldest son: Akaza Shirou to be the next heir of the Akaza clan while his younger sister "Akaza Mio" will act as his supporting secretary. -As Yoshiko scrolled down the page, the image of a brown haired male with green eyes was seen as the man had worn a pair of glasses, Shinji's eyes widened at the sight of the male as he began to sweat slightly- He's quite..

Dia: Dashing.

Mari: HOT!

Dia: Mari-san! That's inappropriate!

Mari: -She then turned to Shinji and saw him panicking- What's wrong?

Shinji: I...I met him before, he bumped into Nee-chan and I got worried that he might be hitting on her or something so I kinda threatened him..

Mari: You did what?!

Yoshiko: You're going to die.

Dia: H-He's not going to die!

Mari: He's definitely going to die.

Dia: Mari-san!

Mari: It's a joke~

Shinji: Well whatever, Mari, make preparations to contact them, maybe they can help us.

Mari: I'll try.

Dia: What should we do then?

Shinji: Pray that they don't kill me.

Yoshiko: Hmph. -She scoffed- Good luck with that.

Shinji: Shut up, you Imp.

Yoshiko: I'm not an Imp!

Shinji: Too bad you look like one.

Yoshiko: God, how did Riko fall in love with you in the first place, I'll never know.

Mari: Yoshiko-chan, you shouldn't say that about him.

Yoshiko: It's Yohane-...-Before she could finish her sentence, she looked at Mari who was looking at Yoshiko with a serious look on her face- W-What..?

Dia: M-Mari-san?

Mari: I may joke about him all the time but I will never go that far and remind him about his pain with Riko-chan. Apologise to him.

Yoshiko: I-I'm sorry about what I said about Riko and you.. -She said as she got slightly worried. Mari would then turn to Shinji with a big smile on her face as he smiled softly and patted Mari's head softly as the blonde blushed and giggled-

Shinji: It's alright, it's no big deal. It's all in the past after all.

Mari: But are you really alright?

Shinji: Y-Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me.

Dia: M-Mari-san! You're too close to him!

Mari: So what?

Dia: That's shameless! Get away from him!

Mari: You're just using that as an excuse to get closer with him!

Dia: Wha-?! -She blushed madly as she got nervous and would then look at Shinji then look away from him- Th-That's not true!

Mari: Yeah right! Liar!

Dia: B-Be quiet! L-Let's just go! We got the information we need!

Mari: Buu~ Whatever, let's go then, Shinji-kyun~

Shinji: R-Right. -He would then follow Mari and Dia out of the apartment as Mari was holding onto Shinji's wrist and the young man would blush slightly as he felt her hand holding onto his wrist-

-In the family of the Akaza's. The sight of their gate opening was seen as the sight of Honoka standing in front of the gate was seen standing in front of the gate as she was greeted by the hundreds of men as she saw Shirou standing at the entrance of the home with a middle-aged man standing beside him as the man was wearing a traditional Japanese kimono while Shirou was in his normal clothes-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that in the original Love Live Ultimax series before this remake, Akaza Shirou was originally a hitman and a professional bodyguard and fighter who worked under the Nishikino family and was the leader of a powerful military organisation called the "Sacred Red". Although he was still deaf in the original series.

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax! This is also the second season of Love Live! Great Shine!

-The song "Counterattack" from the Darling in the FRANXX original soundtrack was heard as it played in the background-

"Next time on Love Live! Super Shine!"

Nishikino Shinji is getting worried about the situation regarding the Akaza clan and his sister's life regarding about their father but is there anything that Shinji could do to avoid that problem?

"Hotaru: What?

Honoka: Please! Please! Please come with me!

Hotaru: Why?

Honoka: The guy saw your card fight on TV and he thought you were cool! It would be nice if you came to see him for just awhile?

Hotaru: I don't even know the man.

Honoka: I just met him yesterday! Besides, do it for me, please?

Hotaru:...Then would it be alright if I bring along a few others with me?

Honoka: Sure! I'll let Shirou-kun know~ But how many people are you bringing?

Hotaru: Two.

Honoka: No problemo~ Leave it to Onee-chan! -She said as she gave a peace sign to Hotaru as the young boy began to worry slightly-

Hotaru: I have a bad feeling about this.. -He said softly as he looked up at Honoka with a worried look on his face-"


	28. Chapter 28:- Allegiance

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- Crawling Back To You - Daughtry

Ending:- Life After You - Daughtry

Chapter 28:- Allegiance

-Previously-

"Yoshiko: God, how did Riko fall in love with you in the first place, I'll never know.

Mari: Yoshiko-chan, you shouldn't say that about him.

Yoshiko: It's Yohane-...-Before she could finish her sentence, she looked at Mari who was looking at Yoshiko with a serious look on her face- W-What..?

Dia: M-Mari-san?

Mari: I may joke about him all the time but I will never go that far and remind him about his pain with Riko-chan. Apologise to him.

Yoshiko: I-I'm sorry about what I said about Riko and you.. -She said as she got slightly worried. Mari would then turn to Shinji with a big smile on her face as he smiled softly and patted Mari's head softly as the blonde blushed and giggled-

Shinji: It's alright, it's no big deal. It's all in the past after all.

Mari: But are you really alright?

Shinji: Y-Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me.

Dia: M-Mari-san! You're too close to him!

Mari: So what?

Dia: That's shameless! Get away from him!

Mari: You're just using that as an excuse to get closer with him!

Dia: Wha-?! -She blushed madly as she got nervous and would then look at Shinji then look away from him- Th-That's not true!

Mari: Yeah right! Liar!

Dia: B-Be quiet! L-Let's just go! We got the information we need!

Mari: Buu~ Whatever, let's go then, Shinji-kyun~

Shinji: R-Right. -He would then follow Mari and Dia out of the apartment as Mari was holding onto Shinji's wrist and the young man would blush slightly as he felt her hand holding onto his wrist- "

-In the Matsuura family home, Hotaru was in the living room in the early morning, the sight of Hotaru and You were together as they waited for Kanan, the two would then noticed Kanan walking to the living room in her home clothes and her hair down as she was eating a popsickle-

You: K-Kanan-chan, isn't it a bit too early for ice cream?

Kanan: There's no such thing as "too early for ice cream", You-chan~

Hotaru: I agree, we can have all of the sweets whenever we want.

Kanan: As expected of Hotarun, he knows his stuff well~

You: Well anyway, what time should we go over to Honoka-san's friend's house?

Hotaru: We'll leave in an hour, she said that we don't have to go that early since she was asked to meet a few people at the house.

You: Is she dating the guy?

Hotaru: Not that I know of.

Kanan: How did you and Honoka-san's conversation go anyway? Till it lead the two of us to follow you as well?

Hotaru: Well...

-Two days ago-

-In Honoka's home, Hotaru was in the living room as he was having a few snacks while Kotori was with him, Honoka would then enter the room and hug Hotaru from behind-

Honoka: Hotaru-kyun~~

Hotaru: What is it?

Honoka: Can you do me a little favour?

Hotaru: What?

Honoka: Could you come to a friend's house?

Hotaru: What do you mean?

Honoka: Accompany to someone's house.

Hotaru: What? Why?

Honoka: The guy is a fan of yours, he loves to watch you play those card games or whatever it is on TV, and he thought you were cool, I mentioned that I know you so he wants to meet you~

Hotaru: W-Why did you have to tell him that you know me?

Honoka: I can't help it! If you were a girl, you'd understand!

Hotaru: So what do you want me to do?

Honoka: Eh? I just told you already!

Hotaru: You did? I wasn't paying attention.

Kotori: Honoka-chan, you need to slow down, when Ru-chan starts eating sweets, his mind becomes blank, it's his way of relaxing.

Honoka: Oh yeah, good point.. Can you visit a friend's house with me?

Hotaru: What?

Honoka: Please! Please! Please come with me!

Hotaru: Why?

Honoka: The guy saw your card fight on TV and he thought you were cool! It would be nice if you came to see him for just awhile?

Hotaru: I don't even know the man.

Honoka: I just met him yesterday! Besides, do it for me, please?

Hotaru:...Then would it be alright if I bring along a few others with me?

Honoka: Sure! I'll let Shirou-kun know~ But how many people are you bringing?

Hotaru: Two.

Honoka: No problemo~ Leave it to Onee-chan! -She said as she gave a peace sign to Hotaru as the young boy began to worry slightly-

Hotaru: I have a bad feeling about this.. -He said softly as he looked up at Honoka with a worried look on his face-

-Present day-

Hotaru: Which led to today.

Kanan: Do we have to dress nicely?

Hotaru: Just dress anyhow you like.

You: I'm sure if Mari-chan were here, she'd say "Go nude, Kanan!" or something like that.

Hotaru: Seems very much like her.

Kanan: Ugh, at least she's not coming with us, it'll be a pain..

You: But who is this guy that you're meeting anyway?

Hotaru: "Akaza Shirou", son of the Akaza clan. He's the Yakuza's heir.

Kanan: Y-Yakuza?

You: The son?!

Hotaru: Yeah? So?

Kanan: Yakuzas are gangsters! Murderers!

Hotaru: If the son wanted to meet me, I doubt they'll do anything to me.

You: W-What if he tries to keep you for himself?

Kanan: What if he buys you?!

Hotaru: You're being ridiculous, you can't buy people.

Kanan: Y-Yes you can! I saw it on the news! People were being bought for slavery!

Hotaru: In what way do I even look like a slave to you?! -He yelled as he got angry-

Kanan: You're small like a child, you do look like a slave!

Hotaru: That's uncalled for!

You: But if Honoka-san is there, I don't think they will do anything rash.

Kanan: Hopefully.

-Moments later, the three left the house as they arrived to the location that they needed to go. Later then, the three would arrive to the Akaza home as they were greeted by hundreds of men in suits-

You: W-Wow..

Kanan: Now this is...Um...

Hotaru: Interesting. -He then look up ahead of him and saw that Honoka was standing next to Shirou- That must be Akaza Shirou.

Kanan: Who? Him? Oh, he's quite handsome.

Hotaru: It's too late for you, Kanan.

Kanan: I-I know! I'm just saying!

You: Hehe~ I forgot that Kanan-chan are into guys like him.

Hotaru: The sort that wears glasses?

You: She has a thing for glasses after all~

Kanan: Wha-?! You-chan!

Hotaru: Maybe I should wear glasses.

Kanan: What? Why?

Hotaru: Just so that I can tease you everyday. -He said with a smirk as the three were walking towards Honoka and Shirou as they greeted each other but noticed that Shirou was unable to speak-

You: Why isn't he saying anything?

Honoka: Ah, he's deaf~

Kanan: Now that's just painful..

Hotaru: Deaf or not, a man is still a man. -He shook Shirou's hand as the tall male smiled in excitement as he shook Hotaru's hand excitedly-

You: I guess he really is a big fan.

-As the five entered the home, they would hang out together at the large living room, outside of the Akaza home, the sight of Mari, Dia and Shinji were seen together as the door opened up in front of them as they were greeted by hundreds of men along with a middle-aged man-

Man: I guess you are the kids that needed help?

Shinji: Yes, and you are?

Man: Akaza Seinjirou is my name, please, come in, there is a lot to discuss. -The four would head into Seinjirou's office without realising that Honoka, Kanan, You and Hotaru were in the next room-

Dia: Allow me to get to the point, sir.

Seinjirou: Okay then.

Dia: We need you to find a way to get Nishikino Kirei out of the political picture.

Seinjirou: Easier said than done, miss.

Dia: W-What do you mean?

Seinjirou: Politics isn't something that we Yakuzas deal with, we mostly stay out of it. Although I assume there is another reason for this?

Mari: He wants to buy my family's business and I do not want that!

Dia: That includes mine!

Seinjirou: And what about you, young man? -He asked as he looked at Shinji-

Shinji: He plans to use my sister as the image of his politics and I do not want her to suffer because of him!

Seinjirou: Hmm, I hope you kids know that this isn't free.

Dia: W-We'll pay for it!

Seinjirou: Hold it right there, I'm not asking for money.

Dia: Eh?

Shinji: Then what is it that you want?

Seinjirou: If your pledge your allegiance to the Akaza family, I may be able to do something for you three. Although the Nishikinos have always been causing me trouble with their political warfare. I honestly feel bad for you, young man. -He said as he looked at Shinji- Being the youngest son of a politician is not easy.

Shinji: I know..

Seinjirou: To tell you three the truth, I know Kirei for quite sometime now but we were never friends.

Shinji: You know my father?

Seinjirou: I do, we used to study together in the same school, but he's one of those guys that you'd beat up just because he's right there. I never liked him.

Shinji: I-I see. I'm sorry for all of the trouble that my father has caused.

Seinjirou: Don't worry about it, I'm just sad to see that even his own son wants him out of the picture, but very well! I will try to do something about Kirei, as it would also benefit me if he's no longer a politician anymore.

-The three teenagers smiled in happiness as Dia and Mari hugged each other while Shinji sighed in relief-

Seinjirou: But do remember that you will pledge your allegiance to me and the Akaza clan, from this day onwards, you children must be loyal to the Akazas, even if your families are celebrities and such.

Shinji: Of course.

Mari: Sure thing!

Dia: Acceptable.

Seinjirou: Mio. -The sliding door would open up slowly to the sight of a long brown haired girl with green eyes was seen as she was wearing a suit-

Mio: Yes, my Liege?

Seinjirou: These kids will be under our care from now on, be sure to take good care of them, even when they're at home.

Mio: -She looked over to see Mari, Dia and Shinji as she would smile at the three and wave at them as they would do the same- Of course, father.

Seinjirou: Good, now you kids may enjoy yourself here or leave, I must handle my paperwork.

Shinji: Ah right, thank you for helping us.

Seinjirou: Don't worry, it's the least i can do. -The three teenagers left the room as they were escorted by Mio-

Mari: What now?

Dia: Let's leave, we should discuss the situation elsewhere.

Shinji: We'll head to Mari's place then, it's more convenient.

Mari: Yay~

Mio: I shall prepare a car for you three then.

Shinji: A car?

Mari: I-It's okay! We can walk!

Mio: That is unacceptable! It is dangerous for you three to walk out there! Please be escorted by a few of our men as we send you off by car!

Shinji: Well... -He looked over to Mari as she looked back at Shinji-

Dia: Then we shall use a car then! For safety reasons!

Mari: S-She just wants to sit in a car..

-As Mari, Dia and Shinji left, Shirou and his friends were hanging out as Shirou and Honoka and You were watching Hotaru and Kanan play against each other-

"Let's hope that this is a good idea, but if it's for Nee-chan's sake, I'll do anything for her." -Shinji narrated to himself in his head-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the head of the Nishikino family was actually named "Nishikino Shintaro" in the original Ultimax series but was switched to "Kirei" for "Easter Eggs" reasons by the writer.

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax! This is also the second season of Love Live! Great Shine!

-The song "I am Ainz Ooal Gown" began to play in the background as the dark sinister orchestral song was played-

"Next time on Love Live! Super Shine!"

It's going to be the final chapter of this season! Could it really be the end or will there be more? That depends on what Shinji and his friends will do to stop Nishikino Kirei from reaching his goal!

"Kirei: Why are you doing this? I'm doing this for you and your sister's sake!

Shinji: If you were doing this for Nee-chan's sake then you would have been more subtle with your decisions and you wouldn't make her friends suffer because of it! You wanted to buy Kurosawa's family business along with Mari's, that is unacceptable!

Kirei: You have no right to tell me what I can or cannot do!

?: He can't but I can! -The two males turned to see the sight of a red-haired girl with purple eyes standing at the door as it was none other than Nishikino Maki-

Shinji: N-Nee-chan..

Kirei: Maki..

Maki: Papa, you and I are going to have a long talk.


	29. Chapter 29:- Gateway

Love Live! Super Shine!

ラブライブ! スーパーシャイン！

(Rabu Raibu! Sūpāshain!)

Opening:- Crawling Back To You - Daughtry

Ending:- Immortalized - Hidden Citizens

Chapter 29:- Gateway

-Previously-

"Seinjirou: Don't worry about it, I'm just sad to see that even his own son wants him out of the picture, but very well! I will try to do something about Kirei, as it would also benefit me if he's no longer a politician anymore.

-The three teenagers smiled in happiness as Dia and Mari hugged each other while Shinji sighed in relief-

Seinjirou: But do remember that you will pledge your allegiance to me and the Akaza clan, from this day onwards, you children must be loyal to the Akazas, even if your families are celebrities and such.

Shinji: Of course.

Mari: Sure thing!

Dia: Acceptable.

Seinjirou: Mio. -The sliding door would open up slowly to the sight of a long brown haired girl with green eyes was seen as she was wearing a suit-

Mio: Yes, my Liege?

Seinjirou: These kids will be under our care from now on, be sure to take good care of them, even when they're at home.

Mio: -She looked over to see Mari, Dia and Shinji as she would smile at the three and wave at them as they would do the same- Of course, father.

Seinjirou: Good, now you kids may enjoy yourself here or leave, I must handle my paperwork.

Shinji: Ah right, thank you for helping us.

Seinjirou: Don't worry, it's the least i can do. -The three teenagers left the room as they were escorted by Mio-

Mari: What now?

Dia: Let's leave, we should discuss the situation elsewhere.

Shinji: We'll head to Mari's place then, it's more convenient.

Mari: Yay~

Mio: I shall prepare a car for you three then.

Shinji: A car?

Mari: I-It's okay! We can walk!

Mio: That is unacceptable! It is dangerous for you three to walk out there! Please be escorted by a few of our men as we send you off by car!

Shinji: Well... -He looked over to Mari as she looked back at Shinji-

Dia: Then we shall use a car then! For safety reasons!

Mari: S-She just wants to sit in a car..

-As Mari, Dia and Shinji left, Shirou and his friends were hanging out as Shirou and Honoka and You were watching Hotaru and Kanan play against each other-

"Let's hope that this is a good idea, but if it's for Nee-chan's sake, I'll do anything for her." -Shinji narrated to himself in his head-"

Mari: Shinji-kyun? Is something wrong? -She asked Shinji as she was sitting beside the redhead male on the couch as they were in Mari's room in the hotel-

Shinji: Hmm? O-Oh, it's nothing, I was just spacing out. -He said as Mari would get closer to Shinji. Dia pouted at the sight of the two as she pushed Mari away and sat in between the two and as Dia's shoulders touched Shinji's shoulder lightly, she blushed madly and moved away from him a little-

Dia: I-I'm sorry!

Shinji: W-What?

Mari: Jeez, you're so pure, move aside and I'll show you some real move desu!

Dia: No way! That is inappropriate!

Mari: You're no fun, Dia.

Shinji: I'm a little worried.

Mari: About what?

Shinji: Considering my father, he might do something that'll make sure that we don't get what we want.

Dia: What do you think he's going to do?

Shinji: Well.. He knows that we'll be using music to fight against him and he may do the same.

Dia: So you're saying that he might hire someone to be competitive towards us?

Shinji: Yeah.

Mari: I don't think we would have to worry about anything~ We're still at the very top of the Ranking system anyway~

Shinji: It's still worth to be cautious of.

Mari: You worry too much, Shinji-kyun~

Shinji: Maybe I am.. -Back in the Nishikino office building in Tokyo, the sight of three males walking down the hallway were seen as they were escorted by two men in suits and the song "Rise Up" was heard in the background-

"You tried to tell us

it was all gonna end

We hear the noise and

start to plan our revenge

and we're hard to stop

we're hard to stop

Hiding for trouble

and you went the wrong way

You might keep running

but you'll never escape

and we're hard to stop

we're hard to stop

RISE UP

RISE UP

RISE UP

THIS IS WHERE IT BEGINS

RISE UP

RISE UP

RISE UP MADE TO BE LEGENDS

If there's a shadow hanging

over our fate

We won't forget

that deep inside we're the same

and we're hard to stop

we're hard to stop

RISE UP

RISE UP

RISE UP

THIS IS WHERE IT BEGINS

RISE UP

RISE UP

RISE UP MADE TO BE LEGENDS"

-The males entered the large office room to see the sight of a redhead male that looked like he was in his 60s as he was wearing a red and white suit and was looking at the three males as those three males were Nada Arata, Izanagi Hotaru and Jakazure Satoshi-

Kirei: Good evening, I am Nishikino Maki and Shinji's father, Nishikino Kirei.

Arata: And you called us here?

Kirei: That is correct. I need you three to do something for me.

Satoshi: And what could that be?

Kirei: I want you three to form a temporary band together and eliminate the group: "Soul-2-Cry" off of the Ranking system.

Hotaru: The sibling's group? For what purpose?

Kirei: That, my young friend, you do not need to know, BUT, I'll pay you three each on how you would perform against the group.

Satoshi: What's the price?

Kirei: If you can get up to the top 10 on February, you will all get nine hundred thousand yen a month. Reach to the top 5 and you may be able to get millions.

Arata: I-I have a question.

Kirei: Yes, Nada-kun?

Arata: Why did you choose us?

Kirei: All of your performances have won the hearts of many throughout the globe and I am sure that many people would want the three of you to team up together as you all had begun singing the same type of genre of music through English language instead of Japanese.

Hotaru: I'm in. -Hotaru calmly said as he gave a serious gaze when Satoshi and Arata looked at him-

Kirei: Excellent!

Satoshi: If Hotaru's in then I'm in too.

-As Arata was looking at both Hotaru and Satoshi, he was an image of Eli smiling at him as she called out to him softly. "Arata~ " said the image in his head. The black and blue haired male took a deep breath and exhaled softly as he would then look back at Kirei-

Arata: I'll do it.

Kirei: Fantastic. -He said with a smile on his face as the song "Immortalized" began to play in the background- Leave the paperwork to me, the music and the performances will be up to you three.

Arata, Hotaru & Satoshi: Right.

"Stand tall, don't look down

You will fall

You will fall

Windswept and spun 'round

We are small

We are small

I've been moving slowly, slowly

Reaching out for you to hold me, hold me

Keep on blinking at the moon

Know that I'll be there real soon

And it's a lonely, lonely world now

But it's only, only right now

Don't you understand my dear?

Hold on the end is near

There is nothing left to hide

When you're helpless, waiting to collide

Through the flames you're by my side

We'll go down together

We'll go down together

Immortalized

Immortalized

Immortalized

Long guard the echoes

And our song, carry on

Oh, and it's a lonely, lonely world now

But it's only, only right now

Don't you understand my dear?

Hold on the end is near

There is nothing left to hide

When you're helpless, waiting to collide

Through the flames you're by my side

We'll go down together

We'll go down together

Immortalized

Immortalized

Immortalized

Oh-oh-oh

Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo

Immortalized"

-Hours later, night came as Arata was walking down the streets in Tokyo as he was with Riko-

Riko: Arata? Is something wrong?

Arata: Ah it's nothing.

Riko: -She looked over at Arata with a concerned look on her face as she was holding onto her phone as she was chatting with Chika- If there's anything I can help with, do let me know, okay? I'll do what I can.

Arata: Th-Thanks. -He said with a smile on his face-

-Days later, in the Nishikino home, the sight of Shinji walking trough the large hallway in the mansion was seen as he walked straight to Kirei's study room, he would slam the door open-

Shinji: Old man! What the hell are you doing?!

Kirei: Ah, Shinji. How are you?

Shinji: Go to Hell, explain what you're doing! Now!

Kirei: Oh? What do you mean?

Shinji: I saw what's going on online! It must've been your idea!

Kirei: I beg your pardon?

Shinji: Ugh, you're an idiot, I swear. I'm going to beat them no matter what they do and I'll make sure you go down with them!

Kirei: Why are you doing this? I'm doing this for you and your sister's sake!

Shinji: If you were doing this for Nee-chan's sake then you would have been more subtle with your decisions and you wouldn't make her friends suffer because of it! You wanted to buy Kurosawa's family business along with Mari's, that is unacceptable!

Kirei: You have no right to tell me what I can or cannot do!

?: He can't but I can! -The two males turned to see the sight of a red-haired girl with purple eyes standing at the door as it was none other than Nishikino Maki-

Shinji: N-Nee-chan..

Kirei: Maki..

Maki: Papa, you and I are going to have a long talk.

Kirei: Oh, I'm afraid that you're too late, my dear daughter. -He said as he would sit down on his large office chair and grab the remote on the table as he aimed the remote at the large TV screen behind him and turned it on as it showed the sight of Nada Arata along with Jakazure Satoshi singing and dancing together as they were on a stage as they were performing and the sight of Izanagi Hotaru at the back was seen as he was singing along with them and was playing the guitar while the two teenage males sang the song "We Should Hang Out"-

"What is your name?

It's soeshing you don't look plastic.

That's nice to say, that you think I look so fantastic.

When I feel great, I flash my feathers just like a peacock

The things I'll do, don't you know always start with sweet talk.

Bombs away just getting started

Come set sail, to the uncharted

Cus I look good, you look good,

we look good, we should hang out.

We should hang out,

I know you wanna hang too

We should hang out

You're mama's gonna approve

Don't you want this

I know I'm hard to resist

I look good, you look good,

we look good, we should hang out.

So are you hooked? You didn't know I was such a dancer.

What's that you say? You wanna kiss me in the now and later.

Aren't you impressed? With all the ways that I move my body.

The things I'll do, I'll only say if I'm off the record.

Bombs away just getting started

Come set sail, to the uncharted

Cus I look good, you look good,

we look good, we should hang out.

We should hang out,

I know you wanna hang too

We should hang out

You're mama's gonna approve

Don't you want this

I know I'm hard to resist

I look good, you look good,

we look good, we should hang out.

We should hang out,

I know you wanna hang too

We should hang out

You're mama's gonna approve

Don't you want this

I know I'm hard to resist

I look good, you look good,

we look good, we should hang out."

-Upon the sight of the two males singing, Maki and Shinji's eyes widened upon the sight of the two as they saw that the performance is being live streamed by thousands across the globe-

Kirei: I'm doing this for your sake, Maki. I now believe that this community does not fit you.

Maki: W-What?!

Kirei: Leave Shinji's group and join me. It'll benefit you a lot!

Maki: P-Papa, what are you saying?

Kirei: Join me in my company and you'll be the heiress! You don't need a small pop idol singing group like Shinji's.

-Maki would then glare at her own father as she clenched her hands into fists-

Maki: I hope you know what you're saying, you stupid father!

Kirei: Huh?

Maki: No one! And I mean "no one" mocks my beloved brother!

Shinji: Nee-chan..

Maki: We'll beat them! Because I know for a fact that they were formed because of you!

Kirei: Is that so? Then so be it. -He scoffed at the two siblings as the two would leave but before Shinji left and closed the door, he pointed his middle finger at Kirei and would then exit the room- How uncivilised.

-In the live concert that is being formed by Arata, Hotaru and Satoshi, both Arata and Satoshi would step aside and head backstage as Hotaru walked forward and held onto a necklace with a small sapphire fragment on it as he thought to himself-

"Thank you, You-san. It's because of you, I've made it this far without any regrets." -He thought to himself as he began to sing the song "Gateway Love"-

"GATEWAY LOVE...GATEWAY LOVE...

GATEWAY LOVE...GATEWAY LOVE...

青年実業家を引っ掛ける腰つき

IT 関係を見つけたら逃さずロックオン 甘いウィンク

ハードラック・ウーマンあのコは夢捨ててた

欲望と言う名の現実と折り合いをつけた堕天使

もう愛なんかどうでもイイ顔をして ムラムラムラム酒のクチビル

woo そんなあのコが fall in love, fall in trap,

fall in true love 運命の fall in love 信じた

GATEWAY LOVE... 生まれ変われるなら 生まれ変わりなさい

捨てたはずの愛に溺れなさい

GATEWAY LOVE... 扉は開けるもの 開けたら飛び出すもの

その先が天国でも地獄でも

GATEWAY... GATEWAY... 運命ナメんなよ

GATEWAY LOVE... GATEWAY LOVE... GATEWAY LOVE... GATEWAY LOVE...

熱帯魚のようなスカした顔をしてた

深海魚のように全部をあきらめていたんだ だけど

ハードラック・ウーマンあのコは信じようとした

ファンデーションで塗りつぶした無邪気で正直な笑顔を

そう交通事後そんな感じの出逢いは

ズキズキズキズキスの虜

oh そんなあのコが fall in love, fall in trap,

fall in true love 永遠の fall in love 願った

GATEWAY LOVE... 傷つき過ぎたなら 強くおなりなさい

傷の数の自慢ヤメなさい

GATEWAY LOVE... 過去なら学ぶもの 未来は遊ぶもの

その先が天国でも地獄でも

GATEWAY... GATEWAY... 永遠ビビんなよ

誰もが自分と言う

棺桶に閉じ込められてる

その扉を開けなよ…

GATEWAY LOVE... それが愛がどうか もしわからないなら

愛する事から始めなさい

GATEWAY LOVE... そしてもしダメなら スグに忘れなさい

さて次行こかってな感じて

GATEWAY LOVE...

生まれ変われるなら 生まれ変わりなさい 捨てたはずの愛に溺れなさい

GATEWAY LOVE... 扉は開けるもの 開けたら飛び出すもの

その先が天国でも地獄でも

GATEWAY... GATEWAY... あきらめてンなよ

GATEWAY LOVE... GATEWAY LOVE... GATEWAY LOVE... GATEWAY LOVE..."

-Back in Uranohoshi Girls' High School, in the School Idol club room, the sight of the girls were seen together as they were watching the live stream of Hotaru singing and were also looking at the Ranking and saw a particular group name going up from rank 250-

"250...160...100...80...50...30...11.."

Riko: Gateway...

You: -She smiled at the sight of Hotaru singing- He looks so happy.

Chika: You-chan?

You: Hotaru-kun looks so happy when he's singing!

Riko: I-I'm sorry to break it to you, You-chan but this group called Gateway just started as Rank 250 and was formed yesterday and is now Rank 11 in the top 20 best groups...

You: I know..

Dia: They're progressing too quickly!

Mari: D-Did they perform without stopping?

Kanan: I doubt that they did that.

Ruby: W-What are we going to do!?

Riko: Chika-chan? -She looked at Chika with a worried look on her face as everyone turned to her and were also worried-

Chika: We need to talk to the members of Soul-2-Cry about this..

Riko: I was thinking the same thing.

-Hanamaru was on her phone as she was texting someone on the phone. In a large home that was not far from the girls' school, the sight of Saitou Jun along with his members were seen together with him as Jun was reading the messages he received from Hanamaru as he also paid attention to the TV like everyone else did as they watched Hotaru perform together with Arata and Satoshi-

Sento: Your thoughts, leader?

Nico: We'll have to wait for Maki and her brother.

Sei: I knew it! I told y'all bout that Nada dude! He ain't a good person!

Ren: -He was on his phone as he was texting Rin- I've asked around about this and nobody seems to know what's going on.

Jun: We'll gather together with Aqours and have a meeting with them. -Out in the countryside, Rin was in the living room with her grandmother as she was watching the three males performing on the TV-

Rin: A-Arata..

-Back in Kyoto, the sight of Nozomi in her shrine maiden outfit was seen as she was looking at her phone while holding onto a broom as she was watching Gateway's live performance-

Nozomi: Arata..What's going on..?

-In the Akaza home, the sight of Honoka along with Umi were seen together with Shirou as Honoka was learning sign language by Umi and Shirou was looking at the TV as he saw Hotaru performing, the deaf man smiled happily as he clapped his hands softly. Outside of the Nishikino home, the sight of the two siblings were seen together as they met up with Hanayo and Kotori as the four would look at each other and nod as they walked together and headed somewhere. In the Ayase home, the sight of Alisa with her parents were seen together as they were watching the group Gateway performing and saw Arata dancing and singing. In England, as it was night, the sight of Eli was seen lying down on her bed as she was watching the live performance. A blonde girl with short hair would walk up to Eli and spoke up to her-

Girl: Hey Eli! Whatchu doin'?

Eli: Eh? I-I'm just watching something..

Girl: Porn?

Eli: Of course not!

-Eli began thinking as she stared at Arata in the live stream-

"Is this what you wanted, Arata? If so, I just hope that you're happy." -Eli narrated to herself-

-The sight of Maki along with Shinji, Hanayo and Kotori were seen together in a train as the four quietly stood by each other as Shinji would look at Maki-

Shinji: To think that you would suggest this idea.

Maki: I know that it may sound selfish but it's all I can think of that could beat this ridiculously overpowered group called "Gateway".

Shinji: Well yeah but... Let's just hope it doesn't risk anything.

Maki: We're bringing back µ's and without a doubt, it'll be a fight worth fighting. -She said with her arms crossed as she looked out of the glass in the train as she was leaning on her brother's shoulder-

-THE END-


End file.
